


Вкус подчинения

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Medical Kink, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 110,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Однажды ощутив вкус подчинения, трудно остановиться.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 28
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо большое за потрясающие обложки и арты:  
Надежде Поляковой aka надин83 (https://vk.com/club147271269):  
https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239303  
https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239302
> 
> PricklyS (https://vk.com/club191584828):  
https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239659 (версия с цензурой)  
https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239660 (версия без цензуры)
> 
> Remember-who-you-are (https://vk.com/club192556979):  
https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457240017  
https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457240068
> 
> Cogito (https://fanfics.me/user448526):  
https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457240412
> 
> NeonateVampire (https://vk.com/club88573812)  
https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457242638
> 
> ArtByDivanka (https://vk.com/artbydivanka)  
https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457243363 (версия без цензуры)  
https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457243934 (версия без цензуры)
> 
> Спасибо Gbgv за аудиоверсию фанфика: https://vk.com/music/album/-187906046_1
> 
> Дополнительная информация к фанфикам, анонсы выхода новых глав, арты, обсуждения в группе вк https://vk.com/stillewasserfanfiction
> 
> Пожалуйста, внимательно просмотрите список предупреждений. В тексте содержатся или будут содержаться упоминания достаточно редких кинков/сексуальных практик, читать о которых, возможно, вам будет неприятно.
> 
> Все герои, вовлеченные в сексуальные сцены, совершеннолетние.
> 
> Заглавный арт к фанфику в главе ниже от Надежды Поляковой https://vk.com/club147271269

  


In your room where time stands still or moves at your will,  
Will you let the morning come soon or will you leave me lying here,  
In your favourite darkness, your favourite half-light,  
Your favourite consciousness, your favourite slave.

I'm hanging on your words, living on your breath,  
Feeling with your skin, will I always be here?

Depeche Mode "In your room"*.

В баре было людно и шумно, и чаще всего именно тут Гермиона ощущала на себе тот самый феномен «одиночества в толпе». Бармен приветливо улыбнулся ей, узнав постоянную гостью, быстро обслужил, выдав любимый Апероль Шприц и отвернулся, продолжая улыбаться теперь уже другим посетителям. И она была ему за это благодарна. Спустя четыре года после окончания войны и три после завершения учебы в Хогвартсе Гермиона Грейнджер смертельно устала от людей и их внимания к себе. Однако прятаться в маленькой квартирке на Адам-стрит, расположенной в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от Министерства магии, и напиваться там в одиночестве казалось еще более жалким, чем сидеть одной в баре, склонив голову и пряча лицо под непослушными прядями волос, как никогда кстати спадающими на лоб.

Глотнув терпкого коктейля с ароматом апельсина, она вдохнула тяжелый воздух, наполненный запахами жареной картошки и рыбы, сигарет, пива, дешевых духов и разгоряченных тел мужчин и женщин, пришедших сюда повеселиться, выпить и найти себе приключение на вечер, а может, и ночь. Бар был магловским, значит никто ее не узнает, и не будет с утра очередной статьи в «Ежедневном пророке» о том, что личный секретарь Министра магии и подруга Мальчика-который-выжил Гермиона Грейнджер прожигает свою жизнь, топя горе на дне стакана. Она усмехнулась про себя, удивляясь наивности людей, которые верили в подобную чушь, смакуя пикантные статьи за утренним кофе, а потом обсуждая их с коллегами в обеденный перерыв. Если бы дело было только в любовных неурядицах, ее жизнь была бы значительно проще. Конечно, отсутствие хорошего регулярного секса сказывается на настроении, но именно сейчас необходимость подстраивать свою жизнь и выкраивать время на постоянные отношения с каким бы то ни было представителем «сильной» половины человечества было последним, что ей нужно.

Любимая работа отнимала все силы, а для того, чтобы получить вожделенное место технического ассистента Министра и начать реализовывать те амбициозные проекты, что Гермиона запланировала, нужно было приложить все усилия и пахать еще больше. И она была уверена, что справится. Работа буквально горела у нее в руках, принося удовольствие и моральное удовлетворение. Приятно было не только знать, что она держит в своих руках административные дела Кингсли, но и чувствовать себя востребованным специалистом, с чьим мнением считается сам Министр магии. Гермиона улыбнулась своим мыслям и снова глотнула игристый коктейль, а затем нахмурилась. Почему же ее тогда снедает хандра, стоит на секунду остановиться, выбившись из привычного ритма жизни, больше похожего на водоворот, в котором, чем ты больше барахтаешься, тем сильнее он тебя затягивает? Чего же ей не хватает, если она довольна всем, что с ней происходит? Общения с друзьями вполне достаточно на работе – в Министерстве сейчас половина ее выпуска, включая Гарри и Рона. Развлечения тоже присутствуют, насколько позволяет плотный график. Секс давно с успехом заменила душевая насадка, дарящая порой такие ощущения, которые не с каждым мужчиной можно получить. За новыми впечатлениями тоже далеко ходить не нужно, достаточно лишь попробовать отправить Кингсли в командировку в Австралию или в Китай. Как правило, после активного обмена совами с секретарями Министров этих стран жажду новизны снимало как рукой. Неужели ей все же не хватает того, от чего, казалось, она давно освободилась? Неужели снова…

Гермиона в задумчивости постучала пальцами по стойке. Стакан почти опустел, и нужно было решать, заказывать второй или отправляться домой, предварительно немного прогулявшись, чтобы согнать хмель и утром выглядеть прилично, без отеков и мешков под глазами. Днем у нее примерка костюма, сшитого на заказ у мадам Малкин, и дышать перегаром на швею не очень хочется. А вечером можно будет заказать доставку еды и устроить себе ленивый выходной перед телевизором, который она приобрела уже давно, а смотрела едва ли пару раз.

– Виски, пожалуйста, самого дорогого, что у вас есть, и повторите коктейль для дамы, – раздался рядом уверенный, слегка нагловатый голос, и на соседний стул опустился высокий мужчина в распахнутом черном пальто. Гермиона вдохнула аромат дизайнерского парфюма с нотками имбиря и лимона и улыбнулась.

– Малфой.

Вечер стремительно поменял свои краски, заиграв по-новому.

– Грейнджер, – в тон ей отозвался он и отсалютовал стаканом с виски. – Декадентствуешь?

– Это так заметно? – подняла бровь Гермиона, кивком благодаря его за коктейль и делая небольшой глоток.

– В последний раз, когда мы с тобой виделись, ты не пила в одиночестве в баре в окружении… маглов, – понизив голос, сказал Драко, ставя стакан на стойку. Гермиона проследила за его рукой, с удовольствием наблюдая за изящными тонкими пальцами, которые – она знала – могли быть такими сильными, что с легкостью оставляли на бедрах синяки.

– Здесь меня никто не знает, – сухо сглотнув, пожала плечами она. – Ненавижу читать о себе в «Пророке» что-то, не связанное с моими рабочими успехами.

Малфой хмыкнул. Он всегда считал, что Грейнджер достойна занимать место Министра, а не копаться в бумажках, будучи его секретарем.

– А что здесь делаешь ты? – спросила она, оглядывая его деловой костюм, прячущийся под пальто.

– То же, что и ты, – подмигнул Драко и отпил свой виски. – Прячусь от волшебного мира.

– Ясно. Занимаешься грязными делишками подальше от тех, кто может тебя узнать.

Малфой усмехнулся, не подтверждая и не опровергая ее слова.

– Уже собирался уходить, когда вдруг увидел у стойки тебя. И не смог пройти мимо, – он поднял на нее свои серые глаза, и их взгляды встретились. Казалось, мгновение остановилось, замерев в бурном потоке времени, а разговоры вокруг вдруг стали тише, будто люди почувствовали искрящееся в воздухе напряжение.

Гермиона моргнула, и наваждение исчезло.

– Как Астория? – непринужденно спросила она, спрятав взгляд в своем бокале, и Малфой грустно улыбнулся.

– Скоро родит, – коротко отозвался он, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Он знал, что Гермиона почувствует его настроение и не будет расспрашивать дальше. Он всегда ценил в ней это качество, так редко встречающееся у женщин.

Драко оказался прав – Гермиона лишь кивнула и отпила из своего бокала.

– Грейнджер…

– Не надо, Драко.

– Я и не буду, – мягко ответил он, касаясь ее руки и чувствуя, как она замирает, не донеся второй рукой бокал до стойки. – Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю… Гермиона.

Она вскинула на него взгляд, и в нем он прочел все то, что никто вокруг не желал видеть в сильной несгибаемой Грейнджер. То, о чем она сама, по всей видимости, избегала думать.

– Я хочу пригласить тебя кое-куда.

– Зачем тебе это, Малфой? Разве тебя не ждут дома? – равнодушно спросила Гермиона, но предательское сердце вдруг пропустило удар. И она уже знала, что пропадает и сдается. Малфою. Снова.

– Я освободился раньше, чем планировал, – просто ответил он, выпуская ее руку и отстраняясь. – И всего лишь хочу провести пару часов с другом. С тобой.

Гермиона помедлила. С другом. Четкие рамки. Границы. Если он сам их устанавливает, значит не нарушит. Значит, это безопасно, даже если все пойдет не по плану. Это ведь Малфой. Он всегда держит слово.

– Хорошо, – наконец произнесла она, и по ее тону Драко понял, что она прочла между строк все то, что он хотел ей сказать. И это тоже он всегда ценил в ней.

– Тогда идем, – бросив несколько купюр на стойку, распорядился он.

Они вышли из бара вместе, и Гермионе вдруг некстати подумалось, как это должно было выглядеть со стороны: словно Малфой склеил ее у стойки, угостив коктейлем. Но уже через мгновение ей стало все равно, что подумали о них незнакомые маглы.

Драко привел её в небольшой тупик между баром и зданием слева от него, куда не выходили окна и не добивал свет фонаря. Остановившись рядом, Гермиона не поняла, почему он медлит, ведь они явно пришли сюда, чтобы трансгрессировать без свидетелей. Подняв глаза к небу, на котором не было видно звезд, он размышлял о чем-то, и в его серых глазах на мгновение мелькнула печаль.

– А теперь поговорим откровенно, – вдруг сказал он, всё еще глядя в небо. – Здесь нас никто не услышит, поэтому ты будешь говорить правду.

Гермиона вздрогнула. Очень давно он не обращался к ней в таком тоне, и по телу побежали нервные мурашки. Зачем она вообще пошла с ним? Чувствовала ведь, что все этим и закончится. Нужно было бежать от него куда глаза глядят в первый же миг, как он сел рядом с ней у стойки. Два года она думала, что смогла преодолеть себя и свои постыдные пороки. Хотя Малфой всегда уверял, что в этом нет ничего постыдного, но он же и затянул её в эту пропасть. И вот стоило ему снова появиться в её жизни, и дикий зверь внутри шевельнулся, почуяв желаемое. И Малфой, конечно же, сразу это смекнул. С первого взгляда понял, чего ей не хватает и почему ее гложет это щемящее чувство пустоты внутри. Сукин сын!

– Как давно ты была на сессии? Отвечай! – прозвучал безжалостный вопрос, и она почувствовала, как по всему телу распространяется дрожь. Малфой вздохнул, понимая, что был резок, но иначе просто нельзя. Только так он сможет добиться от нее нужной информации.

Сильная и независимая Гермиона отошла на второй план. Кажется, в звенящей тишине даже можно было услышать ее тихий вздох облегчения. И на ее место пришла та, что всегда подчинялась Драко сразу и беспрекословно. Опустив глаза, она еле слышно выдохнула:

– В последний раз – с тобой.

Гермиону трясло, и Малфой вздохнул, привлекая её к себе.

– Я так и думал, читая все эти статьи о тебе. Ты мечешься, не находя себе места. Пытаешься отвлечься, уходя с головой в работу, но делаешь только хуже. А затем пьешь, стараясь не думать о том, что тебя гложет. Внутренняя пустота, которую не заполнить ничем другим. Зачем ты бежишь от этого? Зачем ты отрицаешь то, кто ты есть? Тебе нужно это. Жаль, что я не пришел раньше.

– У тебя теперь своя жизнь, – мертвым голосом отозвалась Гермиона, чувствуя, как защипало в носу и сдавило горло. – Все давно закончилось, Драко.

– У нас с тобой закончилось. У меня. Но не у тебя. Я еще тогда предлагал тебе помощь. Найти кого-то…

– Я бы не смогла…

– Смогла бы. Да, переключиться не так просто. Подстроиться под другого Верхнего требует времени. Но ты же Грейнджер. Нет ничего, с чем бы ты не справилась. Но это уже неважно. Теперь все будет хорошо, – шепнул он, ласково скользнув по ее волосам. – Я обо всем позабочусь. Я знаю нужного человека. Он давно у меня на примете, но все не было случая… Я вас познакомлю. Ты мне доверяешь?

Гермиона застыла в его руках, прислушиваясь к себе. Драко не торопил ее, зная, как непросто ей решиться.

Они сошлись, когда учились на последнем курсе Хогвартса. Почти все их друзья уже выпустились, а многие из тех, кто пропустил год, когда в школе заправляли брат и сестра Кэрроу, вообще решили не возвращаться к учебе, как, например, Гарри и Рон. Сначала Гермиона и Драко просто обменивались ничего не значащими фразами, сталкиваясь то в Большом зале, то в библиотеке. Со временем их разговоры становились все более содержательными, а взаимное недоверие и настороженность сменились интересом, а затем дружбой. С большим удивлением Гермиона поняла, что некогда высокомерный и заносчивый Малфой, кичившийся своей чистокровностью и привилегированностью, полностью пересмотрел взгляды на жизнь, и теперь с ним стало приятно общаться. Он обладал отличным чувством юмора, острым умом и довольно обширными знаниями по многим предметам, которые составляли круг интересов Гермионы. А сам Драко вдруг понял, что его по-настоящему увлекают беседы и обмен колкостями и дружескими шутками с «грязнокровной заучкой», коей Грейнджер он больше не считал. Гермиона теперь уже не могла вспомнить, когда их разговоры стали приобретать все более откровенный и интимный характер, а она сама – признаваться ему в том, о чем не рассказала бы даже Гарри и Рону. На удивление, Малфой прекрасно ее понимал, а иногда, казалось, даже видел насквозь. Он первый разглядел в сильной и независимой Гермионе стремление подчиняться, робким ростком выросшее на благодатной почве подростковых комплексов и страхов военных лет. Он никогда бы не подумал, что бесстрашная валькирия Грейнджер, стремящаяся защитить всех и вся, в душе сама мечтает о защите, о надежном плече и сильной руке, которая поведет её за собой, позволив ненадолго скинуть доспехи, забыть об ответственности и побыть слабой. Побыть наконец девушкой, а не верной подругой и отважным соратником. И с еще большим удивлением Малфой понял, что готов ей это дать.

Впервые это случилось в день выпускного бала. Они сбежали с него, не желая напиваться и прощаться с беззаботным детством, которого у обоих не было. Драко привел ее в свою квартиру, заранее снятую в магловской части Лондона, чтобы не возвращаться в оскверненный Темным Лордом мэнор. Именно там Гермиона впервые ощутила с ним вкус подчинения, и это оказалось именно тем, чего ей не хватало. Они встречались нечасто, начав после Хогвартса каждый свою карьеру: она в Министерстве, он – основав собственный бизнес. Вместе они познавали обширный мир БДСМ отношений, который затягивал обоих все глубже, пока Малфой не встретил Асторию, из-за свадьбы с которой ему пришлось разорвать их странную связь с Грейнджер. Гермиона никогда не любила Драко, как и он ее, и все это время их связывали лишь дружба, секс и общий маленький секрет. Обросший к тому времени обширными связями и разнообразными знакомствами Малфой, зная, как тяжело ей придется без целительного психотерапевтического эффекта Темы, предложил помочь ей подыскать другого Верхнего, но Гермиона отказалась, решив, так же, как и сам Драко, завязать и сосредоточиться на карьере. И кажется, у нее не получилось…

Она подняла глаза на терпеливо ожидающего её ответа Малфоя. Змей-искуситель снова предлагает ей запретный плод, нужно всего лишь протянуть руку и сорвать его. Гермиона поняла, что ей страшно, но это всего лишь страх перед чем-то новым. Вернее, перед кем-то. Драко прав. Нет, ничего, с чем бы она не справилась. Ей нужно попробовать вернуться в этот мир, иначе она сойдет с ума.

Взглянув ему в глаза, она уверенно кивнула, расслабляясь и приходя в себя. Дрожь утихла, и получилось наконец взять себя в руки и вернуть прежнюю сильную Гермиону. Решение принято, и отступать уже некуда. Драко поможет ей.

Малфой тонко почувствовал изменение в состоянии Гермионы и отступил на шаг, возвращая их обоих в устоявшиеся за последние пару лет рамки отношений.

– Позволь твою руку, – попросил он, не желая больше давить на нее.

Грейнджер улыбнулась краешком губ, протягивая ему ладонь для совместной трангрессии. Его рука была теплой, и от нее ей словно передалось его спокойствие. Когда вихрь перемещения выбросил их наконец на твердую землю, она тут же сделала шаг назад, разрывая контакт.

– Где мы? – спросила Гермиона, оглядевшись. Для безопасности Малфой перенес их в место, похожее на то, откуда они трансгрессировали, – в небольшой проулок между домами, достаточно темный, чтобы проходящие по улице маглы не заметили появившихся там из ниоткуда людей.

Драко не ответил, просто поманив ее за собой, и Гермиона вышла вслед за ним на скудно освещенную улицу и увидела яркие неоновые огни небольшой вывески на здании прямо перед ними: «Агония».

– Это бар? – спросила Гермиона, следуя за Малфоем ко входу. – Ты увел меня из бара, чтобы привести в бар?

– В наблюдательности тебе не откажешь, – ответил тот, галантно распахивая перед ней дверь, добротную и тяжелую, вырезанную из цельного куска дерева, а не из опилок и пластика, как делали в последнее время. Она была насыщенного бордового цвета, со слегка потрескавшейся местами краской и резной нажимной ручкой из меди, отполированной бесчисленными прикосновениями и покрытой зеленоватой патиной в основании. Эта дверь могла бы рассказать тысячи историй о завсегдатаях бара, но лишь тихонько скрипнула, приветствуя новых посетителей.

– Ты привел меня агонизировать? – съязвила Гермиона, разглядывая висящие высоко над стойкой буквы. Каждая из них крепилась на цепочке к отдельному крючку, вбитому в недавно побеленный потолок, и все они были из разных материалов и различных причудливых форм, вместе складываясь в название бара.

– Присядь пока, я принесу тебе выпить, – распорядился Драко, подведя ее к одному из столиков, и тут же ушел, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что Гермиона поступит как он сказал. Типичный Малфой. Она усмехнулась и покачала головой, запоздало сообразив, что он даже не спросил, какой напиток ей принести. Впрочем, Драко слишком хорошо ее знал, чтобы ошибиться с выбором.

Бросив пальто на соседний стул, Гермиона села и наконец огляделась. Помещение было довольно большим, но тем не менее размерами не шло ни в какое сравнение с барами в центре Лондона, к которым она привыкла. Однако оно все же не казалось тесным. За расположенной прямо напротив входа небольшой стойкой, натертой до блеска, стояли две высокие полки со стройными рядами алкоголя на любой вкус и кошелек. На открытом куске стены между полками висели картины, явно принадлежащие кисти одного художника. На всех них жирными мазками черной краски по светлому холсту были изображены лица людей. Несмотря на простой, даже кажущийся примитивным стиль живописи, художнику удалось передать характер и настроение каждого человека. Это были портреты трудяг, мужчин и женщин, привыкших к тяжелой физической работе, измотанных и не знающих отдыха, но несломленных и сильных духом. Их усталые глаза на испещренных ранними морщинами лицах смотрели серьезно и строго, и под их взглядами Гермиона вдруг ощутила себя офисным клерком, безгранично погрязшим в бумажной возне.

У стойки выстроились в ряд простые барные стулья с деревянными сиденьями без спинки, и большая часть из них сейчас была свободна. Также вдоль стен располагались маленькие круглые столики, один из которых, недалеко от входа, заняла Гермиона. Слева виднелся проход в другой зал: возможно, там находились места для особых гостей. Справа от стойки, за небольшой нишей, пряталась дверь в уборную и вход в подсобку, где в глубине помещения виднелась лестница на второй этаж. Обстановка была простой, даже слишком. Других украшений, кроме букв на крючках и портретов рабочих, в зале не было, но казалось, что грубым кирпичным стенам, окрашенным белой краской, это и не нужно. В баре собрались усталые трудяги, будто сошедшие с картин, и аскетичная обстановка подходила им куда больше, чем вычурные футуристические интерьеры заведений центра Лондона. Народу было немного, но разговоры велись оживленные и веселые, время от времени перемежаемые взрывами благодушного смеха. Тут явно все друг друга знали, и Гермиона вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что ей нравится дружелюбная атмосфера этого бара, резко контрастирующая с его названием, несмотря на то что на них с Малфоем здесь посматривали как на чужаков. Хотя враждебности никто не проявлял, и во взглядах, скорее, светился вопрос, что здесь могли забыть столичные пижоны.

– Грейнджер, – возникший возле столика Драко поставил перед ней простую стеклянную кружку, полную золотистого пенного напитка. – Лучший эль во всей Англии. Это тебе не Апероль Шприц.

Гермиона с сомнением покосилась на Малфоя, но тот даже не думал шутить. Похоже, он действительно считает эль, который подают в простом баре на задворках вселенной, лучшим в стране.

– Попробуй, – серьезно кивнул он и посмотрел на стойку, за которой неспешно натирал стаканы молодой бармен. – Ты голодна? Сюда обычно приходят не поесть, а выпить, но всё же можно что-то заказать и на ужин, если не особо привередничать: выбора тут, как правило, нет. Сегодня ростбиф с картошкой. Скоро принесут. Повар здесь отличный. Советую поесть, иначе быстро захмелеешь.

– Драко…

– Мне нужно с ним поговорить, прежде чем я вас представлю. Все слишком спонтанно, и он не знает, что мы придем сегодня. Хотя я упоминал ему о тебе и обещал вас познакомить когда-нибудь. Вернее, открыть вам обоим ваши тайные стороны… Прости, что снова оставляю тебя одну. Я быстро, а затем вернусь за тобой, – он мимолетно скользнул рукой по ее щеке, и Гермиона подумала, что ей почудилось.

– Тайные стороны? Я его знаю? – насторожилась она. Малфою можно было полностью доверять, но тем не менее она чувствовала легкое раздражение из-за того, что ситуация и так была странной, а Драко слишком любил все усложнять.

– Я надеюсь тебя удивить, – улыбнулся он, прекрасно зная, что творится сейчас в голове Грейнджер. Ему действительно нужно поторопиться, если он не хочет, чтобы она потеряла терпение. Развернувшись, он стремительно направился к стойке.

– Где он? – донесся до Гермионы голос Малфоя сквозь гул, царящий в зале. Она увидела, как бармен кивком указал направление, и Драко исчез в смежном помещении слева.

Она вздохнула и осторожно пригубила эль, а затем усмехнулась и покачала головой. Похоже, сукин сын Малфой был прав. В этом богом забытом месте действительно подают отличный эль. Она не была экспертом, чтобы утверждать, что он лучший во всей Англии, но без сомнения, хозяин этого места знает толк в подобных напитках.

– Мэм, – незаметно подошедший бармен, угловатый парень лет двадцати, без лишнего пафоса поставил перед ней щербатую тарелку с умопомрачительно пахнущим ростбифом и тушеными овощами. Гермиона критически оглядела блюдо. Судя по всему, мясо было приготовлено отлично: оно выглядело розовым, сочным и источало аромат специй. Она вдруг почувствовала, что действительно голодна, хоть до сих пор и не осознавала этого. Задумавшись, она поняла, что в последний раз ела утром у себя дома пару кусочков черствого хлеба с завалявшимся в холодильнике сыром, а на обед не удалось попасть из-за перенесенного Кингсли совещания – в другое время Министр просто не успевал его провести.

– Спасибо, – искренне улыбнулась Гермиона бармену, и тот, до этого недоверчиво смотрящий на незнакомку, вдруг робко улыбнулся в ответ и поспешил обратно за стойку.

Ко времени, как Малфой вернулся, она успела прикончить почти все мясо и одолеть треть стакана эля, искренне наслаждаясь вкусной едой.

– Грейнджер, – Драко был спокоен, как всегда, и лишь блеск в глазах выдавал его возбуждение. – Ты доела? Идем.

Сердце пропустило удар, и Гермиона отложила вилку и нож и взялась за протянутую руку Драко, чтобы встать.

– Оставь пальто, здесь не воруют, – распорядился он и повел её за собой мимо стойки к коридору слева, ведущему, как Гермиона верно предположила ранее, в еще одно небольшое помещение, где находились три отгороженных друг от друга плотными ширмами столика для особых гостей. Подойдя к самому дальнему из них, Драко галантно пропустил её вперед, и Грейнджер, помедлив, отодвинула заслонку и нырнула внутрь.

И застыла на месте, не в силах ни двигаться, ни дышать. Потому что сидящий за столиком с чашкой крепкого кофе человек был ей знаком.

Это был Снейп.

Он очень изменился с тех пор, как она видела его в последний раз на суде, где бывшего Пожирателя Смерти и шпиона Дамблдора оправдали по всем статьям, во многом благодаря показаниям Поттера. После этого Гермиона ни разу с ним не сталкивалась, лишь видела фото и статьи в «Пророке»: о присуждении Снейпу Ордена Мерлина первой степени, об его отказе вернуться в Хогвартс преподавать, несмотря на настойчивые просьбы нового директора Минервы МакГонагалл, и короткая заметка о том, что он покидает страну на неопределенный срок, отправляясь странствовать по миру.

Сидящий перед ней человек совсем не походил на Снейпа, которого она помнила, хоть это и совершенно точно был он. Вместо привычного сюртука, застегнутого на все пуговицы, и мантии, на нем была обычная черная рубашка с закатанными по локоть рукавами, а на ногах под столом виднелись потертые магловские джинсы. На полукруглом выцветшем диванчике рядом с ним лежала плотная джинсовая куртка. В пепельнице на столе еще дымилась явно только что затушенная сигарета, хотя запаха табачного дыма в воздухе не ощущалось – видимо, тут не обошлось без магии. В черных волосах, ставших немного короче, блестели седые пряди, а лицо обрамляла короткая аккуратная борода. Шрам от укуса Нагайны едва виднелся над застегнутым наглухо воротом рубашки, а вот поблекшую и застывшую Черную метку Снейп явно не прятал, и Гермиона внутренне вздрогнула, увидев её.

Из оцепенения ее вырвал глубокий бархатный голос, который остался таким же обволакивающим и пробирающим до мурашек, несмотря на то что его хозяин с презрением процедил:

– Это, должно быть, шутка, Малфой? Тогда вынужден с прискорбием констатировать, что у тебя, как и у твоего покойного отца, отвратительное чувство юмора.

– Это не шутка, Северус, – спокойно возразил Драко, увлекая за собой ошеломлённую, а оттого не сопротивляющуюся Гермиону к столу и заставляя ее сесть. Сам он вальяжно расположился рядом, явно не ощущая ни толики неловкости и неуверенности, которые охватили ее при виде бывшего учителя.

– Грейнджер?! – рявкнул Снейп, отчего Гермиона подскочила на месте. – Серьезно?! И я должен поверить, что это не идиотский розыгрыш двух бывших студентов, уже в школьные времена не отличавшихся особым интеллектом?!

– Обо мне и моем интеллекте, может, и справедливо замечено, – невозмутимо отозвался Драко, ничуть не смущаясь направленного на него гнева бывшего декана. – Но вот Гермиона…

– Насчет когнитивных способностей мисс Грейнджер у меня тоже большие сомнения, если она еще тогда связалась с Поттером и Уизли, и за все эти годы у нее не хватило ума держаться от них подальше, – прорычал Снейп, но уже гораздо спокойнее, чем прежде.

– Хм, ну вот тут сложно не согласиться, прости Гермиона, – ухмыльнулся Малфой, и это стало последней каплей. Ярость вскипела в ней так быстро, что она не успела понять, как оказалась на ногах.

– Какого черта, Драко?! – воскликнула она, и Снейп, раздраженно поморщившись, махнул палочкой, устанавливая Заглушающее заклятие. – Ты притащил меня в эту задницу мира… к нему?! Вот почему ты намекал, что мы знакомы?! Ты думаешь, я… с ним… – она задохнулась от возмущения и гнева. – Я пришла сюда не за тем, чтобы выслушивать оскорбления! От вас обоих! Иди к черту, Малфой! И вы вслед за ним, сэр! – последнее слово, сочащееся сарказмом и ядом, она буквально выплюнула и, обведя взглядом равнодушного Снейпа и спокойно улыбающегося Малфоя, развернулась к выходу.

– Она? Нижняя? Тебе это не привиделось, Драко? – донесся до нее едкий комментарий Снейпа, когда она выбегала из кабинки. Ответ Малфоя уже нельзя было расслышать из-за Заглушающего заклинания.

Почти на выходе в основной зал её дернула за локоть сильная рука и затащила в ближайшую огороженную кабинку, по счастливой или не очень случайности оказавшуюся пустой. Малфой взмахнул палочкой, ставя заглушку, и повернулся к разъяренной Гермионе, стоящей, скрестив руки на груди, и пылающим взором смотрящей на него.

– Прости меня, я не хотел тебя обидеть, – успокаивающе поднял руки Драко, осторожно, шаг за шагом, подходя к ней, словно к разъяренной мантикоре.

– Не хотел обидеть?! – прошипела Гермиона, отшатываясь от него, как от чумного. – Когда ты собирался рассказать, что тот человек, с которым ты хотел меня познакомить, – наш бывший преподаватель? Ты действительно думаешь, что у нас с ним… создался бы замечательный клуб по интересам?! Со Снейпом?!

– Грейнджер, – вкрадчиво начал Драко, последними двумя шагами загнав ее наконец в угол между стеной и столиком. – Посмотри мне сейчас в глаза и скажи, что ты никогда этого не хотела? Ну же. Я жду, Гермиона.

Ярость потухла так же быстро, как и вспыхнула. Гермиона опустила взгляд, не в силах смотреть на него. Проклятый Малфой слишком хорошо её знал. Слишком глубоко проник ей под кожу, узнав все самые постыдные секреты, которые она так долго ото всех прятала. Все юношеские безумные мечты, тайные влюбленности и взрослые эротические фантазии. Нельзя доверять никому, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя потом вывернули наизнанку и разобрали на молекулы.

– Не надо так со мной, Драко, – прошептала она. – Прости. Ты хотел как лучше, но я не могу.

– Можешь, Грейнджер.

Она лишь помотала головой, избегая смотреть на него.

– Да, Гермиона. Перестань думать и сомневаться и отдайся во власть желаний. Это просто дружеский совет.

– Нет, Драко. Я хочу уйти.

– Хорошо, – помолчав, ответил он. – Идем, я провожу тебя домой.

Гермиона вдохнула, по-прежнему не поднимая глаза.

– Я умею трангрессировать. Доберусь сама. Пожалуйста, оставь меня…

Драко помедлил и сделал шаг назад.

– Чем больше ты подавляешь это, тем хуже будет потом. Не зли попавшего в капкан зверя, Гермиона. Особенно если он живет внутри тебя.

Когда она подняла взгляд, Малфоя в кабинке уже не было.

Глубоко вздохнув, она усилием воли сдержала подступающие слезы. Не хватало столкнуться тут еще раз со Снейпом. И чтобы он увидел ее красные глаза. Нет уж, она не даст ему лишний повод поязвить в ее адрес.

Уверенно отодвинув заслонку, она вышла в основной зал и направилась к своему столику. Драко был прав – её пальто до сих пор лежало на стуле, явно никем не тронутое. В даунтауне Лондона уже в лучшем случае были бы выпотрошены все карманы, а в худшем – его попросту украли бы. Она протянула руку, чтобы забрать его и уйти, как вдруг сзади у стойки заиграла тихая музыка.

Низенький невзрачный гитарист ловко перебирал струны, и инструмент не просто издавал звуки – гитара пела в его руках, с каждым аккордом будто расцветая и раскрываясь навстречу нежной ласке чутких пальцев. Казалось, что у нее есть душа, безумно и страстно любящая этого мужчину. И чувство это было взаимным, потому что, когда он тихонько запел, Гермиона забыла о том, что собиралась уйти, и замерла, прислушиваясь. Судя по звучанию, песня была на итальянском, но знания языка не требовалось, чтобы понять, о чем в ней поется. Каждый звук, каждая нота были пропитаны неизбывной тоской по чему-то давно утерянному. Но грусть была светлой, как та, что приходит в начале осени вместе с умирающими листьями и засыпающей природой. В ней есть надежда, что после стылой зимы снова вернется теплое лето, радость и легкость бытия, прогулки босиком по пыли дорог, прохладные капли дождя на щеках, золотые закаты и робкие поцелуи под новорожденной луной. Гермиона стояла и слушала красивую песню на незнакомом языке, а в голове крутились чудесные образы, рожденные тихой мелодией и чарующим голосом некрасивого лысеющего мужчины, поющего о любви лучше, чем кто-либо услышанный ею за всю жизнь.

Она уже почти забыла, где она и зачем сюда пришла, забыла свою обиду на насмешливые слова Снейпа и злость на вездесущего Малфоя, снова пробудившего в ней старую жажду. В реальность ее вернула скрипнувшая входная дверь: было в этом звуке что-то тревожное, непохожее на то добродушное гостеприимство, с которым она приветствовала их с Драко. Гермиона подняла взгляд и увидела, что в бар вошли трое. Одетые в потертые кожаные куртки, с застарелыми шрамами на лицах и злыми жестокими взглядами, они не были похожи на усталых работяг, зашедших расслабиться после тяжелого дня у станка. Гермиона всегда умела постоять за себя, а после войны и сражений с Пожирателями и вовсе перестала бояться уличных бандитов, как правило, разбегавшихся, стоило им понять, что жертва не собирается трястись от страха и покорно отдавать свое добро. Поэтому в первые минуты она не осознала всю опасность, пока не поняла, что люди вокруг робко, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, потянулись на выход, а молодой бармен сразу скрылся в подсобке, едва завидев вошедших.

– Джонни, ты погляди, кто у нас тут! – развязно воскликнул один, завидев Гермиону. Второй тем временем сразу направился к стойке и по-хозяйски принялся шарить на полках, перебирая и роняя бутылки.

Тот, кого назвали Джонни, высокий широкоплечий мужчина, небрежно поигрывающий ножом-бабочкой, повернулся в сторону Гермионы как хищник, почуявший добычу. Казалось, он даже повел кривым сломанным носом, ловя ее запах, а затем в два широких шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние.

– Какая сучка, – оглядев ее с головы до ног, грубо процедил он и сплюнул на пол. – Породистая. Потерялась, крошка?

Он сделал еще шаг и отрезал ей пути отступления, зажал в угол к столу. Гермиона с вызовом посмотрела на него, зная, что сможет воспользоваться магией против маглов только в крайнем случае: если ее жизни будет угрожать опасность.

– Дай пройти, – прошипела она, готовясь выхватить палочку в любое мгновение.

Ответом ей был издевательский гогот всех троих. Тот, что стоял за стойкой, от смеха подавился дорогим коньяком, который пил прямо из горла, и надсадно закашлялся.

– И куда ты пойдешь, крошка? – грубо спросил Джонни и вдруг, сделав неуловимый выпад, схватил не ожидавшую от него такой прыти Гермиону за локоть, развернул и скрутил руки за спиной, вырвав из груди жалобный стон.

– Отпусти немедленно, придурок! – воскликнула она и снова застонала от невыносимой боли в вывернутых плечах.

– Ты знаешь, с кем разговариваешь, сучка? – прорычал Джонни, и Гермиона вдруг почувствовала, как к ее шее прижалось тонкое холодное лезвие. Понимая, что не сможет достать палочку, она закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась, пытаясь сотворить заклинание без ее помощи. Сердце бешено колотилось, а мысли разбегались, а по телу уже шарила наглая рука, задирая платье и бесцеремонно ощупывая ноги. За этим занятием Джонни совершенно не заметил, как вдруг атмосфера в опустевшем баре неуловимо изменилась: воздух словно сгустился и наэлектризовался, по залу прошла невидимая волна, от которой кровь застыла в жилах и перехватило дыхание, а тусклые лампы над головой мигнули, на секунду погрузив всё во тьму.

Когда свет снова включился, в центре зала стояла темная фигура, от которой волнами расходилась почти физически ощутимая ярость. Его волосы слабо шевелились, хотя ветра тут не могло быть, и Гермиона поняла, что вокруг него сконцентрировалась готовая вырваться на свободу магия.

– Убирайтесь, – спокойно сказал Снейп, и его холодный голос пробрал до костей. Хватка на локтях слегка ослабла, и Гермиона рванулась в сторону в надежде освободиться, не напоровшись на опустившийся нож, но, видимо, Джонни, закаленный уличными стычками, обладал отличной реакцией, и взметнувшееся лезвие царапнуло ее по щеке. Налетев на некстати подвернувшийся стол, она упала, прижав руку к лицу и чувствуя, как пульсирует рана.

– Это место принадлежит Максу, как и весь город! – выкрикнул один из приятелей Джонни, тоже достав нож, и тогда Снейп сделал шаг вперед, и воздух вокруг задрожал, отчего тут же заложило уши как при перепаде давления. Бандиты инстинктивно попятились, не понимая, почему от одного безоружного человека может исходить такое дикое ощущение опасности, которую они чуяли всем своим нутром.

– Я сказал убирайтесь, – чуть громче повторил Снейп, и дверь за их спинами вдруг распахнулась сама собой, впустив внутрь яростный порыв ветра, чуть не сбивший с ног всех троих. Над головой взорвалась лампочка, прозвучав в тишине как выстрел, и бандиты, развернувшись, выбежали из бара, грязно ругаясь. Их тяжелые ботинки прогрохотали вниз по улице, а затем громыхнула, захлопываясь, дверь, и Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности, всё еще прижимая руку к глубокой царапине на щеке.

Магическое поле вокруг Снейпа исчезло, но ощущение силы и власти, исходящее от него, никуда не делось. Он обернулся и смерил сидящую на полу Гермиону равнодушным взглядом своих темных глаз на ничего не выражающем лице.

– Идемте, мисс Грейнджер, – бросил он и направился к лестнице. – Поговорим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В твоей комнате, где время замирает или идет, послушное твоей воле,  
Позволишь ли ты наступить утру или оставишь меня лежать здесь,  
В твоей любимой темноте, твоей любимой полутьме,  
Твоем любимом осознании твоему любимому рабу.
> 
> Я цепляюсь за твои слова, живу твоим дыханием,  
Чувствую твоей кожей, буду ли я вечно находиться здесь?
> 
> Depeche Mode "В твоей комнате".


	2. Chapter 2

Комната, куда привел ее Снейп, находилась на втором этаже здания, прямо над баром. Открыв ее своим ключом, он впустил Гермиону внутрь и коротко бросил:

– Располагайтесь. 

Небрежно махнув палочкой, он залечил царапину на ее щеке так, что от той не осталось даже шрама, после чего сразу ушел снова вниз, судя по шагам в коридоре и скрипу расшатанной лестницы. Гермиона села в единственное кресло и огляделась: комната была маленькой и необжитой, больше похожей на пустующий гостиничный номер. Изголовьем к окну стояла узкая кровать, накрытая выцветшим полосатым пледом, а рядом с креслом притулился узенький столик, частично покрытый слоем пыли, будто кто-то стер ее не до конца. 

Больше в комнате рассматривать было нечего, и Гермиона вдруг почувствовала, что слегка подрагивает от пережитого стресса. Она медленно начала осознавать, чего избежала благодаря своевременному вмешательству человека, которого она за десять минут до этого послала к черту. Нужно посмотреть правде в глаза – палочку с выкрученными руками она достать не смогла бы, а сосредоточиться на беспалочковых заклинаниях весьма проблематично, когда тебе к горлу приставили нож и шарят руками под платьем. Вспомнив те бесцеремонные прикосновения, она вздрогнула и попыталась усилием воли успокоиться, но взвинченные потоком событий нервы не желали слушаться. 

Громыхнула дверь, и Гермиона подскочила на месте. Вошедший Снейп хмуро глянул на нее и, подойдя к столу, поставил на него кружку с бурой дымящейся жидкостью, а затем отошел и сел на кровать.

Повисло молчание, во время которого – Гермиона могла поклясться – неловкость испытывала одна она. Было слышно, как у окна жужжала полуживая муха, каким-то чудом еще не впавшая в спячку в это время года. Наконец Снейп вздохнул.

– Пейте, – сказал он, кивком указав на кружку. 

Не найдя в себе сил возражать, Гермиона взяла ее и поднесла к носу, вдохнув насыщенный травяной запах и распознав в отваре ромашку, мелиссу, мяту, а также резкий сладковато-терпкий аромат корня валерианы.

– Успокоительный чай? – удивленно спросила она, переведя взгляд на наблюдающего за ней Снейпа и отставляя кружку: руки все еще дрожали, и она хотела это скрыть.

– А вы чего ждали? Огневиски? – желчно поинтересовался он. – Терпеть не могу пьяных женщин. 

– Мне показалось, вы терпеть не можете людей в принципе, – в тон ему ответила она. 

– Вам не показалось. 

Снова повисла тишина на несколько мучительных минут, в течение которых Гермиона пыталась успокоиться, а он, не отрываясь, смотрел на нее пристальным взглядом темных глаз, чем еще больше нервировал. 

– Выпейте, – наконец сказал он почти нормальным тоном, в котором сквозила едва уловимая усталость. – Вам это нужно.

– Почему сегодня все решают за меня, что мне нужно, а что нет! – снова взвилась Гермиона, и в ее голосе мелькнули истерические нотки. 

– Может быть, потому что сами вы едва ли в состоянии даже унять ваш тремор, не говоря уже о принятии других простейших решений! – рявкнул Снейп, и она съежилась в кресле, снова ощутив себя первокурсницей, напортачившей с зельем, хотя за все время не испортила ни одного. Глянув на него исподлобья, она все же взяла кружку и сделала несколько глотков, сразу ощутив, как по телу разливается тепло, а тревога уходит, оставляя блаженное спокойствие. Вероятно, он добавил в чай несколько капель Умиротворяющего бальзама. 

– Там также ложка Отрезвляющего, – проговорил бархатный голос, и Гермиона испуганно взглянула на Снейпа, гадая, действительно ли она произнесла последнюю мысль вслух.

– Все написано у вас на лице, мисс Грейнджер, – брезгливо пояснил он, словно созерцание его выражения вызывало у него чувство глубочайшего омерзения. – Как я уже упоминал, терпеть не могу пьяных женщин. 

– Тогда зачем же позвали одну из них на разговор? – уже спокойнее поинтересовалась Гермиона, допивая чай. Ей действительно стало лучше: дрожь ушла, все тело расслабилось, а в голове прояснилось, но признаваться в этом она не стала бы, даже если бы в чае была еще и Сыворотка правды. 

– Чтобы вы не закапали весь пол кровью, – в его голосе сквозила все та же брезгливость. – Бармену потом пришлось бы отмывать ее. Без магии.

– Вы даже барменам тут назначаете взыскания, заставляя отмывать что-либо без магии?

– Нет, мисс Грейнджер. Потому что бармен – магл, – устало отозвался Снейп и, поднявшись, отошел к окну. 

Гермионе вдруг стало стыдно за свою дерзость. В конце концов, он спас ее от бандитов, а затем залечил рану и помог справиться с подступающим нервным срывом, хотя мог бы просто выставить за дверь, как тех троих. Чего она, в принципе, от него и ожидала. 

– Спасибо, профессор, – тихо пробормотала она и завозилась, чтобы встать, но ее остановил неожиданный ответ Снейпа, внимательно смотрящего через окно на освещенную вывеской бара улицу, словно это зрелище было самым захватывающим на свете.

– Я больше не ваш учитель, мисс Грейнджер. 

Гермиона застыла от внезапно пронзившей ее мысли. Действительно, до этого момента она неосознанно воспринимала его как своего преподавателя. Просто по старой привычке, въевшейся глубоко в подкорку. Увидев, к кому именно привел ее Малфой, она могла думать лишь о том, что перед ней злобный язвительный профессор зельеварения, которого все ненавидели и боялись, а потом, узнав об опасной двойной игре, которую он, рискуя жизнью, вел много лет, стали еще и избегать, потому что сложно было смириться с тем, что они обязаны всем этому человеку. И даже тогда, после войны и суда, он все равно оставался для них профессором Снейпом. И теперь простая очевидная мысль, что он больше им давно не является, стала вдруг для Гермионы настоящим откровением. 

– И кто же вы теперь? – прошептала она, не успев осознать всю абсурдность этого вопроса. Однако сам Снейп, очевидно, считал иначе. Он повернулся к ней, и его взгляд больше не был равнодушно-пустым. Но что за эмоция горела на дне его темных, почти черных глаз, Гермиона так и не смогла распознать. 

– Давайте это выясним, мисс Грейнджер, – сказал он, снова садясь на кровать. – Но начнем мы с вас. 

Гермиона молчала, ощутив, как по телу снова прошла волна нервной дрожи. Даже если она захотела бы что-нибудь сказать, то не смогла бы вымолвить ни слова, поэтому просто решила дождаться, что скажет он.

– Малфой утверждает, что вы нижняя, – отрывисто произнес Снейп, буравя ее пронзительным испытующим взглядом. – И несмотря на всю его изворотливость, за свои слова он отвечает, и в последнее время с ним почти приятно иметь дело. Тем не менее меня мало волнует его мнение. Поэтому я спрошу вас: это так, мисс Грейнджер? 

Несмотря на простоту вопроса, который подразумевал столь же простой ответ, Гермиона вдруг поняла, как тяжело ей открыто признать это вот так – вслух перед Снейпом.

– Да, сэр, – наконец сказала она после продолжительной паузы, во время которой он внимательно изучал сменяющуюся на ее лице гамму чувств. 

– С чего вы это взяли? – вдруг неприязненно поинтересовался он. 

– М-м… Мы с Драко состояли в Тематических отношениях почти год после окончания Хогвартса… – растерянно начала она, но Снейп разочарованно покачал головой, словно ожидал от нее правильного ответа на вопрос, а услышал нечто в стиле Лонгботтома. 

– Не заставляйте меня снова усомниться в ваших умственных способностях, мисс Грейнджер, – процедил он ледяным тоном. – История ваших душещипательных отношений с Малфоем интересует меня столь же мало, как, в принципе, и прочие подробности вашей с ним интимной жизни. Разве я спросил об этом?! – рявкнул он, и Гермиона замерла: он по-прежнему умел наводить ужас на людей не хуже стаи дементоров. – Если вы растратили все ваши хваленые мозги на работу девочкой на побегушках у Министра, то в виде исключения я сделаю вам одолжение и поясню: как это произошло? Как вы к этому пришли?

– Это долгая история, – тихо ответила она, теребя подол платья. Почему-то на этот раз вспылить в ответ на оскорбления из его уст даже не пришло ей в голову. Словно он имел на это право, и она вдруг признала это право за ним. В конце концов, его вопрос действительно был о другом. 

– А вы постарайтесь объять необъятное, – хмыкнул Снейп. 

Гермиона откинулась на спинку кресла, размышляя. Она давно задумывалась о том, что привело ее в Тему и какие события в жизни стали ступенями на этом пути. Многие из них были слишком личными, а некоторые попросту настолько болезненными, что о них тяжело было говорить. Она снова прокрутила их все в голове, выбирая, с чего начать, но затем лишь вздохнула и покачала головой.

– Я не могу. 

– Почему? – Снейп чуть подался вперед, впившись в ее лицо цепким взглядом, из-за чего Гермиона ощутила себя червем под микроскопом – всего лишь интересным образцом, за которым увлекательно наблюдать. 

– Потому что не хочу исповедоваться в своих страхах… и комплексах… – прошептала она. – Я не была к этому готова… сегодня. 

Ответ Снейпа ее удивил. Кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, он медленно произнес:

– Очень хорошо, мисс Грейнджер.

И от его раскатистого бархатистого голоса по спине побежали мурашки. А еще Гермиона вдруг осознала, что за все годы это был, наверно, первый раз, когда он ее похвалил. Бесчисленные попытки увидеть хоть искру благосклонности в его глазах с помощью тысяч правильных ответов и безукоризненно сваренных зелий на его уроках так и не увенчались успехом. И вдруг сейчас, спустя столько лет, уже давно перестав быть ее учителем, он хвалит ее за отказ дать ответ на вопрос. Все это не укладывалось у Гермионы в голове, и она озадаченно уставилась на Снейпа, который смотрел на нее с кривой ехидной улыбкой, очевидно прекрасно понимая, о чем она думает.

– Если вы осознаёте, что причина кроется в ваших психологических травмах, – наконец снизошел до разъяснений он, – значит вы пришли в Тему не просто поразвлечься. Или разнообразить свои сексуальные… игрища. 

– Не вижу ничего постыдного в желании разнообразить секс, – выпалила она, сама не веря, что обсуждает такое со Снейпом.

– Ничего постыдного в этом и нет. Но это не то, что интересно лично мне, – задумчиво сказал он и поднял на нее взгляд. – В конце концов, это ведь вы свалились мне на голову вместе с Малфоем. Значит и решение за мной. 

– Я уже собиралась уходить! – взвилась Гермиона, обескураженная тем, как он перевернул все с ног на голову. – Это вы позвали меня сюда на разговор!

– Если вы действительно не хотите этого «разговора», то что вы здесь до сих пор делаете? – его голос был холодным и равнодушным. – Вставайте и уходите. Либо отыщите внутри себя затерявшееся гриффиндорское мужество и признайтесь, прежде всего самой себе, зачем вы здесь и чего хотите. И что не Малфой привел вас сюда как тупую овцу, а вы сами пошли за ним с единственной целью… Какой? Какой целью, мисс Грейнджер?

Гермиона молчала, с досадой на саму себя кусая губу. Снейп терпеливо ждал, наблюдая за ней со странно смягчившимся выражением лица. 

– Я не могу спокойно жить и работать… – наконец выдавила из себя она. – Где-то глубоко внутри меня пустота, которая не заполняется, как я ни стараюсь. Все считают меня сильной и независимой. «Стальной Гермионой». Но запасы моих сил подходят к концу, а где взять новые, если там эта пустота, я не знаю. Иногда я перестаю справляться, и тогда… просто пью, пытаясь забыться, – Гермиона со злостью сжала кулак, так что ногти больно впились в ладонь. – Я была уверена, что смогу завязать и просто жить дальше. Ведь весь мир не замкнулся на сессиях, а проблемы можно решать и другими способами, кроме передачи контроля. Я думала, что, раз Драко смог, получится и у меня…

– Кто вам сказал, что он смог, мисс Грейнджер? – мягко проговорил Снейп. 

Она помотала головой, не желая сейчас думать о своем бывшем Верхнем, который оставил Тему ради ванильной супруги. Астория так и не прониклась идеями БДСМ, как он ни старался, но Драко слишком любил ее, чтобы бросить. Или пойти на сторону. По крайней мере, так он утверждал. В любом случае, даже если бы он пришел к Гермионе, она не стала бы рушить их семью и отговорила бы его от этой затеи. 

– Вернемся к моему вопросу, мисс Грейнджер, – голос Снейпа вырвал ее из круговорота невнятных мыслей. – Зачем вы здесь? Чего вы хотите?

– А вы сможете мне это дать? – робко спросила она, не веря, что всерьез думает об этом. Думает о Снейпе в роли ее Верхнего. 

– Гермиона… 

Не веря, что не ослышалась, она вскинула на него взгляд. Он действительно только что впервые в жизни назвал ее по имени?

– Вопреки мнению, некогда распространенному среди недалеких студентов, которых я имел несчастье учить, я не умею читать мысли, – теряя терпение, прорычал он. – Я мог бы воспользоваться легилименцией, которая покажет мне образы, крутящиеся у вас в голове, но, учитывая специфику отношений, которые мы сейчас обсуждаем, я хотел бы услышать ответ от вас. 

– Я пришла, чтобы… – она запнулась и нерешительно помедлила, но услышав его раздраженный вздох, выпалила: – Я больше не могу! Мне нужно на сессию! Мне нужно забыться… в боли… 

– Это то, чего вы хотите, мисс Грейнджер? Боли? – спокойно уточнил он, и она поняла, что отступать некуда. Признание вырвалось из нее как окками из коробки, стремительно увеличиваясь в размерах и заполняя собой все свободное пространство. 

– Да, сэр.

– Каким образом? 

Вот он, запретный плод, нужно лишь протянуть руку и сорвать.

– Порка, сэр, – еле слышно прошептала Гермиона и закрыла глаза, не в силах смотреть на бывшего учителя, которому только что рассказала о самом сокровенном. Если он сейчас высмеет ее и выставит за дверь, то так тому и быть. Но она не простила бы себе, если бы не попыталась.

– Ваше стоп-слово, мисс Грейнджер? – за голосом Снейпа последовало тихое шуршание, и она поняла, что он встал. Ледяной ужас сковал все тело, так что руки и ноги онемели, и она не смогла бы сейчас шевельнуть и пальцем. Неужели он действительно собирается это сделать? Неужели _они_ собираются это сделать?

– Я жду, мисс Грейнджер.

Её мысли в панике заметались. Нужно что-то ему ответить. Стоп-слово, после произнесения которого он будет вынужден немедленно прекратить все действия. Ее страховка. С Драко они использовали стоп-слово «Поттер», ведь во время сессий фамилия друга была последним, что она могла бы произнести случайно. Но это слишком напоминало бы ей о бывшем Верхнем. Нужно нечто другое, но в то же время, похожее…

– «Уизли», сэр, – решительно сказала Гермиона, открывая глаза. – Мое стоп-слово – «Уизли».

– Как мило, – процедил Снейп, скривившись, словно увидел перед собой нечто омерзительное. – Подойдите к кровати, поднимите платье до талии и наклонитесь. Обопритесь руками и ждите. Я сейчас вернусь. 

Хлопнула дверь, и Гермиона осталась наедине со своей паникой. Он действительно приказал ей это? Ей правда придется поднять платье и выставить перед ним задницу, чтобы он… Её взгляд метнулся к двери. Куда он направился? Может быть, он решил дать ей шанс передумать и уйти? Вернее, трусливо сбежать, испугавшись собственных желаний и того, что они вот-вот осуществятся. Она так долго этого ждала. И сбежать теперь, когда самое трудное – признание Снейпу – позади, было бы предательством по отношению к самой себе.

Она решительно подошла к кровати и подняла узкое платье, закрепив его на поясе. Открывшаяся прохладному воздуху кожа ягодиц и бедер над чулками тут же покрылась мурашками. Гермиона мысленно порадовалась, что совсем недавно обновила все свое белье, и то, что сейчас было на ней, – черные кружевные трусики, ажурный пояс и тонкие чулки – выглядело красиво и сексуально. Она замерла, сообразив, что думает о том, чтобы быть сексуальной… для Снейпа?

Хлопнула дверь, и Гермиона замерла, затаив дыхание. Она стояла спиной и не видела его, но слышала, как он остановился у входа, словно был удивлен, что она все еще здесь.

– Очень хорошо, мисс Грейнджер. По крайней мере, вы по-прежнему исполнительны, – он медленно обошел ее сзади, словно хищник, загнавший добычу в ловушку, и встал слева, видимо, чтобы удобнее было наносить удары правой рукой. – Посмотрим, что будет дальше. Вам следует уяснить, что, раз вы сами пришли ко мне и попросили о порке, сознательно и добровольно отдав мне контроль, то вы будете подчиняться моим приказам беспрекословно. Вам это ясно?

– Да, сэр, – пытаясь усмирить бешено колотящееся сердце, ответила Гермиона дрогнувшим голосом. Она вдруг поняла, что находится в одной комнате с мужчиной, который готов причинить ей физическую боль, и все пути отступления уже отрезаны. Она упустила свой шанс сбежать, и всё, что ей остается, – стоять здесь с поднятым до талии платьем, выставив задницу, и покорно ждать. И ее невероятно, до безумия заводила эта мысль. А также собственная беспомощность и готовность принять наказание и терпеть боль, которую он сочтет нужным ей причинить. Сейчас от нее больше ничего не зависело. Не нужно думать, просчитывать варианты, принимать решения и нести за них ответственность. Нужно всего лишь слушать его приказы и подчиняться. А в том, что он не перейдет границы и не навредит ее здоровью, Гермиона почему-то была уверена. 

– Вам запрещено двигаться и менять позу без моего разрешения, – монотонно произнес Снейп, – а также дотрагиваться до меня или инструментов для порки. Вы будете молчать, пока к вам не обратятся или пока вы не получите разрешение говорить. Один раз вам дозволяется попросить о перерыве без применения стоп-слова, если дискомфорт будет слишком сильным. Вам все понятно, мисс Грейнджер?

– Да, сэр, – Гермиона поняла, что ее дыхание участилось. Снейпу никогда не нужно было повышать голос, чтобы поддерживать дисциплину в классе. Достаточно было ощущения силы и властности, исходящего от него. И сейчас, в этой маленькой комнатке, когда он стоял всего в паре шагов от нее, это ощущение накрыло Гермиону с головой. И оно было тем, чего ей так долго не хватало.

– И еще одно, мисс Грейнджер, – он сделал шаг вперед, и она ощутила его приближение. – Я не начну, пока вы не попросите меня. Громко и четко. Я жду. 

Гермиона закрыла глаза. Не было ничего унизительнее, чем говорить о своих постыдных желаниях вслух. А тем более просить кого-то их исполнить. Снейп молчал, и сзади не доносилось ни шороха. Казалось, он даже не дышал, и отсутствие звуков угнетало и пугало одновременно. В тишине некуда спрятаться, и всё, что будет сказано, прозвучит как приговор самой себе.

– Пожалуйста, сэр… – сглотнув, пробормотала Гермиона, растеряв все мысли и не представляя, как сформулировать просьбу. – Выпорите меня.

Снейп молчал, и она не знала, это ли он хотел услышать и достаточно ли того, что она сказала. Наконец что-то негромко звякнуло, и холодный голос произнес:

– Вы получите тридцать ударов ремнем в качестве разогрева, после чего я оценю ваше состояние и решу, что делать дальше. Считать пока не обязательно, – добавил он, и на ее задницу лег первый удар. 

Мир за окнами этой маленькой комнатки перестал существовать. Секунды и минуты потеряли свое значение, и время для Гермионы теперь отмеряли хлесткие удары, ложащиеся на кожу. Воздух стал густым и вязким, с трудом входя в легкие, и пространство вокруг поплыло перед затуманившимся взором. Снейп тонко рассчитывал силу, постепенно наращивая интенсивность, и боль разгоралась медленно с каждым ударом. Гермиона встретила ее как старого друга и отдалась в ее объятия, позволяя затянуть себя все глубже в огненное обжигающее озеро. Казалось, вокруг больше не было ничего, кроме этого огня, в котором сейчас горели комплексы и страхи, оставляя после себя чистые незамутненные эмоции. Как никогда прежде Гермиона чувствовала себя свободной, будто рожденной заново в этом неистовом пламени, а вокруг оседали пеплом проблемы и суета. Она не знала, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем огонь сменился приятным теплом, а боль поутихла, хотя ремень все еще свистел в воздухе, а удары продолжали ложиться на кожу. Адреналин и эндорфины заструились по организму с кровотоком, приглушая ощущения, и Гермиона перевела дыхание и вдруг поняла, что кричала. 

– Разогрев окончен, – мягко проговорил Снейп, возвращая ее в реальность. – Вы прекрасно справились, мисс Грейнджер. 

Он подошел ближе, и она почти физически ощутила его взгляд на покрасневших пылающих ягодицах. Руки дрожали от напряжения, но она помнила о запрете менять позу без разрешения. Шаги гулко прозвучали в тишине, огибая кровать, и Гермиона увидела темную фигуру, приблизившуюся к ней. Её окутал аромат Снейпа, и она закрыла глаза, желая впитать его всей кожей: бергамот, можжевельник и табачный дым. Густой, терпкий и обволакивающий. Дурманящий.

– Посмотрите на меня, мисс Грейнджер, – прозвучал приказ, и Гермиона с трудом заставила себя поднять голову. Его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, но вот глаза… На нее смотрели две черные бездны, и ей стоило неимоверных усилий не потеряться в этой живой многоликой тьме, скрывающей больше, чем возможно постичь. 

– Вы готовы продолжать? 

– Да, сэр, – выдохнула Гермиона, приходя в себя. Руки затекли, и она попыталась пошевелить пальцами, чтобы разогнать кровь. 

– Встаньте на колени на край кровати, – распорядился Снейп, очевидно, заметив ее дискомфорт. – Голову положите на сложенные руки. 

Он снова обошел ее, остановившись сзади, и Гермиона поспешила уткнуться лицом в ладони, чтобы спрятать мучительный румянец на щеках, мгновенно расцветший, когда она поняла, что из-за откровенной позы ее бедра слегка раздвинулись, раскрывая все самое интимное его требовательному взору. 

– Мисс Грейнджер, вы пробовали розги?

– Н-нет, сэр…

Так вот куда он ходил. Очевидно, решил импровизировать в виду отсутствия инструментов. Но почему он не использовал просто руку в начале разогрева?

– Вы получите десять ударов, – сказал Снейп, и от его холодного тона в душе всколыхнулся страх вместе со сладким предвкушением.

Она вздрогнула, когда ее трусики сами по себе поползли вниз, остановившись у коленей. Видимо, он воспользовался магией, чтобы снять их с нее. Ткань странно холодила кожу, и Гермиона с ужасом поняла, что ластовица насквозь мокрая. Чуть двинув бедрами, она почувствовала, что из нее сочится вязкая смазка, и ее поза не оставляла шанса скрыть свое состояние от Снейпа. Он наверняка все видит и знает, как ее завели собственная покорность и боль. А еще своим обостренным обонянием бывшего зельевара он наверняка ощущает запах ее возбуждения… 

– Считайте, мисс Грейнджер, – по равнодушному голосу нельзя было определить эмоции, и Гермиона была благодарна за то, что Снейп никак не прокомментировал ее состояние. В воздухе просвистела розга, и все мысли вылетели из головы.

Это не было похоже на ремень или плеть, которую Гермиона пробовала раньше. Боль была сосредоточена четко в месте соприкосновения розги с кожей и жалила беспощадно. Первый же удар заставил вскрикнуть и вцепиться ногтями в колючий плед, а на седьмом Гермиона попыталась увернуться, подавшись вперед. Считать она не забывала, но знала, что Снейп будет недоволен ее неповиновением.

– Вам было запрещено менять позу, – после десятого удара безжалостно сказал он, полукругом обойдя ее и вернувшись на место. – За непослушание вы будете наказаны. 

Этот глубокий голос, полностью заполнивший собой всю комнату, его слова, ее бесстыдная поза, и горящие ягодицы… Гермиона задыхалась, сходя с ума и пытаясь бессознательно покрепче сжать бедра, чтобы унять нестерпимое желание, полыхающее между ног. Она едва слышно застонала и тут же закусила зубами собственный палец, чтобы сдержаться. 

– Еще три удара, – холодное спокойствие Снейпа казалось насмешкой над безумной бурей, бушевавшей внутри Гермионы. 

– Один, – срывающимся голосом посчитала она, когда розга обожгла нетронутую кожу чуть ниже ягодиц. Больно… Но даже боль уже не могла погасить вожделение, разгоревшееся в ней. 

– Два, – удар вырвал из нее стон, и Гермиона задрожала. Снейп снова обошел ее по кругу, явно давая ей небольшую передышку, а затем вернулся на позицию.

– Три! – на последнем она закричала, и после этого расслабилась, чувствуя, как ее переполняет ошеломляющее безграничное счастье. Она справилась. Выдержала наказание от самого Снейпа. 

– Очень хорошо, мисс Грейнджер, – будто услышав ее мысли, похвалил он. – Но я с вами еще не закончил. 

От этих слов по спине прошла горячая волна, а сердце заколотилось еще быстрее. 

– Встаньте, – скомандовал Снейп, и Гермиона нехотя подняла голову, стараясь придать лицу нейтральное выражение, хотя затуманенные глаза выдавали ее состояние. Она неловко сползла с кровати и, обернувшись, обнаружила, что он сидит в кресле, внимательно наблюдая за каждым ее движением. Повисло молчание, и Гермиона уставилась в пол, не выдержав его пристального взгляда. Трусики упали на пол, и она переступила через них, отбросив в сторону. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу и не зная куда деть руки, она поняла, что он нарочно заставляет ее стоять перед ним в задранном до пояса платье и испытывать неловкость из-за отсутствия трусиков, хотя Снейп смотрел только ей в глаза. 

– Напоминаю вам, что вы все еще на сессии, мисс Грейнджер.

Не зная, что кроется за этим напоминанием, она осмелилась вопросительно на него посмотреть. Он сидел расслабленно, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Рубашка была полурасстегнута, а ноги босы, и Гермиона осознала, что не поняла, когда он снял ботинки. Одна рука задумчиво потирала бороду, а вторая лежала на подлокотнике, и взгляд Гермионы задержался на его пальцах. Изящные и длинные, они еще в Хогвартсе были предметом ее восхищения. То, как он держал палочку, когда колдовал, или нож, нарезая ингредиенты для зелий, казалось музыкой, воплощенной в простых жестах, и пальцы будто повторяли эту слышную одному ему мелодию. Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что хотела бы ощутить его прикосновение… И эта невероятная, почти безумная идея зависла в воздухе, не желая исчезать. 

Темные глаза словно читали ее мысли, хотя легилименцией он явно не пользовался. Шевельнув пальцами, Снейп сделал странный жест, будто потирая что-то, и Гермиона вспыхнула и отвела взгляд.

– На колени, мисс Грейнджер.

Безумие. 

Безумие витало в комнате, заполненной терпким ароматом бергамота и можжевельника, а теперь еще и густым раскатистым отзвуком его голоса. Задница все еще горела пламенем, что он разжег, а между ног было мокро… И в этом тоже была его вина.

Медленно, как под гипнозом, Гермиона опустилась на колени у его ног. Желание, мучительное, неудовлетворенное желание терзало ее похлеще любой пытки. Грудь вздымалась от частого дыхания, а голова кружилась. Она больше не была Гермионой Грейнджер. Отринув все, что диктовал ей разум и мораль, она вернулась к истокам, позволив себе раствориться сначала в боли, а затем в похоти. И сейчас она чувствовала себя свободной от всех оков. Здесь, на коленях перед этим человеком с черной бездной в глазах.

– Ты хочешь о чем-то попросить, Гермиона? 

Гермиона. Если бы он назвал ее мисс Грейнджер, – так, как это принято в обществе, скованном правилами и запретами, – это мгновенно выдернуло бы ее из того сладкого дурмана, в котором она находилась. Но похоже, Снейп понимал ее лучше, чем ей казалось. И эта догадка сломала последний барьер, удерживающий ее в рамках. 

– Пожалуйста… сэр… позвольте мне… кончить… – умоляюще прошептала Гермиона, поднимая на него затуманенный взгляд. 

Снейп молча смотрел на нее, и его пальцы забарабанили по подлокотнику, приковывая к себе жадные взгляды нижней у его ног. Затем, приняв решение, он слегка подался вперед и медленно и четко произнес:

– Сядь на корточки и раздвинь колени. Руки положи на бедра. Позу без моего разрешения не менять. 

Его голос доносился до нее как сквозь вату, но тем не менее Гермиона четко выполнила инструкции, гадая, что будет дальше. Его взгляд скользнул по ее телу, будто лаская, а затем остановился на раздвинутых бедрах, из-за размазавшейся смазки блестящих в тусклом свете одинокой лампочки. Между ног все горело и пульсировало, и Гермиона едва сдерживалась, чтобы не нарушить его приказ и не дотронуться до себя. Снейп бесцеремонно разглядывал следы похоти на самом интимном участке ее тела, а затем вдруг чуть склонился вперед и вкрадчиво произнес:

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я дотронулся до тебя… поласкал пальцами. 

Сердце готово было выскочить из груди, когда она услышала это и неосознанно подалась вперед, облизнув пересохшие губы. 

– Бойся своих желаний, ибо они не всегда исполняются так, как хочется, – произнес бархатный голос, и его нога вытянулась вперед, проникая между ее бедрами, и дотрагиваясь изящным большим пальцем до распухшего ноющего клитора. 

Гермиона застонала и согнулась почти пополам от нахлынувших ощущений. Где-то на задворках сознания слабый голос рассудка кричал, что Снейп ласкает ее _ногой_, но его быстро заглушило дикое ошеломляющее удовольствие. Он касался ее умело, то поглаживая ступней налившиеся половые губы, то потирая большим пальцем клитор, и она сама стала подаваться навстречу его прикосновениям, делая бедрами круговые движения. 

Из груди вырвался низкий животный стон, и Гермиона в испуге открыла глаза и встретилась взглядом с черной бездной. И пропала в ней. 

Палец коснулся влажного входа, и она подалась вперед, со стоном насаживаясь на него. Чуть подразнив, он вернулся к клитору, сладко, почти до боли изнывающему по новой ласке. Гермиона задрожала всем телом и, боясь потерять равновесие, впилась ногтями в чулки, оставляя на них зацепки. Ступня Снейпа легла на ее промежность, и смазка захлюпала, когда Гермиона сжала бедра, подаваясь навстречу мелким частым движениям его ноги. Теперь она кричала безостановочно, захлебываясь криком и задыхаясь, отдаваясь своим самым низменными желаниями, самым грязным фантазиям и дикой животной похоти. Большой палец потирал клитор все быстрее и быстрее, бедра сжались еще сильнее, и Гермиону накрыло ударной волной разрушительного оргазма, который смел ее сознание, на несколько секунд превратив его в чистый лист. 

Когда она открыла глаза, то обнаружила, что лежит на полу у ног Снейпа, который внимательно наблюдает за ней. Осознание произошедшего мгновенно выдернуло ее в суровую реальность, в которой по-прежнему существовали запреты, предубеждения и мораль, о которых она успела позабыть на долгий счастливый час. И понимание того, что ее, героиню войны, с чьим мнением считается сам Министр, только что выпорол и трахнул пальцем ноги ее бывший злобный преподаватель зельеварения, никак не укладывалось в привычную картину мира «стальной Грейнджер». Пальцем ноги! Даже не рукой! Сдержав стон ужаса, она спрятала лицо за растрепавшимися волосами, избегая смотреть на Снейпа.

– Сессия окончена, мисс Грейнджер, – равнодушно сказал он и встал, будто не замечая ее состояния. – Можете оставаться в этой комнате столько, сколько вам будет нужно. Ванная дальше по коридору, вторая дверь слева. 

Движением палочки он заставил стоящие у входа ботинки прыгнуть ему в руки, после чего распахнул дверь и повернулся, чтобы выйти. 

– Вы молодец, Гермиона, – бросил он, не оборачиваясь, и вышел. 

Гермиона выбежала из бара спустя пять минут, кое-как заклинаниями приведя себя в порядок и радуясь, что по пути не встретила никого, даже бармена в опустевшем зале. Едва добравшись до первого же темного проулка, она поспешила трансгрессировать, зная, что больше никогда сюда не вернется.


	3. Chapter 3

– Прекрасно выглядишь, Гермиона. Тебе идет улыбка!

Она встрепенулась, вынырнув из мечтательной задумчивости и запоздало крикнула вслед скрывшемуся в своем кабинете шефу:

– Спасибо, Кингсли! 

За сегодняшнее утро она получила уже третий комплимент своей внешности, хотя действительно не понимала, что изменилось. Украдкой вытащив зеркальце, пока в приемную Министра никто не вошел, она быстро окинула себя взглядом. Всё было как обычно: волосы собраны в аккуратный пучок, немного косметики, минимум украшений. Строгий офисный стиль. Наверно, дело в новом костюме от мадам Малкин, который она забрала вчера. Швеи в этом магазине сотворили чудо, и пиджак и брюки насыщенного бордового цвета сидели на ней так, будто она родилась в них, при этом ненавязчиво подчеркивая ее женственность, но оставаясь в рамках официального дресс-кода. Да, наверняка дело в костюме. 

Быстро перебрав накопившиеся за утро письма, она рассортировала их по стопкам и написала ответы, а затем занялась расписанием Министра, пытаясь распределить назначенные встречи по важности, чтобы на часть из них отправить его заместителей. Но сосредоточиться не получалось, и через полчаса она оставила это занятие, а спустя еще десять минут поймала себя на мысли, что просто сидит и бездумно смотрит в свои записи. Уже четвертый или пятый раз за день. 

От праздного изучения пространства перед собой Гермиону отвлекли координаторы и начальники секторов Отдела магического правопорядка, толпой повалившие на совещание к Кингсли, которое должно было вот-вот начаться. Не успела она прийти в себя, как оказалась в объятиях Гарри и Рона, которых в последний раз видела почти месяц назад: им пришлось пропустить прошлое совещание из-за важного расследования. 

– Как ты, Гермиона? Отлично выглядишь! – улыбнулся Рон. Решив остаться друзьями после того импульсивного поцелуя на руинах Хогвартса, они оба, похоже, испытали лишь облегчение. Детская дружба вряд ли переросла бы в нечто большее, и нездоровые отношения, родившиеся во время войны, лишь измучили бы обоих, поэтому Гермиона искренне обрадовалась, узнав спустя пару месяцев после победы, что у Рона закрутился бурный роман с Парвати. И крутится до сих пор.

– Я выгляжу как обычно, – отмахнулась она, переводя взгляд на внимательно разглядывающего ее Гарри.

– У тебя глаза сияют, – вдруг сказал он и понимающе улыбнулся. – Мы его знаем? Кем бы он ни был, твои друзья его уже одобряют, если он заставляет тебя так светиться.

– Гарри! – возмутилась Гермиона, заливаясь краской. – Это просто новый костюм! И много кофе. Никого у меня нет! Кроме Кингсли. Он единственный мужчина в моей жизни, с кем у меня стабильные отношения и регулярные встречи. Я замужем за работой, ты же знаешь.

Ставший в последнее время невыносимо проницательным Поттер покачал головой, показывая, что не верит ни единому ее слову. Натаскали его там в Аврорате, черт побери!

Ее спас вошедший Сэвидж, начальник Гарри и Рона. Жизнерадостный и ироничный, он воскликнул, едва пойдя в приемную:

– Так и знал, что вы оба не пройдете мимо мисс Грейнджер! Я бы и сам не отходил от нее весь день, но отчет по делу убийц-близнецов сам себя Министру не предоставит! За мной, ребятки! Не отстаем, Поттер, Уизли!

Уизли.

_«Уизли», сэр. Мое стоп-слово – «Уизли»._

По телу снова прошла волна сладкой дрожи, когда Гермиона вспомнила все, что с ней делал Снейп. И все, что делала она сама рядом с ним. У нее словно отключились какие-то участки мозга, отвечающие за приличное поведение в социуме, и активизировались животные инстинкты, заставляющие искать себе мужчину – самца, – ловить его запах, тереться о него… Великий Мерлин, она терлась о его ногу! Бесстыдно, похотливо, совершенно неприлично терлась о его ступню и пальцы, чтобы удовлетворить дикое необузданное желание, что он разжег в ней одним своим присутствием рядом! Ведь она потеряла голову уже тогда в баре, когда он один, даже не достав палочку, вышел против троих бандитов с ножами. То всепоглощающее ощущение его внутренней силы и магической мощи, готовой разнести все вокруг к чертям, уже сокрушило ее волю, вынудило мгновенно забыть о желании хлопнуть дверью и сбежать и побудило пойти с ним «на разговор», хотя еще каких-то десять минут назад она не желала его видеть. А дальше все как в тумане: его незабываемый голос, который еще в школе заставлял ловить каждое слово на уроках, его непревзойденное владение ударными инструментами, то, как он ее порол, постепенно разогревая, тщательно дозируя силу со скрупулезностью зельевара, отмеряющего нужное количество ингредиента, тот пожар, что он разжег на ее коже и между ногами… А ведь он даже ни разу не прикоснулся к ней! Даже трусики с нее снял с помощью магии. Он дотронулся до нее лишь своей длинной и широкой ступней и пальцами, которые бесспорно можно назвать изящными. До прошлой субботы Гермиона никогда не задумывалась, что пальцы ног тоже могут быть такими, но теперь, кажется, они не выходят у нее из головы так же, как когда-то и пальцы его рук. 

Весь вечер воскресенья она думала о них, переделав дела и слегка придя в себя от шока, последовавшего за холодным осознанием того, что она сделала: напросилась на сессию к бывшему учителю. Сама. Конечно, не без помощи подлеца Малфоя, но винить его в том, что произошло уже после его ухода, было бы малодушием. Как бы то ни было, в воскресенье вечером она ласкала себя, думая о пальцах Снейпа. О нем самом целиком она старалась не думать: слишком силен был контраст между сильной и независимой Гермионой, востребованным и перспективным специалистом Министерства, и послушной отзывчивой нижней, которая до сих пор настолько тихо и незаметно жила в ней, не смея подать голос, что о ней уже почти позабылось. Лишь подсознание кричало, что что-то не так, заставляя беспокойно метаться, не находя себе места. Но теперь, кажется, эта ее тайная сторона наконец успокоилась. Остался лишь стыд. И следы на заднице. 

Вспомнив о них, Гермиона покраснела. Вернувшись домой из странного бара с не менее странным названием «Агония», она долго рассматривала отметины на ягодицах в большое зеркало в ванной. Это было красиво. Малфой раньше обожал оставлять на ее теле следы от плети или собственных зубов и пальцев. Особенно он любил делать засосы на груди и шее, где их потом приходилось прятать магией. Она никогда не залечивала эти мелкие ранки, ведь они напоминали о человеке, их оставившем, и о сладком удовольствии, которое он подарил ей. Со следами Снейпа на ее заднице все было не так. Они заставляли вновь переживать смущение и стыд, что она испытала рядом с ним. Но от приятной боли, которой они до сих пор отзывались на каждое прикосновение, сердце сладко замирало, а одно чувствительное местечко между ногами ныло в предвкушении продолжения. 

Которого не будет! 

Она больше никогда не вернется в «Агонию», потому что просто не выдержит на себе снова этот пристальный взгляд темных глаз, которыми на нее смотрела головокружительная бездна, полная теней и загадок.

Гермиона покачала головой, вторя своим мыслям, и вдруг поняла, что в приемной она осталась одна. Она совершенно не помнила, как ушли Сэвидж и Гарри с Роном. Мерлин! А если они что-то говорили ей, а она не ответила, погрузившись в раздумья о бывшем преподавателе и бурном оргазме, испытанном от стимуляции его пальцами? Пальцами ноги, черт побери. 

Нет, нужно избавляться от этих мыслей и как можно скорее. Нельзя позволить, чтобы они мешали ей жить и работать. Вечером она отыщет среди кучи книг свой старенький ноутбук, залезет в сеть и найдет себе Верхнего. Магла. На одном из магловских сайтов. В том мире ее никто не знает, и она сможет расслабиться, не думая, кем она является в магическом мире и что скажет человек, к которому она придет на сессию. А то, что это ей необходимо, стоит все же признать. Засранец Малфой был прав. Но чтобы привести ее к бывшему преподавателю…

Гермиона снова задохнулась от возмущения, но, к счастью, в этот момент открылась дверь кабинета, и Кингсли попросил ее зайти, чтобы с чем-то помочь. Остаток дня ей удалось провести довольно продуктивно, усилием воли заставив себя выбросить из головы и Снейпа, и отдельные части его тела и сосредоточиться на работе. 

А вечером у дверей квартиры ее ждал огромный букет розовых, голубых и белых гортензий. Только один человек знает, что это ее любимые цветы, тогда как остальные обычно дарят классические розы. Бросив пальто на тумбочку в коридоре и скинув надоевшие туфли, она прошла на кухню и села за стол, с легкой улыбкой любуясь прекрасным букетом. Выудив из цветов карточку, черную с серебряным тиснением, она прочитала записку, написанную размашистым уверенным почерком: 

_«Прости, если обидел тебя. Поверь, у меня и в мыслях этого не было! Хочу загладить вину приглашением на ужин. Выбирай время и место. Твой покорный слуга, Д.М.»_

Усмехнувшись, Гермиона отбросила карточку. Покорный слуга, как же. Она слишком хорошо знала Малфоя и прекрасно умела читать между срок его письма, записки и смс сообщения. Драко явно хотел узнать, чем для нее закончился вечер, а также у него наверняка были какие-то еще планы на ее счет, раз он не ограничился просто извинениями, а хочет поужинать вместе. Нет уж, после случившегося она будет держаться от Малфоя с его идеями подальше. Хватит с нее его помощи. Уж с поиском подходящего Верхнего она и сама прекрасно справится. 

Поднявшись, Гермиона отыскала в одном из шкафчиков вазу и, наполнив ее водой, поставила цветы на широкий подоконник. Они слишком красивые, к тому же не виноваты, что приславший их человек – хитрый и обаятельный мерзавец Малфой. 

А его записка полетела в мусор. 

Весь вечер Гермиона провела, шаря по сайтам знакомств, обычным и узконаправленным, посвященным БДСМ тематике. Когда время уже подкрадывалось к часу ночи, она поняла, что жутко устала от бесплодных переписок ни о чем, бесконечных фотографий членов, стройными рядами летящих в личку, и людской тупости. Все же круг ее общения составляли более-менее интеллигентные волшебники и волшебницы, и она уже почти забыла, насколько безмозглыми могут быть люди, а особенно мужчины, ищущие себе приключений на одну ночь. Похоже, что функциональными у них остались лишь половые органы, а всё остальное, особенно мозги, они сдали в камеру хранения при входе на сайт. По крайне мере, так стало казаться после трех часов непрерывного щелканья по клавишам. 

Разозлившись, Гермиона просто захлопнула ноутбук и пошла спать, но следующим вечером поселившая в душе по вине Снейпа тоска снова заставила ее выйти в сеть. Отсеяв около сотни неадекватных мужчин, с невероятным трудом она наконец смогла отделить пару зерен от плевел. 

Прекрасно зная, что случиться может что угодно, она на всякий случай договорилась о встрече с обоими и оказалась права. Один исчез, перестав отвечать на сообщения ближе к пятнице, и остался один-единственный предварительно одобренный кандидат на роль ее потенциального Верхнего: тридцатилетний менеджер среднего звена в большой компании, занимающейся разработкой программного обеспечения в сфере финансов. Он был вежлив, сдержан, хорош собой, судя по присланному фото, и говорил правильные вещи. Несмотря на то, что Гермиону смущало в его сообщениях нечто, что никак не поддавалось осознанию, она решила дать ему шанс.

Пятница прошла в нервном ожидании и предвкушении. Отпросившись у Кингсли пораньше, Гермиона забежала домой, чтобы привести себя в порядок перед встречей. Красивое белье, платье, макияж – в последний раз она так колдовала над собой, когда собиралась на выпускной. Который они с Драко в итоге пропустили, сбежав с неофициальной части мероприятия и протрахавшись всю ночь. По мнению Малфоя, которое она целиком и полностью разделяла, выпускной они провели просто отлично, обретя друг в друге прекрасных Тематических партнеров. Оставалось надеяться, что и это свидание пройдет столь же успешно и результативно. 

Клифф, так звали мужчину, с которым она познакомилась на сайте, пригласил ее в небольшое уютное кафе на окраине Лондона. Обстановка была милой: маленькие столики, кружевные скатерти, симпатичные безделушки на высоких полках, разделявших пространство на отдельные сектора. Похоже, Клифф действительно с умом подошел к выбору кафе для первой встречи. 

Вежливая официантка проводила Гермиону к столику в углу, из-за которого ей навстречу поднялся молодой мужчина, гладко выбритый, с короткой стрижкой, одетый в хороший костюм без галстука. Он выглядел в точности как на фото, и Гермиона приветливо улыбнулась, пытаясь скрыть волнение. 

– Гермиона? А вот и вы! – деловым тоном заявил он, пожимая ей руку. – Как раз вовремя, не люблю непунктуальность. 

– Поверьте, я тоже.

– Я Клифф. Приятно с вами, наконец, познакомиться, – сказал он, делая приглашающий жест, и Гермиона села, все еще чувствуя себя неловко. Она слишком давно не была на свиданиях, а уж на таких, где встречаются два человека в поисках Тематической пары, вообще никогда. От ушлого Малфоя она была наслышана, чем могут закончиться подобные встречи, и заранее была настороже, хотя Клифф пока не проявлял никакой враждебности, к тому же бояться магла ей, человеку, прошедшему магическую войну, казалось просто абсурдом. Однако будет жаль, если вечер, на который возложено столько надежд, закончится ничем. И уж тем более совсем не хотелось какого-то неприятного исхода. 

– Итак, значит вы, Гермиона, в поисках? – начал Клифф, когда им принесли закуски. – Я, признаться, тоже давно в поисках нижней. Мои прошлые отношения закончились три года назад, и с тех пор я неспешно подыскиваю себе девушку, с которой бы у нас, знаете, как это говорят, срослось бы…

– Эм… да… Клифф, – попыталась задать вопрос Гермиона, но тот продолжал говорить, не замечая ее робких попыток выяснить, почему прекратились его прошлые Тематические отношения.

– Я делю женщин в Теме на три категории, – уверенно вещал он, умудряясь между делом ловко расправляться с салатом. – Первая – сомневающиеся неофитки, которые пока сами не знают, чего хотят. Это, как правило, молоденькие неопытные девочки, ищущие знающего человека, который чутко, но твердой уверенной рукой введет их в Тему. Мне было бы это интересно лет, этак, пять-семь назад, когда я сам начинал. Знаете, в те годы я…

– Простите, м… Клифф, – сделала еще одну попытку вклиниться в его монолог Гермиона, желая вернуть разговор в более конструктивное русло. Они ведь встретились, чтобы обсудить их интересы и аспекты возможных будущих отношений, а не для общих рассуждений о Теме и каких-то женщинах в ней. Хотя, возможно, Клифф к чему-то ведет свои пространные рассуждения. Возможно, хочет узнать, к какой категории относит себя сама Гермиона. Не может ведь он просто разглагольствовать ни о чем. Однако спустя десять минут непрерывного потока слов, она поняла, что очень даже может. Сколько она ни пыталась внимательно вслушаться в его речь, чтобы уловить какой-то смысл и сделать выводы из сказанного, у нее ничего не получалось. Возможно, Клифф просто волнуется, как и она сама, и потому так много говорит. 

– …когда ты женат на нижней, отношения приобретают совсем другой характер, а эмоции – другие оттенки, – продолжал Клифф. – У меня, конечно, нет соответствующего опыта, но…

– Клифф! – решительно перебила его Гермиона, включив свой особый командный тон, которого слушался даже Министр магии. – Я предлагаю все же перейти к обсуждению наших с вами интересов. Ведь мы именно для этого здесь собрались.

– Интересы! – воодушевленно воскликнул он, и Гермиона обрадовалась, что сумела переключить его. – Ну что ж, основное мы уже обговорили в переписке. Есть что-то, о чем вы не упомянули?

– Нет, я перечислила всё, но…

– Ну вот и славно! Вы ведь умная девушка, Гермиона! Такие обычно становятся послушными нижними. Как только я вас увидел, сразу понял, что секс будет потрясающим! Был у меня один случай…

Гермиона откинулась на спинку стула, ощущая острое разочарование. Дело не в волнении. Просто Клифф ей не подходит. Слишком много слов ни о чем. За последние полчаса она узнала о нем больше, чем о Гарри и Роне за все проведенные вместе годы в закрытой школе. Она вдруг поняла, что ее смутило в переписке с ним – он ни разу не спросил ничего о ней. Она сама сообщила ему все, что сочла нужным, решив проявить инициативу и предупредить возможные расспросы. И сейчас, при личной встрече, повторяется то же самое. Это не общение, ведь оно подразумевает двусторонний обмен информацией. Это бенефис в честь Клиффа, исполненный им самим. 

Против воли ее мысли вернулись к разговору со Снейпом. Все заданные им вопросы были четкими и ясными, но тем не менее, заставляли задуматься над ответом, ведь сказанное им зачастую имело второй или даже третий слой смысла. Он мгновенно делал правильные выводы из ее сумбурных ответов и, кажется, даже понимал о ней то, чего не осознавала она сама. Его взгляд, подобно рентгеновскому аппарату, пронизывал насквозь, подмечая малейшие оттенки эмоций. Она так и не научилась их прятать, хотя Малфой предупреждал, что из-за этого ее может ждать много проблем как в личной жизни, так и на работе в Министерстве, где каждый будет готов за малейший проблеск слабости сожрать молодую выскочку с ее инновационными идеями и проектами. При этом, в отличие от самой Гермионы, которую можно было читать как открытую книгу, Снейп оставался для нее загадкой. И во время разговора, и на сессии она узнала о нем лишь то, что он сам счел нужным ей показать. Этой информации тогда хватило, чтобы она смогла решиться перейти от разговора к активным действиям, но сейчас Гермиона вдруг осознала, почему бывший учитель не выходит у нее из головы всю последнюю неделю: он был для нее непрочитанной книгой. Позволил взглянуть на первую главу и отнял захватывающее чтиво, едва в ней мелькнула искра интереса. Снейп ведь ни слова не сказал напоследок о том, собирается ли он продолжать проводить с ней сессии и можно ли ей вернуться. Значит ли это, что он разочаровался в ней как в нижней? Вряд ли, он ведь похвалил ее в конце. Сомнительно, что такой человек, как Снейп, стал бы щадить ее чувства и скрывать то, что ему не понравилось. Хотя возможно, он просто не хотел загнать ее в сабдроп*.

Как правило, первая сессия позже подробно обсуждается и разбирается, чтобы сделать нужные выводы и подстроиться друг под друга. По крайней мере, так объяснял ей Малфой. Снейп же не захотел выйти с ней на контакт, написав, например, письмо. Сова обязательно нашла бы адресата, значит, стоит все-таки признать, что он не желает видеть ее в роли своей нижней…

– …а она меня убеждает, что ничего такого не имела в виду! – возбужденно воскликнул Клифф, вырвав Гермиону из размышлений о Снейпе, от которых она, признаться, уже устала за последние дни. Нельзя так много думать об одном человеке. Покачав головой, она перевела взгляд на мужчину перед ней, который уже готов был пуститься в дальнейшие рассуждения о… Она вдруг поняла, что уже давно потеряла нить разговора, который и разговором-то сложно было назвать – за все время она произнесла лишь пару фраз. 

– Клифф, простите, пожалуйста, но я хотела бы уйти! – вежливо, но твердо сказала Гермиона и, оставив на столе деньги за свой ужин, поднялась. 

– Что ж, тогда я провожу вас, мы ведь еще не договорили! – воскликнул он, тоже вставая и жестом подзывая официантку. Галантно подав растерявшейся от такого напора Гермионе пальто, он распахнул перед ней дверь на улицу. Вечерний воздух тут же заключил их в холодные объятия, показавшиеся ледяными после тепла и уюта кафе. Спрятав руки в карманы, Гермиона проигнорировала галантно поданную руку Клиффа и пошла вперед по улице, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, как бы повежливей отшить странного Верхнего. 

– Ну и холодрыга! – воскликнул он, ничуть не смутившись, и бодро зашагал за ней, и впрямь намереваясь проводить. – Может, давайте я вас подвезу? У меня машина вон там, дальше по улице, на парковке у торгового центра. Не нашел места поближе. С парковками сейчас совсем беда, особенно в даунтауне. Но здесь-то окраина…

– Не надо, спасибо! – раздраженно перебила его Гермиона. – Я сама доберусь!

– А что это ты такая грубая? – Клифф вдруг изменился в лице. – Что, не понравился я тебе?!

– М-м-м… – протянула она, озадаченная такой резкой сменой его настроения.

– И что вам всем только надо! – он вдруг схватил Гермиону за руку и развернул лицом к себе. – В глаза мне посмотри и скажи, что тебя не устраивает! 

– Не трогай меня! – прошипела она, вырвавшись из его хватки. 

– Эй, да ты что, я спокоен! Ты сама давай успокойся! – Клифф сделал шаг, подняв вверх руки. – И ответь на вопрос!

– Не нужно повышать на меня голос, Клифф, – Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, стараясь говорить спокойно. – Дело в том, что…

– Ты просто очередная шлюшка, которая прячется под маской нижней, – вдруг с ненавистью проговорил Клифф, наступая на нее. – Что, поняла, что со мной тебе ничего не светит? Стоило мне рассказать, как я поступаю с подобными тебе продажными девками, сразу решила ускакать подальше!

Гермиона смотрела на него и понимала, что она явно за мыслями о Снейпе прослушала его обличительную речь о девушках, которые ищут Верхних-спонсоров. Таких было довольно много на сайтах, поэтому мужчины зачастую относились к новым знакомствам с осторожностью, опасаясь нарваться на очередную корыстную леди, выдающую свой интерес к хрустящим купюрам в кармане Верхнего за интерес к нему самому. Только как случилось, что Клифф принял Гермиону за одну из них, если она за весь вечер произнесла всего несколько фраз? Видимо, у него уже был печальный опыт подобных знакомств, и теперь он видит так называемых «Тематических проституток» там, где их нет. Похоже, она действительно невовремя решила уйти, и он счел, что ее бегство вызвано его словами. 

Он все наступал, угрожающе нависая над ней и уже вознамерился было снова схватить ее за руку, но Гермиона ловко увернулась и со всей силы впечатала колено ему между ног. Застонав, Клифф согнулся пополам, мгновенно забыв обо всем на свете.

– Я не шлюха! И деньги мне не нужны! Ты просто слишком много, черт возьми, болтаешь! – выпалила Гермиона и, развернувшись, быстрым шагом направилась прочь, пока он не пришел в себя. Она давно уяснила, что не стоит бить парней, если плохо их знаешь. Не все они как Малфой, которому с пеленок внушили, что поднимать руку на женщин недостойно мужчины. С ним ей тогда, на третьем курсе, здорово повезло, когда она залепила ему пощечину. Позже, когда они стали достаточно близки, он просил ее больше ни с кем так не экспериментировать, потому что можно нарваться на того, кто ударит в ответ. Клиффу сейчас явно не до контрударов, но кто знает, что он выкинет, когда боль слегка отпустит. 

Завернув за угол и убедившись, что ее никто не преследует, Гермиона перевела дыхание и почувствовала, как дрожат руки от нервной встряски. Вечер, к сожалению, закончился хуже, чем она рассчитывала. Она не просто не нашла Верхнего, но еще и чуть не подверглась нападению. Хорошо, что удалось обойтись без магии. Не хотелось бы объясняться с обливиаторами. 

Нужно возвращаться домой. В пустую квартиру к книгам и ноутбуку. Выпить чая и, возможно, снова попытать счастья на магловских сайтах знакомств. Это всего лишь первая встреча. Нельзя опускать руки. Где-то ее ждет идеальный Верхний, нужно всего лишь его найти. 

Спрятавшись в темном углу между высоким каменным забором и толстым стволом дерева, Гермиона сосредоточилась и позволила вихрю трансгрессии затянуть себя и выбросить уже в другом месте. Выйдя из-за угла здания, она сделала несколько шагов по улице и остановилась. Впереди сверкала яркими огнями небольшая вывеска. 

«Агония».

Гермиона обреченно вздохнула. Она ведь твердо намеревалась перенестись домой. Как могло получиться, что она оказалась тут? Может быть, во время перемещения в ее мыслях промелькнул этот бар, и ее забросило сюда случайно? Хотя кого она обманывает. Для успешной трансгрессии нужно четко сосредоточиться на месте, куда хочешь попасть, иначе тебя просто расщепит. И «случайных» мыслей тут быть не может. Она пришла сюда намеренно, и пора в этом признаться. Нужно расставить все точки на i и раз и навсегда всё прояснить со Снейпом. Если не захочет видеть ее в роли своей нижней, пусть скажет об этом прямо, а не строит из себя загадочного мистера Догадайся-сама-что-я-имел-в-виду. 

Решительно направившись ко входу в бар, на полпути Гермиона вдруг неуверенно затормозила. С чего она вообще взяла, что найдет его здесь? Хотя, судя по тому, что в прошлый раз Малфой привел ее сюда, не договариваясь о встрече заранее, он точно знал, что Снейп окажется там. Возможно, он завсегдатай в этом странном заведении. Скорее всего это так, если он в прошлый раз расположился в кабинке для особых гостей. 

Разозлившись на саму себя, Гермиона быстро дошла до двери и распахнула ее. Нужно просто зайти и всё выяснить. Строить версии можно бесконечно. 

«Агония» встретила ее шумом и песнями. Народу сегодня было значительно больше, и все столики и стулья оказались заняты веселыми компаниями, одна из которых горланила неприличные песни под гитару. Конечно, это было совсем не похоже на волшебный голос невзрачного на вид мужчины, который в прошлый раз очаровал Гермиону своим исполнением любовной баллады на итальянском, но отсутствие слуха ребята с лихвой компенсировали задором и веселым настроением. Атмосфера тут по-прежнему была по-домашнему уютной и доброжелательной, как и на прошлой неделе до прихода бандитов, и Гермиона вдруг почувствовала теплоту на душе. Никто больше не глазел на нее, словно люди вокруг узнали ее и приняли за свою. В редких взглядах, которые она поймала на себе, пока шла к стойке, сквозило лишь дружелюбное любопытство, зачем сюда могла вернуться столичная девица.

За стойкой весело перешучивался с гостями все тот же молодой бармен, одетый в застиранную клетчатую рубашку и большой черный фартук, какие обычно носят повара. Короткие волосы на голове были взъерошены, делая его похожим на ежика, а на губе виднелась ссадина, будто он с кем-то недавно подрался. Он как раз отвернулся, копаясь на полках с алкоголем, когда Гермиона подошла и заняла едва ли не единственный свободный просвет у стойки между сидящими на стульях мужчиной средних лет, потягивающим пиво, и полной женщиной далеко за пятьдесят с чашечкой кофе. 

– Простите, сэр, – вежливо начала Гермиона, пытаясь привлечь внимание бармена.  
Парень продолжал сосредоточенно переставлять бутылки, явно не слыша, что к нему обращаются. 

– Эм… сэр! Я бы хотела узнать…

– Сэр, – вдруг фыркнула женщина себе в чашку. – Тоже мне… сэр.

– Прошу прощения? – Гермиона непонимающе повернулась к ней, но та явно увлеклась разглядыванием кофейной гущи на дне чашки, отдаленно напомнив вдруг профессора Трелони. 

– Матильда хочет сказать, что никто не называет нашего Мэтта «сэр», – сидящий слева мужчина протянул последнее слово, будто его звучание отдавалось каким-то неприятным привкусом во рту. – Если он вам нужен, мисс, надо просто позвать: эй, Мэтью, тащи свою задницу сюда! – гаркнул он, так что все вокруг на мгновение притихли. – Тут с тобой поговорить хотят!

Бармен резко обернулся и, оставив свое занятие, тут же подскочил к стойке. На Гермиону он взглянул с легким замешательством, хотя явно узнал ее – именно он в прошлый раз приносил ей за столик изумительное рагу. 

– Спасибо… – Гермиона с благодарностью кивнула сидящему рядом мужчине и замялась, не зная, как обратиться к нему, если слово «сэр» было всем тут так не по душе. 

– Генри, – он вдруг растянулся в улыбке, и она отчетливо увидела, что у него не хватает двух передних зубов. – Как это там говорится… к вашим услугам, мисс. 

– Спасибо, Генри, – черные провалы на месте отсутствующих зубов притягивали взгляд как два мощных магнита, и Гермиона поспешила повернуться к уставившемуся на нее во все глаза бармену. – М-м-м… Мэтью, верно?

– Да, мэм, – кивнул тот, стрельнув растерянным взглядом по сторонам, будто искал поддержки. 

– Вы не могли бы мне помочь, Мэтью? – решительно выпалила Гермиона, остро ощущая направленное на себя внимание сидящих вокруг людей, с любопытством ловящих каждое ее слово. – Я ищу одного человека…

– Вам туда, – перебил ее Мэтт, указывая пальцем в сторону второго зала. 

– Но… вы уверены, что…

– Он сказал, если вы придете, сразу отправить вас к нему… мэм, – растерянность бармена сменилась твердой уверенностью в своих действиях. Гермиона скосила взгляд на Генри, и тот кивнул, щербато улыбаясь, будто тоже точно знал, о ком она спрашивает. 

– Иди-иди, – послышался грубый голос Матильды, закончившей изучение остатков кофе в своей чашке. – Мэтт, повтори мне. И побольше сахара, жмот! 

– Куда тебе больше сахара, посмотри на себя! – весело воскликнул Генри, явно заводя изъезженную пластинку. – Скоро на второй этаж к себе не влезешь! Я тебя в жопу толкать не собираюсь!

– Найду, кто подтолкнет, – огрызнулась Матильда, ничуть не оскорбившись. – Полапать мой роскошный зад желающие всегда находились. 

Мэтт отошел к полкам, чтобы взять стоящий там среди бутылок огромный кофейник, а Генри что-то вполголоса сказал Матильде, которая разразилась в ответ грубыми ругательствами, впрочем, без особой злости. Все это напоминало давно тянущуюся перепалку двух приятелей либо семейную ссору много лет находящихся в браке людей. Про Гермиону все уже забыли, и она озадаченно отошла назад, не зная, что делать дальше. Она не была уверена, что ее правильно поняли. Откуда Мэтт может знать, кого она ищет? Она даже фамилию Снейпа не успела назвать! Хотя в прошлый раз они с Драко приходили именно к нему, а в этом богом забытом месте наверняка редко происходит что-то необычное, и еще реже появляются новые лица. Подобные случаи для здешней публики наверняка событие запоминающее. Как бы то ни было, в прошлую субботу Снейп сидел именно там, куда ей только что указал Мэтью. 

Вздохнув, Гермиона направилась во второй зал. Она проверит ту самую кабинку и, если никого там не найдет, то просто уйдет домой, как изначально собиралась после неудавшегося свидания с Клиффом. 

Подойдя к самому дальнему столику, она остановилась у заслонки, жалея, что та слишком плотная и нельзя разглядеть, есть ли кто-то внутри. Слышно тоже ничего не было, но возможно, дело в Заглушающем заклинании. Материал, из которого была сделана ширма, казался мягким наощупь, и постучать по нему, чтобы обозначить свой приход, не представлялось возможным. Поэтому, поколебавшись, Гермиона просто резко отдернула ширму.

Взгляд черных глаз опалил ее словно пламенем, и по телу прошла горячая волна. Она застыла на пороге, забыв, зачем пришла, и ее будто парализовало Петрификусом. Казалось, даже сердце замерло в груди, а воздух застрял в легких, и она провалилась в эту черную бездну, когда он повернул голову и посмотрел на нее. Его лицо как обычно не выражало никаких эмоций, темные волосы были зачесаны назад, в изящных пальцах – дымящаяся сигарета. В этот раз Снейп был одет в простую черную футболку с красной надписью Metallica и выцветшие джинсы. Плавным движением он неспешно раздавил окурок в пепельнице и негромко произнес:

– Договорим позже. У меня дела.

И только тогда Гермиона заметила рядом с ним немолодого мужчину в белоснежной рубашке, настолько чистой и яркой, что, казалось, она сияла собственным светом под этими тусклыми лампами. Даже странно, что это не привлекло ее внимание сразу. 

Собеседник Снейпа молча кивнул и встал, оказавшись довольно высокого роста. В глаза бросилось приметное родимое пятно у него на щеке. Он накинул простую черную куртку, отчего сияние белой ткани тут же померкло и в кабинке стало заметно темнее, и, ни слова не говоря, вышел, прикрыв за собой заслонку. 

Снейп достал откуда-то из-под стола палочку и очистил воздух от сигаретного дыма, и Гермиона с радостью вдохнула полной грудью, осознав, что почти не дышала до этого. В голове тут же прояснилось, и она поняла, что ей надо что-то сказать, как-то объяснить свое внезапное вторжение. 

Но казалось, Снейпу это было не нужно. Он молча встал и подошел к ней, и Гермиону снова накрыл его терпкий аромат, смешанный с табачным дымом. Он стоял довольно близко, и она могла рассмотреть, что на его футболке слегка стерлась буква e в слова Metallica. Подняв глаза чуть выше, она наткнулась взглядом на чудовищный шрам на его шее, похожий на изрытую кратерами лунную почву. Нагайна не просто укусила, она вгрызалась туда раз за разом, будто пытаясь сожрать, вырвать зубами куски плоти, упиваясь каждым укусом, сделанным по воле своего жестокого хозяина. Только человек, обладающий огромной волей и необычайной силой мог выжить после такого. Конечно, если ему было ради чего жить. 

Она подняла взгляд еще выше и поняла, что Снейп все это время молча наблюдал за ней, наверняка читая ее мысли, эмоциями отражавшиеся на лице. 

– Идемте, мисс Грейнджер, – наконец сказал он и первым вышел из кабинки.

_______________________________________________________________________  
*Сабдроп — это возникающее у боттома (нижнего) сразу после сессии преходящее состояние физической изможденности и плохое самочувствие, а также состояние нравственной подавленности, депрессии, тоски, тревоги, нервного срыва, иными словами, глубокого психологического дискомфорта, — сразу или через некоторое время после сессии. Эта информация взята отсюда: https://tinyurl.com/y34ns3bt А вообще почитать подробнее можно по любой ссылке, вбив в гугл слово «сабдроп». Все пишут об этом по-разному, но примерно одно и то же.


	4. Chapter 4

– После вас, мисс Грейнджер, – голос за ее спиной звучно раскатился по коридору второго этажа, и сердце на мгновение пропустило удар. Дверной проем зиял темнотой, одновременно маня и внушая страх, но раз Снейп так долго снимал защитные заклинания с этой комнаты, значит внутри безопасно. Вероятно, он снимает жилье у хозяина бара, поэтому ей не пришлось даже называть бармену его фамилию. Такой человек, как Снейп, не может скромно оставаться незамеченным где бы то ни было. 

С некоторой опаской Гермиона сделала шаг вперед, и темнота обняла ее, окутав ароматами ветхих страниц припыленных книг, дерева и свежих листов пергамента. Так пахла библиотека Хогвартса – место, которое всегда дарило ей успокоение и чувство защищенности, и Гермиона почувствовала, как напряжение слегка отпускает ее. Вспыхнул неяркий свет, на секунду ослепив, дверь с глухим стуком захлопнулась за спиной, и они снова остались наедине со Снейпом. 

Мощная магическая волна прошла по комнате, замыкая защиту, и Гермиона напряглась, не понимая, зачем такие предосторожности. Стараясь не показывать волнение, она сделала несколько шагов в направлении стоящего у окна письменного стола и вздрогнула, когда в камине взревело, разгораясь, пламя. 

Ее внимание сразу привлекли книжные полки, занимавшие все свободное пространство стен до потолка. Присмотревшись, Гермиона с удивлением поняла, что все книги были магловскими. Ни одной знакомой по «Флориш и Блоттс» фамилии писателя, ни одного намека на то, что хозяин этой библиотеки – волшебник. Она перевела взгляд на внимательно смотрящего на нее Снейпа, и тот, прочитав на ее лице немой вопрос, неохотно пояснил:

– Корешки книг зачарованы. Магия прячет их реальные названия. Если вы были достаточно наблюдательны внизу, в баре, мисс Грейнджер, то, думаю, поняли, что это магловское заведение. Мне приходится подстраиваться. Бросьте пальто на журнальный столик и присядьте, – распорядился он, проходя мимо нее и усаживаясь за стол. – Разговор не займет много времени.

Гадая, что это может значить, Гермиона положила пальто на стоящий перед камином низенький столик и, глубоко вздохнув, решительно направилась к креслу для посетителей. Если он собирается побыстрее от нее отделаться, то и бояться здесь нечего. Хотя в этом случае он выставил бы ее вон еще внизу, не прерывая разговора с тем человеком, и не стал бы отводить к себе. Не дожидаясь приглашения, она уселась и смело взглянула на внимательно наблюдающего за ней Снейпа. По его лицу как всегда нельзя было прочитать ничего: даже каменная горгулья на входе в кабинет директора Хогвартса казалась более живой и эмоциональной.

Молчание пощипывало кожу мельчайшими электрическими разрядами, а сердце перепуганной птицей металось в груди. Наконец Снейп решил прекратить пытку тишиной и чуть подался вперед, сложив перед собой руки на столе.

– Вы пришли за новой порцией унижений, мисс Грейнджер? – раскатистая бархатистость его голоса резко контрастировала с колкой остротой вопроса. – Я надеялся, что после… финала нашей прошлой встречи вы не вернетесь, но вот вы здесь. Почему? – черные глаза прожигали насквозь, опаляя кожу везде, где касался его пронизывающий взгляд, особенно щеки, которые почти сразу же заполыхали огненно-алым. 

– Нет, сэр, я… – Гермиона запнулась, и вся прошлая сессия снова пронеслась у нее в голове и вдруг вывернулась совсем под другим углом, продемонстрировав нечто совершенно ошеломляющее: он намеренно унизил ее тогда, не снизойдя не только до ласк рукой, но и до простых прикосновений. Ведь даже трусики он снял с нее при помощи магии! Он пытался оттолкнуть ее, не желая, чтобы она возвращалась! Во рту появился привкус горечи, мешая говорить, а в носу защипало. Неужели она настолько жалкая и похотливая, что даже капля самоуважения не всколыхнулась в ней и не остановила от возвращения в этот бар, название которого теперь казалось таким подходящим ему? 

– Вы – что? – напомнил о себе Снейп, вопросительно подняв бровь. Казалось, он видел ее насквозь, смотря в душу как магловский врач-хирург в разверстую грудную клетку пациента. 

Откровенность. Вот чего он от нее ждет. Как и любой Верхний от нижней. Полной стыда и боли откровенности.

– Мне не показалось это унизительным… тогда, – спрятав от него взгляд, пробормотала Гермиона, нервно теребя полы платья. – Мне показалось… правильным подчиниться вам и принять то, что вы мне даете, поэтому я пришла просить о новых сессиях… Но теперь, сэр… 

– Что теперь, мисс Грейнджер? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Снейп. Он сидел абсолютно неподвижно, не поменяв позу ни на миллиметр, отчего в голове вновь промелькнули ассоциации со статуей, каменной и бездушной, с холодным безразличием наблюдающей за бурей чужих эмоций. 

– Теперь мне очень стыдно, сэр, – прошептала Гермиона и, не выдержав, закрыла руками пылающее лицо в попытке спрятаться от пристального препарирующего взгляда черных глаз. 

– Почему? Потому что это с вами случилось? Или потому что вам понравилось? 

– Второе, – едва слышно проговорила она, безуспешно борясь со стыдом и смущением. – И потому что вы об этом знаете.

– И я узнаю о вас гораздо больше, если мы продолжим, – спокойно заметил Снейп, откидываясь на спинку кресла и потирая бороду рукой. – Все, что вы прячете внутри: тайное, интимное, постыдное. Я буквально выверну вас наизнанку, если сочту это целесообразным во время сессии, и если вы считаете, будто сможете мне сопротивляться, то вы очень плохо представляете себе, с кем имеете дело. Я не Малфой, и ничто со мной не будет похоже на ваши отношения с ним. Подумайте, Гермиона, действительно ли вы _настолько_ этого хотите. 

Честность и откровенность – только так можно с ним общаться, напомнила себе Гермиона. Только так он _позволит_ с собой общаться. Она слишком давно этого желала: открыться, довериться, подчиниться тому, кто сильнее нее физически и по духу. Из многочисленных переписок на сайтах знакомств за эту неделю она поняла одно: если партнер будет слабее, ничто не удержит ее от соблазна манипулировать им. Подобные отношения, построенные по принципу скрытого управления снизу, далеки от Темы, и их не стоит даже начинать. Но Снейп, столько лет пробыв марионеткой Дамблдора, наверняка не допустит ни малейшей попытки управлять собой. 

Перед глазами вдруг всплыло лицо ее неудавшегося Верхнего Клиффа – симпатичное, но перекошенное яростью, опасное. Этот милый и респектабельный с виду человек за секунду превратился в неуравновешенного и жестокого, готового напасть. Гермиона внезапно поняла, как ей повезло, что его истинное лицо явило себя на первой встрече, а не на первой сессии, когда она была бы особенно уязвимой. Снейп, без сомнения, тоже мог быть жестоким и опасным, иначе он просто не выжил бы рядом с Волдемортом, но он, в отличие от Клиффа, прекрасно контролировал себя даже во время вспышек гнева. 

Она подняла на него глаза и увидела, что он все еще ждет от нее ответа на свой вопрос, проявляя недюжинную выдержку и терпение. Если его и раздражало столь долгое молчание, то он тщательно это скрывал, спокойно наблюдая за вереницей сменяющих друг друга эмоций у нее на лице. 

– Я не знаю, сэр, хочу ли я, чтобы вы распотрошили мою душу, – наконец честно призналась Гермиона. – Мне кажется, там есть такие темные уголки, в которых прячется нечто настолько болезненное, что лучше будет это не трогать и не пытаться вытащить на свет. Я не знаю, что конкретно вы собираетесь делать и насколько глубоко хотите проникнуть. Я лишь знаю, что хочу попробовать, потому что… то, что я испытала на прошлой сессии, стало для меня глотком свежего воздуха впервые за несколько лет. И я не прощу себе, если не попытаюсь пережить это снова.

– Вы неправильно меня поняли мисс Грейнджер, – мягко проговорил Снейп. – Я не хочу вас сломать. Я хочу понять, откуда взялась та пустота в вашей душе, о которой вы говорили. Та, что не дает вам покоя и заставляет раз за разом искать боли и унижений. Извращенный секс – это лишь одна сторона Темы, ее красивые и соблазнительные декорации. И она столь же проста и скучна, как физика работы любого магловского механизма. Стоит понять общий принцип действия одного, и ты уже знаешь, как работают все они. Настоящая же Тема для двух людей заключается в понимании и принятии, как друг друга, так и самих себя. Вот к чему вы должны быть готовы. Вот на что вам нужно решиться, взвесив все за и против и учтя все обстоятельства. В том числе тот факт, кому вам придется открыться. Возможно, вам понадобится время, чтобы все обдумать в спокойной обстановке. Если хотите, можете прогуляться и вернуться сюда позже. Или в другой день, мне некуда спешить.

Он снова дает ей шанс передумать? Отказаться? 

Его темная фигура неподвижно замерла, а длинные пальцы шевельнулись, сжимаясь в кулак, и на миг Гермионе показалось, что он держит в руке ее трепещущую душу, кровоточащую и заходящуюся в крике. И тогда ей впервые стало страшно: никому и никогда, даже Гарри с Роном и Малфою, она не открывалась настолько глубоко. Никто и не хотел, если честно, встречаться лицом к лицу с ее внутренними демонами, даже она сама. И вот Снейп ясно дал понять, что готов не просто встретиться, но и сразиться с ними. И кто, как не он, имел шанс одержать победу в этом противостоянии, ведь иногда казалось, что сам он живое воплощение одного из них.

– А зачем все это вам, сэр? Зачем копаться в чьих-то проблемах? – выпалила Гермиона, не успев подумать. Но о вопросе не пожалела и решительно вскинула голову, ожидая ответа.

Губы Снейпа тронул мимолетный фантом улыбки, и он кивнул.

– Мне просто скучно здесь, мисс Грейнджер, – медленно протянул он, и тонкая, едва слышная на самом краю восприятия нотка издевки окрасила его слова в неприятный тон. Его губы скривились в язвительной усмешке, но он все же пояснил: – Вы задаете правильный вопрос, но забываете о самом важном: это вам придется открыться мне. Я же покажу вам о себе лишь то, что сам сочту нужным. Чем меньше вы знаете обо мне, тем вам будет проще. Я бы даже сказал, что вам уже известно слишком многое.

– Эффект случайного попутчика, – задумчиво отозвалась Гермиона, и Снейп снова кивнул. – Незнакомому человеку проще довериться, чем другу или родственнику, потому что потом ты его никогда не увидишь. 

– Верно, мисс Грейнджер. Вы сможете в любой момент прервать цепочку наших встреч. И никогда больше меня не увидеть. Если же сессии прекратятся по моей инициативе или в силу обстоятельств, условие будет таким же: мы с вами прекращаем все контакты. Разумеется, случайные столкновения не в счет, но вы не будете намеренно искать со мной встреч. Это условие обязательное и обсуждению не подлежит.

– Да, сэр, – задумчиво пробормотала Гермиона, не понимая, что ее терзает. Какие-то странные, непривычные эмоции, от которых «стальная Грейнджер» давно отвыкла. Она перевела взгляд на невозмутимого Снейпа за столом перед ней. Его длинные пальцы выстукивали по столу медленный ритм, и это зрелище завораживало: как один за другим, начиная с мизинца, они неспешно опускались на твердую поверхность, издавая едва слышный полустук-полушорох, а затем цикл повторялся, вводя наблюдателя в гипнотический транс. Дыхание Гермионы само собой синхронизировалось с этими простыми движениями, а мысли потеряли четкость, словно затянутые туманом.

Комната поплыла перед глазами, и Гермиона будто провалилась в прошлое, снова став маленькой девочкой-первокурсницей, отважно тянущей руку на уроке, желая проявить себя, доказать, что она чего-то стоит, что ее не зря приняли в невероятную волшебную школу. И ее энтузиазм раз за разом разбивается о стальную стену язвительности желчного профессора зельеварения, не упускавшего случая кольнуть, задеть, унизить ее то за чрезмерную активность на уроке, то за принадлежность к факультету-противнику, то за попытки подружиться с мальчиком, носившим столь ненавистную ему фамилию. А она была всего лишь одиноким ребенком, страстно желающим обрести друзей и ищущим одобрения взрослых.

Слезы навернулись на глаза, когда Гермиона посмотрела на терпеливо наблюдающего за ней Снейпа. Эффект случайного попутчика? Но как можно забыть связывающие их воспоминания, в которых злобный профессор не щадил чувства маленькой девочки? Конечно, он больше не походит на того Снейпа внешне, но разве он не остался таким же скользким и ядовитым внутри? Да, он не причинит ей физического вреда, но разве возможно обнажить перед ним душу, отдавая на суд его колкому сарказму самое сокровенное?

– Но я… вы… просто… – пробормотала она, не зная, как выразить весь этот разноцветный вихрь мыслей, образов, старых обид и новых страхов.

– Не лепечите, – поморщился Снейп, а затем вздохнул и заметно смягчился. – Говорите как есть, не пытаясь подобрать слова. Весь тот сумбур, что сейчас у вас в голове. Я пойму. Только не молчите, мисс Грейнджер, молчание плохо на вас влияет. Вы начинаете слишком много думать. И не о том, что действительно важно. 

Он поймет. Он уже доказал, что понимает ее порой лучше нее самой. Может, стоит попробовать? Не казаться сильной и независимой Грейнджер, а рискнуть предстать перед ним той, чей тихий голосок вдруг зазвучал в душе, вспомнив старые детские обиды. Если после этого он безжалостно высмеет ее, как делал всегда, она просто уйдет и навсегда забудет о своем несостоявшемся «самом лучшем Верхнем». И будет просто жить как раньше, убедив себя, что снедающие ее желания всего лишь глупость.

– Вы… – голос хрипел, и она прочистила горло, и повторила, стараясь не звучать как перепуганная первокурсница: – Вы… не обидите меня?

«Стальная Грейнджер» внутри нее взбунтовалась, силой отпихнув в сторону некстати вылезшую маленькую девочку, о которой, казалось, давно пора было забыть, но Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох и усилием воли отбросила их обоих подальше к остальным маскам, ждущим своего часа. И вдруг ощутила себя голой, на миг оказавшись перед Снейпом без этой эфемерной защиты. Она сжалась в кресле, ожидая шквала издевок и колкостей, но Снейп молчал. А затем склонился к ней, и его бархатный голос окутал ее теплом, когда он произнес:

– Посмотрите на меня, Гермиона. 

Она робко послушалась, и встретилась взглядом с его глазами, в которых не было язвительной насмешки. Лишь понимание.

– Я не жду от вас с самого начала безграничного доверия. Я знаю, что мне нужно будет его заслужить. А вы должны будете сами убедиться в том, что я не сделаю с вами ничего, если не буду абсолютно уверен в безвредности этой практики для вас. Как физически, так и психологически. Но вам придется рискнуть и открыться мне. Для этого потребуется ваша гриффиндорская храбрость, которая в вас, я знаю наверняка, все еще есть. Не забывайте, что у вас будет стоп-слово и возможность разорвать соглашение и уйти в любой момент. Силой вас никто держать не будет. А теперь, когда все карты перед вами раскрыты, я спрошу еще раз: вы хотите этого, мисс Грейнджер?

– Да, сэр, – после паузы проговорила Гермиона, решившись, и Снейп вопросительно поднял бровь. – Мне не нужно время на обдумывание. Я не питаю иллюзий по поводу вашей личности. Я помню то, каким вы были в школе и… после. Я помню суд и долгий тщательный разбор ваших преступлений, настоящих и мнимых. Но также я помню прошлую сессию. Она была случайностью, безумством, совершенном мной под давлением эмоций и обстоятельств. Но если бы не это безумство, я бы никогда не пришла к человеку, которого знала как Северуса Снейпа, с просьбой принять меня в качестве нижней. Я увидела вас с другой стороны и сочла ее подходящей для моих… нужд.

– Рад, что вы откровенны, мисс Грейнджер, – сухо отозвался Снейп. – Откровенность вам еще понадобится, как и покорность. 

Он встал и обошел стол, остановившись напротив Гермионы и заставив ее невольно отстраниться. 

– Вы должны будете соблюдать несколько простых правил, – чуть сощурив глаза, сказал он, и требовательность в его голосе выдавала бывшего профессора, привыкшего общаться с недисциплинированными детьми. – Если вы не заметили, мисс Грейнджер, я живу здесь один среди маглов и не жажду внимания магического сообщества. Мне хватило его во время суда и еще целый мерзкий год после. С вами же рука об руку всегда идет хаос. Мне не нужны ни навязчивые журналисты под окнами, ни напыщенные бюрократы Министерства у моих дверей. Вы будете соблюдать необходимые меры предосторожности во время своих визитов сюда, а также сохраните в тайне общение со мной. 

– Да, сэр. Анонимность важна мне не меньше, чем вам…

– И еще, мисс Грейнджер, – перебил ее Снейп, и его голос звучал жестко и резал не хуже острого клинка. – В обязанности Верхнего, среди прочего, входит забота о нижней: о ее физическом и психологическом благосостоянии. Не путайте это с ванильными отношениями. Все, что будет происходить на сессии, останется на сессии. Я не практикую контроль двадцать четыре часа в сутки, но и в свое личное пространство вмешательств не терплю. Я не являюсь вашим бойфрендом, спутником или – упаси Мерлин – женихом, поэтому все атрибуты ванильных отношений типа ревности, открыток на день Святого Валентина и расспросов, что я делал в свое свободное время, оставьте, пожалуйста за дверью. Вам это понятно?

– Да, сэр, – кивнула Гермиона. – Я прекрасно осознаю разницу между обычными отношениями между мужчиной и женщиной и Тематическими и не собиралась смешивать одно с другим. С Драко мы всегда держали дистанцию, четко отделяя наш «Тематический секс по дружбе» от любви, и нас обоих все устраивало. Не вижу причин что-то менять и теперь. К тому же в мои планы вся эта любовная мишура совсем не входит: сейчас я полностью сосредоточена на карьере. 

Его взгляд будто сдирал с нее кожу, и Гермиона поежилась. Наконец Снейп кивнул, будто что-то разглядев у нее в лице и резко спросил:

– Ваше стоп-слово останется прежним? 

– Да, сэр. 

– Хорошо. Список табу более-менее идентичен у всех нижних. Случаются иногда довольно экзотические пункты, но об этом, как и обо всем остальном я предпочитаю узнавать по ходу сессий или непосредственно на практике. Есть три вещи, которые позволяют увидеть человека настоящим, без масок и прочей общественно-моральной шелухи. На самом деле, их гораздо больше, но в рамках сессии нам доступны лишь следующие: это нагота, боль и оргазм. Сегодня вам предстоит пройти через все это, чтобы открыться мне. 

Гермиона кивнула. Теперь, когда решение было принято, а страхи, во многом благодаря словам проявившего необычайное понимание и непривычную для него чуткость Снейпа, ушли, она больше не колебалась, готовая подчиняться и принимать все, что он сочтет нужным ей дать.

– Но я не просто попрошу вас раздеться, как вы, наверное, думаете. Сейчас вы пойдете в ванную, смоете макияж и примете душ. И впредь будете являться ко мне на сессии без наскальной живописи на лице либо умываться до их начала – мне все равно. Но во время них я хочу видеть вас настоящую. Вам все ясно, мисс Грейнджер?

Кровь бросилась Гермионе в лицо, но она послушно кивнула. Она не помнила себя без макияжа уже несколько лет, с тех пор как начала работать в Министерстве. Сначала она просто красилась перед выходом на работу, чтобы выглядеть лучше на фоне офисных красавиц, а потом просто настолько привыкла рисовать себе другое лицо, ярче и выразительнее, что не могла представить, как выходит из дома, «блистая» своей натуральной красотой. Сообразив, что Снейпу не принципиально, в каком виде она доберется до его комнат, Гермиона слегка расслабилась, решив, что сможет брать с собой косметичку или обходиться после сессий специальным чарами, чтобы вернуться домой. 

– Я провожу вас в ванную, – сухо произнес Снейп и направился к двери справа от камина, за которой оказалась небольшая, но уютная спальня. Комната была лишена окон и скудно освещалась тусклыми лампочками трехрожковой люстры. Стоящая слева кровать поражала своими размерами: на ней спокойно можно было уместить как минимум четырех человек. Старенькое клетчатое покрывало, даже издалека выглядящее колючим, слегка сбилось, и из-под него игриво выглядывало голубое постельное белье в яркий желтый цветочек. Ожидавшая мрачных черных простыней или, на худой конец, традиционной слизеринской зелени Гермиона потрясенно уставилась на это чудо, но Снейп, не дав ей опомниться, распахнул еще одну дверь в стене слева от кровати. 

– Полотенце на вешалке чистое, его меняли сегодня утром, – буднично сообщил он, словно водить девушек в свою ванную было для него обычным делом. – Как и халат. Вы можете им воспользоваться, если не готовы выйти сразу обнаженной. Все, что вам понадобится, здесь есть. Не торопитесь.

– Спасибо, сэр, – с благодарностью отозвалась Гермиона, понимая, что он предоставляет ей время успокоиться и собраться с духом. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, она слегка подрагивающими руками принялась раздеваться. 

В голове билась навязчивая мысль, что все не может быть так просто. Снейп никогда не был простым человеком, и то, что он почти сразу согласился принять ее в качестве своей нижней, было по меньшей мере подозрительно. Он просил открыться ему, но работа в Министерстве научила Гермиону осторожности. Пусть Снейп уже не ее злобный профессор, но не стоит забывать, кем он остается до сих пор, – слизеринцем. Скрывающимся среди маглов в старом баре на задворках цивилизации. Если бы ему действительно стало вдруг скучно, он наверняка без труда нашел бы себе здесь кого-то, чтобы развлечься. Но он, отшельник, вдруг впустил в свою жизнь ее, человека, приближенного к Министру магии. Конечно, Снейп позаботился о том, чтобы отгородиться кучей правил, но все же он почти не сопротивлялся, и это наводило на определенные мысли. Решив, что он вряд ли поверит в ее наивность, если она спросит его об этом в лоб, Гермиона решила все же быть настороже. 

Маленькое помещение ванной и старая душевая кабинка с расшатанными дверцами не предполагали длительного расслабления, к тому же снаружи ее ждал Снейп и не стоило испытывать его терпение перед первой же «настоящей» сессией. Прошлую встречу вряд ли можно было считать таковой, ведь тогда все случилось по инициативе и просьбе Гермионы, а Снейп по сути являлся лишь исполнителем. А сейчас всего через несколько минут она окажется полностью под его контролем. 

Гермиона протерла рукой малюсенькое запотевшее зеркало над узкой раковиной и посмотрела на свое лишенное макияжа лицо, похожее на потускневшую от времени картину, потерявшую яркость красок. Но приглядевшись повнимательнее, она заметила, как горят ее глаза и пылают щеки, и с удивлением поняла, что сейчас в ее лице больше жизни, чем за предыдущие пару лет. Только что она смыла тягучую липкую влагу, уже скопившуюся между бедрами от одного лишь разговора со Снейпом и сладостно-острого предвкушения свободы, отголосок которой она испытала с ним в прошлый раз. И она надеялась, что сегодня ощущения станут полноценными. Она станет, наконец, полноценной рядом со своим Верхним. 

Накинув халат, который оказался ей впору – очевидно, Снейп успел магией подогнать его по размеру, пока она растерянно озиралась, – Гермиона плотнее запахнула его и решительно толкнула дверь, босиком выходя в комнату. 

Сидящий на краешке кровати Снейп отложил книгу, которую читал, едва услышав ее шаги. Гермиона с неуместным любопытством покосилась на обложку, желая узнать название, но затем отбросила эти мысли, поняв, что таким образом ее мозг пытается справиться с волнением, переключая внимание на ненужные мелочи. 

Шесть долгих шагов понадобилось ей, чтобы дойти до кровати и остановиться перед ним, опустив глаза: встретить сейчас тяжелый пристальный взгляд Снейпа было выше ее сил. На нем тоже не было обуви и, едва взглянув на его пальцы, Гермиона почувствовала, как между ногами все сладко сжалось. 

– Вот такую Гермиону я помню, – мягко сказал Снейп, и она поняла, что он рассматривает ее лицо. Почему-то в халате, но без макияжа она чувствовала себя более голой, чем просто без одежды. 

– Я хочу, чтобы во время этой сессии мы общались свободно, и ты сообщала мне о любом дискомфорте, который ощутишь. О любом, Гермиона. Тебе все понятно?

– Да, сэр. 

– Хорошо. Сними халат. Не спеши. 

Ну вот и все, сейчас будет пройден первый барьер, и он увидит ее полностью обнаженной. Учитывая то, что он собирался проделать дальше, – обнажить ее душу – раздеться уже не казалось такой страшной задачей. Эта мысль подбодрила Гермиону, и она развязала пояс халата и, глубоко вздохнув, позволила ему соскользнуть с плеч, после чего отбросила в сторону. 

– Чего ты боишься, Гермиона? – мягко спросил Снейп, а затем встал и подошел к ней. Ее снова окутал его вязкий, словно топь, аромат, мешающий связно соображать, и она непонимающе посмотрела на него. 

– Боюсь, сэр? Пока ничего. Вы еще не делаете ничего страшного. 

– А твое тело говорит об обратном, – склонившись совсем низко, шепнул он и кивнул куда-то вниз. 

Гермиона послушно опустила глаза и вдруг поняла, что ее руки когда-то успели самовольно взметнуться вверх и прикрыть грудь, хотя она совершенно не помнила, чтобы сознательно делала это. 

– Я… не знаю, как это произошло, сэр, – озадаченно сказала она, медленно опуская руки. Соски напряглись еще сильнее, и щеки залила краска, когда взгляд Снейпа коснулся их, почти физически ощущаясь на коже, отчего они болезненно заныли, желая настоящего прикосновения. 

– Зато знаю я, – пророкотал его голос ей на ухо. Он обошел ее и теперь стоял сзади, и тепло его тела гладило ее спину, на которой выступили мурашки. – Подними руки вверх, я тебя свяжу. 

Гермиона немедленно послушалась, и ее запястья обвили магические веревки, не дающие опустить руки. Движением палочки Снейп натянул их, и вывернутые плечи слегка заныли, а грудь приподнялась и нахально выпятилась вперед, по-гриффиндорски бравируя храбростью. 

– Когда больше не сможешь терпеть дискомфорт, сразу скажешь мне, – приказал Снейп, отходя на пару шагов и внимательно оглядывая ее тело. – Я могу пользоваться легилименцией, чтобы контролировать твое состояние, но предпочитаю обходиться без нее, иначе завтра ты сляжешь с тяжелейшим приступом мигрени. 

– Да, сэр, – отозвалась Гермиона, тяжело дыша. От нее больше ничего не зависело. Крепко связанная и лишенная возможности двигаться, она, тем не менее, была свободна от всех оков, общественных и моральных. А тяжелые доспехи и причудливые маски, скалящиеся вежливыми гримасами либо, наоборот, искусно прячущие все эмоции, остались лежать на полу ванной Снейпа бессмысленной грудой ветхого, изношенного хлама. 

Сладкий привкус свободы на губах кружил голову и пьянил не хуже вина. Между ногами уже снова выступила влага, а в воздухе кипел яркий огненный аромат возбуждения, который Снейп наверняка чуял своим обостренным обонянием зельевара. Вряд ли от него вообще что-то можно скрыть, и эта мысль заставила смущение отступить. 

Снова обойдя ее и внимательно изучив каждый участок тела, Снейп остановился перед ней и теперь рассматривал поднятые над головой руки. Вдруг он вскинул палочку и резко скомандовал:

– Фините!

Предплечье отозвалось легким жжением, и Гермиона сразу поняла, что произошло: чары, под которыми она прятала свой шрам, с легким покалыванием рассеялись, обнажая складывающееся из глубоких порезов слово «грязнокровка».

– Кто? – отрывисто спросил Снейп, стиснув зубы. 

– Беллатриса, – тихо ответила Гермиона. Лезвие ножа оказалось отравленным, и следы невозможно было свести ни одним из известных колдомедицине способов, поэтому она просто прятала их заклинанием. Лицо Снейпа вновь стало непроницаемой маской, а в глазах отражалась странная эмоция, которая не поддавалась точной идентификации: нечто среднее между яростью и удивлением.

– Есть еще шрамы, которые ты прячешь подобным образом? – раздражение в его голосе прошло колючими мурашками по коже. 

– Нет, сэр. Этот единственный, – отозвалась Гермиона, гадая, как он смог рассмотреть или почувствовать невидимое и неощутимое заклинание. Об этом шраме знали только Гарри, Рон и Драко, но даже во время сессий с Малфоем она продолжала скрывать ужасное напоминание о позорных для любого цивилизованного общества дискриминационных идеях, что оставила на ее теле война. Она не стыдилась показывать его – просто не хотела лишний раз вспоминать о пережитом кошмаре, поэтому не была против того, что Снейп увидел его. В конце концов, свои шрамы, оставленные Нагайной, он не прятал, как и Темную метку. 

– Когда я говорил, что хочу видеть тебя настоящую, я имел в виду и это тоже, – недовольство шипело внутри него и плевалось острыми словами. – Уж с твоими-то мозгами, Грейнджер, стыдно было не провести параллель и не понять этого. 

– Простите, сэр, я… – Гермиона помедлила, но затем решила, что откровенность будет лучшим выходом. – Я не подумала про шрам, потому что… волновалась и…

– И? – Снейп вопросительно поднял бровь.

– И потому что возбуждение мешает мне связно думать, – потупившись, наконец смогла проговорить она. – А вся эта… ситуация очень возбуждает… сэр.

Он не ответил, но коротко кивнул и отошел к стоящему слева от двери в ванную комоду. Гермиона расслабилась, поняв, что ее извинения приняты и тактика откровенности сработала. Но увидев, что держит в руках вернувшийся Снейп, она снова напряглась. 

– Знаешь, что это такое? – спросил он. В его руках танцевала, извиваясь и красуясь перед Гермионой, длинная плеть, искусно плетеная из кожи и заканчивающаяся хвостами с маленькими завязанными на концах узелками. 

– Похоже на «кошку», сэр, – во рту мгновенно пересохло, и Гермиона даже забыла о неприятном покалывании в затекших пальцах рук. 

– Это она и есть, – спокойно кивнул Снейп. – Сегодня я буду пороть тебя исключительно ей. Судя по бледным синякам, оставшимся на твоих ягодицах после предыдущей порки, ты предпочитаешь не сводить следы с кожи.

– Да, сэр, – поспешила сказать Гермиона в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. – Я люблю ощущать боль еще несколько дней после сессии, и мне нравится, как выглядят следы на теле. 

Снейп коротко кивнул, словно она подтвердила его предположения. 

– Я буду избегать открытых участков, чтобы не компрометировать тебя перед коллегами. Но в остальном выбор мест для порки остается за мной. 

– Да, спасибо, сэр, – Гермиона почувствовала горячую волну, поднимающуюся по телу, напрягшемуся в предвкушении боли. Переступив ногами, она поняла, что ее бедра уже липкие от смазки, медленно сочащейся из ноющего отверстия, тоскующего по приятной заполненности. 

– В прошлый раз ты просила о боли сама, потому что хотела ее, – звучный голос Снейпа волнами кружил вокруг напряженного тела Гермионы, касаясь едва уловимой вибрацией воздуха, лаская еле слышными хриплыми нотками. – Сегодня ты примешь боль, потому что так хочу я. Не противься ей, дай своему телу реагировать естественно. Если нужно, кричи, Заглушающее заклинание и другие защитные чары обеспечат нам полное уединение. Тебе все понятно?

– Да, сэр, – голос сорвался, и Гермиона стиснула зубы в ожидании первого удара. Потом станет легче, нужно лишь пережить эти несколько мучительных секунд, наполненных предвкушением боли, а потом старая подруга примет ее в свои объятия. 

– Считать не нужно, пусть ничто тебя не отвлекает, – почти ласково сказал Снейп, и плеть свистнула в первый раз. 

Боль поцеловала Гермиону горячо и страстно, будто соскучившись по ее телу. Снейп начал чуть интенсивнее, чем в прошлый раз, и «кошка», изящно и проворно изгибаясь в его руках, ласкалась к ее бедрам, жестко покусывая. Отдельные очаги боли, словно лесной пожар, быстро распространились, захватывая все больше территории, и вскоре задница нагрелась и, казалось, начала испускать собственный жар. Тихие стоны постепенно набирали громкость, сливаясь в единую мелодию и образовывая вместе со свистом и глухими ударами плети о тело великолепную симфонию подчинения, искусным дирижером которой был Снейп, двигающийся вокруг в ритмичном танце доминирования. 

– Когда тебе в последний раз говорили, что ты красивая? – вдруг спросил он, останавливаясь, чтобы дать ей передышку и обходя Гермиону по кругу, откровенно любуясь измученным покрытым испариной телом и будто восхищаясь прекрасным творением рук своих. 

– На четвертом курсе, сэр, – после небольшой паузы ответила Гермиона и, поймав его вопросительный взгляд, добавила: – Виктор Крам. 

Снейп заинтересованно подошел поближе, разглядывая ее лицо, почти уткнувшись носом ей в щеку. Впервые он был так близко, и Гермиона могла рассмотреть каждую морщинку на его усталом лице, каждую неровность кожи, каждый мелкий шрамик от ожогов или заклятий. Терпкая горечь его аромата пьянила и околдовывала, путая мысли.

– Очень интересно, мисс Грейнджер, – протянул он, сощурившись и внимательно глядя ей в глаза. – Девственность вы потеряли тоже с ним?

Прямота вопроса и резкость тона хлестнули не хуже плети, но Гермиона была готова к чему-то такому и спокойно ответила:

– Нет, сэр. 

– Неужели Уизли? – скривившись, бросил Снейп и отошел, теперь наблюдая за ней с небольшого расстояния.

– Нет, сэр. Я сделала это сама. 

Молчание, повисшее к комнате, было полно невыраженного изумления, которое Снейп мастерски скрыл, снова надев на лицо маску безразличия. 

– Подробнее, – равнодушно бросил он, но его глаза крепко вцепились в Гермиону, ловя каждое движение, каждую эмоцию, мелькающую на лице. 

– Я сделала это перед шестым курсом, летом… – она запнулась: слова сопротивлялись, ускользая от нее. Почему-то мысль о том, что Снейп – бывший преподаватель отчетливо всплыла в мозгу, застилая способность связно мыслить. Как можно рассказать о таком учителю? Он ведь помнит ее в тот период, а теперь будет знать, что она втайне делала. 

– Чем ты пользовалась? – он не собирался облегчать ей задачу, остановившись рядом и сложив руки на груди. 

– М… фаллоимитатором, сэр, – густо краснея, отозвалась Гермиона. – Заказала по почте. Магловской почте. Мое тело уже испытывало определенные… потребности, но… довериться я никому не могла. Была вероятность, что мы с Гарри и Роном не вернемся в школу, и я не знала, будет ли другая возможность… 

Снейп напряженно кивнул, явно о чем-то раздумывая. 

– Мне не слишком понравилось… – упрямо прятавшиеся поначалу слова вдруг осмелели и полились рекой, не встретив ни язвительных комментариев, ни осуждения блуждавшего в своих мыслях Снейпа. – Поэкспериментировав несколько раз, я забросила эту… штуку и больше к ней не возвращалась. Но себя девственницей уже не считала, ведь в первый раз была кровь и… все такое, – вдруг снова смутилась Гермиона, когда взгляд Снейпа остановился на ней. – Драко я сказала, что у меня просто давно никого не было, и попросила быть осторожным. Если он что-то и понял, то виду не подал.

– Значит Малфой был твоим первым мужчиной, – констатировал Снейп, который, несмотря на свой отрешенный вид, оказывается, внимательно ее слушал. – Перед тем, как привести тебя ко мне, он немного рассказал о ваших отношениях. Без подробностей, но суть я уловил. Вы ведь сразу начали с БДСМ? 

– Да, сэр.

– Он любил тебя когда-нибудь нежно? Без Темы?

Легкая дрожь прошла по спине Гермионы от такого странного выбора слов. Почему Снейп сказал именно так – «любил»? Можно выбрать столько разных синонимов. Сомневаться в богатом лексиконе бывшего профессора, способного мастерски уколоть словом, не приходилось. Тогда почему?

– Гермиона? – его голос требовательно напомнил о заданном вопросе.

– Нет, сэр, – прошептала она. – Мы встречались только с одной целью…

Снейп кивнул, принимая к сведению, и снова переместился к ней за спину.

– Ты готова продолжать? – красота его голоса завораживала и потрясала почти до слез. Упрямо мотнув головой, чтобы не поддаться этому наваждению, Гермиона прошептала:

– Да, сэр. Спасибо за передышку.

Миллиарды маленьких укусов на заднице стихли, притупив свой пыл, и кожа просто излучала тепло, как маленькая печка. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и зажмурилась, услышав знакомый свист рассекаемого воздуха, и плеть обняла ее тело снова. 

Когда боль в саднящих ягодицах стала медленно подкрадываться к наивысшей границе, за которой заканчивались физические возможности Гермионы терпеть ее, плеть вдруг поднялась чуть выше и начала нежно массировать спину, наращивая мощь и темп. Снейп грамотно избегал самых уязвимых мест там, где находятся почки, сосредоточив удары на области, где прочный каркас ребер защищал внутренние органы. На спину кошка ложилась тяжелее, и Гермиона с хрипами хватала воздух и бессильно обмякла, повиснув на своих путах. 

Мир потихоньку начал уплывать, отходить на второй план, рассеиваясь как морок и оставляя ее наедине с пылающим жаром и ритмичными ударами, глухо отдающимися в мозгу как камертон создаваемой Снейпом мелодии плоти. Боль слегка притупилась, проникнув под кожу, слившись с телом в единое целое и мягко пульсируя, гипнотизируя, уводя сознание за собой. В ушах ритуальными барабанами застучала кровь, а по виску скатилась капля пота, слегка отрезвив, и Гермиона увидела перед собой размытую темную фигуру.

– Как твои руки, Гермиона? Ты можешь продолжать? – прозвучал рядом тихий шелестящий голос Снейпа. 

– Д-да, сэр, – мысли спутались в лохматый клубок, и Гермиона с трудом поняла, что он спрашивает. 

– Посмотри на меня.

Веки стали каменными, а глаза с трудом повернулись, но она смогла выполнить приказ и тут же провалилась в темную пугающую бездну его взгляда. 

– Еще немного, – сказала бездна, и Гермиона ошалело кивнула, сомневаясь, что сможет справиться с собственным голосом. 

Снова свистнула плеть и нежно поцеловала живот, а затем продолжила свои страстные ласки, пока огонь не перекинулся и туда, устремляясь выше, к груди, которой он лишь коснулся и отступил. Зазвучали шаги, то удаляясь, то приближаясь, и остановились рядом, выжидая. 

– Будет больно, – рокочущий низкий звук сложился в слова, которые с трудом обрели смысл в одурманенной тяжелой голове. Больно? Куда еще больнее?

– Да, сэр, – произнес где-то совсем рядом чей-то чужой голос, и в соски словно одновременно вцепился острыми зубками какой-то маленький зверек. Живота коснулось что-то узкое и холодное, и где-то на границе сознания мелькнула мысль о зажимах с цепочкой. 

Чей-то крик звенел в замкнутом пространстве комнаты и бился о стены в поисках выхода, и только закашлявшись, Гермиона поняла, что он принадлежал ей. 

– Ты справилась, Гермиона, – мягкий бархат его голоса обволакивал, как вода. На щеку легла теплая рука, и длинные пальцы погладили влажную разгоряченную кожу. – Хорошая девочка.

В до боли сведенный живот ударила волна возбуждения, как прибой о прибрежные скалы, и Гермиона тихонько застонала, выдернутая из сладкого полузабытья, в котором парила будто в невесомости. Это правда или сон? Снейп действительно гладит ее по щеке? Он действительно коснулся ее этими невероятными красивыми пальцами, о которых она так долго мечтала? Костер вожделения ярко вспыхнул между пылающими бедрами, и затуманенный взгляд встретился с глазами Снейпа, прося об одном. И словно сжалившись над ней, его рука коснулась сомкнутых половых губ и, решительно раздвинув их, погладила клитор. 

Тело Гермионы выгнулось, повиснув на магических веревках, и снова раздался крик, хриплый, вымученный, умоляющий. По коже снизу вверх толчками расходилась сладкая нега в такт движениям длинных пальцев на влажном набухшем клиторе. Бедра льнули к его руке, но дрожащие ноги не находили опору, и Гермиона застонала, прося о большем. 

– Смотри на меня, – приказал Снейп, и нельзя было не подчиниться властной строгой силе, исходящей от него. С трудом разлепив тяжелые веки, Гермиона взглянула и полетела в бездну, у которой не было дна – лишь черная живая круговерть, смертоносно-опасная, но не представляющая сейчас угрозы, тянущаяся к ней завихрениями тьмы не для того, чтобы причинить боль, а чтобы принять в свои колючие понимающие объятия. 

Палец, кружащий на клиторе, скользнул ниже, и его место занял другой, не менее ловкий и проворный, а тот, чуть задержавшись у тесного входа, одним властным толчком проник внутрь, сразу отыскав самую чувствительную точку. Строгий жесткий ритм его руки, срывающееся дыхание, влажное хлюпанье и бездонные глаза, повелительные, непреклонные, – все слилось в безумную мчащуюся карусель похоти, которая подхватила Гермиону прямо посреди головокружительного падения в бездну и понесла вниз еще быстрее, без конца, без оглядки, пока сокрушительный сладостный удар не выбил дух, и она потеряла сознание, забившись в судорогах удовольствия на руке Снейпа. 

Когда Гермиона очнулась, ее окружала теплая мягкость и окутывал горький аромат бергамота и можжевельника. Не открывая глаза, она лениво шевельнулась, и усталое тело пронзила ноющая приятная боль. Задница саднила больше всего, но не горела огнем, а лишь легонько тлела как угольки в остывающем камине. Вздохнув, Гермиона неохотно посмотрела перед собой мутным взглядом и с удивлением различила вокруг поляну желтых цветов, раскинувшуюся на яркой голубизне неба. Удивленно моргнув, она наконец смогла сфокусировать взгляд и поняла, что лежит в постели Снейпа, укрытая одеялом. Приподняв голову, она тут же рухнула обратно – силы оставили ее мгновенно.

Едва уловимый звук шагов приблизился к кровати и остановился, а звучный обволакивающий голос произнес:

– Выпей, Гермиона, – матрац рядом прогнулся, и сильная рука приподняла ее голову, а вторая поднесла к губам кружку с резко пахнущей полупрозрачной жидкостью. Затуманенный мозг отказался идентифицировать зелье, но Гермиона доверчиво сделала глоток, зная, что Снейп хочет ей помочь, а не отравить.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он, приподнявшись, чтобы отставить опустевшую кружку, и чувство потери и одиночества вдруг нахлынули, когда он отстранился. Издав непонятный звук, Гермиона приподнялась, чувствуя себя намного бодрее, и не соображая, что делает, переползла-перекатилась к сидящему на краю кровати Снейпу и уткнулась лицом в жесткую джинсовую ткань на его бедре. Несколько секунд царила напряженная тишина, но вдруг тяжелая широкая ладонь легла на спутанные каштановые волосы. Она не двигалась, не пыталась приласкать, просто лежала, но горький жесткий комок в груди Гермионы вдруг рассосался, и она выдохнула. 

– Хорошо, сэр. Спасибо…

– Ты справилась с нашей задачей на сегодняшнюю сессию, – похвала получилась сухой, но в голосе не было безразличия и отстраненности. – Мне нужно идти, Гермиона. Можешь оставаться здесь сколько тебе нужно. Вода есть в кабинете на столе. Если захочешь чего-то еще, спустись вниз и попроси Мэтта. Платить ни за что не нужно, я разберусь. Встретимся через неделю в субботу. 

Он поднялся и, не оглядываясь, вышел. Гермиона осталась одна. Собравшись с силами, она выбралась из постели: зелье Снейпа действовало, и слабость ушла, хотя боль и ломота в мышцах остались. Доковыляв до ванной, она достала из сумочки палочку и наложила на себя Очищающее заклинание, а затем набросила на лицо легкий морок, который должен был имитировать макияж. Снейп сказал, что она может не торопиться, но явно дал понять, что задерживаться ей здесь тоже не стоит. Она и не собиралась. 

Наскоро одевшись, она выбралась на улицу тем же путем, что они пришли, – через пожарную лестницу на заднем дворе. Трансгрессия далась ей тяжело, а короткий путь до дома показался бесконечным. Едва войдя в прихожую, Гермиона, срывая одежду, направилась в ванную и там, скорчившись под горячими струями душа, наконец смогла заплакать.


	5. Chapter 5

– Ты отлично приструнила Гэмбона, молодец, Гермиона. Когда займешь мое место, продолжай крепко держать его в кулаке и при малейших признаках возмущения надавливай посильнее, только тогда в Отделе спорта будет порядок. Его слабые места – азартность и неорганизованность, а еще его секретарша мисс Денш. 

– Удивил, – фыркнула Гермиона, первой проходя в распахнутую перед ней дверь приемной Министра. – По Денш сохнет весь седьмой уровень. Думаю, совсем скоро у нее на пальце появится колечко, а затем придется подыскивать ей замену в связи с беременностью. Такие, как она, тут долго не задерживаются. Она красотка.

– Я не обратил внимания.

– Альберт, да ты что! Все обратили внимание, а ты нет? Не сглазил ли тебя Уолден, которого ты прижал за срыв сроков подачи генеральной отчетности? – Гермиона бросила объемную папку на стол и отошла к скрытой в небольшой нише кухоньке, чтобы налить себе чая. – Я думала, он сожрет тебя взглядом и держала палочку наготове, когда мы уходили: вдруг пара проклятий в спину прилетит.

– С Уолденом я продолжу разговор, когда займу место его начальника, – жестко ответил Альберт Сэйерс, технический ассистент министра магии. – Он чувствует, что в скором времени ему придется искать себе новую работу, и бесится от бессилия. Я избавлюсь от него сразу же, и рука не дрогнет. Отделу международного магического сотрудничества не нужны трусы-перебежчики, которым все равно, с кем работать, лишь бы не терять теплое местечко. Жаль, что улик на него после войны накопать не вышло. Слишком осторожничал и не успел замарать руки. 

Гермиона лишь кивнула, ставя перед Альбертом чашку кофе со сливками и ложкой сахара, как он любил. Сэйерс хоть и не был фактическим членом Ордена Феникса, но внес большой вклад в сопротивление и победу в войне, передавая Кингсли данные о деятельности Пожирателей в Министерстве при марионеточном правительстве Пия Толстоватого. Поэтому, став Министром, Кингсли, в первую очередь окруживший себя верными и надежными людьми, ни секунды не сомневался, кому доверить важную должность его технического ассистента, в чьи обязанности входило, среди прочего, контроль деятельности всех отделов и их руководителей. Производящий общее впечатление всегда вежливого и доброжелательного человека, Альберт был жестким, цепким и непримиримым противником консерватизма и идей элитарности чистокровных, крепкой рукой выкорчевывая любой их росток на вверенном ему поле деятельности. Неудивительно, что Кингсли со временем пожелал заменить именно им одного из неугодных ему начальников. Даже спустя четыре года после войны Министерство продолжало меняться, как казалось Гермионе, к лучшему, ведь не все можно рубить сразу под корень: молодым саженцам нужно время вырасти.

– Значит, твой переход состоится совсем скоро? – как бы между прочим поинтересовалась Гермиона. Альберт уже несколько месяцев неспешно передавал ей дела, но конкретных сроков, когда она получит его место, никто так и не назвал, а прямо поинтересоваться у Кингсли не позволял негласный министерский протокол. 

– Через пару месяцев, – сделав вид, что не заметил ее интереса, отозвался Сэйерс, бегло просматривая отчеты, предоставленные только что на совещании начальниками отделов. – Кстати, разве ты не подыскиваешь кого-то себе на замену? Пора уже начинать обучать нового человека.

– Кингсли решил отказаться от секретарши в целях экономии и чтобы подать пример остальным, – вздохнула Гермиона. – Так что иногда мне придется совмещать две должности в одной. Я не столь наивна, чтобы думать, будто Министру магии хватит времени самому бронировать себе отели для командировок и читать всю приходящую на его имя корреспонденцию. Через неделю он просто утонет в письмах и забудет сходить на половину важных совещаний. 

– Если кто и справится и с тем, и с другим, то только Грейнджер, – ровным тоном сказал Альберт, не поднимая взгляд от бумаг. – Кингсли повезло, что ты согласилась поработать у него секретарем. Я оставляю его в надежных руках.

– Спасибо, – Гермиона слегка покраснела. Похвала от Альберта дорогого стоила: обычно он лишь критиковал, наметанным глазом находя изъяны в работе. И как правило, его замечания всегда были взвешенными и обоснованными. 

Сэйерс поднял свой пронизывающий взгляд, и от него не укрылся румянец на щеках Гермионы. Выражение его лица вдруг смягчилось, и кончики губ приподнялись в улыбке.

– Кстати, ты сегодня хорошо выглядишь, – как бы между прочим заметил он и спрятал лицо за чашкой с кофе. 

Гермиона смущенно и немного нервно поправила тщательно уложенные волосы и разгладила невидимые складочки на строгой нежно-фисташковой блузке и юбке-карандаш. 

– Да вроде как обычно, – пробормотала она и поспешила сменить тему. – А почему ты проигнорировал сегодня Сэвиджа? Мне показалось, цифры, которые он указал в своем отчете по раскрываемости преступлений выглядели немного… 

– Неубедительными? – понимающе усмехнулся Альберт и встал, снимая пиджак и вешая его на спинку стула, а затем устало размял затекшие руки. Рубашка на груди натянулась, и белая ткань отчетливо обрисовала рельефные мышцы. Гермиона поспешно села за стол и уткнулась в блокнот с расписанием Кингсли. 

– Об этом знает пока всего пара человек, но думаю, ты тоже должна быть в курсе, – Альберт махнул палочкой, устанавливая Заглушающие чары, подошел к ее столу, сел в кресло для посетителей и чуть склонился вперед. – Кингсли перебрасывает его в Отдел тайн заместителем начальника. Там нужна твердая рука, а Зангер слишком стар. Через полгода он уйдет на пенсию, и Сэвидж возглавит отдел. 

– Но кто тогда…

– Займет место начальника Аврората? Кому еще, по-твоему, Кингсли доверяет как самому себе?

– Не-е-ет! – протянула Гермиона, недоверчиво качая головой. – Гарри сказал бы мне!

– Поттер еще сам ничего не знает. Через пару недель начнет везде появляться вместе с Сэвиджем. Принимать дела, – Альберт склонился еще ниже, и Гермиону накрыло ароматом его парфюма – тяжелого, сладковато-древесного, душащего. – Можешь намекнуть ему, если хочешь. Пора и тебе потихоньку погружаться в океан подковерных интриг. Долго тут сухой оставаться не получится. 

– У тебя же получается, – подмигнула ему Гермиона, и несгибаемый Альберт вдруг смутился, снял заглушку и отошел к своему столу, оставив ее гадать о причинах странного выражения, мелькнувшего на его лице. 

Следующие полчаса прошли в молчании. Альберт разбирал отчеты, Гермиона строчила гневное письмо секретарю магловского министра, который настаивал на переносе встречи с Бруствером на пару дней. Вдруг дверь кабинета Кингсли распахнулась, и оттуда донесся обрывок его фразы:

– Нельзя недооценивать важность этих поставок! Сделай все, что возможно и невозможно! Это моя личная просьба!

– Конечно, Кингсли, до встречи, – холодно отозвался второй знакомый голос, и из кабинета вышел Драко, с глухим стуком захлопнув за собой дверь. 

– Малфой?! – ошеломленно воскликнула Гермиона, никак не ожидавшая его здесь увидеть. Она безраздельно властвовала над расписанием встреч Кингсли и абсолютно точно знала, что на это время у Министра было назначено совещание в Отделе тайн. Он не мог сам перенести его без ее ведома!

– Грейнджер, – промурлыкал Драко, прямым ходом направляясь к ней. – Сколько лет, сколько зим!

– Серьезно? – подняла бровь Гермиона, когда он обошел стол и раскрыл руки для приветственных объятий. 

– Ты не обнимешь старого школьного друга?! – воскликнул он и с наигранным возмущением обернулся к Альберту. – Сэйерс, с каких пор у вас тут так закрутили гайки, что запрещено даже обниматься? Грейнджер, переходи на работу ко мне, иначе засохнешь тут без человеческого тепла!

– Как будто я когда-то увижу тепло от Малфоя, – хмыкнула Гермиона, но затем все же улыбнулась и позволила Драко себя обнять. На людях он всегда вел себя иначе, чем наедине с ней, и можно было не обращать внимания на его паясничество для публики. 

– Ты не получила мои извинения? – уже тише и совсем другим тоном спросил он, загораживая ее широкой спиной от Сэйерса. – Я хотел заскочить раньше, чтобы еще раз принести их лично, но пришлось срочно уехать за границу. Вернулся лишь вчера. 

– Тебе не за что извиняться, Драко, – прошептала Гермиона, покачав головой. – Я в порядке и была в порядке, когда ты ушел тогда. Давай просто забудем…

– Забудем, если ты пообедаешь со мной, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил Малфой, косясь на дорогие часы на руке, которые явно стоили целое состояние. – Сейчас как раз обед. Я отведу тебя в одно прекрасное местечко. И не говори, что ты предпочтешь _мне_ жуткую министерскую столовку!

– И зачем же мне это? – скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовалась Гермиона. Что-то не так, она чувствовала это: сначала цветы с извинениями и приглашением на ужин, теперь этот обед. Малфою явно что-то нужно от нее. Их случайная встреча в магловском баре неделю назад медленно переставала казаться ей таковой. Неужели Драко следил за ней? И зачем тогда потащил к Снейпу? Со Снейпом как раз шутки плохи, он не из тех, кто позволит втянуть себя в чьи-то интрижки… без его ведома. Либо он непричастен, и его следует выкинуть из уравнения, либо все же замешан, и это уже начинает попахивает опасностью. Два хитрых изворотливых слизеринца против нее одной… Следует быть настороже. Да, пусть оба поберегутся, потому что Гермиона совершенно не собиралась становиться пешкой в чьих-то интригах. Министерство научило ее быть осмотрительной. 

– Как это зачем? – возмутился Малфой и, склонившись к ее уху, горячо шепнул: – Потому что я так хочу. И потому что я милый! – уже громче добавил он, нацепив на лицо самую обворожительную свою улыбку, способную растопить все ледники мирового океана разом. 

– Ты своих сотрудников так же мотивируешь? – хмыкнула Гермиона. – Удивительно, что на тебя все еще кто-то работает. 

– Вот это как раз совершенно неудивительно! – улыбнулся Малфой, настойчиво увлекая ее к шкафу. Решив все же пойти у него на поводу в надежде выяснить, что он задумал, Гермиона не слишком сопротивлялась, когда он отыскал ее пальто и галантно помог его надеть. 

– Грейнджер, – подал голос Альберт, внимательно наблюдая за манипуляциями Драко. – Позволь напомнить, что через час еще одно совещание, на которое я хочу взять тебя с собой. Или ты предпочтешь вникать в тонкости работы комитета по выработке объяснений для маглов сама? – в его голосе мелькнуло недовольство и тщательно замаскированная угроза, и Гермиона с удивлением обернулась к Альберту, который всегда был доброжелателен с ней.

– Сэйерс, ты разве не знаешь, что шестьдесят процентов оборота импортируемых редких компонентов для зельеварения идет через «Малфой Трейдинг»? – опасно сощурив глаза, процедил Драко. – Мне казалось, такая информация уже должна была дойти до будущего главы Отдела международного магического сотрудничества. 

– Драко! Здесь моя работа, и отвечать за свое рабочее время я буду сама! – голос Гермионы зазвенел от гнева и, отодвинув его в сторону, она подошла к столу Сэйерса. – Альберт, ты же знаешь, твой опыт для меня бесценен. Я буду в переговорной ровно через пятьдесят минут. 

– Хорошо, – холодно кивнул он, возвращаясь к своим отчетам.

– И кстати, Альберт, – окликнула его от двери Гермиона, которую уже ждал снаружи Малфой. – Нет ничего, с чем я не смогла бы справиться самостоятельно. И _никого_ тоже.

– И как часто вы обедаете вместе с Сэйерсом? – невинно поинтересовался Драко, пока лифт мчал их в Атриум. 

– Не слишком, он обычно пропадает в разных отделах, и я его почти не вижу, – ответила погруженная в свои мысли Гермиона и вдруг моргнула, понимая, к чему был вопрос. – Драко, что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ясно как божий день: «каменный истукан Сэйерс» положил на тебя глаз, Грейнджер, – фыркнул Малфой, собственнически кладя ей на талию руку, которая тут же была оттуда скинута. – Он от ревности чуть ядом в меня не плюнул. А ты ведь знаешь, я не терплю на себе ничьих слюней, кроме твоих. 

– Ты женат, Драко, – вздохнула Гермиона. – И Альберт не положил на меня глаз. Мы просто работаем вместе. И он предан своему делу и не хочет оставлять его абы на кого. 

– Моя милая маленькая Грейнджер, – Драко ласково погладил ее по волосам и подтолкнул к выходу из лифта. – Все-то ты знаешь и замечаешь, кроме того, что у тебя под носом.

В итальянском ресторане, куда привел ее Малфой, они поспорили, что он закажет именно то, что она хочет, и Гермиона, наблюдая, как Драко уверенно отдает распоряжения официантке, не ошибившись в выборе ни разу, невольно задумалась, как же хорошо он ее знает. Все-таки дружба, подкрепленная постелью, – это один из самых замечательных вариантов отношений, где нет никаких обязательств и ревности, а есть лишь взаимное удовольствие. На минуту ей даже стало жаль, что все закончилось. Конечно, о Тематической составляющей их связи с Малфоем она жалела еще тогда, когда он сообщил ей об Астории. Последние события наглядно доказали, что без БДСМ ее жизнь неполноценна, не просто как суп без соли – как суп без воды.

– Прости, что притащил тебя к Снейпу, – сказал Драко, когда улыбчивая официантка поставила перед ними великолепную пасту, аппетитно пахнущую морепродуктами. – Я слишком привык решать, что для тебя лучше в Теме, поэтому с полной уверенностью потащил тебя в Коукворт. 

– Коукворт? – задумчиво переспросила Гермиона, силясь вспомнить, где могла слышать это название. – Это тот городок, где мы были? Где находится этот странный бар… м-м-м… «Агония» или как его там? 

Конечно, она помнила название бара – он был тем ориентиром, который позволил ей трансгрессировать туда. Но Малфою об этом знать совершенно не обязательно. И так он ведет себя слишком подозрительно.

– Да, графство Лестершир. А что, Грейнджер, хочешь туда вернуться? – подмигнул Драко, делая глоток вина. 

– А что, Малфой, у тебя есть другие предложения? Хочешь отвести меня еще к кому-нибудь? Только не говори, что профессор Флитвик тоже Верхний! – фыркнула Гермиона, наслаждаясь чудесно приготовленной пастой. 

– Если кто-то из учителей Хогвартса и Доминант, то это может быть только твоя любимая МакГонагалл! Черный латексный кошачий костюм и плеть были бы ей к лицу.

– Драко Малфой! Ты ступил на запретную территорию! Немедленно подними руки вверх и сделай два шага назад! – строго проговорила Гермиона, грозя ему вилкой, но затем не сдержалась и рассмеялась. 

– В былые времена ты бы потом сидеть не смогла за такие разговоры со мной, – вроде бы непринужденно проговорил Драко, но его стальной взгляд резанул ее словно лезвие, и Гермиона поёрзала на стуле саднящей задницей и залилась краской из-за воспоминаний о человеке, нарисовавшем красивый шедевр абстракционизма в сине-фиолетовых тонах у нее на ягодицах. Малфой принял ее смущение на свой счет и накрыл горячей ладонью ее руку. 

– Я тоже иногда скучаю по тем временам, – признался он. – Уверен, для тебя найдется еще идеальный Верхний, с которым тебе будет хорошо. А вот у меня надежды мало. 

– У тебя так и не вышло… заинтересовать Асторию? – помолчав, робко поинтересовалась Гермиона. Они с самого начала негласно старались избегать разговоров о жене Драко и ее постельных предпочтениях. Гермиона считала это неэтичным, а Малфой не хотел оскорблять свою бывшую партнершу рассказами о новой, с которой, к тому же, он потом вступил в брак. 

– Она совсем не приемлет Тему, – покачал головой Драко и осушил свой стакан до дна. – Да и обычный секс тоже не слишком. 

– М-м…

– Но скоро родится наш ребенок, и это станет неважным, – улыбнулся Малфой, бездумно поглаживая пальцами руку Гермионы. 

– Все наладится, Драко, – пробормотала она, пытаясь избавиться от некстати всплывших воспоминаний о тяжелой руке Снейпа в ее волосах, подарившей успокоение без всяких излишних движений и поглаживаний. 

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Малфой, возвращая себе прежнее безмятежное выражение лица и убирая руку. – Все равно я постоянно торчу в офисе и пропадаю в командировках. 

– Кстати, Драко, – невинно улыбнулась Гермиона, решив сделать вид, что хочет сменить тему, а на самом деле задать главный интересующий ее вопрос. – А откуда ты знал, где найти Снейпа, если тот скрывается от всего магического мира в этом Коукворте? В «Пророке» писали, что он уехал из страны, но ты привел меня прямо к нему, даже не назначив встречу заранее. 

– Снейп лучший зельевар из тех, что я знаю, – пожал плечами Малфой. – Он иногда… консультирует меня по некоторым сложным вопросам. 

– Вот как, – Гермиона многозначительно подняла бровь. – И насколько эти вопросы законны?

– Ровно настолько, насколько позволяет мне Бруствер, – широко улыбнулся Драко, давая понять, что подкопаться к нему невозможно. – Я законопослушный бывший Пожиратель. Как и Снейп, между прочим. Кстати, а почему наш разговор все время возвращается к нему, Грейнджер? – вдруг спросил Драко, окидывая ее проницательным взглядом. Гермиона постаралась с честью выдержать это испытание, сохраняя по возможности нейтральное выражение лица. 

– Я думала именно поэтому мы здесь: чтобы ты извинился за то, что привел меня к нему. 

– А мне на секунду показалось, что в тебе снова всколыхнулись те фантазии, о которых ты рассказывала мне в тот вечер, – Драко склонился ниже над столом, и его голос понизился до заговорщицкого шепота. – Помнишь, как это было? Ты лежала на животе в моей постели, и красные полосы от плети ярко выделялись на твоей коже среди белых простыней. В воздухе висел аромат возбуждения, и мне хотелось взять тебя еще раз, пока твоя попка пылает огнем, что я разжег. Но сначала ты, покорная моей воле, должна была рассказать о своих самых ярких и постыдных фантазиях, какие только могли родиться в голове умницы Грейнджер, которую все вокруг считали синим чулком, и лишь я один знал, какой ты можешь быть: страстной, покорной, жаждущей, возбуждающей – для меня… Отличные были времена, не так ли, Гермиона?

Ей вдруг стало жарко, и она потянулась за стаканом воды, чувствуя, как пылает лицо, загоревшееся, пока Малфой шептал ей бесстыдства прямо посреди дорогого ресторана. Но жарче всего запылало между ногами и, кажется, там даже стало влажно от воспоминаний о той ночи, что они провели с Драко в его магловской квартире. Об одной из многих ночей, что они провели там, познавая всю многогранность доминирования и подчинения. Гермиона закусила губу и сжала ноги, а затем осторожно сдвинулась на стуле, желая убедиться, что ей не показалось и трусики действительно намокли. Задница тут же вспыхнула болью, и каждый синячок и мелкая ранка дали о себе знать. Снейп! В ушах будто снова свистнула его девятихвостка, отгоняя лишние воспоминания, а в ушах словно наяву зазвучал бархатный баритон, пробирая до мурашек: «Он любил тебя когда-нибудь нежно?»

– Гермиона? – окликнул ее Малфой и, судя по его обеспокоенному лицу, уже не в первый раз. – Все в порядке? 

– Да, конечно, – отозвалась она, залпом допивая воду. – Драко, прости, но мне уже пора. Я действительно хочу попасть на то совещание с Альбертом. Это важно для меня. 

– Я понимаю, – кивнул он и улыбнулся, жестом подзывая официантку. – Я доставлю тебя обратно в Министерство. И не вздумай заявлять, как в прошлый раз, что ты доберешься сама! Позволь мне хоть немного позаботиться о тебе! В память о старых временах, когда ты была еще не «стальной Грейнджер», а моей послушной девочкой. 

– Хорошо, – покладисто откликнулась Гермиона, торопясь быстрее выйти из ресторана. Почему-то вдруг ей стало настолько неуютно, что хотелось поскорее распрощаться с Малфоем и уйти с головой в работу, чтобы отвлечься. Словно чувствуя это, Драко оставил ее в Атриуме и поспешил к одному из каминов, сославшись на срочные дела. А Гермиона вошла в лифт и, убедившись, что у нее есть еще несколько минут до начала совещания, уверенно нажала кнопку второго уровня. 

Отдел магического правопорядка встретил ее, как всегда, суетой и шумом. Без труда отыскав нужный кабинет, она постучала, надеясь, что его хозяин на месте. В голове зудела случайная догадка, и Гермиона не смогла бы ждать до конца совещания, чтобы проверить ее. Услышав приглашение войти, она вздохнула с облегчением и толкнула дверь.

– Гарри, мне нужно личное дело Снейпа. На минутку. Почитаю при тебе и сразу отдам.

– Эм, привет, Гермиона, – Поттер удивленно на нее уставился, но надо отдать ему должное, тут же нацарапал пару слов на клочке пергамента и, заколдовав его, отправил летающую записку в архив Аврората. – Тебе стало что-то известно о нем? – осторожно поинтересовался он, предлагая Гермионе кофе, на что она лишь нетерпеливо мотнула головой. – Он ведь, согласно нашим данным, сейчас где-то во Франции. Я… стараюсь не упускать его из вида. Такого человека, как Снейп, лучше держать или совсем близко, или далеко, но под присмотром. Война закончилась, но всегда находится тот, кто этого не осознает. Особенно если воевал всю жизнь.

Гермиона подняла взгляд на Гарри, и у нее защемило сердце. Он ведь говорит совсем не о Снейпе…

Резкий хлопок заставил ее вздрогнуть, и возле стола появился низенький домовик в форменной одежде Министерства, которую Бруствер ввел с подачи Гермионы, до сих пор безмерно собой гордившейся. 

– Йонки принес личное дело Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа по запросу Гарри Поттера! – пропищал он, передавая толстую папку в руки Гарри.

– Спасибо, Йонки, возвращайся за ним… через час, – сказал тот, и домовик кивнул и исчез. 

Гарри взвесил папку в руках и бросил на Гермиону задумчивый взгляд, и на миг показалось, что он не отдаст дело Снейпа, пока не выведает, зачем оно ей. Но в следующий миг ей стало стыдно за свои подозрения, потому что Поттер просто протянул ей папку. Слишком много она в последнее время общается со слизеринцами. 

– Что ты ищешь? – все же не сдержал любопытство он, наблюдая, как Гермиона судорожно листает страницы, пробегая по ним горящим от возбуждения взглядом. 

– Просто хочу проверить кое-что, – пробормотала она и, заметив, что Гарри начал посматривать на нее с беспокойством, небрежно обронила: – Кстати, до меня дошли слухи, что Сэвидж переходит в Отдел тайн, и на его место пойдешь ты. 

– Что?! – Гарри вскочил, задев стопку пергаментов с протоколами допросов подозреваемых, и они, словно осенние листья, покрыли пол плотным ковром. – Ты уверена, Гермиона?

– Мне сверху виднее, – пробормотала она, увлеченно копаясь в папке. Поттер нервно махнул палочкой, и рассыпанные пергаменты вернулись на место.

– Оставь дело на столе, когда закончишь, хорошо, Миона? – сказал он уже от двери и, не дожидаясь ответа, вылетел в коридор. 

– Угу, – запоздало пробормотала Гермиона, застыв над папкой. Она нашла то, что искала: протокол заседания Визенгамота по делу Снейпа, на котором они с Гарри и Роном тоже присутствовали. Вот откуда ей знакомо это название – Коукворт! Судя по заботливо записанным секретарем на суде словам самого Снейпа, в этом городе в графстве Лестершир он когда-то родился и вырос. 

Оставив папку на столе, она поспешила на совещание, хотя в голове роились бесчисленные вопросы, сбивающие с рабочего настроя. Благо Альберт провел встречу сам, предоставив Гермионе возможность лишь наблюдать. Время до конца рабочего дня прошло сумбурно. Убегающий на позднее собрание в Аврорате Кингсли, видимо, усмотрел что-то необычное в выражении лица своего секретаря и, очевидно, списав это на усталость, настойчиво отправил Гермиону домой, попросив Альберта проконтролировать, чтобы она не засиживалась как обычно допоздна над бумагами. Переупрямить Сэйерса порой было еще сложнее, чем саму Гермиону, и в итоге она послушно ушла в пять часов вместе со всеми остальными. 

Стоило ей выйти из Атриума и остаться одной в плотном потоке людей в центре Лондона, с нетерпением ожидавшие этого целый день мысли тут же накинулись на нее с кровожадностью акул-убийц из страшных магловских фильмов. И если до сегодняшнего дня покоя ей не давал исключительно Снейп, то теперь дров в костер пылающего внутри нее беспокойства подкинул еще и Драко. 

Перебегая дорогу к своему дому, Гермиона вдруг разозлилась. Сукин сын Малфой! Жил бы спокойно со своей беременной женой, покупал бы пинетки да тренировался подгузники менять на домовиках! Зачем ему понадобилось баламутить тихие воды, так что круги от швыряемых им камней задевают всех вокруг? Конечно, благодаря ему она нашла наконец подходящего Верхнего, но странная активность, проявляемая Драко вокруг нее, не укладывалась у Гермионы в голове. И почему-то ее не оставляло странное предчувствие, что это не последняя их встреча, хотя до того вечера в магловском баре они не виделись уже пару лет. 

Входя в подъезд, Гермиона решила отбросить пока размышления о Малфое. Слишком мало информации у нее было, чтобы делать какие-либо выводы. А сегодня в кафе она бездарно упустила возможность что-нибудь у него выведать, отвлекшись на мысли о Коукворте.

Снимая со своей квартиры защитные заклинания, Гермиона невольно вспомнила, какое количество их было наложено на скромные комнаты Снейпа. И какого уровня были эти заклятия. Она готова была побиться об заклад, что часть из них они не проходили в Хогвартсе, а другую их часть, скорее всего, можно обнаружить в каком-нибудь пособии по не очень светлой магии. Зачем живущему среди маглов Снейпу такая защита? Чего ему там опасаться, когда даже против троих бандитов с ножами он вышел один и без палочки? Неужели на свободе остался кто-то из его бывших «коллег», о ком не знает Министерство? Учитывая, что Гарри уверен, будто сам Снейп сейчас во Франции, вполне возможно, Аврорат упустил кого-то из Пожирателей. 

Скинув обувь и аккуратно повесив пальто в шкаф, Гермиона прошла в кухню и налила себе вина. Хотелось отвлечься, забыться, выбросить из головы рой назойливо гудящих мыслей, но единственный способ, который действует на нее безотказно, будет недоступен до cубботы. Именно тогда она вновь вернется в «Агонию» и опустится на колени перед своим Верхним, и единственным, что будет иметь значение, останется лишь его волнующий голос, спокойно и властно отдающий приказы. 

Сладкое послевкусие проведенной с ним сессии снова обволокло Гермиону, как медовая патока, а расписанная фиолетовым и синим задница отдавалась тупой болью при каждом прикосновении к ней. Пытаясь распутать тот клубок чувств и ощущений, что оставила ей встреча со Снейпом, Гермиона поняла, что к общей радости от обретения наконец Верхнего и к томному сладкому вкусу подчинения ему примешиваются тонкие, едва различимые нотки горечи, как будто от обиды. Нет, безусловно Снейп ничем не обидел ее, более того, он предупреждал, что собирается копаться в ее старых ранах, и она сама сознательно и добровольно пошла на это. Но чувство какой-то неясной неправильности происходящего все же зудело тонким голоском где-то на самом краю слышимости, не давая покоя. Несмотря на то, что Снейп позаботился о ней после сессии, как и полагалось ответственному Верхнему, Гермионе не доставало разговора с ним и анализа произошедшего. Если он не поднимет эту тему в субботу, она собиралась сама попросить его об этом. 

Уже ложась спать, Гермиона снова вспомнила его руку у себя на щеке и тихий, едва долетающий сквозь туман сабспейса голос: «Ты справилась. Хорошая девочка». Тихий стон спрятался в темноте комнаты, а бедра сами собой сжались в безуспешной попытке сдержать подступающее возбуждение, которое, словно ночной охотник, подкрадывалось каждый раз, когда чуяло мысли о Снейпе. Как давно она мечтала о прикосновении этих длинных изящных пальцев – гораздо дольше, чем полагалось «хорошей девочке», отличнице и старосте, гордости Гриффиндора. И хитроумный мерзавец Малфой, зная об этой ее слабости к рукам бывшего профессора, нагло воспользовался этим, чтобы затащить ее, поклявшуюся больше не открывать душу и не давать тем самым никому оружие против себя, в логово другого умного и проницательного слизеринца, который именно это собрался и сделать – заставить ее полностью открыться ему. 

Все страхи и сомнения камнем пошли на дно, когда возбуждение, подстегиваемое мимолетными игривыми касаниями к горячей коже, разлилось словно море вокруг, затопив всю комнату и захлестывая набегающей волной Гермиону, кончившую от собственных пальцев на клиторе и мыслей о руках Снейпа на теле. 

Дни недели слились в единый круговорот, снежным комом катясь все быстрее навстречу выходным. Альберт взялся за Гермиону с удвоенной силой, и теперь, помимо своих непосредственных обязанностей секретаря, она выполняла еще и часть его работы, пока он использовал освободившееся время, чтобы принимать дела у Фогдта, которому вскоре предстояло сложить полномочия руководителя Отдела международного магического сотрудничества. Задерживаясь каждый день допоздна, Гермиона приходила домой, чтобы наскоро поужинать, принять душ и забыться беспокойным сном, а наутро не вспомнить ничего из тех сновидений, что мучали ее ночью, заставляя чувствовать себя разбитой и неотдохнувшей. Субботы она ждала как избавления, надеясь, что сессия позволит ей отвлечься и забыться, а тихо кипящее в ней сексуальное напряжение, которое ее собственные пальцы были бессильны унять, наконец уйдет. 

Вечер пятницы тянулся как никогда бесконечно, и Гермиона, не зная, чем себя занять, убрала всю квартиру и отдраила кухню и ванную без магии, к полуночи устав так, что сон принял ее в свои ласковые объятия, едва голова коснулась подушки. Утром субботы время будто еще больше замедлило свой бег, и пока Гермиона наблюдала, стоя с кружкой кофе у окна, как мимо спешат люди и несутся машины, ее собственный маленький мирок застыл, заключив ее как насекомое в каплю янтаря и замуровав в одном мгновении навечно. К вечеру метания в четырех стенах маленькой квартирки окончательно ее вымотали, и она, наскоро собравшись, вышла из дома, не особо позаботившись о том, чтобы подобрать какое-то особенное платье. Снейп был прав: он не Малфой, и ему явно все равно, во что она одета и какое белье скрывает ее наряд. Это Драко обожал снимать с нее трусики, будто разворачивая обертку дорогого подарка, ласкать затянутые в ажурные чулки ноги и дразнить соски сквозь жесткое кружево, а Снейп, скорее всего, опять сразу отправит ее в ванную, откуда она выйдет в одном халате. Или без – надо признать, что стыдиться бывшего учителя уже поздно. 

Когда магия трансгрессии послушно забросила ее в Коукворт, до назначенного Снейпом времени встречи оставался еще почти целый час, и Гермиона, бросив мимолетный взгляд на сверкающую в сгущающихся сумерках вывеску «Агонии», решительно пошла в другую сторону. Ей хотелось прогуляться и успокоиться, подышать свежим морозным воздухом и немного осмотреться в городе, где Снейп спрятался у всех на виду и от Министерства, и от пронырливых журналистов «Пророка», и, если она права, от Пожирателей тоже. 

Серые улочки сменяли одна другую, здания вокруг становились все более приземистыми и обшарпанными, редкие чахлые деревья, еще встречавшиеся в центре, где, судя по всему, и находился бар, по мере приближения к окраине города и вовсе пропали. Людей на улицах становилось все меньше, и смотрели они на Гермиону так, что она невольно покрепче сжала палочку в кармане пальто. Под ногами шелестели мертвые листья, и она поймала себя на мысли, что старается ступать так, чтобы издавать как можно меньше звуков: повсюду ее не отпускало странное ощущение чьего-то пристального взгляда, наблюдающего за пришлой столичной девицей, дерзнувшей бродить по узким переулкам. В арке между домами шаги отдавались гулким эхом, а впереди на земле виднелось нечто странное. С трудом подавив тошноту, Гермиона различила силуэт дохлой кошки и, оглядевшись по сторонам, махнула палочкой, заставив ее исчезнуть. 

В голову некстати пришли воспоминания о троих бандитах, заявившихся в «Агонию» в ее первый визит туда, и стараясь отбросить мысли о том, что они могут бродить где-то неподалеку по этому пропитанному тоской и безысходностью городу, Гермиона уже собралась было возвращаться, как вдруг ее внимание привлекло нечто странное. На улице, навевающей уныние однообразием пейзажа, где в ряд выстроились абсолютно одинаковые двухэтажные ветхие дома, похожие на зубы скорбно оскалившейся в небо пасти, виднелся пробел, выделяющийся пустотой, как прогалина в лесу. Подойдя ближе, Гермиона обнаружила, что от здания, когда-то стоявшего на этом месте, остался лишь фундамент, полусгнившие балки и кирпичное крошево, непригодное даже для того, чтобы его растащили на хозяйственные нужды соседи. Казалось, в этом доме много лет назад произошел взрыв, похожий на несчастный случай при утечке газа, но осторожно ступив на опасную, ничем не отгороженную территорию, Гермиона вдруг ощутила легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев: развалины источали магию. Сильную и довольно устойчивую, если волшебство до сих пор можно почувствовать по прошествии стольких лет. Оступившись на камне, скользком из-за висящей в воздухе влаги, Гермиона с трудом удержалась на ногах и, подняв взгляд, увидела на фоне иссиня-серого неба огромную чадящую трубу какого-то завода, зловещим исполином возвышающуюся над городом.

Справа вдруг загорелся тусклый свет, и почудилось какое-то движение. Усилием воли заставив себя не размахивать палочкой в магловском городке, Гермиона повернулась в ту сторону и увидела, как в соседнем доме всколыхнулась занавеска, а за ней мелькнули любопытные глаза ребенка. 

По спине поползли мурашки, а безотчетный страх перед чем-то неизведанным сжал сердце ледяной рукой. Развернувшись, Гермиона поспешила обратно, к светлым огням и теплу «Агонии».


	6. Chapter 6

– Подойди поближе, – читавший какую-то магловскую газету Снейп аккуратно сложил ее и убрал в ящик стола. На этот раз он ждал Гермиону не в спальне, а в своем кабинете, и она вышла туда из душа, кутаясь в халат и нервно теребя завязки. Легко было рассуждать о собственной смелости и готовности выйти к нему голой, находясь дома, но под строгим взглядом бывшего профессора гриффиндорская храбрость сразу отступила, склонив голову и пряча глаза. 

Прошлепав босыми ногами по покрытым лаком доскам пола, Гермиона остановилась у кресла для посетителей, ожидая дальнейших указаний. 

– Еще ближе, – повернувшись и сидя теперь боком к столу, Снейп небрежным жестом указал на место перед собой. Дыхание на секунду перехватило, а смелости еще поубавилось, когда Гермиона, проделав эти несколько шагов, встала прямо перед ним. Он смотрел на нее снизу вверх, но даже так ощущение властности, исходящее от него, не давало забыть, кто на самом деле здесь является хозяином положения. Наверняка он смог бы, не прилагая больших усилий, доминировать даже со связанными руками. 

Вдруг жесткие ладони легли ей на талию и резко вздернули вверх, заставив взвизгнуть от неожиданности. Задница встретилась с чем-то твердым, и ошалевшая Гермиона поняла, что сидит на столе, а привставший Снейп уже снова опустился в кресло и придвинул его ближе. Еще ближе. Так близко, что оказался буквально у нее между ногами, бесцеремонно разведя ее колени в стороны. Горячие пальцы скользнули по ее замерзшим ступням, заставив Гермиону дернуться от сладкого щекочущего ощущения, поставили их на подлокотники кресла и сделали неуловимый жест, от которого по ногам расползлось тепло, окутав их как горячая вода. 

– Спасибо, сэр, – пробормотала Гермиона, понимая, что Снейп только что наложил на нее Согревающее заклятие. 

– Пожалуйста, мисс Грейнджер, – невозмутимо отозвался он, казалось, наслаждаясь ее смущением. – Расскажи мне о вечере прошлой пятницы, – вдруг попросил он, и витающее в воздухе настроение резко сменилось с расслабленного и почти игривого на собранно-деловое. 

– Вы хотите знать, что я делала после сессии, сэр? – уточнила Гермиона, чувствуя себя неуютно от того, что полы халата разошлись в стороны, и Снейпу, чья голова находилась сейчас на уровне ее груди, достаточно было всего лишь опустить взгляд и скользнуть им между раздвинутыми бедрами, чтобы увидеть уже влажные лепестки ее плоти.

– Я хочу знать, что ты _чувствовала_, когда ушла отсюда, – его рука снова легла ей на ногу, а большой палец нежно погладил косточку на щиколотке, и Гермиона едва удержалась, чтобы не дернуться от вспышки удовольствия, разрядом статического электричества пробежавшей по клитору. Так ее еще никто никогда не трогал, и оттого прикосновение показалось особенно интимным. С трудом сосредоточившись на вопросе Снейпа, она напомнила себе, что с ним нужно быть предельно честной и откровенной, но вместо этого, опустив глаза, пробормотала:

– Удовлетворение, сэр. Мне было… хорошо. Конечно, мне хотелось бы, чтобы… 

– Гермиона, – усталый вздох Снейпа заставил ее почувствовать вину быстрее, чем если бы он накричал на нее, используя всю свою язвительность. – То, что я хочу от тебя сейчас услышать, очень важно. Либо ты скажешь мне это сама, либо я использую легилименцию, чего принципе не приветствую на сессиях, предпочитая добровольное подчинение и… сотрудничество. Тебе все ясно?

– Да, сэр. Простите, – смущенно ответила она, не понимая, что на нее нашло. Она глубоко вдохнула, собираясь рассказать ему всё, на этот раз честно, но слова не шли. Рука Снейпа на ее щиколотке замерла, будто в ожидании, и Гермиона закрыла глаза и сжалась, готовясь к болезненному выворачивающему наизнанку вторжению в свой разум, но бежали секунды, колотилось сердце, и ничего не происходило. 

– Вопреки распространенному некогда в Хогвартсе мнению, я не ем неугодных, – в глубоком вибрирующем голосе не было ни нотки раздражения, хотя по мнению Гермионы, Снейп должен был сейчас клокотать от гнева. – И тебя не укушу и не съем. По крайней мере, пока ты сама об этом не попросишь.

Гермиона удивленно уставилась на него. Ей показалось, или Снейп только что пошутил? Вместо привычной затягивающей черной бездны его глаз она увидела сияющие искорки, и тогда тяжелый обруч, сдавливающий грудь, исчез, и стало легче дышать. 

– Я почувствовала… обиду. Не знаю почему, – признание получилось само собой, и Гермиона вздрогнула, когда руки Снейпа вдруг ловко развязали узел на поясе ее халата. – И… всю неделю не могла избавиться от этого чувства.

– Ты плакала, когда пришла домой? – резко спросил он, бросив пояс и не делая попыток распахнуть халат, отчего из груди Гермионы вырвался разочарованный вздох. Черные глаза встретились с карими, и странное ощущение согрело ее изнутри, будто там, где-то глубоко в душе вдруг зажглась маленькая искорка, которой уже было достаточно, чтобы еще один рубеж обороны с грохотом рухнул, и прозвучал тихий робкий шепот: 

– Да, сэр… 

В камине потрескивало пламя, поглощая поленья и распространяя тепло и уют. Гермиона сидела с закрытыми глазами и прислушивалась к себе, пытаясь понять, что в ней изменилось, но осознание никак не приходило, и сдавшись, она посмотрела на сидящего перед ней Снейпа, внимательно изучающего ее лицо.

– Сложно было? – спросил он, и, очевидно, это прозвучало немного резче, чем ему хотелось, потому что его руки вдруг легли ей на бедра и нежно провели по коже снизу вверх, затем скользнув на ягодицы. 

– Ч-что вы имеете в виду, сэр? – закусив губу, пробормотала Гермиона, неосознанно раздвигая бедра шире. 

– Сложно было признаться, что «стальная Грейнджер», как тебя окрестил «Пророк», бывает слабой? – безжалостно произнес Снейп, склоняясь вперед, чтобы не упустить ни единой тени эмоций на ее лице.

– Теперь уже нет, – ответила Гермиона, ощущая неведомую легкость: она и не подозревала, какими тяжелыми, на самом деле, были доспехи, что она носила не снимая, с тех пор как впервые услышала слово «грязнокровка» свой адрес. 

– Что ж, увидим, – равнодушно отозвался Снейп, распахивая ее халат и слегка спуская его с плеч. Напряженные соски заныли под его пристальным взглядом, и не ожидавшая такого резкого перехода к действиям Гермиона слегка покраснела. Теплые руки обхватили груди снизу, а большие пальцы закружились на ареолах, вырывая из нее жалобные стоны, просящие о большем.

– Обопрись руками о стол сзади, – распорядился Снейп, и справа громыхнул ящик стола, а затем послышался знакомый металлический звон. Зажим укусил один сосок, и Гермиона зашипела от боли и перевела затуманившийся взгляд на бесстрастного мужчину перед собой. Он поместил зажим на вторую грудь и придвинулся вместе с креслом еще чуть ближе, заставив развести колени шире. 

– Сместись немного назад и поставь ступни на стол, – приказал он, и Гермиона снова ощутила себя невероятно уязвимой, когда влажные половые губы раскрылись, как цветок, выставляя на обозрение набухший бутон клитора. Длинные пальцы Снейпа скользнули по сочащемуся смазкой отверстию, и живот тут же напрягся, ожидая новых ласк.

– Отставь руки чуть дальше и откинься назад сильнее, – сказал он, и стоило ей послушаться, как влажный палец уперся в мгновенно сжавшееся тугое отверстие ануса, а внутри живота прошелся холодок от Очищающего заклинания. – Расслабься. Я вижу, что ты занималась анальным сексом раньше, поэтому я не сделаю ничего нового для тебя. 

– М-м-м, – простонала Гермиона, ощутив вторжение за плотное колечко мышц. – К-как… как вы можете это видеть, сэр? – пробормотала она, хватая воздух из-за позабытого уже ощущения наполненности, когда палец аккуратно, но решительно вторгся на всю длину. 

– Очень часто визуально видно, если этим отверстием пользовались в сексуальном плане, – сухо пояснил Снейп, вытаскивая палец и тут же добавляя к нему еще один. – Не напрягайся, мне нужно тебя немного растянуть перед анальной пробкой. 

Его пальцы двигались внутри в медленном размеренном ритме, и Гермиона, посопротивлявшись совсем немного собственному вожделению, вскоре начала постанывать и двигать бедрами навстречу движениям Снейпа. Но его рука очень быстро покинула ее, оставив ощущение пустоты внутри, и снова громыхнул ящик стола, а затем в анус ткнулось что-то твердое и скользкое. И судя по мгновенно вспыхнувшей тупой боли, довольно толстое. 

– М-м, больно, сэр, – поморщилась Гермиона, тяжело дыша. Снейп тут же остановился, и его рука потянула за цепочку, связывающую между собой зажимы. Жалобный стон от вспыхнувшей резкой боли в сосках все еще звенел в воздухе, когда пробка с усилившимся напором надавила на сжавшиеся мышцы и заставила их пропустить ее. 

– Она не толще, чем член среднестатистического мужчины, – равнодушно сообщил Снейп, твердой рукой ввинчивая пробку на место, и Гермиона с облегчением выдохнула, когда та скользнула внутрь, и анус сжался вокруг самого тонкого места у основания. – Все в порядке? Больше не больно?

– Нет, сэр. Все хорошо, – кажется, смазка полилась из нее еще сильнее после таких извращенных ласк, и взгляд Снейпа будто намеренно устремился прямо туда, где из ноющего отверстия сочилась влага. 

– Идем в спальню, – наконец сказал он, никак не прокомментировав небольшое влажное пятнышко на столешнице, но Гермиона и без слов знала, что он понял, как ей нравятся анальные ласки, любимые далеко не всеми за их болезненность и унизительность и именно по этой причине так ее привлекавшие.

Пока она пыталась справиться с затекшими руками и ногами, неловко ерзая на столе, Снейп, коротко обернувшись, стремительным шагом подошел и, обхватив ее за талию, решительно сдернул со стола. Гермиона охнула и всем телом впечаталась в него так жестко, будто влетела в каменное изваяние, даже не дрогнувшее под ее весом. Сдавленные зажимами соски болезненно вжались в его грудь, обтянутую простой черной футболкой, а в живот уперлась пряжка ремня. Халат совсем слетел с плеч и бесполезной тряпкой повис на локтях, и Гермиона, прижимаясь полуобнаженным телом к полностью одетому мужчине, почувствовала себя более голой, чем если бы на ней совсем ничего не было. 

– Тебе это больше не понадобится, – спокойно сказал Снейп, и она поняла, что он имеет в виду, только когда халат вдруг шевельнулся как живой и сам собой освободился от плена ее локтей, белоснежной лужицей ткани растекшись по полу. – Идем.

Он сделал шаг назад, развернулся и направился в спальню, и Гермиона тут же дернулась за ним, будто привязанная невидимым поводком. Это навело ее вдруг на мысли об ошейнике: использует ли его Снейп вообще? И если да, то когда ей будет позволено иметь свой? Ей всегда нравилось, как смотрелась на ней черная полоска кожи, которую Драко надевал на нее в знак принадлежности ему, и она была бы не против иметь материальное выражение своей принадлежности Снейпу. 

Когда она, внезапно оробев, вошла в спальню, Снейп уже избавился от обуви и расположился на краешке кровати, в этот раз застеленной обычным бледно-голубым постельным бельем без каких-либо узоров. Его глаза неотрывно следили за каждым ее шагом, пока она шла к нему, закусив губу от боли в сосках, причиняемой колышущейся цепочкой. 

– На колени, – прошипел Снейп, едва она остановилась перед ним. Казалось, он ожидал, что она примет позу покорности сама, подойдя к нему, и был недоволен ее недогадливостью. – Руки за голову. 

Пушистый ворс ковра встретил ее обманчивой мягкостью, но Гермиона знала, что это ощущение будет длиться недолго: всего через несколько минут ноги и руки затекут, а колени заноют. Снейп молча наблюдал за ней тяжелым темным взглядом, снова напоминая бездушную каменную статую. Боль в сосках поутихла, но ей на смену пришла боль в коленях, постепенно распространяясь по всему телу, до безумия жаждущему сменить позу или хотя бы просто шевельнуться. Гермиона закрыла глаза, стараясь дышать медленно, отмеряя вздохами секунды. Кожу бедер холодила остывающая на воздухе смазка, медленно сочащаяся и стекающая вниз, а голова кружилась от сладкого удовольствия подчинения. 

Когда бедра начали мелко дрожать от перенапряжения, и стало казаться, что она сейчас просто рухнет вниз, Снейп вдруг встал, медленно подошел и одновременно снял оба зажима, заставив Гермиону застонать от резкой боли. 

– Тебе запрещается говорить без моего разрешения, или пока к тебе не обратятся, – равнодушно отвернувшись, произнес Снейп и вернулся на свое место на кровати. – Встань и подойди ко мне. 

На коленях алели два больших пятна с вмятинками от ворса ковра, но Гермиона не решилась их потереть под внимательным взглядом Снейпа и, с трудом переставляя ноги, направилась к нему, гадая, что еще он для нее уготовил. 

– Ложись ко мне на колени, – распорядился он, сдвигаясь чуть дальше, чтобы дать ей пространство. 

Гермиона помедлила, нерешительно глядя на вытертую синюю ткань джинсов, обтянувшую жесткие колени Снейпа. Такая поза всегда казалась ей слишком интимной и подразумевала открытость и доверие со стороны нижней. Он сможет полностью ее контролировать, отлично чувствуя малейшую реакцию тела, а у нее не будет шанса спрятаться от него, пусть даже он не увидит ее лицо. Выставленная напоказ задница и сочащееся из влагалища возбуждение все скажут лучше мимики и эмоций.

– Ты так жаждешь получить не просто порку, а порку в наказание, что собралась полностью игнорировать мой приказ? – голос Снейпа был ледяным настолько, что в комнате повеяло холодком, несмотря на пылающий жаром камин. Гермиона поежилась и, пробормотав слова извинения, осторожно устроилась животом у него на коленях, облокотившись о кровать. Лежать оказалось неожиданно удобно, и она почувствовала, что расслабляется. 

– Я начну рукой, а продолжу паддлом, – словно объясняя задачу на уроке, проговорил Снейп, берясь за основание анальной пробки и слегка ею подвигав. – Следы после прошлой сессии еще не до конца сошли, я вижу несколько мелких синячков, поэтому на этот раз порка не будет для нас главным блюдом. 

Говоря, он продолжал ритмично двигать пробкой, и Гермиона сжала ноги, пытаясь усилить давление на клитор, но, заметив это, Снейп тут же прекратил и легонько шлепнул по внутренней части бедер, вынуждая раздвинуть их пошире. 

– Ты кончишь, когда я тебе позволю, – в его устах это звучало даже не как приказ, а как неоспоримый факт, который оставалось лишь принять и покориться. – Ты готова к порке?

– Да, сэр.

– Назови мне свое стоп-слово.

– «Уизли», сэр, – прошептала Гермиона, возбужденная уже настолько, что спусковой крючок оргазма готов был сорваться от любого, даже легкого прикосновения к самым чувствительным местам, поэтому порку она ждала как избавления, надеясь, что боль слегка охладит разгоряченное похотью тело и позволит немного отвлечься от невыносимого тянущего ощущения между ногами. 

– Хорошо. Считать не нужно, это всего лишь разогрев.

Впервые Гермиона ощутила на себе шлепок его рукой, которая оказалась неожиданной тяжелой, несмотря на всю свою изящность. Удары ложились быстро, мгновенно распространяя тепло и легкое болезненное покалывание, а после каждого пятого Снейп нежно поглаживал кожу ладонью, отчего бедра сами собой устремлялись вверх, ласкаясь к его руке. Со временем болезненность начала накапливаться, и каждый шлепок теперь заставлял вскрикивать и хватать ртом воздух. Вдруг Снейп столкнул ее с коленей, и ошеломленная Гермиона оказалась на полу у его ног.

– Сделаем перерыв, – невозмутимо сообщил он, и кивнул с холодным одобрением, когда она сама заложила руки за голову и встала на колени, которые тут же отдались тупой болью и буквально взмолились больше не мучить их. Упрямо стиснув зубы, Гермиона постаралась не обращать внимания на боль и сосредоточилась на пылающих теплом ягодицах и взгляде Снейпа, скользящему по ее телу.

– Ты не думала о подчинении Верхней-женщине? – вдруг спросил он, и Гермиона резко мотнула головой и, не раздумывая ни секунды, выпалила:

– Ни в коем случае, сэр! 

– Почему? – Снейп подался вперед, внимательно разглядывая ее лицо, отчего она снова почувствовала себя букашкой под магловским микроскопом. Только вместо объектива снова была черная бездна, изучающая, испытующая. 

– Сэр… – Гермиона замялась, но выражение лица Снейпа ничуть не изменилось, словно он хотел дать понять, что ему неинтересны ее колебания. Вздохнув, она напомнила себе про откровенность. – Сэр, женщины либо непроходимо глупы, либо умны и поэтому опасны. Всегда, когда встречаются две женщины, между ними возникает негласное и, вероятно, даже неосознаваемое кем-то из них соперничество. Они всегда оценивают друг друга: внешность, поступки, положение в обществе, успешность в карьере – зависит от того, что важно для каждой из них. Я никогда не доверю свою безопасность и здоровье той, чьими поступками, пусть даже неосознанно, может руководить зависть или, наоборот, чувство собственного превосходства. Потому и говорят, что женщины зачастую более жестоки, чем мужчины. Я не встану на колени ни перед одной из них.

– Все это в равной степени может относиться и к мужчинам, – задумчиво отозвался Снейп, остановив взгляд на вырезанном на ее коже слове «грязнокровка», которое она больше не прятала магией рядом с ним.

– Да, сэр. Поэтому я так долго была одна, не решаясь начать поиски Верхнего. Мне… не нужен был первый встречный, – опустив глаза, пробормотала Гермиона, напрасно надеясь, что разливающаяся по ее щекам краска останется незамеченной для его внимательного взгляда. 

– Ложись, – оставив ее слова без комментариев, распорядился Снейп и снова слегка откинулся назад, предоставляя ей пространство. – Акцио!

В его ладонь послушно прыгнул широкий деревянный паддл, похожий формой на теннисную ракетку. Снейп положил его на спину Гермионы, словно на столик, и снова взялся за основание пробки, всего несколькими движениями распалив слегка охладевшую похоть вновь до бурлящего кипения. Когда она начала постанывать и ерзать, пытаясь потереться о его колено, он грубо втолкнул пробку обратно и шлепнул паддлом.

– М-м-м, – простонала Гермиона, дернувшись от резкой боли, которая охватила гораздо большую площадь, чем после его руки ранее. Удары стали ложиться быстро и беспощадно, и после десятого она попыталась вырваться, громко вскрикнув. Снейп остановился, дав ей несколько секунд передышки, но почти тут же продолжил покрывать ее ягодицы розово-алым узором. Когда Гермиона жалобно захныкала, шипя от жалящей боли, он наконец прекратил и снова столкнул ее с колен, равнодушно проронив:

– Сделаем еще одну паузу.

– Спасибо, сэр, – простонала Гермиона, с трудом вставая перед ним на колени, которые тут же неистово взвыли, отказываясь в который раз за вечер касаться ковра, такого мягкого с виду, но теперь больше похожего на пыточный инструмент. Жар выпоротых ягодиц мог уже посоперничать с жаром камина, но ничто не шло в сравнение с тем огнем, что начал снова разгораться между ногами Гермионы, стоило боли чуть притупиться. Она тяжело дышала, глядя на Снейпа затуманенным взглядом, поэтому сначала не поверила своим глазам, когда он протянул руку и нежно коснулся ее разгоряченной щеки. 

Длинные пальцы погладили скулу и мучительно медленно переместились к губам, которые тут же разомкнулись в безмолвном приглашении. Карие глаза встретились с черными, и, неотрывно глядя на Снейпа, Гермиона взяла в рот его пальцы. Хриплый стон наполнил комнату, а веки сомкнулись сами собой, чтобы ничто не отвлекало ее от наслаждения ласкать его языком и губами. Она мечтала об этом слишком давно, и сейчас была готова кончить от одного осознания того, что сможет наконец взять в рот эти прекрасные вожделенные пальцы. Живот напрягся в предвкушении развязки, и первые волны ритмичных сокращений уже готовы были пройти внутри ее тела, как вдруг Снейп резко отдернул руку, и хлесткий удар обжег щеку. 

– Что я говорил про оргазм, Гермиона? – негромко спросил он, и его голос едва донесся до нее сквозь звон в ушах. Закусив губу, чтобы сдержать подступающие слезы, она посмотрела на сидящего перед ней равнодушного Снейпа, внимательно отслеживающего каждую реакцию ее тела. 

– Что я получу его, только когда вы позволите, сэр, – глубоко вздохнув и заставив себя успокоиться, прошептала она, и собственная покорность отозвалась сладким томлением внизу живота, где только что угас, не успев зародиться, сладостный взрыв.

– Очень хорошо, – кивнул он. – Возвращайся ко мне на колени. 

Снова устроившись на уже привычном месте, Гермиона ощутила, что дрожит всем телом от перевозбуждения. Просунув руку ей под грудь, Снейп довольно жестко ущипнул соски, но даже это сейчас казалось изысканной лаской. Взмолившись про себя, чтобы он не трогал пробку в ее заднице, отчего она наверняка сразу кончила бы, Гермиона с благодарностью приняла следующий чувствительный удар паддлом. На этот раз боль не отступала ни на секунду, хотя Снейп, в отличие от прошлой серии ударов, порол медленно и размеренно, с большими паузами между шлепками. Снова заставив ее кричать, он опять столкнул ее на пол. 

– Вижу, тебе очень нравятся мои пальцы, – дождавшись, когда она с трудом из-за ноющих коленей займет требуемую позицию, сказал он, и Гермиона, мучительно покраснев, кивнула. Почему-то слышать, как он говорит о ее главном фетише, вызывало болезненно-сладкий стыд, хотя наверняка Снейп все понял уже в первую встречу, когда она жадно пожирала его руки глазами, будто узрев перед собой долгожданный оазис после долгих выматывающих дней в пустыне. 

– Только ли пальцы рук? – вдруг спросил он, и видя ее ошеломленный взгляд, с легкой насмешкой добавил: – Насколько я помню, ты не жаловалась, когда кончала, зажав мою ступню между бедрами в первую встречу. 

Гермиона помедлила, прекрасно понимая, чего он от нее хочет и каковы его намерения – снова унизить ее. Где-то внутри, глубоко в душе, робко подала голос гордость «стальной Грейнджер», но ее тут же заглушил зов плоти, когда очередная порция смазки выплеснулась и растеклась по мокрым бедрам. Бросив взгляд на спокойно ожидающего ее действий Снейпа, Гермиона осознала, будто наблюдая за собой со стороны, что медленно опускается на четвереньки и склоняется над босыми ногами сидящего перед ней Верхнего, а затем осторожно прикасается к ним по очереди губами. 

И это как будто сорвало последний предохранитель внутри нее, и она жадно вобрала в рот большой палец, начала его посасывать, а потом провела языком по остальным пальцам, лаская их. Приподняв руками вторую ногу, она вылизала его горячую ступню, задыхаясь и словно обезумев, прижалась к ней щекой, прихватила мизинец зубами и потерлась о щиколотку как кошка. 

– Достаточно, – проговорил будто откуда-то издалека бархатный голос, и безжалостная рука, зарывшись в ее волосы и жестко потянув, оттащила плохо осознающую реальность Гермиону в сторону. – Садись ко мне на колени.

Плохо осознавая, что делает, она попыталась снова лечь, но Снейп грубо ее одернул и заставил приземлиться саднящей задницей на его жесткие колени, отчего пробка еще глубже вошла в анус, и Гермиона застонала. Откуда-то пришло осознание, что она пачкает его джинсы смазкой, но похоже, ему было все равно, и она тоже расслабилась, откинувшись спиной на его подставленную руку. 

Он был так близко, и это почему-то пугало. Пальцы его второй руки снова ткнулись ей в рот, заставив ее увлажнить их языком, а затем размазали слюну по соскам, больно оттянув и выкрутив каждый из них. 

– Я слегка увеличу заклинанием твою пробку, – вибрации его голоса вызывали мурашки по спине, и Гермиона кивнула. – Мне нужно, чтобы к следующему разу твоя задница была чуть лучше разработана. Обычно я не даю «домашних заданий» на сессиях, – Снейп криво усмехнулся, наверняка вспомнив о своей бывшей работе, – но будет проще нам обоим, если ты за неделю сделаешь это сама. Справишься?

– Да, сэр, – пробормотала Гермиона, и ее глаза испуганно распахнулись от легкой боли, когда рука Снейпа скользнула по спине вниз и, нащупав основание пробки, послала волну магии, заставив ее ощутимо вырасти в длину и ширину. 

– Все в порядке? – поинтересовался он, изучая выражение ее лица ничего не выражающим взглядом. 

– Да, сэр, – простонала Гермиона, пытаясь неосознанно двинуть бедрами, чтобы потереться набухшими складочками плоти о жесткую ткань его джинсов. 

Снейп снова заставил ее откинуться спиной на его руку, а второй рукой погладил ее живот и, сместившись ниже, раздвинул мокрые большие губы, отыскав изнывающий клитор. Палец невесомо коснулся его и замер, а черные глаза с академическим интересом в это время следили за выражением лица задрожавшей всем телом Гермионы. Ее рот открылся в безмолвном крике, а рука вцепилась в футболку Снейпа, грозя порвать плотную ткань. 

– Пожалуйста, сэр, – вырвалось у нее, прежде чем она успела подумать о чем-либо, и тут же была безжалостно сдернута с его колен. 

– На сегодня сессия окончена, – равнодушно произнес Снейп, вставая. – Когда немного остынешь, приходи в кабинет, я вытащу пробку. Мне все равно, как и где ты сегодня кончишь, но в моем доме никакого оргазма, ни здесь, ни в ванной. Тебе все ясно, Гермиона?

– Да, сэр, – пролепетала она дрожащим голосом, желая, чтобы он поскорее ушел и оставил ее одну. Сейчас она почти ненавидела его, по колено залитая собственной смазкой, перевозбужденная и до безумия, до боли в животе желающая кончить. Как только хлопнула, закрываясь за ним, дверь, Гермиона скорчилась на полу, дрожа от захлестнувших ее эмоций. Злые слезы навернулись на глаза, и она впилась ногтями в ладонь, чтобы не заплакать. Только не здесь. Уже несколько лет никто не видел ее слез, и один оргазм не повод показывать свою слабость. Нужно подчиниться. Он ее Верхний. Она сама его выбрала. Сама отдала себя ему, и теперь будет подчиняться его воле. Снейп и только Снейп будет решать, когда и сколько ей кончать на сессиях. 

Эта мысль ее успокоила и принесла умиротворение взбунтовавшейся душе. Возбуждение потихоньку отступало, так и не сумев взять ее тело под контроль и признавая собственное поражение, и мысли стали постепенно проясняться. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Гермиона поняла, что готова выйти к Снейпу. 

Он ждал ее в кабинете за столом, снова читая ту же газету, что и в начале встречи, будто никакой сессии не было, и Гермиона тряхнула головой, отгоняя безумную мысль, что всё это ей привиделось. Но высыхающая на бедрах липкая смазка и терпкий аромат похоти, исходящий от нее, были вполне реальны. 

Водоворот черных глаз захлестнул ее, когда она подошла ближе, заставляя нерешительно остановиться. Снейп с предельным вниманием изучал ее лицо, а затем, словно обнаружив что-то на нем, едва заметнул кивнул собственным мыслям и сухо произнес:

– Встань на четвереньки посреди комнаты спиной ко мне, – и дождавшись, когда она выполнит приказ, добавил: – Спину прогнуть, задницу выше.

Радуясь, что он сейчас не видит ее покрасневшего от стыда лица, Гермиона уткнулась в сложенные перед собой руки, стараясь не думать о том, как много унижений пережила за сегодняшний вечер. А особенно о том, насколько ей это понравилось. 

В полной тишине потрескивал камин и едва слышно гудела лампа на потолке, но вдруг послышался шорох перелистываемых страниц, и Гермиона поняла, что Снейп продолжил чтение, пока она стоит перед ним, выставив напоказ мокрую промежность и основание торчащей между ягодицами анальной пробки. Утихшее было возбуждение снова всколыхнулось в ней, а клитор заныл, требуя ласки. Она тяжело задышала и закусила губу, пытаясь успокоиться и подумать о чем-то другом, кроме своей унизительной позы и взглядов, которые Снейп наверняка бросает на нее. 

Казалось, эта пытка продлилась вечность, прежде чем до нее донесся шорох складываемой газеты, стук отодвинутого ящика стола и тихие шаги. Но прикосновение прохладной руки к горящим ягодицам все равно оказалось неожиданностью, и Гермиона вздрогнула.

– Очень красиво, – вдруг сказал Снейп, и в его голосе ей почудилась ласка. – Ты отлично справилась сегодня. Позволь я вытащу пробку. Расслабься, возможно, будет немного больно. 

– Да, сэр, – выдохнула Гермиона, сраженная этой внезапной нежностью в его голосе. 

Пальцы Снейпа потянули за основание пробки, медленно преодолевая сопротивление упрямых мышц, и наконец она выскользнула вся, оставив после себя ощущение пустоты. Гермиона выдохнула, прислушиваясь к его шагам, которые сначала удалились в сторону, а затем вернулись к ней. 

– Вставай, я помогу тебе, – сказал Снейп и просто вздернул ее наверх, когда она неловко завозилась на полу, пытаясь справиться с затекшими руками. – Иди ко мне.

Он притянул ее к себе и обнял, позволив уткнуться лицом ему в футболку, а его рука ласково гладила ее волосы.

– Хорошая девочка, – вдруг шепнул Снейп, и она сжалась в его руках, снова чувствуя накатывающиеся на глаза слезы. – Расслабься. Больше не будет боли. Ты со всем справилась. 

Он мягко оторвал ее от себя и, взяв за подбородок, заставил посмотреть на него. Гермиона сглотнула подступающие слезы и, часто моргая, встретила его взгляд. Лицо Снейпа как обычно ничего не выражало, будто кто-то другой, а не он только что шептал ей ласковые похвалы, но смотрел он не строго, а с необычной мягкостью. Но затем, словно не найдя на ее лице то, чего искал, он выпустил ее из объятий и отошел к столу. 

– Спасибо, сэр, – запоздало проговорила Гермиона, стараясь не обращать внимания на чувство острого разочарования от того, что он отпустил ее так быстро.

– Не за что, мисс Грейнджер, – ответил он, снова усаживаясь в кресло и доставая свою газету. – Иди в душ. Увидимся в следующую субботу. И возьми пробку, она тебе пригодится дома.

Он кивнул на лежащую на журнальном столике пробку, уже очищенную заклинанием, и уткнулся в газету, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Гермиона молча забрала игрушку и вышла из комнаты. На этот раз ей и впрямь хотелось принять душ, а не обойтись наскоро магией и сбежать. Нужно было смыть с себя полузасохшую смазку, к тому же прохладная вода поможет ей окончательно прийти в себя после несостоявшегося оргазма, отголоски которого все еще отдавались между ног. 

Стоя под упругими струями душа, Гермиона с удовольствием смывала с себя последствия сессии, наслаждаясь блаженной пустотой в голове и затишьем в собственном теле, больше не выматывающим ее требованиями немедленных ласк. Конечно, позже дома она непременно кончит, вставив в задницу пробку и прокручивая в голове все произошедшее: каждое сказанное Снейпом слово и каждое испытанное ею от этого ощущение, но сейчас ей пока что не хотелось ничего. Только блаженной неги и расслабления от окутывающей тело чуть теплой воды.

Когда она вышла в кабинет в поисках своей сумочки и пальто, Снейпа там уже не было, и Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением, что не придется неловко прощаться с ним. Видимо, он специально ушел, чтобы дать ей возможность спокойно собраться.

Внизу в баре уже тоже никого не было: очевидно, время перевалило далеко за полночь. В зале горела одинокая лампочка, и Гермиона обрадовалась, что не придется пользоваться Люмосом – вдруг Мэтт все еще где-то здесь. Снейп явно будет недоволен, если она случайно продемонстрирует бармену-маглу магию, и сюда нагрянет толпа обливиаторов из Министерства. А выйти через черный ход, как в прошлый раз, она не могла: Снейп предупредил, что обычно он заперт. 

Входная дверь была странно теплой и по-доброму скрипнула, словно прощаясь, когда Гермиона толкнула ее, выходя на улицу. Снаружи было очень холодно, и ледяной воздух тут же схватил за щеки и мгновенно проник в рукава пальто, выгоняя тепло «Агонии», которое Гермиона вынесла с собой под одеждой. На узкой улочке не было ни души, насколько позволяли разглядеть светящаяся вывеска бара да бледная луна – единственные, кто пытался рассеять окутавшую город кромешную темноту. Несмотря на это Гермиона дисциплинированно направилась к узкому проулку между домами, который являлся гарантированно безопасной точкой трангрессии. Ей не хотелось, чтобы из-за глупой беспечности ее кто-то увидел, и прибыли «чистильщики» из Министерства, которые точно положили бы конец ее недавно обретенным отношениям с Верхним. 

Задумавшись о том, с каких пор она так дорожит отношениями со Снейпом, Гермиона упустила момент, когда из темноты соткались мужские фигуры, неслышно приблизившиеся к ней сзади. Погруженная в свои размышления, она лишь тихонько охнула от сильнейшего удара по голове, и тьма хлынула внутрь нее, затопляя сознание.


	7. Chapter 7

– Очнулась, куколка? Не вздумай верещать, снова вырублю. Сейчас придет Джонни и займется тобой, так что лучше тебе быть посговорчивей и больше ему не грубить. Он и так психанул после прошлого раза. Поэтому ты здесь. Не нужно переходить дорогу людям Макса.

Голос говорившего был на удивление красивым, низким, с легкой хрипотцой. И слова он произносил правильно, не растягивая и не проглатывая окончания, как часто делают уличные хулиганы. Из-за этого создавалось обманчивое ощущение, что никакой опасности нет, но Гермиона все равно повременила открывать глаза, желая хоть немного оттянуть миг, когда нужно будет взглянуть врагу в лицо. 

Ей было нехорошо. Желудок безжалостно сжимали и выкручивали спазмы, и тошнота подкатывала к горлу. Перетянутые за спиной руки онемели, а шея болела из-за неудобного положения, в котором она пролежала… сколько? Гермиона поняла, что не знает, как долго провела без сознания, с тех пор как на нее напали всего в нескольких метрах от «Агонии». И где она находится? Кажется, ей пора открыть глаза и, как всегда, быть храброй. 

Глаза резанул свет, и новая волна тошноты обожгла горло, но Гермиона не хотела показывать слабость: уличные бандиты словно дикие звери, они не должны почуять страх. Тупая боль в затылке цепкими щупальцами обхватывала всю голову, и помещение качнулось перед глазами, как будто она лежала на палубе корабля, попавшего в бурю. Сумев кое-как обуздать взбунтовавшийся организм, Гермиона обвела взглядом место, в которое попала. Небольшая грязная комнатка походила на заброшенную подсобку какого-то завода: в углу притулился шаткий столик и пара стульев, на стене висело потрепанное расписание смен с фамилиями бригадиров, крупно выведенными разными почерками, а на тумбочке в дальнем углу пылился дешевый электрический чайник, покрытый пятнами копоти, будто кто-то пытался вскипятить его на открытом огне. Гермиона лежала в дальнем углу, напротив входа, где похитители бросили ее, не озаботившись даже кинуть на ледяной пол какую-нибудь тряпку. Холод уже давно пробрался сквозь красивое, модное, но не слишком плотное пальто, и мелкая дрожь время от времени пронзала все тело. 

Стоящий спиной у стола мужчина резко развернулся и направился к ней. Тяжелые грязные ботинки остановились прямо перед лицом, а рукав пальто затрещал, когда в него жадно вгрызлось лезвие ножа. 

– Не дергайся, куколка, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тебя продырявил насквозь, – пробормотал мужчина, хватая Гермиону за руку и задирая рукав платья. Она скосила глаза, и от увиденного ее охватил холодный ужас: это был один из двух подручных Джонни, того самого бандита, который явился в «Агонию» в тот вечер, когда Драко впервые привел ее туда. В отличие от своего дружка, сразу принявшегося тогда разорять бар, этот просто молча обходил помещение, заглядывая во все углы. Он был самым высоким и широкоплечим из них, жесткое лицо с квадратным подбородком обрамляла щетина, простая черная шапка скрывала волосы, а на черной кожаной куртке виднелись потертости и пара разрезов от ножа. Несмотря на то что Джонни явно был главным в их тройке, этот выглядел опытнее и опаснее, и из всех них именно с ним Гермиона предпочла бы не сталкиваться лицом к лицу.

– Нет! – хрипло воскликнула она, забившись на полу и пытаясь скинуть со своего локтя жесткую ладонь мужчины, который в другой руке держал опасно блеснувший острой иглой шприц с прозрачным содержимым. – Импедимента!

С оглушительным хлопком на потолке у входа взорвалась одна из двух лампочек, усеяв пол мелкими осколками. Палочка лежала в расширенном заклинанием кармане пальто, и коварная магия решила без нее не слушаться напуганную, не успевшую толком сконцентрироваться Гермиону.

– Что ты там болтаешь, крошка? Иностранка что ли? – усмехнулся мужчина, на которого явно не произвели никакого впечатления ее невнятные выкрики, не связанные, по его мнению, с лампочкой. Он недрогнувшей рукой вогнал ей в сгиб локтя иглу, пуская неведомую жидкость струиться по вене. – Вот так, расслабься. Скоро станешь совсем послушной, и, может быть, Джонни даже не испортит твою мордашку своими кулачищами. 

– Что это? – прошептала Гермиона, пока не чувствуя в себе никаких изменений. – Что ты мне вколол?! 

Скулу обожгло резкой болью, а голова бессильно упала на пол, глухо стукнувшись о грязные доски. Сжав зубы и затаив дыхание, Гермиона ждала следующего удара, но его не последовало. 

– Ты заткнешься или врезать посильнее? – грубо спросил мужчина, и она подняла на него полный ярости взгляд, пытаясь сосредоточиться на заклинании. В идеале было бы вырубить его, пока не пришли остальные, а затем избавиться от перетягивающих руки веревок, и Гермиона попыталась сосредоточиться на заклинании Ступефай, но удалось лишь усилить и без того жуткую головную боль. Безуспешно пытаясь воззвать к магии, она упустила момент, когда в ушах зашумело, а перед глазами снова все поплыло. Тело против воли расслабилось и обмякло, стало хорошо и спокойно, и последние попытки сотворить беспалочковое заклинание растворились в окутавшей ее блаженной неге. Где-то на краю сознания все еще билась мысль об опасности и необходимости срочно действовать, но сладкое отупение не позволяло сконцентрироваться. Веки налились свинцовой тяжестью, потянуло в сон, и только ходящий по небольшому помещению мужчина приковывал к себе взгляд и не давал окончательно отключиться.

Хлопнула дверь, и Гермиона двинула головой, лениво повернувшись в ту сторону. Одурманенный мозг нехотя идентифицировал вошедшего как второго дружка Джонни, который в прошлую их встречу разорял стойку с дорогим алкоголем в баре. Он был ниже своего подельника и выглядел тощим и угловатым рядом с его мощной фигурой. Изжелта-русые волосы в беспорядке спадали на лицо: они явно слишком давно не знали ни шампуня, ни ножниц. Темно-синие спортивные штаны и легкая футболка не соответствовали погоде, но возможно, он оставил куртку где-то в соседнем помещении.

– Чо это она, Боб? – противно чавкая жвачкой, спросил он, кивнув в сторону лежащей в дальнем углу Гермионы. – Ширнулась?

Он мерзко заржал, вразвалочку направляясь к ней.

– Чо как, детка? – спросил он, за волосы поворачивая голову Гермионы к себе. – Ротик рабочий? – грязные пальцы мазнули по губам, несмотря на отупение, вызвав тошноту. – Джонни тебя туда скоро выебет.

Он снова заржал, отпустив волосы и уронив ее голову на пол. На короткий миг Гермионе показалось, что череп треснул, а приступ адской боли заставил крепко зажмуриться и надеяться, что она сможет это пережить. Введенный ей препарат, чем бы он ни был, совсем не обезболивал, и она скорчилась на полу, тихонько застонав.

– Ты что это там, Зак? – прорычал здоровяк Боб откуда-то из окружающего пространства, казалось, тоже заполненного болью. – Руки убери! Джонни это не понравится!

Приступ закончился так же быстро, как и начался, и Гермиона мутным, будто помещенным в аквариум с загаженными стенками сознанием поняла, что руки Зака шарят у нее под пальто, сжимая грудь резкими вороватыми движениями, словно он хотел урвать как можно больше, пока не отняли игрушку. 

– Да ладно, чо ты, Боб, я только титьки помацаю, Джонни не обломится поделиться девкой, – отозвался он, явно пытаясь нащупать сквозь одежду сжавшиеся от ужаса и омерзения соски. Внезапно похотливые руки исчезли, и Зака смело в сторону одним резким рывком. 

– Я сказал, оставь эту девку Джонни, – с угрозой прорычал Боб, возвышаясь над своим обалдевшим дружком, растянувшимся от удара на полу недалеко от Гермионы. – Это тебе не шлюха какая-то, и боссу она должна достаться нетронутой. Тебе ясно?

Сквозь шум в ушах и мутную пелену перед глазами все происходящее дошло до Гермионы с некоторым опозданием, когда что-то невнятно бормочущий Зак уже поднялся на ноги и нехотя отошел к столу. Все чувства и эмоции казались размытыми и бледными, но она вдруг ощутила нечто вроде благодарности громиле Бобу, который отложил надругательство над ней хотя бы до прихода Джонни. Почему-то мысли об этом, лениво проплывшие в голове, не вызывали такого ужаса, как должны были: неизвестный транквилизатор, введенный ей Бобом, начал действовать в полную силу, притупив эмоции и не позволяя даже нормально сфокусировать взгляд, не говоря уже о попытках использовать беспалочковую магию. 

– Эта «Агония» вконец охуела, – вещал между тем Зак, закурив удушливо чадящую самокрутку, отчего Гермиону снова затошнило. – Не наливает ребятам Макса! Давно уже пора разъебать там все к чертям, а мы тут со шлюхой цацкаемся!

– Макс прикажет – разъебем, – спокойно прогудел в ответ Боб, меланхолично разглядывая лезвие небольшого ножа, который он прятал в сапоге. 

– Так если Джонни она только на разок выебать, мож ей хоть личико раскрасим? – не унимался Зак. – Эта сучка такая же охуевшая, как «Агония», откуда мы ее умыкнули. 

Он медленно поднялся и заходил туда-сюда по комнатке, что-то бормоча и явно накручивая себя, пока Боб продолжал спокойно натирать нож вытащенной из кармана тряпицей. От постоянного убаюкивающего мельтешения перед глазами, Гермиона начала засыпать, но когда Зак вдруг что-то злобно прорычал и решительно направился к ней, встрепенулась. 

– Н-нет, – едва слышно пролепетала она, переводя взгляд на Боба в надежде, что он и в этот раз избавит ее от своего жестокого дружка, но тот продолжал заниматься ножом, не обращая внимания на происходящее. Зак неумолимо приближался, вынимая из кармана штанов кастет, и Гермиона сжалась в ожидании удара. 

– Сучка, я тебя щас-с-с… – зло прошипел Зак, нависая над ней, и она уже приготовилась к боли, как вдруг с оглушительным грохотом дверь сорвалась с петель, и в комнату влетел Джонни, плашмя приземлившись на грязный пол. Боб вскочил со стула и замер с ножом в руке, а Зак обернулся, с недоумением глядя на распростертого босса, пытающегося подняться на ноги. Повисла тишина, перемежаемая лишь бессвязными ругательствами Джонни, и в темноте дверного проема возникла одинокая фигура, одетая во все черное. Сердце Гермионы пропустило удар: по комнате раскатилась волна злой, едва сдерживаемой магии, готовой рвануться и разнести все на своем пути, крушить предметы и выворачивать людей как тряпки, ломая кости и упиваясь горячей кровью. Воздух заискрил, то тут, то там слышалось потрескивание статического электричества, и все волоски на теле встали дыбом от животного ужаса, внушаемого темной фигурой, которая была, казалось, самой смертью. 

Снейп сделал шаг вперед, и морок рассеялся, снова позволив всем находящимся в помещении свободно дышать. Бандиты тут же одновременно зашевелились, готовясь к нападению, но аура ярости, окутывающая одинокого противника, заставляла их мешкать в нерешительности. Первым пришел в себя Боб, кинувшись на Снейпа с ножом, но тот ловко увернулся и перехватил его запястье бледными пальцами. Оружие тут же выпало из разжавшейся руки, а Боб зарычал от боли и упал на колени. Послышался хруст ломающихся костей, и Снейп выпустил безвольно повисшую кисть Боба, тут же скорчившегося на полу, грязно ругаясь и причитая. 

Подскочивший Зак замахнулся кастетом, но Снейп сделал молниеносное движение и, на первый взгляд, слегка ударил в неосмотрительно открывшуюся грудь, отчего бандит отлетел в противоположной стене, оставив в ней обширную вмятину, и тяжело рухнул вниз рядом с Гермионой. 

С диким ревом на Снейпа кинулся поднявшийся наконец Джонни, но удар его кулака прошел вскользь по скуле, и в следующий миг он оказался на полу, опрокинутый легким движением перехвативших его поперек туловища рук. Он рванулся было встать, но лишь натужно захрипел, когда нога в черном ботинке вдавила его шею в пол. 

– Если ты со своими шавками еще раз тронешь эту девушку или заявишься в бар, я отправлю вас Максу по частям, – глубокий раскатистый голос заполнил собой помещение, и тело Гермионы само среагировало на него мурашками по спине. Его спокойствие казалось насмешкой над бушующей в маленькой комнатке бурей ярости и страха, волнами исходящего от скорчившихся на полу бандитов, судя по всему, в этот момент ни на секунду не усомнившихся, что Снейп способен привести свою угрозу в исполнение. 

– А теперь убирайтесь. Идите к Максу и во всех подробностях расскажите ему о том, что произошло, – равнодушно сказал он, отпуская Джонни, тут же поспешившего вскочить и скрыться за дверью. За ним торопливо последовали прихрамывающий Зак и Боб, прижимающий сломанную руку к груди. 

Снейп сделал небрежный жест рукой, и дверь за ними захлопнулась с громким стуком. Следующим движением он наложил на комнату несколько заклинаний, которые должны были защитить ее от неожиданного вторжения, и только тогда повернулся к Гермионе. Стремительно подойдя, он нащупал у нее за спиной перетягивающую руки веревку, и та распалась на несколько кусков от Режущего заклятия.

– Как ты? – черные глаза оглядели ее расстегнутое пальто и разрезанный рукав, и в них снова полыхнула ярость. Длинные горячие пальцы пробежали по ее онемевшим рукам, очевидно в поисках переломов, а затем бесцеремонно раздвинули веки, приоткрывая неестественно расширенный зрачок. 

– Они м-мне ч-что-то вк-кололи, – заплетающимся языком пролепетала Гермиона, дрожа всем телом. – П-профессор, пожалуйста… п-помогите…

Снейп обернулся и обвел взглядом помещение, а затем протянул руку, в которую послушно прыгнула со стола вскрытая ампула. 

– Похоже, тебе повезло: судя по валяющейся на полу упаковке, они использовали стерильный шприц, – внимательно изучая стекляшку на свет, проговорил он. – СПИД тебе не грозит, а от остального легко избавиться. Идем.

Он обхватил ее за талию и помог встать на дрожащих ногах. Гермиону снова затошнило, а от головокружения все слилось в единый водоворот картинок и звуков, словно кто-то поставил на быструю перемотку пленку у нее в голове. Ей пришлось ухватить Снейпа за плечи и ткнуться лицом ему в грудь, но она справилась, устояв на ногах. Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, он лишь крепче прижал ее к себе, окутав знакомыми успокаивающими ароматами бергамота и можжевельника, а над ухом прозвучал тихий вибрирующий голос:

– Держись крепче. 

Трансгрессия резко выкрутила тело, и казалось, перемешала все внутренности в единое месиво. Когда под ногами оказалась твердая земля, Гермиона не сразу поняла, что они очутились в том самом глухом проулке, куда она направлялась, чтобы перенестись домой, когда на нее напали. Ее качнуло и, оторвавшись от Снейпа, она упала на колени. Желудок бился в спазмах, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и Гермиону долго рвало слизью, а тело дрожало как в лихорадке. 

Когда тошнота, вконец измучив, отпустила ее, в глазах было темно, а в голове все плыло. Горячая рука легла на покрытый холодной испариной лоб, а лица коснулось легкое дуновение Очищающего заклинания. Успев понять затухающим сознанием, что Снейп по-прежнему рядом и больше нечего бояться, Гермиона позволила себе отключиться. 

Сквозь мучительную полудрему-полуобморок, она слышала, как кто-то зовет ее по имени, но открыть глаза не было сил. Все тело, казалось, лишилось костей, будто над ней поколдовал проходимец Локхарт, и шевельнуть хотя бы пальцем стоило неимоверных усилий. Голова кружилась даже в положении лежа, и затуманенное сознание восприняло это как полет, которые Гермиона ненавидела еще со школы. Стоило промелькнуть этой мысли, и коварный мозг тут же подкинул иллюзию падения. Она дернулась и резко села, бешено хватая ртом воздух и чувствуя, как сердце от ужаса пытается пробить грудную клетку. Вокруг простиралась нежно-голубая мягкая гладь, так похожая на небо, и пришлось вцепиться в одеяло непослушными пальцами, чтобы окончательно осознать, что она сидит на кровати. Кровати Снейпа.

– Все в порядке, ты в моей спальне, – его голос мягко подкрался откуда-то сбоку, нежно обволакивая задрожавшее тело. – Гермиона?

– Да… – прошептала она, схватившись за голову, готовую разлететься на осколки от любого громкого звука. 

– Тебе нужно это выпить, – у нее перед глазами оказалась простая белая кружка с каким-то зельем. – Это ускорит выведение транквилизатора из организма. 

Гермиона дрожащей рукой взяла кружку и, расплескав несколько капель на одеяло, осушила ее в несколько больших глотков. Зелье имело приторный сладкий вкус с нотками шалфея, и измученный желудок чуть было снова не взбунтовался.

– Идем, я помогу тебе встать, – сказал Снейп, протягивая ей руку, и Гермиона непонимающе уставилась на нее, словно впервые видела эти красивые длинные пальцы. Она сомневалась, что сможет сейчас удержаться на ногах, к тому же разве после приема лекарства не положен постельный режим?

– Через пару минут тебе понадобится в туалет, – пояснил сидящий на краю постели Снейп, когда она перевела на него озадаченный взгляд. – Судя по твоему состоянию, лучше начать путь туда прямо сейчас. Зелье выводит транквилизатор из организма через почки, то есть имеет мочегонный эффект. Однако если ты предпочитаешь остаться в постели, мне все равно. 

Несколько долгих секунд мозг Гермионы неохотно обрабатывал его слова, и краска расползлась по щекам еще до того, как пришло понимание, что он имеет в виду. Взглянув на невозмутимого Снейпа, она осознала, что он действительно не видит проблем в том, что она будет в постели, когда сработает зелье. 

– Я пойду… – с трудом пробормотала она, уже ощущая первые предвестники острой необходимости оказаться в туалете. Опираясь на твердую руку Снейпа, она с трудом доковыляла до ванной и, оперевшись о раковину, нерешительно обернулась.

– Бутылку с водой я оставлю на тумбочке у кровати, у тебя будет обезвоживание, когда все закончится. Если станет плохо или начнешь терять сознание в процессе… дай мне знать, – окинув ее оценивающим взглядом, сказал он и, предупреждая вопросы, равнодушно бросил, выходя: – Просто кричи громче.

Гермионе показалось, что она провела в туалете вечность: мощное зелье подействовало на нее слишком хорошо, и первые полчаса она просто не вставала с унитаза. Ей и не хотелось – голова все еще кружилась, но затем стало заметно легче, и еще через полчаса она смогла вполне уверенно выйти и добраться до кровати, почти не шатаясь. 

Снейпа в комнате не было, и Гермиона, вдоволь напившись воды, рухнула на кровать, ощущая необычайную легкость во всем теле и жуткую слабость. Судя по всему, транквилизатор полностью вымылся из организма, и она с удовольствием поняла, что к ней вернулись прежняя четкость мышления и яркость эмоций. Нужно было собраться с силами и возвращаться домой, но она сомневалась, что сможет сейчас трансгрессировать. Снейп наверняка страшно зол. Соглашаясь на отношения, он недвусмысленно намекал, что ему не нужны проблемы, которые вечно идут с ней рука об руку. Если бы она сразу смогла сосредоточиться на беспалочковой магии, ему не пришлось бы вмешиваться и навлекать на себя гнев этого непонятного Макса, наверняка являющегося местным магловским криминальным авторитетом. Гермиона решила, что полежит еще немного и, когда почувствует, что готова к трансгрессии, сразу уйдет, чтобы не раздражать Снейпа своим присутствием. 

Подушка в нежно-голубой наволочке была мягкой как облачко, и Гермиона зарылась в нее лицом, полностью расслабившись. Мысли милосердно оставили ее, а блаженная чернота под закрытыми веками манила сладким обещанием покоя. Сознание поплыло, убаюканное уютным потрескиванием камина, и сон надвигался неумолимо и мощно, как Хогвартс-экспресс, но вместо умиротворения и спокойствия на полной скорости в сознание ворвались воспоминания о мерзких руках Зака на груди и о планах Джонни насчет нее. 

Гермиона дернулась и подняла голову. В глаза будто насыпали песка, и мутным взглядом она различила темную фигуру в кресле у кровати. Сердце как безумное забило в набат, и она встрепенулась и села. Бездна черных глаз опалила ее, и Гермиона поняла, что, похоже, все-таки заснула на какое-то время, раз не услышала, как в комнату вошел Снейп. Он молча наблюдал за ней, не говоря ни слова, и под его взглядом ей стало неуютно. Она хотела было заверить его, что скоро уйдет, но перед глазами вдруг четко всплыла картинка его драки с бандитами, и в голове наконец оформилась мысль, которой раньше мешал транквилизатор: Снейп явно использовал магию, чтобы усилить свои удары, но при этом избежать излишних спецэффектов, и в результате все выглядело как обычная драка. Выходит, он одновременно и нарушил Статут о секретности, но и не выдал маглам существование волшебства, ловко избежав разбирательств с Министерством. Однако другие неприятности наверняка его все же настигнут. 

– Сэр, – выпалила она, встрепенувшись. – У вас теперь будут проблемы с этим Максом, ведь так? Я могу… что-то сделать?

Снейп не шевельнулся. Казалось, вместо него в кресле сидит его безжизненная копия. Молчание наполнило комнату холодом, который не мог разогнать даже весело гудящий огонь в камине. Наконец губы Снейпа дрогнули, и прозвучал его бархатный голос:

– Можете, мисс Грейнджер. Оставьте _мои_ проблемы мне. Я разберусь с ними сам. 

Почему-то его слова больно ранили, и Гермиона судорожно втянула воздух, чувствуя, как противно защипало в носу и резануло глаза. Хотя чего она ждала? Это же Снейп. 

– Как вы меня нашли? – спросила она, чтобы отвлечься и чем-то занять мысли. Голос дрогнул, но она решила, что сегодня вечером может позволить себе эту маленькую слабость перед другим человеком. – Ведь, судя по тому, что нам пришлось трансгрессировать, они, похоже, утащили меня далеко.

Снейп перевел на нее тяжелый взгляд, и ей показалось, что за его извечной маской равнодушия скрывается раздражение.

– Мне подсказала дверь. 

– Ч-что… – начала было Гермиона, но оборвала сама себя, вспомнив те странные чувства и ощущения, которые у нее всегда вызывала старая входная дверь в «Агонию». То, как ее резная ручка ложилась в руку, будто сама подставляясь под прикосновение, тихий приветливый скрип, словно она была рада еще одному посетителю… и тревожный звук, похожий на предупреждение, который она издала, когда в бар вошли бандиты. Не может же дверь испытывать эмоции? Как не может и рассказать о том, что прошедшую мимо нее полминуты назад девушку похитили.

– Что это за заклинание? – прошептала она, поднимая на Снейпа полный любопытства, но, вместе с тем, и тревоги взгляд. – Чем вы зачаровали дверь?

– Заклинание «Привратник», мисс Грейнджер, – ответил он, и в его голосе на секунду мелькнуло одобрение. Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что невольно ждет от него баллов Гриффиндору, но, как и прежде, не дождалась. 

– Я никогда не слышала о таком, – призналась она. Внезапный интерес ненадолго оттеснил на второй план начавший подниматься в душе ужас от осознания случившегося. Вернее, чуть было не случившегося. 

– Я не удивлен, – Снейп слегка подался вперед, насмешливо глядя на нее. – Это не совсем… светлая магия. Заклинание очень древнее, а все древние ритуалы проводились…

– На крови, – ошеломленно закончила за него Гермиона. Снейп кивнул, и насмешка исчезла с его лица, которое вновь стало равнодушным. 

– Я использовал собственную кровь, так что, пожалуйста, утихомирь свое раздражающе обостренное чувство справедливости, – он скривился, словно вспомнил что-то не слишком приятное. – Здесь не о чем сообщать в Министерство. 

– Я и не собиралась, сэр, – смущенно пробормотала Гермиона и с жадным любопытством спросила: – Значит вы превратили простую дверь в магического «привратника»?

– Ты весьма точно описала действие заклинания, – кивнул Снейп. – Своей кровью я связал себя с ней, и теперь она предупреждает, когда мимо проходит кто-то с недобрыми намерениями. Также она наблюдает за местностью вокруг бара и сможет заметить слежку. Или то, как мою нижнюю похищают прямо возле моего дома. 

– Сэр… вы говорите о ней так, будто она…

– Одушевленная? – криво усмехнулся Снейп. – В какой-то степени так оно и есть. Но не стоит искать здесь сходство с крестражами. Я вижу по твоему лицу, что ты думаешь об этом, – он снова скривился. – Я не рвал свою душу на части. В ходе ритуала предмет приобретает лишь слабые эманации человеческой души. Должен же он как-то определять угрозу. 

Гермиона еще раз прокрутила в голове все услышанное, и недостающий кусочек пазла встал наконец на свое место.

– Значит дверь, наблюдая за местностью вокруг бара, увидела, как меня похищают эти… трое, расценила их действия как угрожающие и сообщила вам? 

– Именно так все и было, – в голосе Снейпа снова мелькнуло раздражение пополам с недовольством: похоже, его начали утомлять расспросы. – Я примерно представлял себе, где их логово, и нашел тебя в заброшенном цехе фабрики. А теперь, если мы закончили… 

– Я не думала, что за мной кто-то придет, – признание вырвалось быстрее, чем Гермиона успела подумать, и осознание этого снова всколыхнуло горечь из-за собственной слабости.  
Снейп замер, так и не встав с кресла. Его пронзительный взгляд, казалось, был готов разрезать ее грудную клетку, чтобы заглянуть в душу, и Гермиона задрожала, чувствуя, что теряет над собой контроль. 

– Я… я пыталась ударить его беспалочковым заклинанием, но у меня не получилось… – прошептала она, до боли сжав кулаки. – Он сказал, что у Джонни на меня планы, а потом вколол мне эту гадость… И я больше не смогла ясно мыслить. Я лежала там связанная и одурманенная и даже не могла в полной мере осознать, что именно со мной, по их словам, собирается сделать Джонни… но я знала, что ничего не смогу ему противопоставить. Мне останется лишь смириться и ждать, когда все закончится, потому что… я…

Горло сжал спазм, и Гермиона подавилась словами. Снейп снова откинулся в кресле, и вместе со звучными вибрациями его голоса до нее докатилось спокойствие его слов:

– Потому что ты… что?

– Потому что я не смогла с ними справиться! Не смогла справиться с собой, чтобы применить беспалочковую магию! – крик вырвался откуда-то из темных глубин души, и вместе с ним выплеснулась вся боль и ужас, которые прятались внутри, успешно прикрываясь другими эмоциями. – Я не смогла! Не смогла! Не смогла!

Слезы душили, и Гермиона скорчилась на одеяле, задыхаясь и давясь рыданиями. Ненависть к себе за этот срыв на глазах у Снейпа только подстегивала разразившуюся истерику, полностью взявшую под контроль тело и чувства. Ногти с силой впились в ладони, и на них выступили капельки крови. Дыхание перехватило, и где-то в сведенной спазмом груди родился еще один крик, горький, болезненный, полный невыраженного страдания. Собственное бессилие перед чуть было не свершившимся насилием разрывало душу, и Гермиона задыхалась, вынужденная бороться с собственным телом, над которым взял верх пережитый ужас. 

Вдруг ей на плечи легли руки Снейпа, который слегка потянул ее к себе, и Гермиона прильнула к его груди, показавшейся оплотом спокойствия среди бушевавшей в ней бури эмоций. Рвущийся изнутри крик оборвался и затих, осталась лишь дрожь и тихие всхлипы, и кольцо рук вокруг нее сжалось плотнее, не позволяя рассыпаться на куски. 

– Когда Беллатриса оставила тебе твой шрам, за тобой тоже никто не пришел? – услышала она сквозь стучащую в ушах кровь негромкий голос Снейпа и сжалась, снова зарыдав. 

– Они… они… не могли… прийти, – с трудом выговорила она, чувствуя, как его футболка под ее щекой постепенно становится мокрой. 

– И тебе пришлось лишь ждать, когда все закончится.

Гермиона замерла, услышав свои собственные слова, произнесенные несколько минут назад. Всхлипывая, она отстранилась и подняла полные слез глаза на Снейпа. 

Он больше не был равнодушным и отстраненным. Темная бездна в его глазах потухла, и теперь в них светились усталость и понимание. 

– Страх перед лицом опасности – это не слабость, – монотонно проговорил он, словно читая лекцию. – Это всего лишь эмоция. И плакать перед другим человеком – это не слабость. Это проявление эмоций, – его пальцы коснулись ее щеки, стирая слезы, и она увидела легкое сияние, окутавшее их, и поняла, что Снейп исцелил ссадину, оставшуюся там после удара Боба. – Ждать помощи близких, когда ты в беде, – это тоже не слабость, Гермиона. Ты понимаешь меня?

– Да, сэр, – прошептала она, и по щекам снова заструились горячие слезы. 

– Очень хорошо, – кивнул он и снова потянул ее к себе. – Иди сюда. 

Она уткнулась в его футболку и глубоко вздохнула, ощущая знакомый аромат бергамота и можжевельника, к которому примешивался легкий запах пота, терпкий и такой мужской, окутавший ее ощущением силы и надежности, и Гермиона сразу почувствовала, как становится легче на душе. Она расслабилась в руках Снейпа, спрятав лицо на его груди, а он короткими скупыми движениями гладил ее по волосам, и это медленно убаюкивало. Слезы высохли, но он все не отпускал ее, продолжая поглаживать, и Гермиона не заметила, как провалилась в сон. 

Утро встретило ее одиночеством среди небесной голубизны мягких подушек. Она разлепила слипшиеся от засохших слез веки и долго лежала, глядя в потолок. В спальне не было окна, и трудно было понять, который час и как долго она злоупотребляла гостеприимством Снейпа. Судя по всему, ему пришлось воспользоваться другой кроватью на эту ночь.   
Внутри царила блаженная пустота: ни вчерашних страхов, ни переживаний, ни ужасных воспоминаний. Решив, что это к лучшему, и обо всем стоит поразмыслить позже, чтобы не всколыхнуть тяжелый мутный осадок со дна души, Гермиона выбралась из постели и долго и с удовольствием стояла под теплыми струями душа, рассудив, что, раз уж все равно здесь задержалась, то лишние двадцать минут ничего уже не изменят. 

Высушив и приведя в порядок магией непослушные после мытья волосы, она наскоро собралась и выглянула в кабинет, ожидая увидеть Снейпа за рабочим столом, но комната оказалась пустой. Тогда Гермиона взяла пальто и направилась вниз, попутно отметив, что разрез на рукаве починен заклинанием, а оторванные пуговицы снова на месте. 

В баре было безлюдно, лишь из небольшой кухоньки, находившейся за подсобкой, доносился женский голос, отчитывающий бармена Мэтта, который пытался что-то вяло отвечать, но не шибко возражал против сыплющихся на него обвинений в неаккуратности.   
Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Гермиона уже почти прокралась было к выходу из подсобки, как вдруг услышала за спиной резкий голос:

– А вы что здесь делаете, мисс? Бар закрыт!

Вздохнув, она обернулась и увидела в дверях кухни немолодую дородную женщину с широким открытым лицом, смотрящую на нее с удивлением, но без враждебности. Ее темные с проседью волосы прятались под белоснежным платком, а цветастое платье спереди прикрывал яркий оранжевый фартук, покрытый белыми пятнами, – судя по всему, от муки. 

– Простите, мэм, – пробормотала Гермиона, судорожно размышляя, как объяснить свое пребывание в баре, чтобы как можно меньше разозлить Снейпа, который наверняка уже будет недоволен тем, что ее видели выходящей от него утром. – Я… задержалась вчера в гостях, и поэтому пришлось заночевать здесь…

– Ах, так ты та самая девушка, которая приходит к нашему Северусу! – всплеснула руками женщина и, обернувшись через плечо, крикнула: – Мэтт, свари кофе, у нас гости! Пойдем, милочка! Позавтракаешь с нами! – подскочив к Гермионе, засуетилась она, увлекая ее за собой на кухню. 

– Но… мэм, – попыталась возразить Гермиона, судорожно размышляя, как повежливей отказаться от столь напористого приглашения. – Мне пора идти…

– Глупости какие! – отмахнулась женщина, затаскивая ее в небольшую уютную кухоньку, наполненную дивными ароматами выпечки. – Разве это дело куда-то бежать на голодный желудок? Садись, милая! Как тебя зовут?

– Гермиона, – обреченно ответила она, усаживаясь за низенький столик.

– А я Кэрол, – ослепительно улыбнулась женщина, вытаскивая из духовки еще одну порцию горячих пирожков. – Мэтт, поздоровайся с нашей гостьей!

Суетящийся возле кофеварки парнишка замер, уронил жестяную банку с кофе, и густо покраснел.

– Привет, Мэтью, – улыбнулась ему Гермиона. В глаза тут же бросилось сходство черт его лица с лицом Кэрол: очевидно, Мэтт ее сын, и у них тут семейный подряд.

– Доброе утро, мэм, – прогундел он в ответ и по просьбе матери с видимым облегчением выскочил в подсобку за сливками. 

– Хочешь блинчиков, Гермиона? – ласково спросила Кэрол, помешав ложкой жидкое тесто в миске, больше похожей на небольшой тазик. 

– Нет, спасибо, – Гермиона поколебалась мгновение, но все же решилась спросить, чтобы лучше понимать происходящее. – Кэрол, простите… а вы… хозяйка этого бара?

– Я?! Что ты, милочка! – рассмеялась та, ставя перед ней изящную чашку с блюдечком и сахарницу. – Разве ты не знаешь? Это бар Северуса! Хотя меня это не удивляет – он всегда был слишком скрытным. 

– Этот бар принадлежит Снейпу? – растерянно пробормотала Гермиона, чувствуя себя главной героиней какой-то идиотской комедии, где наверняка сейчас за кадром звучит смех потешающихся над ней людей. – Но ведь он говорил… 

Она резко замолчала, сообразив вдруг, что Снейп на самом деле ничего не говорил ей о том, кому в действительности принадлежит бар. Он просто уклонялся от ответов на ее вопрос, снимает ли он здесь комнату, и она додумала все сама. 

Из подсобки послышался звучный баритон Снейпа, что-то спросившего у Мэтта, и его неуверенный ответ:

– Нет еще, мистер Снейп, – и помолчав, он смущенно добавил: – Там, у нас на кухне… эм-м…

Дверь распахнулась, и Гермиона сжалась под тяжелым взглядом черных глаз на хмуром лице, в дневном свете казавшемся еще бледнее обычного. На Снейпе были потертые джинсы и черная куртка, и вместе с ним в кухню проник едва уловимый запах сигаретного дыма. Видимо, он ходил курить на улицу. 

– О, Северус! Ты как раз к завтраку! – обрадовалась Кэрол, быстро ставя на стол вторую чашку. 

– Спасибо, миссис Уитби, – он снял куртку и повесил ее на крючок у входа, оставшись в простой черной рубашке. Подойдя к столу, он сел и с холодной невозмутимостью произнес: 

– Доброе утро, Гермиона.

– Доброе утро… эм-м, – она запнулась, не зная, как к нему обратиться при Кэрол. Было бы странно звать его «сэр», выйдя от него утром после ночи в его комнате. «Мистер Снейп» тоже казался неподходящим вариантом, и тишина затянулась, становясь с каждой секундой все более неловкой. 

Очевидно, эти мысли, неумолимо приближающиеся к паническим, снова отразились у нее на лице, потому что Снейп закатил глаза и едва уловимо кивнул.

– … Северус! – наконец с облегчением выпалила Гермиона и повторила, больше для самой себя, желая еще раз ощутить вкус его имени на губах: – Доброе утро… Северус. Вообще… я уже собиралась уходить. 

– Кофе! – радостно объявила Кэрол, подскочив с кофейником, и не обращая внимания на возражения Гермионы, налила им со Снейпом полные чашки. – Северус, твоя яичница готова, сейчас принесу!

– Благодарю, миссис Уитби. Сделайте, пожалуйста, еще порцию для моей гостьи, – попросил он и перевел взгляд на Гермиону. – Если, конечно, ты не хочешь чего-то другого на завтрак. 

– Я… – уже почти встав со стула, она обессиленно рухнула обратно. Похоже, тут никто не собирается считаться с ее желанием побыстрее пойти домой. 

– Нам нужно поговорить, – заявил Снейп, делая небольшой глоток крепкого кофе без сахара. – Поэтому я прошу тебя остаться и позавтракать со мной. Если, конечно, у тебя нет других более срочных дел. 

У Гермионы упало сердце. Учитывая жесткие условия, которые он поставил для их Тематических отношений, похоже, события вчерашнего вечера все же не пройдут для них бесследно. Снейп никогда не отличался особым терпением и снисходительностью, и женские истерики со слезами наверняка были совсем не тем, что ему нужно от нижней. И если быть честной с самой собой, она не хотела его терять. Ей было хорошо с ним на сессиях, совсем по-другому, чем с Драко, но сейчас это было именно тем, что ей нужно. Мысленно обругав себя за срыв, Гермиона постаралась придать лицу спокойное выражение и кивнула.

– Конечно… Северус, – и спохватившись, вежливо добавила: – С удовольствием. 

Поставив перед Гермионой ее порцию яичницы с беконом, Кэрол вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь. В подсобке послышался голос Мэтта, но что-то сказав сыну, миссис Уитби увела его, и все стихло. Снейп молчал, потягивая кофе и, очевидно, не ощущая никакой неловкости. Гермиона неуверенно взяла вилку и для вида ковырнула аппетитно пахнущую яичницу, сомневаясь, что сможет сейчас хоть что-то съесть.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – наконец нарушил молчание Снейп, наблюдая за ее вялыми попытками изобразить в тарелке бурную деятельность.

Гермиона с облегчением отложила вилку и взяла кружку.

– Гораздо лучше, спасибо, сэр. Ваше зелье помогло. 

Снова повисла тишина, и Гермиона, не зная, куда себя деть и что сказать, отхлебнула кофе, оказавшийся крепким и насыщенным, очень вкусным.

– Сэр, я…

– Если после случившегося вчера ты захочешь прервать наши отношения, я пойму и не буду возражать, – сказал Снейп, спокойно отрезая кусочек яичницы. – Хотя я гарантирую, что та троица больше тебя не побеспокоит. 

– Но… я думала… – Гермиона поняла, что совершенно растерялась. Она была уверена, что это он не захочет продолжать их встречи. – Меня не испугали бандиты, сэр. Мой… срыв вчера был вызван испугом и шоком от осознания возможного исхода похищения в случае, если вы бы меня не спасли. Я…

– Тебе стало легче после этого «срыва»? 

– Сэр…

– Отвечай на вопрос, – холодно прервал ее Снейп, и Гермиона снова будто ощутила себя на сессии. Вообще в последнее время это ощущение не отпускало ее. Стоило ей окончательно осознать, что он является ее Верхним, она тут же автоматически переходила в состояние нижней рядом с ним – послушной и молчаливой, готовой выполнять приказы. Мысли о том, чтобы дерзить ему или взбунтоваться, просто больше не появлялись у нее в голове. А ведь когда-то, в самую первую встречу, она послала его к черту! Сейчас это было уму непостижимо.

– Да, сэр. 

– Думаю, вчера ты должна была понять, что я тебя не растерзаю, если ты заплачешь при мне. Я осознаю, что нижняя не кукла с нарисованной улыбкой на лице, а человек со своими страхами и проблемами. Если ты не поняла этого до сих пор, хотя перед нашей второй сессией я четко обозначил свои намерения насчет тебя, я повторюсь: моей целью на наших встречах является ничто иное, как твои эмоции. И их ты можешь выражать в том числе через слезы. Впредь ты выбросишь из головы свои глупые убеждения о том, что плакать можно лишь в одиночестве, и будешь, когда потребуется, делать это на сессиях при мне. Тебе все понятно? Я пытался тебя заставить открыться с помощью порки и унижений, но вы, мисс Грейнджер, при всей вашей покорности и податливости просто поражаете своим упрямством в некоторых вопросах. 

Гермиона молчала, уставившись в тарелку, и все внутри нее вставало с ног на голову. Она дала слабину, и человек рядом с ней, слизеринец, не воспользовался этим, а наоборот, помог прийти в себя. Она ждала расплаты за это позже, но похоже, он действительно воспринял ее истерику спокойно, и вчерашний инцидент не стал для него поводом прервать отношения и избавиться от нее. Жесткий и язвительный Снейп, который еще со времен Хогвартса терпеть не мог всякие сантименты, не против ее слез? Может, он просто наслаждается видом чужих рыданий, оправдывая свое некогда заслуженное звание кошмара подземелий? Или она неудачно заснула и проснулась где-то в альтернативной вселенной, где Снейп гладит по голове плачущих девушек? А Драко тут наверняка гей и крутит роман с Гарри. Надо будет проверить эту теорию, решила Гермиона, чувствуя, как медленно сходит с ума. 

– Я не услышал ответа, – жестко проговорил Снейп, возвращая ее весело скачущие по полям безумия мысли в рациональное русло. – Тебе все ясно, Гермиона?

– Да, сэр, – кивнула она, снова пообещав себе, что подумает об этом позже.

– Хорошо. Когда ты в последний раз ела? – вдруг спросил он, и она взглянула на него, удивленная неожиданным вопросом, а потом посмотрела в свою тарелку, откуда на нее с осуждением уставилась одним целым и вторым расплывшимся глазом потыканная вилкой, но нетронутая яичница. 

– Какое отношение это имеет к Теме, сэр? – выпалила Гермиона, чувствуя, как вспыхнуло ее лицо. Нет, похоже, немного дерзости в ней все же осталось.

– Самое прямое, – ответил Снейп, реагируя с удивительным для него спокойствием. – Ты не хуже меня знаешь, каким энергозатратным занятием является одна лишь порка не только для Верхнего, но и для принимающей ее нижней. Если говорить проще, Гермиона, для сессии требуются силы, а чтобы они были, нужно есть. И судя по тому, что тебя вчера рвало одной слизью, твой желудок уже был пуст, когда ты пришла ко мне, – будничным тоном закончил он и положил в рот очередной кусочек яичницы. 

– Просто я… волновалась вчера перед сессией и не смогла поесть, – пробормотала Гермиона, удивляясь, как он может обсуждать столь неаппетитные темы за столом.

– Что мешает тебе поесть сейчас? – он кивнул на ее тарелку, и она, вздохнув, взяла вилку и положила в рот маленький кусочек бекона. Он оказался таким вкусным, хрустящим и буквально таял во рту, что тут же захотелось съесть еще. 

– Обычно я не перехожу границ личной жизни в Тематических отношениях и не отдаю приказы, которые нужно выполнять вне сессий, – сказал Снейп, наблюдая, как порция на тарелке Гермионы стремительно уменьшается. – Но кажется, с тобой мне придется отойти от своих правил. Поэтому впредь я запрещаю тебе приходить на сессию голодной. В случае нарушения приказа я накормлю тебя сам, и ты будешь есть у меня с рук прямо за стойкой бара на глазах посетителей. 

Гермиона закашлялась, подавившись кофе, и подняла на него огромные глаза. По лицу Снейпа как обычно ничего нельзя было прочесть, но ей показалось, что его забавляет ее реакция.

– Люди уже видели, как ты приходишь ко мне, а после того, как миссис Уитби застала тебя выходящей от меня утром, сомнений, что ты моя любовница, не останется ни у кого, поэтому зрелище того, как ты вылизываешь мои пальцы после каждого кусочка пищи, вряд ли удивит постояльцев, – он поставил пустую кружку на стол и достал сигарету, но не закурил, а положил рядом. – Мне все равно, что здесь думают обо мне, а вот тебе такая перспектива вряд ли придется по душе. Я ведь не ошибся, и публичность не входит в круг твоих Тематических интересов?

– Нет, сэр, – Гермиона покачала головой, чувствуя, как после его слов о вылизывании пальцев начало тянуть между ног. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул Снейп, беря сигарету. – Учитывая наш с тобой прогресс на вчерашней сессии и твои потребности в расширении Тематических и психо-эмоциональных границ, я бы предложил проводить встречи дважды в неделю. Как ты на это смотришь? 

У Гермионы заколотилось сердце, и она постаралась выдержать небольшую паузу, чтобы не выдать свое воодушевление от его неожиданного предложения.

– Положительно, сэр.

– Прекрасно, – отозвался Снейп, словно ему было все равно, согласится ли она. – Как насчет вечера среды?

– Мне подходит, сэр, – не удержавшись, выпалила Гермиона, совершенно не помня свое рабочее расписание, но зная, что освободит себе время, чего бы ей это ни стоило.

– Что ж, тогда до среды, – не глядя на нее, Снейп взял сигарету и, поднявшись, направился к двери.

– До встречи, сэр, – запоздало отозвалась Гермиона – Снейп уже вышел, забрав куртку, и дверь за ним мягко закрылась, но не захлопнулась, оставив небольшую щель. 

– Северус! – раздался в подсобке приглушенный голос миссис Уитби. – Ты уходишь? А как же Мэри? Я хотела…

– Сейчас не время для этого, Кэрол, – отрезал Снейп. – Позови Генри, пусть займется крышей. Я вернусь вечером, тогда все обсудим. 

Голоса стихли, и Гермиона обнаружила, что сидит, держа кружку под наклоном в руке, и остывший кофе вылился ей на платье. Схватив палочку, она убрала пятно и накинув пальто, бросилась к выходу. В подсобке и баре никого не оказалось, Мэтт и Кэрол куда-то подевались, и она поспешила воспользоваться возможностью уйти не прощаясь. Почему-то на элементарную вежливость не осталось сил. Миссис Уитби она поблагодарит за завтрак позже. 

Схватив ручку двери, Гермиона помедлила: от руки по телу медленно распространялось необъяснимое ощущение ласковой заботы. 

– Значит это ты меня спасла, – прошептала Гермиона и поймала себя на мысли, что совсем не чувствует себя странно, разговаривая с дверью. – Спасибо. 

Ей ответом был тихий скрип, и Гермиона улыбнулась и поспешила домой.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Внимание! В главе содержится упоминание секса во время менструации. Если вам неприятна подобная практика, пожалуйста, воздержитесь от чтения.

Мэри. 

Четыре буквы, одно слово – такое простое, даже слишком простое имя. Оно тревожным набатом билось внутри черепной коробки, застилая глаза, затуманивая мысли. Оно не отступало, преследовало, подкрадывалось, выглядывая из-за каждого угла и зловещим хохотом отдаваясь в каждом звуке. Казалось, каждый встречный человек кричит ей в лицо это имя, и оно налетает, тесно обволакивает и душит, душит… 

Джонни с его подручными и едва не случившееся насилие, во многом благодаря Снейпу и его внезапному пониманию и участию, задели психику по касательной, едва оставив там слегка кровоточащий след. Тогда как не предназначенное для ее ушей имя цепко впилось острыми когтями в мозг, проросло насквозь назойливым сорняком и не желало, никак не желало уходить. Почему-то Гермиона не сомневалась, что Мэри как-то связана со Снейпом. Что она не родственница миссис Уитби и что та не просто так упомянула это имя, стоило ей увидеть выходящую утром от Снейпа Гермиону после ночи в его комнате. 

_«– А как же Мэри?  
– Сейчас не время для этого, Кэрол»._

Почему? Почему не время, сэр? Кто она для вас, эта Мэри? Знакомая из прошлого? Друг из настоящего? Любовница? Нижняя?..

– …а в среду поставим заседание Визенгамота, слишком долго откладывать такие дела нельзя, как считаешь, Гермиона?

– Да, конечно, Альберт, – рассеянно отозвалась Гермиона, спохватываясь и внося в блокнот для их с Сэйерсом расписания передачи дел внеочередное заседание Визенгамота.

Снейп, кажется, не из тех Верхних, кто будет заводить себе гарем нижних. Наверняка, если бы у него уже была одна, он сразу отказал бы Драко, едва тот поднял вопрос о том, чтобы привести к нему Гермиону. Значит Мэри, скорее всего, связана с ним как-то иначе. Тогда не о чем волноваться, не так ли? Да и будь она его второй нижней, это тоже было бы его личное дело, правда?

– Уиллис подложил мне свинью своим скоропалительным увольнением, и времени у нас гораздо меньше, чем мы думали. Уже со следующего понедельника я должен официально приступить к должности, значит на полноценную передачу дел остается всего пять рабочих дней. Нужно поднажать, Гермиона.

– Что? Ах да, конечно. Мы справимся, Альберт. Как всегда. 

Гермиона никогда не стремилась вмешиваться в личную жизнь Снейпа, как это было некогда и с Драко. Они оба давали ей то, в чем она так сильно нуждалась, не нарушая целостность ее самодостаточной жизни, и она платила им тем же, не желая быть затянутой в липкую трясину чужой повседневности. Конечно, ее чуть сильнее, чем можно было ожидать, потрясло открытие, что Снейп вдруг из профессора зельеварения заделался владельцем бара, но для того потрясения еще можно было найти оправдание: в конце концов, она сама нафантазировала себе, что он всего лишь снимает в баре комнату. Но для всего остального, как ни стыдно было в этом признаться, оправдания не находилось, и теперь она совершенно не понимала, что с ней происходит и почему эпидемия Мэри захватила все ее мысли. 

– … просил организовать ему встречу с Министром. Я обещал, что передам тебе. Сделаешь, Гермиона?

– Что?! Кто просил?

– Поттер, – терпеливо повторил Альберт. – Встречу с Министром до конца недели. 

– Гарри заходил?! – столкнувшись с тяжелым пристальным взглядом Сэйерса, Гермиона стушевалась и поспешила добавить: – Встречу с Министром. Да, конечно, сделаю.

Это ведь не может быть ревностью? Глупости какие. Она всегда была выше этого. Даже когда Драко рассказал ей о своих чувствах к Астории, она искренне порадовалась, что ее друг обретет наконец счастье, которого заслуживает. Пусть для этого и пришлось принести в жертву их Тематические отношения, дарившие им обоим физическое удовлетворение и душевный покой, заставляя демонов внутри ненадолго умолкнуть. Но кому, как не им, детям войны, было не привыкать чем-то жертвовать ради счастья других. 

– ...Гермиона?! – Альберт повысил голос, что случалось с ним не так часто, и Гермиона вздрогнула, опрокинув чернильницу прямо на пергамент с недописанным черновиком письма магловскому министру, которое она мучила уже целый день и так и не дописала, а вечером его уже нужно будет передать на одобрение Кингсли. 

– Вот черт! – Гермиона вскочила, засуетившись, подняла опустевшую чернильницу и выудила из черной лужицы на столе перо, больше не пригодное для письма.

Послышался грохот решительно отодвигаемого кресла и уверенные шаги. Чернила легким облачком взлетели с пергамента, снова обретшего первоначальный вид, и вернулись во флакон. Еще одним небрежным движением палочки Альберт очистил перо и протянул растерянной Гермионе, словно вдруг позабывшей, на что способна магия.

– С тобой все в порядке? – мягко спросил Сэйерс, скользнув по ее слегка покрасневшему лицу внимательным взглядом. – Ты кажешься рассеянной сегодня. 

– М-м, да, прости…

– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – Альберт обеспокоенно заглянул ей в глаза, а затем вдруг сделал то, чего раньше на ее памяти себе никогда и ни с кем не позволял, – вторгся в ее личное пространство, положив руку на лоб, чтобы пощупать температуру. Его ладонь была приятно прохладной, а прикосновение неожиданно нежным, и Гермиона даже на секунду забыла о своих надоевших мыслях о проклятой Мэри и растерянно уставилась на него. 

– Прости, – он убрал руку и отвел взгляд. – Мне не стоило…

– Да нет, все в порядке, – покачала головой Гермиона, чувствуя себя, пожалуй, даже более неловко, чем он. – Я и впрямь сегодня рассеянная. Этого больше не повторится, обещаю. 

Альберт сдержанно кивнул и вернулся на свое место. Уткнувшись в документы, он снова с головой ушел в работу, ненадолго оставив смущенную Гермиону в покое. Она воспользовалась перерывом и вышла в туалет, где долго держала под струей ледяной воды из крана руку, после чего приложила ее к горящему лбу. Казалось, на нем все еще ощущалось прикосновение Альберта, отпечатавшееся там будто ожог, хотя его рука даже не была горячей. 

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на свое растерянное отражение. Она работала с Сэйерсом не первый год, и тот всегда держался отстраненно и не заводил на работе друзей, справедливо считая, что это помешает ему оставаться беспристрастным, – а это было первым требованием к техническому ассистенту Министра, контролирующему внутреннюю деятельность всех отделов, а главное – их руководителей. Неужели она настолько погрузилась в свои размышления о Снейпе и Мэри, пренебрегая своими обязанностями, что даже вечно невозмутимый Альберт не выдержал? Гермиона покачала головой, и ее отражение с осуждением сделало то же самое в ответ. Нужно собраться. Больше никаких личных дел на работе и никаких отвлекающих мыслей. 

Усилием воли Гермионе удалось запихнуть навязчивую Мэри подальше, в самые темные глубины мозга, чтобы не смела являться непрошенной гостьей и мешать работать. Сэйерс больше ни словом не обмолвился о неловком эпизоде, где они оба вели себя странно, и взял убийственно резкий темп, будто решил закрыть все вопросы с передачей дел разом. К сожалению, у правой руки Министра было слишком много задач, а необходимость держать в своих руках всю разношерстную толпу руководителей отделов предполагала много нюансов, о которых невозможно было поведать за пару часов. В тот день они засиделись допоздна, уйдя с работы даже позже почти живущего там Кингсли, и Гермиона, едва попав домой, рухнула в постель и забылась тяжелым сном без сновидений, чтобы на следующий день просидеть с Альбертом над документами еще дольше. Ее радовало лишь одно: при таком выматывающем режиме у нее совершенно не было времени заново прокручивать в голове похищение или думать о Мэри. 

В среду вечером она твердо объявила Альберту, что уйдет с работы вовремя, и, к ее огромному удивлению, он не стал возражать. Мягко улыбнувшись, Сэйерс попросил ее хорошо отдохнуть вечером и, попрощавшись, ушел на пятый уровень посмотреть, как дела в его новом отделе. Удивленная внезапным пониманием со стороны так стремившегося побыстрее со всем покончить Альберта, Гермиона решила не задумываться о его странном поведении и поспешила в кафе по соседству с Министерством, помня о наказе Снейпа не являться на сессии голодной. Наскоро проглотив пасту с морепродуктами и даже не почувствовав ее вкуса, она забежала в туалет и там с упавшим сердцем долго разглядывала красное пятнышко крови на трусиках. По ее подсчетам, это должно было случиться только к концу недели, и как раз сегодня она планировала обсудить со Снейпом план действий на эти дни: возможно, он захочет перенести сессию или же просто отменит ее. Как бы то ни было, Гермиона всегда предпочитала решать подобные вопросы с расписанием встреч заранее, теперь же придется просто пойти к нему и сообщить, что на сегодня их планы меняются. Радовало лишь одно – возможность лично за это извиниться. Послать ему сову в магловский городок было бы недопустимо. Также где-то в глубине души Гермиона питала надежду, что сможет снова услышать что-то о Мэри, что помогло бы ей раз и навсегда покончить с выматывающей чередой мыслей и сомнений насчет нее. 

Подойдя к «Агонии», Гермиона почувствовала, как ее охватывает ужас: бар встретил ее пустыми глазницами разбитых окон и влажно поблескивающими в ярком свете неоновой вывески льдинками осколков, густо усеявших тротуар. Внутри по-прежнему горел теплый ласковый свет, и слышалась какая-то возня. Кто мог осмелиться поднять руку на столь любимый простыми трудягами бар? Предчувствуя, что ответ ей не понравится, она покрепче сжала в кармане пальто волшебную палочку и поспешила к двери, которая в этот раз, вместо приветствия, глухо заскрипела, будто жалуясь. Ласково погладив ее в утешение, Гермиона проскользнула в ярко освещенный зал.

– Кого там несет? Не обслуживаем! – рявкнул сидящий на полу в окружении сдвинутых столиков и стульев мужчина, усердно измеряющий лежащий перед ним кусок нового стекла. 

– Простите, сэр… – начала было Гермиона, но тут мужчина резко обернулся и, узнав ее, просиял щербатой улыбкой, в которой по-прежнему не хватало двух передних зубов. – Генри?

Именно он помог ей в свой первый самостоятельный визит в «Агонию» докричаться до бармена, а потом долго и весьма колоритно переругивался с сидящей рядом женщиной, Матильдой. Вспомнив об этом, Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Мэм! – обрадовался Генри, вытирая руки о замызганную футболку и поднимаясь ей навстречу. – Извиненьица примите за бардак. Лодырь Мэтт нихрена не помогает, так бы давно уже со всем управились.

– А что здесь случилось, Генри? – Гермиона потрясенно прошла вперед, изучая зал, но, кажется, разгром в баре ограничивался лишь окнами. Кроме передвинутых для удобства ремонта столов, обстановка осталась прежней, без видимых повреждений. Похоже, кто бы ни разбил стекла, они действовали снаружи и тем и удовлетворились. 

– Хулиганы, мэм, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Генри, и Гермиона поймала себя на том, что темный провал в ряду его зубов все так же притягивает взгляд будто магнит. – Наш городишко – неспокойное место, особенно по вечерам. 

– Том, я тебе сколько раз говорила не лопать сырое тесто?! – раздался в звенящей тишине бара вопль, явно принадлежащий миссис Уитби. Со стороны кухни послышался быстрый топот ног, и в зал вбежал розовощекий мальчишка лет семи-восьми в поношенном синем спортивном костюме, крича:

– Генри, Генри, спрячь меня! 

Увидев Гермиону, он резко затормозил и плюхнулся на задницу возле стойки. 

– Ой, кто это? – с детской непосредственностью спросил он, хлопая глазами. 

– Меня зовут Гермиона, – улыбнулась она, глядя, как мальчик недоверчиво изучает ее любопытным взглядом больших серых глаз. – А ты Том, правильно?

– Откуда вы знаете? – удивился он. – Вы волшебница?

Настал черед Гермионы хлопать глазами, не зная, как получше соврать ребенку в ответ на такой прямой вопрос.

– Тебе разве можно выходить из кухни?! – подскочившая Кэрол отвесила легкий подзатыльник мальчишке и потянула его за собой. – Что скажет дядя Северус?

– Ну ма-а-ам, тут тетя тоже волшебница! – возмутился Том, и миссис Уитби, наконец, обратив внимание на Гермиону, на секунду застыла. 

– Добрый вечер, Кэрол.

– Что за глупости ты несешь, несносный мальчишка, а ну марш обратно! – пришла в себя та и ласково улыбнулась Гермионе. – Здравствуй, милая. Ты к Северусу? Прости за беспорядок, Генри сейчас все доделает. Так ведь? – прорычала она, обращаясь к Генри, и тот, ничуть не смутившись, отсалютовал ей линейкой. 

– Так точно, мэм! Если б Мэтт еще не отлынивал и помогал…

– Мэтт занят! – рявкнула миссис Уитби, замахнувшись на Генри полотенцем. – У него особое поручение от Северуса. Так что хватит все валить на других, тебе мистер Снейп не за это платит! Милая, а ты не обращай на нас внимание, проходи, – повернувшись к Гермионе, ласково сказала она. 

Гермиона послушалась, оставив их с Генри препираться, и поднялась наверх, гадая, зачем Снейпу платить Генри за ремонт, если можно воспользоваться магией. Хотя, возможно, он просто не хочет этого делать, чтобы случайно не выдать себя маглам. В любом случае, остается открытым вопрос, кто мог разбить окна бара и не связано ли это с Джонни и его приятелями. Постучав в дверь комнаты Снейпа, Гермиона вздохнула: конечно, он не ответит на этот вопрос, даже если она его задаст. Вероятно, будет лучше вообще не поднимать эту тему. Ей и так предстоит обсудить с ним кое-что довольно деликатное и щекотливое.

Дождавшись приглашения, Гермиона вошла в кабинет, обнаружив Снейпа, как всегда, за столом. Его руки порхали над какими-то бумагами с таблицами и столбцами цифр, собирая их в стопку, и она невольно залюбовалась точными и аккуратными действиями длинных пальцев, которые не касались ее уже так долго. Целых два дня. 

Снейп коротко кивнул ей и вернулся к своему занятию, ожидая, что Гермиона сразу пройдет в ванную, но заметив, что она застыла посреди комнаты, снова поднял взгляд, в котором читался вопрос.

– Сэр, – решительно начала она, проходя вперед. – Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

На его лице не мелькнуло никаких эмоций, словно ничто в жизни его уже не удивляло. Закончив собирать бумаги, он сунул их в ящик стола и только тогда жестом указал ей на кресло. 

– Я слушаю, Гермиона, – его голос звучал мягко, но немного хрипло, и от этого по спине прошла волна сладкой дрожи. 

– Сэр, я подумала, что лучше будет не присылать вам сюда сову, а другого способа связаться с вами у меня нет, поэтому я пришла лично… сказать, что, к сожалению, сессия сегодня невозможна, – слова летели наперегонки с зашедшимся в безумной скачке сердцем, и Гермиона тяжело выдохнула, чувствуя себя, будто пробежала несколько миль без остановок. Что с ней не так? На работе она по несколько раз в день решает вопросы посложнее отмены сессии из-за внезапно начавшихся месячных, так почему же при виде Снейпа она всякий раз растекается подтаявшим желе, теряя деловую хватку и жесткость, за которую ее прозвали «стальной Грейнджер»? Неужели никак нельзя взять под контроль автоматическое переключение в режим послушной нижней, стоит ей оказаться рядом со своим Верхним?

– Объяснись, – жестко потребовал Снейп, и его взгляд опасно сверкнул острым раздражением. – «Невозможно» – слишком бескомпромиссное слово, а вам, мисс Грейнджер, давно уже пора привыкнуть быть гибкой в своих суждениях, если хотите остаться на должности технического ассистента Министра. 

Гермиона замерла, удивленная его осведомленностью внутренними делами Министерства. А ведь она официально еще даже не заняла эту должность, хотя фактически уже выполняла задачи Альберта. Дав себе слово поразмыслить об этом позже, она решительно продолжила:

– Дело в том, сэр, что, в связи с некоторыми внезапно возникшими обстоятельствами…

Снейп поморщился, будто от зубной боли, и недовольно дернул головой.

– Говори прямо, Гермиона. Юлить будешь на работе. Ты все-таки решила прекратить наши встречи?

– Что? Нет, сэр! Нет, конечно, – Гермиона поежилась, будто сама мысль об этом вызвала у нее нервную дрожь. – Просто у меня… сегодня…

Она запнулась, не зная, как выразиться. Как можно сказать _Снейпу_ о том, что у нее месячные? Она подняла на него жалобный взгляд, слабо надеясь, что он сейчас снова как по волшебству сам все поймет, но на этот раз он решил проявить удивительную недогадливость. Вздохнув, он слегка отодвинулся от стола.

– Иди сюда, – кивком указав на пространство перед собой, он, как и в прошлый раз, дождался, пока она нерешительно приблизится, а затем приказал: – Садись.

Гермиона перевела взгляд на пол, вызвав еще один раздраженный вздох Снейпа.

– Садись ко мне на колени, – отчеканил он, откидываясь назад в кресле. 

Глубоко вздохнув, она подошла ближе и оглядела его ноги в простых черных брюках, не зная, как подступиться: повернуться к нему спиной или попытаться как-то влезть боком. Снейп терпеливо ждал, будто наслаждаясь ее замешательством и неловкостью и не делая попыток помочь. Наконец она неуклюже пристроилась задницей к его колену и тут же почувствовала, как его руки обхватывают ее за талию, помогая взобраться на него. Оказавшись со Снейпом лицом к лицу, Гермиона неуклюже поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, и густо покраснела под его пристальным изучающим взглядом, гадая, почему нельзя было поговорить, сидя в креслах.

– Разве ты еще не поняла? – усмехнулся Снейп, словно прочитав ее мысли. – Моя цель во время наших сессий – вызвать у тебя определенные эмоции, потому что они лучше всяких слов рассказывают, что творится у тебя внутри. И ради достижения своей цели я буду делать с тобой все, что захочу. 

Его слова прошлись горячей волной по телу, затаившись в самом чувствительном местечке между ногами и посылая оттуда волны возбуждения. Дыхание прервалось, и это не укрылось от Снейпа, по-прежнему чутко ловящего малейшие признаки изменения ее состояния. Гермиона закусила губу, совершенно растерявшись: от той решительности, с которой она вошла в его кабинет, не осталось и следа. 

– Итак, почему же ты считаешь, что наша с тобой сессия сегодня невозможна? – спросил Снейп, и едва уловимая тень улыбки скользнула по его губам.

Гермиона сглотнула.

– Потому что…

Его изящный палец лег на застежку ее блузки и прошелся вниз до талии, и от легкого прикосновения каждая пуговица расстегнулась сама собой, подчиняясь невербальному заклинанию.

– Продолжай, – невозмутимо приказал Снейп задохнувшейся от охватившего ее возбуждения Гермионе. Срывающегося дыхания едва хватало, чтобы не потерять сознание, и она с трудом справилась со спазмом в горле, прежде чем снова заговорить.

– У меня… 

Снейп сделал быстрое движение рукой, и предатель-лифчик, сдавшийся без борьбы, моментально оказался под грудью, подставив под опаляющий взгляд черных глаз затвердевшие соски. 

– Сэр… – жалобно выдохнула Гермиона, чувствуя, как собственное тело тоже предает ее, подаваясь вперед, навстречу этому жесткому и одновременно ласкающему взгляду. Оксюморон. Сочетание несочетаемого – вот что всегда обезоруживало ее в Снейпе. 

– Я все еще не услышал твои объяснения, – его низкий с хрипотцой голос окутал ее, будто шероховатый бархат, и мысли запутались в нем, окончательно потерявшись. Склонившись, Снейп поймал губами ее сосок, и стон забился в груди, отчаянно ища выход. Бедра сами собой дернулись, чуть раскрывшись, и, будто услышав их безмолвную мольбу, его рука легла на колено, двинувшись под юбку.

Язык закружился по ареоле, медленно и неуклонно сводя с ума, зубы легонько мазнули по напряженному соску, заставив вздрогнуть, изогнуться в его руках, подставляясь под изысканные ласки, которых прежде она была лишена волей своего строгого Верхнего – тем слаще и безумнее они казались сейчас, будто вкус вожделенного запретного плода. 

Горячее прикосновение обожгло кожу над резинкой чулок, и Гермиона вздрогнула, резко возвращаясь из сладостной агонии в суровую действительность. Еще немного, и его рука проникнет…

– Нет, сэр! – воскликнула она и, стушевавшись под сверкнувшим недовольством взглядом, поспешила пояснить: – У меня… месячные. Я обнаружила это буквально перед приходом сюда. Они должны были начаться позже, и я…

Губы Снейпа, только что ласкавшие ее сосок, искривились в усмешке.

– Я подозревал это, – спокойно сказал он, спуская ее со своих колен. Ошеломленная Гермиона, внезапно оказавшись на полу, подняла на него непонимающий взгляд, но затем медленно, борясь с сопротивляющимся своевольным телом, встала на колени и заложила руки за голову. И слегка расслабилась, заметив одобрительный кивок своего Верхнего.

– Ты считаешь это поводом для отмены сессии? – откинувшись в кресле, задумчиво спросил Снейп. – Почему?

– Но сэр, – растерянно пробормотала Гермиона. – Кровь…

– Ты думаешь, меня испугает кровь? – задумчиво спросил он, вряд ли в действительности ожидая ответа, но Гермиона вдруг всерьез задумалась: сколько же раз за свою жизнь он видел, как проливается кровь? Сколько раз он проливал ее сам? Его прошлое Пожирателя Смерти не пугало ее, но мысль о шрамах, которые оно могло оставить в его душе, заставила сердце тревожно заныть.

– Может быть, кровь всего лишь предлог, и есть какая-то другая причина, по которой сессия сегодня не должна состояться? – холодное равнодушие в его голосе так резко контрастировало с тем огнем, который он пробудил в ней своими ласками всего несколько минут назад, что Гермиона вдруг усомнилась: а заводился ли он сам, касаясь ее? 

Подкравшаяся липкая мысль намертво присосалась к мозгу, заставляя прокручивать в голове все сессии со Снейпом, эпизод за эпизодом, чтобы с каждой секундой внутри все больше крепло робкое понимание: она вообще ни разу не замечала ни одного признака его возбуждения. Даже лежа у него на коленях во время порки, она не ощущала, чтобы в живот упиралось что-то… упирался член.

Гермиона замерла, будто молнией пораженная осознанием, что вообще за все время впервые только что подумала о его члене. Не потому что безумным эротизмом дышал каждый его жест и сказанное слово, и не было нужды двигаться мыслями ниже пояса, а потому что она не видела никаких признаков, что у него вообще есть член. Снейп ни разу не снимал штаны. Вообще не раздевался! Ни разу не делал попыток… трахнуть ее. Они никогда это не обсуждали, но, может, подобное противоречит его Тематическим принципам? Или он способен так же хорошо контролировать свое тело, как и мысли? Существует ли телесная окклюменция, позволяющая ему закрыться от физического желания? Или она его не привлекает как женщина? А может, у него просто уже не стоит?

– Гермиона? 

– Сэр? – она перевела на него испуганный взгляд, заметив, как он нахмурился, и отчаянно понадеялась, что он все же не читает мысли. Потому что последняя казалась настолько крамольной, что волна паники сама всколыхнулась в душе. 

– Я задал тебе вопрос.

Гермиона сглотнула, пытаясь вернуться мыслями к разговору. К счастью, память послушно подкинула нужный отрывок, напомнив, о чем спросил Снейп, и ответ вырвался сам собой:

– Простите, сэр. Нет, других причин отменять встречу нет. Я лишь подумала, что вам может быть… неприятно. 

– Ты думаешь, мне может быть неприятно твое тело из-за естественного физиологического процесса, с которым ты ничего не можешь поделать, кроме как переждать? Или забеременеть, но этот способ, смею предположить, слишком радикален для тебя, – Снейп, как всегда, был циничен и прямолинеен, и Гермиона опустила глаза. – Тебе нужно обезболивающее?

– Нет, сэр, – прислушавшись к себе, ответила она, благодарная своему телу за то, что оно решило сегодня не мучить ее, ведь Снейп, судя по всему, был твердо намерен ничего не отменять. Видимо, чтобы еще больше ее смутить. _«Вызвать эмоции»._

– Хорошо. Сегодня обойдемся без болевых практик – твой организм и без того достаточно уязвим. Слегка поменяем планы и займемся кое-чем другим. Наказание также откладывается до следующей сессии. 

– Наказание, сэр? 

– Мне сосчитать, сколько раз за последние десять минут ты игнорировала мои вопросы, или ты предпочтешь не знать, ведь это будет напрямую связано с количеством ударов розгами, которые ты получишь в следующий раз? – безразличие в голосе Снейпа пугало больше, чем его слова о розгах, и Гермиона решила, что все же не хочет знать. 

– Пусть это будет для меня сюрпризом на следующую сессию, сэр, – тихо ответила она, пытаясь морально подготовиться к тому, что ждет ее сейчас. Из-за будущей порки она будет паниковать потом. 

Снейп коротко кивнул.

– Иди в душ. Продолжим, когда я снова смогу увидеть тебя настоящую, а не ту маску, что ты нарисовала себе на лице, – поднявшись, он обогнул ее, стоящую на коленях у его стола, и стремительно вышел из комнаты. 

Гермиона никогда еще так долго не торчала в ванной перед сессией. Пытаясь настроиться, она уговаривала себя, что ничего такого в этом нет, и раз Снейпа не смущает кровь у нее между ногами, то и ее не должно это беспокоить. Но при этом она возвращалась под душ несколько раз, перед самым выходом попытавшись даже вымыться изнутри. Бросив взгляд на белоснежный халат, как всегда дожидающийся ее на крючке, она с сожалением оставила его там и, глубоко вздохнув, впервые вышла в спальню обнаженная. 

И замерла, увидев рядом с кроватью низкую деревянную конструкцию с тремя отверстиями. Колодки. Все тревожащие ее мысли мгновенно вылетели из головы, сменившись картинами откровенного содержания, главной героиней которых была она сама и это пыточное приспособление. И конечно, ее Верхний.

– Понадобилось три недели, чтобы ты наконец решилась выйти из ванной без халата, – Снейп неслышно подошел сзади, и его вкрадчивый голос закутал тело в колючую сеть мурашек предвкушения. – Если бы не кровь, ты бы воспользовалась им и сегодня, не так ли? Руки за голову, ноги слегка раздвинуть, смотри прямо перед собой.

– Я… не знаю, сэр, – пробормотала Гермиона, принимая указанную позу и ощущая, что, несмотря на тщательно произведенные очистительные процедуры, липкая влага уже начала скапливаться внутри нее. – Скорее всего, да.

Тяжелая рука легла ей на спину и неспешно устремилась вверх, лаская кожу и будто поощряя за откровенный ответ. Достигнув собранных в хвостик волос, она аккуратно убрала их с пути, дав дорогу губам, нежно прижавшимся к чувствительной шее. Мир взорвался, разлетевшись на куски и вспыхнув ярким пламенем, и весь этот взрыв и жаркий огонь сосредоточились в одной точке – месте прикосновения губ Снейпа к ее коже. Стон пролился из груди неостановимым потоком, голова закружилась, и Гермиона покачнулась. Тут же ее талию обхватили горячие руки, помогая устоять на ногах, а мягкая ласка поцелуя сменилась жестким укусом. Резкий контраст ощущений вырвал из груди Гермионы еще один стон, и ее уха коснулся жаркий шепот:

– Сегодня ты будешь носить мои следы. Не от порки, а от засосов и укусов. Ты понимаешь, что это значит, Гермиона?

Мысли путались, но она понимала. Это казалось безумием. Сумасшествием, диким и необузданным, с каждой секундой все больше выходящим из-под контроля. Она пришла сюда сегодня, чтобы отменить сессию, но в итоге, как Алиса, неосторожно провалилась в кроличью нору, такую же бездонную, как тьма, скрывающаяся в глубине черных глаз Снейпа. Понадобилось три недели, чтобы она вышла из ванной без халата, и столько же, чтобы он наконец поцеловал ее тело. Гермиона ощутила необычайную легкость на душе, которая была похожа… на счастье? Нет, скорее всего, это неуместное слово в этой ситуации, но туман в голове мешал подобрать правильное. Сомнения в том, что она не привлекает его как женщина, наконец, почти развеялись. Почти… Нужен последний сокрушительный удар. Снейп требует от нее честности, и она будет с ним честной. 

– Понимаю, сэр, – жалея, что не видит сейчас его лица, выдохнула Гермиона. – Но… я бы хотела услышать, что это значит… от вас.

Время замерло, будто в испуге. Звуки утихли, даже пламя в камине старалось трещать шепотом. Удары сердца отмеряли мгновения тишины, пока ее не наполнил обволакивающий баритон Снейпа:

– Пройди вперед и помести руки и шею в отверстия.

Колодки громыхнули, повинуясь его магии и раскрываясь. Ощутив острый привкус горечи на губах от несбывшейся надежды услышать ответ, Гермиона встала на колени у деревянной конструкции и наклонилась, чтобы позволить своим рукам и шее оказаться в плену старинного пыточного приспособления.

Тихие, едва слышные шаги обошли ее по кругу, и в поле зрения попали его босые ноги, вызвавшие новый прилив возбуждения. Снейп всегда снимал обувь на сессиях, и Гермиона поняла, что благодарна ему за это – за возможность смотреть на длинные ухоженные пальцы и представлять, как она берет их по очереди в рот и посасывает, наслаждаясь ощущением запретного удовольствия и стыда. Она никогда не считала себя фут-фетишисткой, но со Снейпом ей открывались все новые и неожиданные стороны собственной извращенности.

– Все в порядке? – он склонился к ней, ласково поглаживая по волосам, но вопрос прозвучал отстраненно, почти дежурно-равнодушно. Снова оксюморон. 

– Да, сэр.

– Судя по взгляду, брошенному на колодки, когда ты вышла из ванной, раньше тебя никогда не заковывали в них.

– Нет, сэр, – Гермиона судорожно сглотнула и облизала пересохшие губы. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты сразу сказала мне, если почувствуешь дискомфорт или панику. Тебе все понятно, Гермиона?

– Да, сэр.

– Хорошо, – его рука мимолетно скользнула по щеке, и он тут же отошел. 

Дерево вокруг заключенной в ловушку колодок головы мешало воспринимать происходящее сзади, и Гермиона вздрогнула, когда бедра коснулось тепло его пальцев. Понимая, что вынужденная откровенность позы на коленях позволяет ему во всех подробностях рассмотреть оба бесстыдно выставленных напоказ отверстия, Гермиона почувствовала, как отчаянно краснеет, надеясь, что вместе со смазкой из нее не сочится кровь. Снейп грубо раздвинул половинки ее ягодиц пошире, и тесно сжавшегося ануса коснулся его смазанный палец. 

– Ты растягивала себя пробкой, как я приказал? – колечко мышц покорно раздвинулось, не в силах устоять перед его напором, и Гермиона застонала от ощущения наполненности. Тут же к первому добавился второй палец, и бедра сами дернулись навстречу. 

– Да, сэр. 

– Все еще слишком узко, – спокойно констатировал Снейп, сделав пару движений внутри судорожно сокращающегося отверстия. – Но у тебя было не так много времени. Продолжай упражнения. Увеличь пробку еще на один размер. Будь осторожна, не забывай о смазке.

– Да, сэр, – разочарованно простонала Гермиона, чувствуя, как пальцы покидают ее, оставляя пустоту. До нее донесся тихий шепот, и холодок очищающего заклинания коснулся ягодиц. Не понимая, что происходит, она шевельнула бедрами, и тут же ровный голос Снейпа одернул ее:

– Стой спокойно. Я убрал всю лишнюю смазку, кроме твоей собственной.

Гермиона подавила в себе жгучее желание спросить, нет ли там крови, и, если есть, то почему он не убрал и ее тоже. Но зная, что Снейпу могут не понравится разговоры без разрешения, она несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоить нервы, и поняла, что, на самом деле, предпочитает не знать, что происходит между ее ногами.

Его руки мягко погладили ягодицы, и вдруг сильный укус обжег нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Гермиона вскрикнула от боли, но к саднящему месту тут же прикоснулся влажный язык, зализывая ранку. Снейп продолжил медленно поглаживать и покрывать дразнящими поцелуями и болезненными укусами ягодицы, неспешно продвигаясь вверх по спине, пока вся она не загорелась, наверняка покрывшись яркими следами. 

Голос охрип от стонов, когда он дал ей наконец передышку, снова обойдя колодки и встав рядом. Его рука легла ей на щеку, заставляя взглянуть на него затуманенным взором, а затем вдруг два пальца коснулись губ, раскрывая их и проникая внутрь.

– Ты ведь этого хотела? – его тихий голос вырвал из груди еще один стон, а пальцы медленно и неумолимо продвинулись до самого горла. 

Гермиона напряглась, в панике подняв на него испуганный взгляд, но Снейп смотрел по-прежнему холодно и равнодушно, будто проводил эксперимент. 

– Уверен, если я сейчас проникну в твой разум с помощью легилименции, то увижу там занятные картины, как ты мастурбируешь и кончаешь, представляя себе мои пальцы во всех отверстиях твоего тела. Я прав, Гермиона?

Его пальцы ткнулись еще глубже, вызвав спазм, и Гермиона судорожно закивала, глядя на него наполненными влагой глазами, надеясь, что это прекратится. Он обещал сегодня не делать ей больно и, похоже, решил заменить боль стыдом, накрывшим ее удушливой волной от его таких унизительных, но тем не менее ударивших прямо в цель слов. 

– Очень хорошо, – бесстрастно произнес он, отстраняясь и снова покидая поле ее зрения. – Расставь колени чуть шире.

Обжигающе горячая ладонь легла на промежность, утонув в липкой смазке, и слегка надавила, вызвав новый взрыв возбуждения, заставивший податься бедрами назад, чтобы продлить это сладкое чувство. Палец закружился вокруг клитора, нежно задевая пронизанный миллионами нервных окончаний бугорок, и Гермиона захлебнулась вздохом, мелко дрожа от передозировки ощущений. Послышалось тихое шуршание ткани, и в ноющее мокрое отверстие уперлось что-то твердое и большое, безжалостно расширяя тесный вход во влагалище. Гермиона закусила губу, пытаясь расслабиться. Что бы это ни было, оно остановилось, дожидаясь, пока ее мышцы привыкнут, а затем медленно и аккуратно проникло до самого конца. Задницы коснулись мужские бедра, и Гермиону пронзило внезапное осознание, что это член Снейпа. Его руки крепко ухватились за ее бедра, подтверждая безумную догадку, и она пожалела, что не может обернуться, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти эту картину: ее трахает Снейп. 

Он подался назад, и она тихонько застонала: настолько плотно ее внутренние стенки обхватывали его, а ошеломляющая мысль, что ее Верхний наконец по-настоящему взял ее, придавала удовольствию завершенность. Снейп не произнес ни слова, снова аккуратно устремившись вперед, лишь ласково погладил ее по бедру, а затем ускорился, и Гермиона хрипло задышала в такт его толчкам. 

Она закрыла глаза, растворившись в ощущении принадлежности, которое он дарил ей, заявляя на нее свои права древнейшим способом, придуманным даже не людьми, а самой природой. Движения стали резче и грубее, руки на ее бедрах сжались сильнее, вероятно, оставляя синяки, и Гермиона в исступлении прошептала, не помня саму себя:

– Пожалуйста…

Вокруг нее неотвратимо закручивался мощный вихрь удовольствия, неумолимо поглощая, затягивая в себя с каждым толчком члена внутри, полностью заполняющего собой, растягивающего, задевающего, наверное, все чувствительные точки разом. Одна рука Снейпа скользнула вниз, мимолетно мазнула по напряженному животу и пробралась между шелковыми от влаги складочками, найдя источник зарождающегося торнадо, готового вот-вот рвануть. Длинный палец завибрировал на клиторе, и это стало последним ударом для звенящего, будто до предела натянутая струна, тела. Крик, долгий и протяжный, сорвался с губ, волна сокращений охватила внутренние мышцы, и струна лопнула, высвобождая сокрушительную мощь стихии, на короткий миг отключившую сознание и вырвавшую Гермиону из цепких оков этого мира. 

Придя в себя, она почувствовала, что член Снейпа все еще движется в ней короткими точными рывками, а затем резко выходит, и на спину льются теплые капли, и только тогда Гермиона услышала первый звук, изданный Снейпом с тех пор, как он вошел в нее. Тихое шипение резко выдыхаемого воздуха стало для нее музыкой, самой мелодичной и желанной в мире. Горячая рука властно легла на спину, размазывая по коже сперму и одновременно лаская и успокаивая. 

– Это значит, что ты моя, – хриплый голос мягко окутал усталое тело, и до Гермионы не сразу дошло значение сказанного. Колодки тихо щелкнули, раскрываясь и освобождая ее из своего плена, и она села прямо на пол, чувствуя, как кружится голова от пережитых ощущений. И вдруг она вспомнила, о чем они говорили до этого, и застыла, когда его слова обрели для нее смысл. 

Следы на ее теле. Все укусы и засосы, что он ей оставил. Его семя, покрывающее сейчас ее кожу. 

_Это значит, что ты моя._

Ошеломленная Гермиона опустила глаза и увидела на своих бедрах красноватые разводы. Кровь. 

Он не просто провел сессию во время ее месячных, но и впервые взял ее. Как мужчина женщину. Он целовал ее тело и занялся с ней сексом, несмотря на кровь. Если полчаса назад ей и были нужны слова, то теперь он мог бы ничего не говорить. Все и так стало яснее ясного…

Бесшумно подошедший Снейп остановился перед ней, и она перевела взгляд на него ноги в черных брюках. Он выглядел как и прежде, словно не снимал их, словно не было только что умопомрачительного секса и безумного оргазма. Медленно, будто ее прокляли Империусом, Гермиона бездумно дотронулась до красного пятна на своей коже и уставилась на пальцы, испачканные смазкой и кровью. В ушах все еще эхом отдавались его слова, и картинка дрогнула и расплылась, глаза защипало, а щеки обожгло чем-то жгучим и влажным. 

Снейп опустился рядом, нежно сжав ее запястье, и тела коснулся холодок Очищающего заклинания, заставившего пятна на пальцах и бедрах исчезнуть. Гермиона всхлипнула, и он потянул ее к себе, прижав к груди и ласково поглаживая по вздрагивающей от беззвучных рыданий спине.

Что-то изменилось. Снейп изменился с того самого момента, как она впервые решилась слегка приоткрыть дверцу своей души, впервые расплакавшись при нем. Показав слабость, и получив взамен заботу. Неужели… неужели чем больше она будет открываться ему, демонстрируя страхи и комплексы – весь кордебалет внутренних демонов, – тем больше он будет открываться ей? 

Всхлипнув, она уткнулась носом в его рубашку, уже промокшую от слез, вдохнула исходящий от нее терпкий аромат дыма и можжевельника и закрыла глаза, почти свернувшись в комочек на коленях у Снейпа. Усталое тело удовлетворенно ныло, на душе стало легко, и она почувствовала, что окончательно расслабляется в кольце его рук. Время застыло, сменившись вечностью, которую отмеряли тяжелые глухие удары сердца в его груди, и впервые за последние несколько лет Гермионе стало по-настоящему спокойно. Снейп не торопил ее, погрузившись вместе с ней в блаженное безвременье. Его рука, неторопливо ласкала ее спину, медленно погружая в сладкое забытье. Мир тихонько растворялся в этих движениях, уплывая все дальше будто эфемерный мираж, и единственным надежным столпом ее вселенной стали обнимающие ее сильные руки и мощные удары его сердца. 

– Северус!

Тревожный стук в дверь грубым рывком вернул Гермиону в реальность. 

– Северус! Они вернулись! Пожалуйста, Северус! Ты нам нужен! Они сейчас снова все разнесут! – в голосе Кэрол явственно слышался страх, и Снейп шевельнулся, снимая с комнаты Заглушающее заклинание, чтобы миссис Уитби смогла его услышать. 

– Я иду, Кэрол, – спокойно ответил он, поднимаясь на ноги и увлекая Гермиону за собой. 

– Сэр, это те, кто разбил окна? – выпалила она, всей кожей ощущая напряжение, проникшее в комнату вместе со словами миссис Уитби. – Это Джонни с дружками?! Они мстят вам?!

– Одевайся и уходи через заднюю дверь, – распорядился Снейп, проигнорировав ее вопрос, и направился к выходу. 

– Но, сэр, я могу помочь! – воспротивилась Гермиона, бросаясь к ванной, где оставила свою одежду. 

– Не можешь. Это приказ. Уходи, Гермиона, – отрезал Снейп, припечатав ее строгим взглядом черных глаз, в глубине которых на мгновение мелькнуло нечто жуткое. Гермиона отвернулась, не в силах смотреть, и тут же хлопнула дверь, оставляя ее в одиночестве.

Заметавшись по комнате, она быстро собралась и выскочила в коридор второго этажа. Снизу доносились крики, издевательский смех и хулиганский свист. Бросив взгляд на черный ход, который должен был вывести ее по лестнице во внутренний двор, Гермиона заколебалась. Она не может нарушить приказ Снейпа. Но ведь это дело не касается сессий! Это касается напрямую ее! Конечно, все, что сделал Джонни и его приятели, преследовало лишь одну цель – насолить Снейпу, который, по всей видимости, отказывался поить в своем баре бандитов. Но наверняка они рассвирепели еще и из-за нее, когда Снейп выдернул ее прямиком из их грязных лап, помешав веселому развлечению. Они явно вооружены, а он там один без возможности воспользоваться магией посреди магловского квартала. Если дело дойдет до стычки и он все-таки применит заклинания, ему понадобится свидетель. Надежный и уважаемый, чье слово будет иметь вес в случае разбирательств. Снейп бывший Пожиратель Смерти, пусть и оправданный, пусть и кавалер Ордена Мерлина, но все же в глазах обывателей волшебного мира он бывший ближайший приспешник Темного Лорда. Его нельзя оставлять там одного, решила Гермиона, сбегая вниз по лестнице в подсобку. 

– Гермиона! Нет! – послышался сзади, из кухни, крик Кэрол, но она, не слушая, поспешила в зал, откуда доносился грохот бьющегося стекла, грубые крики и спокойный рокочущий голос Снейпа. Противное ощущение, что она не успевает, подгоняло ее, и вдруг, словно в подтверждение тому, раздался оглушительный грохот выстрела. И тут же все стихло. Сердце замерло, и она на секунду застыла. Сзади затопотали быстрые шаги Кэрол, подгоняя ее, и Гермиона вылетела в зал, едва не столкнувшись с бледным, похожим на призрака, Снейпом. 

– Северус! – испуганно воскликнула миссис Уитби. 

Тот скосил на нее строгий взгляд и тут же осел на пол. И только тогда Гермиона заметила, что его черная футболка пропитана влагой, а в боку зияет дыра от пули.


	9. Chapter 9

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Гермиона? Я сказал тебе идти домой.

Чувствуя, как дрожат руки и до боли в груди колотится сердце, Гермиона ошеломленно смотрела на сидящего, привалившись к стойке, бледного Снейпа, покрытого болезненной испариной, и на то, как он спокойно, точными уверенными движениями разорвал окровавленную футболку в месте, где ее продырявила пуля, и обнажил входное отверстие, расположенное слева внизу на боку. 

– А мне кажется, я правильно сделала, что не ушла, – нервно огрызнулась Гермиона, удивляясь, что даже в таком состоянии он умудряется сохранять свою извечную властную строгость и невозмутимость. 

– Господи, – выдохнула Кэрол, глядя на Снейпа широко раскрытыми глазами на позеленевшем лице. – Я найду бинты и… что-нибудь еще!

– Ему нужно в больницу! – рявкнула Гермиона, но миссис Уитби уже умчалась в сторону кухни. 

– В Мунго я не пойду, – отрезал Снейп, зажимая рану ладонью. – А магловские врачи сюда не приедут. А теперь помолчи минуту, мне нужно сосредоточиться. 

Он крепче прижал руку к ране и закрыл глаза. Его лицо стало еще бледнее, а по виску медленно сползла капля пота. Воздух заискрил от магии и словно стал гуще: казалось, в легкие струится жирное молоко. С трудом дыша, Гермиона не шевелилась, не понимая, что он делает, но жутко боясь помешать, сбить его с настроя. Учитывая его состояние, ему и так должно быть нелегко колдовать. Снейп не издал ни звука, лишь волна дрожи прошла по его телу, и тут же окровавленная рука, которой он зажимал бок, бессильно упала на пол. Пальцы разжались, и из ладони выпал деформированный кусочек металла. Густая темная кровь хлынула из развороченной раны, и Снейп снова зажал ее подрагивающей рукой, шепча какие-то заклинания. 

Потрясенная Гермиона опустилась рядом с ним на колени, неуверенная, стоит ли влезать с предложениями помощи. Несмотря ни на что, Снейп действовал довольно уверенно, будто точно знал, что делать. Вдруг его тело обмякло, напряженное лицо разгладилось, а рука снова упала на пол. Кровь остановилась, а рана покрылась темной запекшейся корочкой, тем не менее все еще слишком тонкой, готовой вновь лопнуть от малейшего прикосновения.

– Северус? – неуверенно позвала Гермиона, склоняясь еще ниже. – Сэр…

Волна паники накрыла ее, притупив ясность мысли и заставив позабыть все исцеляющие заклинания разом. Рядом со Снейпом она настолько привыкла полагаться на него, на его знания и опыт, и просто выполнять четкие инструкции, что теперь миг растерянности вдруг растянулся, не желая заканчиваться. 

– Что с ним? – послышался сзади голос Кэрол, и Гермиона очнулась. 

– Он потерял сознание, – обернувшись, она увидела в руках миссис Уитби несколько бинтов и какие-то таблетки. – Здесь негде устроить его поудобнее, а на полу оставлять нельзя. Нужно поднять его наверх и уложить в постель… – она заколебалась, понимая, что не сможет применить заклинание левитации на глазах у магла, но Кэрол ее удивила.

– Заколдуй его, – решительно потребовала она, словно точно знала, кого и о чем просит. – Ты ведь такая же как он. Как Северус. Мой Томми никогда не ошибается. Он чует своих.

Гермиона открыла рот, потрясенно уставившись на нее, а затем моргнула, когда озарение тонкой струйкой хлынуло в пересохший от паники мозг. 

_«Ну ма-а-ам, тут тетя тоже волшебница!»_

Тоже волшебница. Тоже. Какая же она глупая. 

– Ну же, Гермиона! – воскликнула Кэрол, с тревогой переводя взгляд на Снейпа. – Не волнуйся ни о чем! Я знаю о магии. Нужно перевязать Северуса, пока ему не стало хуже! О господи, что это?!

Трясущимися руками она подняла с пола сплющенный комочек металла.

– Он вытащил пулю, – хрипло произнесла Гермиона, поднимаясь на ноги и вытаскивая из кармана пальто волшебную палочку. – Магией. И закрыл рану. Кэрол, отойдите в сторону, мне нужно место. Мобиликорпус!

К моменту, когда Гермиона сумела опустить Снейпа в постель в его комнате на втором этаже, ее руки дрожали, а по спине катился пот, будто она сама тащила его сюда, а не поднимала заклинанием. Узкая лесенка и тесные коридоры требовали предельной концентрации, а ей жутко не хотелось причинять ему лишнюю боль от ударов об углы и стены. Миссис Уитби тут же принялась хлопотать вокруг раны, промывая и перевязывая ее, а Гермиона просто бессильно сползла на пол у кровати. 

Вдруг Кэрол тихонько выругалась, и было в ее голосе что-то, что придало Гермионе сил. 

– В чем дело?

– Он дернулся, и рана снова открылась! – миссис Уитби панически металась у края огромной кровати, пытаясь перекрыть кровотечение. 

– Он пришел в себя? – Гермиона решительно поднялась на ноги и, почти не шатаясь, подошла ближе. – Северус? 

Его губы слегка дернулись, будто он слышал ее.

– Северус? Где твоя лаборатория? – громко и четко произнесла Гермиона, борясь с искушением дотронуться до бледного лба и погладить жесткую щетину на подбородке. Сердце колотилось, гулко стуча в ушах, и этот звук казался грохотом в повисшей тишине, пока она ждала ответа. Когда Гермиона уже начала думать, что Снейп все-таки без сознания и не ответит ей, его упрямые губы снова дрогнули, и до нее долетело всего одно слово:

– Нет…

– Северус! – голос нервно сорвался почти на визг, и она помедлила секунду, беря себя в руки, прежде чем заговорить снова: – Я не идиотка! Где твоя лаборатория, в которой ты варишь зелья для Малфоя? Там наверняка есть запас всего, что нам нужно, чтобы поставить тебя на ноги! Северус! Северус?!

Не выдержав, Гермиона легонько потрясла его за плечо, но, похоже, он снова потерял сознание. Зарычав от бессилия, она повернулась к безуспешно пытающейся закрыть рану Кэрол.

– Здесь есть помещение, куда вам нельзя заходить? Или дверь, которая при вас ни разу не открывалась? Подвал? Что-нибудь, где можно спрятать лабораторию! Ему нужны не бинты, а целебные зелья!

– Нет, милая, – устало покачала головой Кэрол, борясь с медленно вытекающей из раны кровью, которая уже образовала большое красное пятно на простыне. – Я занимаюсь здесь уборкой и знаю каждое помещение, тут нет никаких тайных дверей. 

– Значит я сама найду ее, – отрезала Гермиона, снимая пальто и роняя его прямо на пол. Бросив еще один взгляд на призрачно-бледное лицо Снейпа, она вылетела из комнаты. 

Мечась по первому этажу, она перепробовала все возможные заклинания отмены скрывающих чар, но не смогла обнаружить ничего похожего на вход в подвал, где логичнее всего было бы обустроить лабораторию. Устало прислонившись к стене, Гермиона на миг закрыла глаза, и вдруг перед внутренним взором как наяву всплыло ее первое посещение этого бара. Тогда, слепо следуя за Малфоем в попытке ухватить невидимую ниточку, ведущую в мир подчинения, она еще не знала, чем все это обернется. Что вся перепачканная кровью Снейпа, она будет метаться по «Агонии» в поисках тайной лаборатории для нелегальных экспериментов с зельями. Вообще уже одно словосочетание «Снейп и его бар» показалось бы ей абсурдом всего каких-то пару лет назад. Как и «Снейп – ее Верхний». Интересно, догадывается ли вся та публика, которая мирно пьет и веселится здесь по вечерам, кем на самом деле является загадочный хозяин «Агонии»? 

Стоп.

Гермиона отлепилась от стены и открыла глаза, уставившись в одну точку и стараясь не мешать мозгу, который ускорился так, что мог бы посоперничать сейчас с любой вычислительной машиной. 

Публика. Посетители бара. Опытный шпион, даже полагаясь на охранные заклинания, не стал бы устраивать свою лабораторию там, где ее случайно мог бы обнаружить какой-нибудь не в меру наблюдательный магл. Какая же она идиотка! Она искала подвал, когда нужно было искать вход на чердак! 

Сорвавшись с места, Гермиона буквально взлетела по лестнице на второй этаж и, покосившись на дверь комнаты Снейпа, решила не заходить, чтобы поинтересоваться, как у него дела. Если ему лучше, то еще лучше от ее присутствия явно не станет, а если хуже, то она лишь потеряет драгоценное время и такую нужную ей сейчас концентрацию. 

Сосредоточившись, она бросила целый комплекс заклинаний по всей длине коридора, и сердце радостно подпрыгнуло в груди, когда почти у самого выхода на пожарную лестницу медленно, будто нехотя, из стены выступила еще одна дверь. 

С мощными охранными заклятиями Снейпа пришлось возиться долго, и Гермиона совсем обессилела к моменту, когда упрямая дверь, предостерегающе скрипнув, все-таки распахнулась, открывая за собой крутую деревянную лесенку наверх. Держа палочку наготове на случай подстерегающих внутри сюрпризов, Гермиона осторожно поднялась, оказавшись в просторном темном помещении, которое тут же окутало ее знакомым запахом, всегда царившим в классе зельеварения в Хогвартсе. Зелья и ингредиенты создавали неповторимый травянисто-терпкий аромат, густо наполняющий воздух и щекочущий ноздри. Через пару минут это ощущение пройдет, и аромат притупится, но пока Гермиона с радостью вдохнула его полной грудью, чувствуя странную ностальгию по прошлому, а также удовлетворение от того, что она оказалась права, и радость, что сможет помочь Снейпу. 

Огонек Люмоса выхватил из темноты стоящий посередине идеально чистый стол с набором котлов всех размеров, шкафы с ингредиентами у стен и, наконец, то, что она искала, – стеллаж с готовыми зельями. Бросившись к нему, Гермиона наколдовала несколько шариков света, отправив их висеть над головой, а сама принялась дрожащими руками медленно и осторожно перебирать бутылочки в поисках нужных, мысленно благодаря Мерлина за то, что Снейп остался все тем же невыносимым педантом, каким был в школе, и все зелья были аккуратно подписаны и расставлены по алфавиту. 

Набрав все, что нужно, она уже собралась было уходить, как вдруг взгляд зацепился за целый ряд малюсеньких флакончиков на нижней полке, внутри которых находилась странная мутноватая жидкость, отливающая бензиновыми разводами и непохожая ни на одно из ранее виденных ею зелий. Закусив губу, Гермиона помедлила, заколебавшись: Снейп сразу поймет, если она тронет здесь что-то лишнее. Возможно, ей действительно лучше не знать, чем они с Малфоем тут занимаются. В конце концов, это не ее дело, она всего лишь хочет спасти Снейпа, а не копаться в его грязном белье. И так уже мало надежды сохранить с ним Тематические отношения после того, как она грубо нарушила приказ и не ушла домой, а затем ослушалась его и вломилась в лабораторию. 

Но затем любопытство перевесило, и она осторожно присела на корточки и склонилась над полкой с зельями, стараясь ничего не касаться. Как назло, все бутылочки стояли этикетками назад. Повернув голову, она сунула ее почти внутрь полки и увидела один флакончик, почти у самой стенки сзади, на котором можно было, прищурившись, различить название, написанное таким знакомым размашистым почерком: «Наркоз».

Озадаченно нахмурившись, Гермиона поднялась и, еще раз окинув прощальным взглядом святая святых любого зельевара – его лабораторию, – вышла, понимая, что вряд ли сюда вернется. О странном зелье, название которого было ей абсолютно незнакомо, она наведет справки позже. Просто на всякий случай.

Кэрол все-таки удалось наложить на рану повязку, которая уже снова пропиталась кровью. Гермиона ураганным ветром пролетела по комнате, высыпала на тумбочку у кровати кучу бутылочек и принялась судорожно их перебирать под любопытным взглядом миссис Уитби. 

– Ты все-таки вскрыла мою лабораторию? – послышался хриплый голос, совсем не похожий на звучный раскатистый баритон Снейпа, от которого мурашки по спине всегда послушно маршировали стройными рядами, чеканя шаг. 

Гермиона замерла, а испуганное сердце пропустило удар. Она медленно повернулась к спокойно наблюдающему за ней усталым взглядом полуприкрытых глаз Снейпу. С тех пор, как она ушла, он стал еще бледнее, хотя такое казалось физически невозможным. На мертвенно-белом лице виднелись бисеринки пота, а полуприкрытая бинтами грудь тяжело вздымалась. 

– Что ты принесла? – спросил он, и Гермиона понадеялась, что ее вздох облегчения не слышал весь Коукворт. Похоже, Снейп слишком слаб, чтобы отчитать ее, и все самое страшное откладывается на потом.

– Крововосполняющее, Обезболивающее, Зелье сна без сновидений и Экстракт бадьяна. 

– Давай сюда все.

Гермиона протянула ему первым Обезболивающее, сделав вид, что схватила бутылочку случайно. У экстракта бадьяна слишком неприятный побочный эффект, выражающийся в крайней болезненности, которая ощущается при заживлении тканей, и она не хотела, чтобы Снейп страдал еще больше. Как и не хотела, чтобы он узнал о ее желании поскорее избавить его от боли. 

Либо он был слишком вымотан, чтобы что-то заподозрить, либо ее обман удался, но Снейп без возражений взял бутылочку подрагивающей рукой и опустошил в два больших глотка. Закрыв глаза, он подождал несколько секунд, пока подействует зелье, а затем потянулся за следующим. Его рука больше не дрожала, и в целом ему явно стало немного лучше, когда исчезла выматывающая боль, пожиравшая ресурсы и без того ослабленного ранением организма. 

– Как ты сняла мою защиту? – поднеся флакон с Крововосполняющим к губам, спросил он, наблюдая, как Гермиона осторожно убирает с таким трудом наложенную Кэрол повязку и капает Экстракт бадьяна на рану. 

– Честно говоря, я не особо помню, что делала и как ее снимала, – призналась Гермиона, сосредоточившая на том, чтобы покрыть бадьяном все участки израненной плоти. 

– Впечатляет, – тихо произнес Снейп и одним глотком выпил сначала Крововосполняющее, а затем Зелье сна без сновидений, после чего устало откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. 

– Бог ты мой! – послышался сзади потрясенный голос Кэрол, о которой Гермиона успела забыть. – Она же на глазах затягивается!

– Только снаружи, – пояснила Гермиона, критически рассматривая розовую молодую кожу на том месте, где только что была ужасная развороченная рана, которая теперь наверняка будет являться ей в кошмарах. – Поврежденные ткани и органы внутри восстанавливаются медленнее. Ему нужен покой на ближайшие два-три дня. 

– Значит завтра уже вскочит, – хмыкнула миссис Уитби, оглядывая заснувшего Снейпа и качая головой. – Это же Северус. 

Гермиона не нашла в себе сил даже улыбнуться и устало опустилась на краешек кровати, все еще сжимая в руках пустые бутылочки, которые забрала у Снейпа. День выдался тяжелым, и теперь, после всего произошедшего в «Агонии», она чувствовала, что вконец вымоталась. А завтра ей предстоит не менее тяжелый день на работе.

– Кэрол, пожалуйста, дайте ему еще Крововосполняющее, когда проснется, – тихо попросила она, кивком указывая на столик, где еще осталось несколько бутылочек. – Хотя завтра ему будет гораздо лучше, и, думаю, он примет его сам. Просто проследите. Все этикетки подписаны, ошибиться невозможно. 

– Хорошо, милая, – улыбнулась Кэрол и вдруг, подойдя ближе, обняла Гермиону. – Ты молодец. Спасибо, что не послушалась этого упрямца и осталась. Одна я бы тут не справилась с такой раной. 

Гермиона лишь кивнула, отстранившись. Сил что-то говорить не было. Она перевела взгляд на свои ладони, испачканные засохшей кровью, и блузку с яркими красными пятнами и поняла, что ей стоит хотя бы помыть руки перед тем, как идти домой. Одеждой она займется позже. 

Уже в дверях ванной ее вдруг пронзила внезапная мысль, заставившая испуганно похолодеть.

– Кэрол! А где ваш сын? 

– Не волнуйся, милая, – понимающе улыбнулась миссис Уитби. – Я отправила его домой с Генри, едва началась вся эта заварушка. 

– Но почему вы остались? – вырвалось у Гермионы. – Генри, наверно, мог бы помочь…

– Генри не знает о магии, а Северусу могло понадобиться колдовство. Так в итоге и вышло, – пожала плечами Кэрол, собирая грязные бинты. – К тому же Северус слишком много сделал для моей семьи, для Мэтта и Томми, и я не могла бросить его одного. Он хороший человек.

Гермиона лишь кивнула и скрылась в ванной. Глядя на себя в зеркало, она поняла, что в последний раз смотрелась в него, волнуясь о крови у себя между ногами. Горько усмехнувшись, она принялась отмывать руки. У жизни иногда бывает извращенное чувство юмора: вечер со Снейпом начался с крови и ею же закончился, но сейчас внезапные месячные были последним, о чем стоило беспокоиться. Она не знала, кто стрелял в Снейпа, но почему-то не сомневалась, что и разбитые окна бара, и это ранение – дело рук Джонни и его приятелей, мстящих за то, что Северус не позволил им хорошенько повеселиться с ней, как они планировали. Ее деятельная натура, жаждущая справедливости, требовала срочно что-то предпринять, но она сомневалась, что в этой ситуации будет разумно действовать самостоятельно. В конце концов, Коукворт – это территория Снейпа, магловский городок, где она, слабая девушка, вряд ли сможет без магии что-то противопоставить уличным бандитам. Да и он сам еще в прошлый раз ясно дал ей понять, что не приветствует ее инициативу. Вздохнув, Гермиона закрыла кран и вытерла руки, решив вернуться сюда завтра, чтобы узнать, как чувствует себя ее Верхний, извиниться за нарушения его приказов и, возможно, обсудить с ним всю эту ситуацию. Если он ей позволит и вообще не выгонит из бара, едва увидит. Как все-таки с ним сложно. 

Взявшись за ручку двери, Гермиона уже готова была выйти в спальню, но вдруг замерла, услышав голоса. Как Снейп может до сих пор не спать?! Он же принял Зелье сна без сновидений, она сама это видела и держала в руках пустой флакон! Этому зелью невозможно сопротивляться! 

– Кэрол… – его голос был тихим и хриплым, а слова звучали немного нечетко, видимо, из-за убойного количества зелий в организме. – Как… Мэри?

– Не волнуйся, Северус, – послушался ласковый успокаивающий голос миссис Уитби. – Мэтт был у нее и предупредил, что ты не придешь. Она, конечно, расстроилась, но сказала, что будет ждать тебя на выходных. Не переживай, Мэтт все ей передал, как ты и просил. Спи. 

– Спасибо, – отозвался Снейп.

До Гермионы донеслось тихое шуршание: похоже, Кэрол укутала его одеялом, после чего тихонько вышла из комнаты. 

Гермиона почувствовала, что ее душат слезы. Прислонившись спиной к холодной плитке, она несколько раз поморгала, пытаясь сдержаться. Нельзя, чтобы Кэрол увидела ее заплаканной. Зря она тогда открылась Снейпу и позволила увидеть себя слабой. Никому нельзя доверять. 

Отгородившись от спящего Снейпа Заглушающим заклятием, она подняла с пола свое пальто при помощи невербального Акцио и тихонько прокралась на выход, стараясь даже не смотреть в сторону кровати. Миссис Уитби чем-то шумела на кухне, и Гермиона не стала заходить, чтобы попрощаться. Выбежав на улицу, она трансгрессировала как можно ближе к своему дому, хотя это было не слишком безопасно из-за оживленности того района, где она жила. Зайдя домой, она скинула обувь и прямо в пальто прошла на кухню. В шкафчике ее дожидалась бутылка Огневиски, к которой она не притрагивалась уже очень давно. Сделав несколько больших глотков прямо из горла, Гермиона решительно ее отставила. Она не хотела напиваться: завтра предстоит слишком сложный день, чтобы начинать его с похмелья. Ей нужно просто побыстрее заснуть, чтобы не думать о том, что измученный болью и кровотечением Снейп сопротивлялся зелью так долго, лишь ради того, чтобы дождаться, пока она уйдет в ванную и расспросить Кэрол о Мэри. Чертовой, чертовой Мэри! Которая спокойно отсиживалась где-то там, пока Гермиона металась по бару, переживая и пытаясь помочь. И почему она такая идиотка?

Чувствуя, что пьянеет, Гермиона потрясла головой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть оттуда рой назойливо жужжащих мыслей, и, решительно выбросив блузку со следами его крови в мусорку, направилась спать. 

Утро, как и следовало ожидать, встретило ее головной болью и ужасным отекшим лицом, глянувшим на нее из зеркала. Она слишком долго приводила себя в порядок и, ожидаемо, опоздала, чего не позволяла себе очень давно. Да наверное, никогда. С бешеной скоростью пролетев по коридорам третьего уровня, она ворвалась в переговорную, стараясь выглядеть деловой и собранной и источать уверенность в себе, как всегда делал Альберт, проводивший раньше подобные собрания. Сегодня ей предстояло впервые сделать это самой. 

– М-м, доброе утро! – она плюхнула на стол папку с документами, радуясь, что подготовилась заранее, и сейчас не придется импровизировать. Вернее, придется, но не всегда. – Спасибо всем, что пришли. Как вы уже поняли, с этого дня регулярные собрания с руководителями отделов Министерства буду проводить я, тогда как мистер Сэйерс, уже де-факто выполняющий обязанности руководителя Отдела международного магического сотрудничества, со следующей недели займет этот пост уже де-юре. Поздравляю вас, мистер Сэйерс, и надеюсь, что ваш отчет готов и будет озвучен вами со всеми подробностями. 

Сидящий в конце огромного овального стола Альберт серьезно кивнул, игнорируя прошедшие за столом шепотки, вызванные словами Гермионы. 

– Это же касается и мистера Поттера, который сегодня, как я вижу, присутствует здесь вместо своего начальника мистера Сэвиджа, – строго продолжила она, равнодушно глядя на друга, который, пряча улыбку, продемонстрировал ей папку с готовыми документами. – Никаких поблажек из-за отсутствия времени на подготовку никому не будет. Прошу учесть это и впредь. А теперь, когда мы прояснили организационные моменты, давайте начнем… 

Собрание прошло отлично, хотя порядком вымотало Гермиону, которая раньше лишь наблюдала, сидя рядом с Альбертом, как тот ловко управляется не только с огромным объемом разнообразных данных, но и с толпой таких сложных и порой неуживчивых начальников, сыплющих друг в друга завуалированными колкостями и тянущими одеяло каждый в сторону своего отдела. Сегодня, похоже, они пока присматривались к обживающейся в новой должности Гермионе, настороженно выискивая ее слабости, чтобы иметь возможность использовать их потом в свою пользу. Она же, в свою очередь, беря пример с Сэйерса, давила по полной, ничуть не стесняясь, чтобы с первого же дня установить нужные ей границы и заявить о себе как о сильной и непреклонной правой руке Министра. 

Когда собрание закончилось, и все стали расходиться, весело переговариваясь, Гермиона осталась за столом, неспешно собирая бумаги, чтобы уйти последней и не ехать со всеми вместе в лифте: ей стоит держать дистанцию и не участвовать во всей этой кулуарной болтовне, чтобы оставаться беспристрастной и не давать никому не малейшего повода заподозрить ее в симпатиях какому-либо отделу. К тому же они наверняка сейчас будут обсуждать ее стиль работы, так пусть спокойно посплетничают у нее за спиной, а те, кому от нее досталось, выпустят пар. 

Помимо этого, ей просто хотелось посидеть пару минут одной и перевести дух. И отлепить от лица то жесткое выражение, которое, похоже, скоро намертво приклеится к нему, учитывая то, как часто ей теперь придется его носить. 

Хлопнула дверь, и в переговорной воцарилась долгожданная тишина. Гермиона подняла взгляд, желая убедиться, что она точно одна, и вздрогнула, увидев перед собой улыбающегося Поттера.

– Гарри! Я думала, ты ушел вместе со всеми!

Он махнул палочкой, запирая дверь и устанавливая Заглушающее заклинание, и только тогда ответил:

– Не мог упустить случая поздравить тебя с долгожданным повышением. Мы работаем в одном здании, но видимся так редко, будто сидим не на разных этажах, а торчим в разных концах страны, – он снова улыбнулся, обойдя стол и приблизившись. – Надо сказать, тебе очень идет твоя новая должность. Ты вписалась чуть ли не лучше Альберта. Теперь все в Министерстве забудут о «каменном истукане Сэйерсе» и будут дрожать при упоминании «железной Грейнджер». 

– Спасибо, Гарри, – отозвалась Гермиона и поморщилась, ощущая на губах фальшиво-сладкий привкус официоза, прозвучавшего в ее благодарности. Слишком тяжело переключаться с режима «работа» в режим «дружба», особенно находясь в стенах Министерства. 

Поттер бросил на нее по-аврорски пронизывающий взгляд и вдруг обнял.

– Расслабься, Миона, тут только мы, – сказал он, по-дружески поглаживая ее по спине, и Гермиона внезапно ощутила, что ее отпускает. – Ты как всегда слишком загоняешься. Относись ко всему проще, это всего лишь работа. 

– Ты же знаешь, Гарри, я не могу делать что-то наполовину, – отстраняясь, ответила она, чувствуя себя уже намного лучше, будто Поттер своими объятиями забрал половину напряжения, терзавшего ее со вчерашнего дня.

– Знаю, – улыбнулся Гарри, наблюдая, как она собирает последние документы в папку. – Кстати, как там твой таинственный поклонник, который заставлял тебя светиться и загадочно улыбаться? 

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – стараясь звучать нейтрально, отозвалась она, первой направляясь к двери, чтобы спрятать лицо, которое вечно ее предает.

– Вы поссорились? – не отставал Поттер, будто вел допрос. – Он тебя обидел?

– Не обидел, – наконец сдалась Гермиона, понимая, что у нее нет сил сопротивляться упорству друга. – Я сама дура, как это обычно бывает.

– Не может быть, – покачал головой Гарри, с беспокойством глядя на нее. – Ты никогда не бываешь дурой. Кто угодно, но не ты. А если такое случается, то, как правило, виноват недостаток информации. Поговори с ним. Большинство проблем в отношениях возникают из-за того, что люди не говорят друг с другом. Либо говорят, но недостаточно откровенно. Нужно не бояться обозначать то, что тебя не устраивает. Мужчины обычно не слишком догадливы, и если ему не скажешь об этом ты, сам он вряд ли когда-то узнает.

– Гарри Поттер! С каких пор ты стал экспертом по отношениям? – усмехнулась Гермиона, заходя вслед за ним в лифт. 

– Ну… – вдруг смутился он. – Просто с тех пор, как я стал слушать, что говорит мне Джинни, и сам говорить ей о том, что меня волнует, проблем у нас стало значительно меньше.

– Что ж… я рада за вас. И… подумаю о том, что ты мне сказал, – ответила Гермиона, сомневаясь, что поттеровскую народную мудрость можно применить к БДСМ отношениям. Тем более к Снейпу. – Гарри, можно попросить тебя о личном одолжении?

– Конечно.

– Ты не мог бы разузнать по своим каналам об одном зелье… – она склонилась к его уху и для надежности оградила их обоих от остальных коллег легким Заглушающим заклинанием, хотя в публичных местах в Министерстве такое считалось дурным тоном. – Об одном зелье под названием «Наркоз». Это явно новая разработка, потому что я не могу припомнить упоминаний о нем ни в одной из тех книг, что прочла в Хогвартсе.

– «Наркоз», говоришь? – задумчиво отозвался Поттер, бросив на нее испытующий взгляд, который Гермиона выдержала с каменным лицом.

– Насколько мне известно, это как-то связано с «Малфой Трейдинг», – наконец решилась добавить она, и Гарри кивнул.

– Понял. Сделаю, – он не задал ни единого дополнительного вопроса, и Гермиона была ему за это благодарна, хотя понимала, что позже, скорее всего, так просто не отделается. Старая школьная вражда между Поттером и Малфоем давно умерла, но ее высохший, похожий на мумию труп, все еще гордо возлежал на почетном месте, не давая обоим окончательно забыть обо всем. Нужно будет придумать правдоподобную историю ко времени, как Поттер раздобудет информацию.

– Спасибо, Гарри, – с благодарностью улыбнулась Гермиона, легонько сжав его руку. – Еще увидимся!

Она вышла из лифта на своем уровне и направилась к приемной Министра. 

– Ты прекрасно справилась на собрании, – вдруг раздался рядом голос Альберта, и он сам поравнялся с ней, выйдя из бокового коридора. – Ты отличный пример сотрудника, в обучение которого стоит вкладывать время и усилия. 

Гермиона расплылась в улыбке, зная, что сухая похвала Сэйерса дорогого стоит. 

– Спасибо, Альберт. Тем не менее я бы хотела уточнить у тебя пару нюансов. Ты сейчас к нам? То есть… – она запнулась, вдруг осознав, что всего через два рабочих дня останется одна в приемной Кингсли, а Сэйерс переедет на пятый уровень в свой новый отдел. 

– Официально это пока что еще мой кабинет, – уточнил Альберт, понимающе глядя на нее. – Да, я к нам, – в его голосе вдруг скользнула мимолетная тень улыбки, и если бы Гермиона не знала его так давно, ни за что не сумела бы различить ее. 

– Ты не мог бы захватить мои папки и положить мне на стол? – попросила она, отводя взгляд, словно проявление эмоций со стороны Сэйерса было чем-то провокационным. – Я зайду в дамскую комнату и сразу приду в кабинет. Ты сможешь уделить пару минут на мои вопросы по сегодняшнему собранию?

– Конечно, – кивнул Альберт, забирая у нее из рук папки и уверенным шагом направляясь к приемной. 

Оставшись наконец совсем одна в маленьком помещении туалета, Гермиона взглянула на себя в зеркало и позволила себе выдохнуть и на секунду окончательно расслабиться. Она справилась со своим первым сложным собранием, даже заслужив похвалу Альберта, и не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом. Наконец у нее в руках окажутся возможности для реализации нескольких инновационных идей, которые она очень долго берегла до такого вот удобного случая. Конечно, нельзя рубить с плеча: консервативные умы слишком бурно воспротивятся резким изменениям и похоронят их еще на стадии проекта. Ко всему нужно будет подходит постепенно и с умом, но вода камень точит, и этот мир изменится к лучшему, хочет он того или нет. 

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, стараясь унять охватившее ее возбуждение от предвкушения перемен. Снейп и Мэри послушно подвинулись, уступая место амбициозным планам в ее голове, и сейчас даже переживания из-за возможного краха ее БДСМ отношений казались мелкими и ничтожными на фоне грандиозных идей навсегда искоренить предрассудки чистоты крови и превосходства магов над остальными существами волшебного мира.  
Плеснув на разгоряченные щеки холодной водой, она аккуратно поправила макияж и вышла из туалета.

Вернувшись в приемную Министра, Гермиона застыла на пороге, ощущая, как некий эфемерный орган внутри нее, отвечающий за дурные предчувствия, вдруг забил тревогу. В ее кресле, вальяжно откинувшись на спинку и крутя в руках ее перо, сидел Малфой. Вязкое колючее напряжение между ним и Сэйерсом, заполнившее кабинет, можно было резать ножом. Альберт, демонстративно уткнувшийся в свои документы, подчеркнуто игнорировал посетителя, а Драко расслабленно улыбался, но Гермиона знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы понимать, какое мощное раздражение ее друг всегда скрывает за такой улыбкой. Гадая, что между ними успело произойти, пока она была в туалете, Гермиона твердо решила, что никому не позволит испортить так хорошо начавшийся день.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Драко? – не слишком приветливо буркнула она, подходя к своему столу и ожидая, что Малфой освободит ее место, но тот не спешил вставать.

– Фу, как грубо, Гермиона, – фыркнул он, откладывая перо и надувая губы в притворной обиде. – Разве это не очевидно? Я жду тебя.

– У меня вообще-то много работы, – закатила глаза она, обходя стол, чтобы прозрачнее намекнуть ему, что пришла пора выметаться из ее кресла. 

– И поэтому тебя нет на рабочем месте? – нагло ухмыльнулся Малфой, делая вид, что не понимает намеков. 

– Я теперь технический ассистент Министра, и мне не нужно постоянно торчать у кабинета Кингсли, как его секретарше, – устало вздохнула она, не обращая внимания на возмущенный грохот, доносящийся от стола Альберта, который слишком громко бросил туда папку, что вообще было не похоже на всегда уравновешенного и сдержанного Сэйерса. Что Малфой ему успел наговорить?

– Тебя уже повысили? – улыбнулся Драко, по-кошачьи потягиваясь в кресле. – Со своими командировками я, похоже, пропустил все самое интересное. 

– Может, ты уже встанешь и дашь мне сесть? – не выдержала Гермиона, хватая его за руку и пытаясь стащить с кресла, но Малфой ловко перехватил ее запястье и мягко дернул на себя, заставив склониться к нему. 

– А вот и не встану, – игриво усмехнулся он, потянулся губами к ее уху и горячо прошептал: – Если ты так хочешь сесть, тебе придется устроиться у меня на коленях. Я всегда любил, когда ты сверху.

– Придурок! – огрызнулась Гермиона, вырвав руку из его хватки и резко отстранившись. 

– Все в порядке, Гермиона? – вдруг раздался спокойный голос Сэйерса, и, обернувшись, она увидела, что он наблюдает за ними спокойным холодным взглядом, в глубине которого уже начинают разгораться тревожные искорки гнева. 

– Да, конечно, Альберт, – заверила его Гермиона, глядя, как Драко, состроив невинно-ангельское лицо, переместился в кресло для посетителей, освободив ей наконец место. – Со своей кармой по имени Малфой я отлично справлюсь сама. 

– Ты в этом уверена? – вдруг сощурился Драко, окидывая ее строгим взглядом. 

– Более чем, – холодно ответила Гермиона: ее уже давно не волновал этот взгляд, которым он когда-то смотрел на нее, связанную и беспомощную, во время сессий. После таинственной бездны, живущей в глазах Снейпа, ее уже трудно было чем-то пронять. – Так что ты хотел, Драко? У меня правда много работы. Я могу уделить тебе еще… м-м-м… – она сверилась с часами на стене, – четыре с половиной минуты, после чего мне нужно будет выходить на очередное собрание в другом конце Министерства. Так что начинай излагать, и, учитывая, что своим нежданным появлением ты лишил меня возможности почерпнуть бесценный опыт Альберта по нескольким важным вопросам, твоему делу лучше оказаться действительно стоящим. 

– Какой ужас, – сокрушенно покачал головой Драко. – Что с тобой тут сделали, Грейнджер? Где моя милая скромная девочка, и откуда взялась эта жесткая и неумолимая леди, новая гроза министерских чинуш? Сэйерс, твоих рук дело? Точно твоих, не отпирайся. Кто еще мог…

– Драко! – рявкнула Гермиона, теряя терпение. – Прекрати болтать и переходи к делу или убирайся! Как тебя твои сотрудники терпят!

– Вот видишь, о чем я говорю, – Малфой игриво подмигнул Альберту, и тот, резко поднявшись, вышел из кабинета, захлопнув за собой дверь. – Мерлин! Грейнджер, наконец мы одни! Я уже думал, он никогда не уйдет!

– Драко, я не шутила по поводу собрания. У тебя осталось две минуты, – Гермиона начала собирать документы для следующей встречи.

– Мне хватит, – отозвался Малфой, мгновенно переключившись с раздражающего дурашливого тона на нормальный деловой. – На самом деле, мне нужна твоя помощь, Грейнджер. 

Гермиона не ответила, с подозрением покосившись на него и давая ему возможность продолжить. 

– Мне нужно расшифровать один ветхий рецепт давно забытого зелья, позарез необходимого моей компании, но, как назло, наш единственный специалист по древним рунам как раз в отпуске… и я, конечно, сразу подумал о тебе, – широко улыбнулся он, с удовольствием наблюдая за точными уверенными движениями ее рук, собирающих бумаги для следующего собрания. – Я готов оплатить твое время…

– Не нужно, – отмахнулась Гермиона, направляясь к двери. – Буду рада попрактиковаться в древних рунах. Но учти, если это какая-то уловка, чтобы затащить меня в еще одно сомнительное заведение к какому-нибудь очередному бывшему преподавателю…

– Это не уловка, рецепт существует, и он мне срочно нужен, – отозвался Драко, повернувшись в кресле, чтобы взглянуть на нее, застывшую в дверях и о чем-то размышляющую. 

– Хорошо, – наконец решилась Гермиона. – Завтра после работы. На нейтральной территории, – строго добавила она, обернувшись уже почти из коридора. 

– Я пришлю тебе сову, – услышала она удовлетворенный голос Малфоя и захлопнула дверь. 

Выйдя поздно вечером с работы, усталая Гермиона решила тем не менее пройтись до дома пешком, чтобы немного проветрить тяжелую голову, загруженную цифрами, данными и сплетнями, которые местные подхалимы поспешили принести ей, стремясь заручиться дружбой нового «ревизора» Министерства. Она выслушала их всех, а затем ясно дала понять, что в их маленьких играх она участвовать не будет и не займет ничью сторону. Сэйерсу удавалось держаться в стороне от интриг много лет, сможет и она. 

А еще ей ужасно хотелось вымотать себя окончательно походом домой пешком, чтобы просто упасть в кровать и заснуть беспробудным сном без сновидений. И не думать о чертовой Мэри и чертовом Снейпе, к которому она, до того, как подслушала их разговор с Кэрол, собиралась зайти сегодня, чтобы узнать, как он себя чувствует. Наверняка у него все хорошо, ведь она об этом позаботилась, сделав основное – напоив его зельями, – а остальное пусть делает сам: после сна он точно будет в состоянии долечить свою рану. Или пусть его Мэри поднимет свою задницу и немного похлопочет, а то ей даже руки кровью испачкать не пришлось! 

Снова подумав об этом, Гермиона почувствовала, как внутри вскипает гнев, и ускорила шаг, надеясь, что быстрая ходьба хоть немного поможет выплеснуть его. Она вылечила Снейпа, а вместо благодарности наверняка получит несколько язвительных слов, холодный взгляд и наказание за нарушение приказа. В то время как Мэри достанется его беспокойство и наверняка извинения за то, что он пропустил свидание с ней! И где же здесь справедливость?! 

Почти бегом забежав домой, Гермиона в приступе ярости раскидала ботинки, пальто и остальную одежду, а затем забралась под душ в попытке остудить распоясавшиеся эмоции. Скорчившись на дне ванной под прохладными струями воды, она долго плакала, ощущая, как душа разрывается на части от боли и обиды. Почти до крови прикусив губу, чтобы не закричать, она яростно замотала головой, словно хотела вытрясти оттуда самую-самую обидную мысль, которая обжигала больнее всех остальных: она, «стальная Грейнджер», обладающая блестящим умом и невероятным трудолюбием, добившаяся цели и получившая наконец работу мечты, чтобы претворить свои амбициозные проекты в жизнь, когда дело коснулось мужика, оказалась всего лишь очередной дурочкой, которая не может справиться с собой и просто ревнует. 

_Она ревнует Снейпа._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание! В главе содержится упоминание игр с иглами (проколов) и легкой игры с дыханием. Если вам неприятны подобные практики, пожалуйста, воздержитесь от чтения.

Получив от Драко записку с извинениями и просьбой о переносе встречи на вечер воскресенья, Гермиона не слишком расстроилась: у нее совсем не было настроения обороняться от его шуточек. Конец рабочей недели оказался даже еще напряженнее, чем ее начало, а горечь внутри из-за Снейпа и Мэри и злость на саму себя за глупую ревность бурлили внутри, мешая успокоиться. Надвигалась суббота, день их сессии, и хотя Гермиона была уверена, что зелья уже сделали свое дело и Снейп наверняка будет в состоянии встретиться с ней, она дала себе слово на этих выходных держаться от Коукворта подальше. Ей нужно было остыть и многое переосмыслить, и она не хотела появляться в «Агонии» обуреваемая эмоциями и неуверенная в своем собственном отношении к ситуации в целом и к Снейпу в частности. Ведь ревность не возникает на пустом месте: чтобы взрастить что-либо, всегда нужна благодатная почва, и ей предстоит понять, какие именно чувства к нему стали причиной проявления собственничества. 

Чтобы отвлечься и не думать о том, что она собирается пропустить столь важное для нее событие, как сессия, Гермиона затеяла уборку дома и к вечеру вынесла на мусорку пару больших мешков с различным хламом, которым не пользовалась. Избавившись от ненужных вещей, она тут же почувствовала облегчение, будто вместе с ними выкинула часть груза, лежавшего на душе. Уже стемнело, и она остановилась у подъезда, глядя в темное небо, расчерченное извилистыми штрихами голых ветвей, которые протянули вверх растущие во дворе липы. Морозный свежий воздух покалывал кожу и влажно оседал на губах облачками пара, а в душу медленно прокралась, прикрывшись ночной темнотой, необъяснимая тоска. Было так страшно признаться самой себе, что, несмотря ни на что, ей все равно хочется увидеть Снейпа, услышать его чарующий бархатный голос и ощутить на теле прикосновения рук, поэтому, резко развернувшись, Гермиона вбежала в подъезд, надеясь отрезать себе пути в Коукворт. Чтобы спустя несколько мгновений, ругая себя за слабость, увидеть перед собой яркие огни «Агонии», когда магия трансгрессии перенесла ее прямо из пустого подъезда почти к самому порогу бара. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что свидетелей этому опрометчивому поступку не нашлось, и она не получит еще одну выволочку от Снейпа в добавок к прошлым проступкам.

– Ты же не скажешь ему, да? Пожалуйста, – шепнула Гермиона, ласково касаясь ручки двери, отозвавшейся теплом на ее прикосновение, что, наверно, можно было трактовать как согласие помочь. – Спасибо.

Бар снова сиял яркими огнями и был наполнен веселым гомоном и музыкой. Окна сверкали новенькими стеклами, и ничто не напоминало о произошедшей здесь несколько дней назад стрельбе. Поймав себя на мысли, что бесконечно рада снова видеть «Агонию», как и прежде, бурлящей жизнью, Гермиона без малейшего смущения смело прошла за стойку, не обращая внимания на провожающие ее любопытные взгляды, и подошла к Мэтту, который, сосредоточенно высунув язык, примерял к стене новую картину, пытаясь разместить ее между старыми. Она явно принадлежала кисти того же художника, что и остальные, и на ней была изображена усталая женщина в спецодежде и платке, глядящая куда-то вдаль серыми выцветшими глазами. 

– Будет лучше сместить ее чуть выше, а эти две поменять местами, – окинув взглядом всю композицию, негромко сказала Гермиона, и Мэтт вздрогнул и обернулся. 

– Добрый вечер, мэм, – слегка покраснев, отозвался он. 

– Просто Гермиона, – улыбнулась она. – Добрый вечер, Мэтт. 

– Спасибо за подсказку, мэм… Гермиона, – запоздало ответил он, глядя как она направляется в сторону подсобки, чтобы подняться на второй этаж.

У двери в его кабинет Гермиона остановилась и пару раз глубоко вздохнула, понимая, что, благодаря своему Привратнику, Снейп наверняка уже в курсе ее прибытия в бар. Постучав и дождавшись приглашения войти, она, словно ныряя в ледяную воду, распахнула дверь и сделала шаг внутрь. 

Тяжелый взгляд черных глаз приморозил ее к месту, и Гермиона застыла прямо на пороге, не зная, что сказать. В этот раз Снейп не читал и не занимался документами, он просто сидел за своим столом, задумчиво подперев руками подбородок, и смотрел. Тишина звенела и давила, словно пытаясь вытолкать ее за дверь, но Гермиона, упрямо преодолевая сопротивление, сделала еще шаг вперед. Дверь за спиной сама закрылась, но внезапный хлопок совсем не испугал, в отличие от сгустившейся вокруг стола темной мрачной энергии. Казалось, в комнате вот-вот разразится гроза, мечущаяся в четырех стенах и невероятно разгневанная своим заточением. Воздух искрил от пробегающих то тут, то там юрких разрядов статического электричества, и казалось, где-то на самом краю слышимости недовольно ворчит гром, готовясь во весь голос рявкнуть на испуганную гостью. 

Гермиона стояла и смотрела на Снейпа, боясь вздохнуть, чтобы не спровоцировать неосторожным движением взрыв, а он по-прежнему молчал, и нарастающая неловкость одновременно подталкивала к тому, чтобы начать разговор первой, но в то же время не давала вымолвить ни слова. Очевидно, Снейп разгневан ее непослушанием, но Гермиона не собиралась извиняться за то, что помогла ему излечиться от раны. Единственное, в чем она чувствовала себя виноватой, – это нарушение его приказов, да и то лишь формально, так как они противоречили здравому смыслу. Миссис Уитби не справилась бы без ее магии, если уж к врачам обратиться было нельзя. 

Собравшись с духом и сделав глубокий вздох, Гермиона сняла пальто и по привычке положила на столик у камина, лишь бы хоть что-то сделать и чем-то занять руки. Она не успела переодеться и привести себя в порядок, как поступала обычно перед сессиями, поэтому сейчас казалась себе в своей простой домашней одежде и без косметики особенно неуместной в этой комнате под пристальным взглядом темных глаз, в которых сегодня таилось нечто особенно устрашающее.

Глядя на мирно тлеющие угольки и весело танцующие язычки пламени в камине, Гермиона поняла, что ее силы кончились, и она не может заставить себя повернуться к столу. Зачем она вообще сюда пришла, поддавшись секундной слабости? Неужели ее так манит эта мучительная агония, которую она всегда испытывает под его взглядом? Есть ли у ее мазохизма вообще границы?

– На колени, – раскаты глубокого вибрирующего голоса долетели до нее будто грянувший наконец гром, и дыхание перехватило, а во рту стало горько. Чувствуя себя послушной марионеткой, Гермиона опустила глаза, когда тело само собой развернулось, а колени царапнул жесткий ворс ковра. День, когда она собиралась держаться от Коукворта подальше, закончился сокрушительным поражением силы ее воли, которая легла у ног Снейпа, как сорвавшееся с флагштока знамя капитуляции. 

Отступившая было тишина, покружив по комнате словно хищный зверь, вернулась и снова набросилась, сдавив грудь и накрыв волной удушливого жара. Похоже, сегодня именно тишина будет главной пыткой, мелькнуло в голове у Гермионы, и она закрыла глаза в по-детски нелепой попытке спрятаться. И это послужило сигналом для Снейпа, который резко встал и подошел к ней.

– Посмотри на меня, – в звучном голосе было столько равнодушия и отстраненности, что на душе похолодело. Неужели он _настолько_ злится?

Он возвышался над ней, будто безмолвный палач, готовый зачитать приговор и привести его в исполнение. 

– Сегодня ты будешь молчать. Я не желаю тебя слышать, – жестко проговорил он. – Тебе разрешено сказать только стоп-слово, если на то будет причина. Больше ты не произнесешь ничего, а дискомфорт будешь выражать только жестами и стонами. Тебе все понятно?

Гермионе вдруг стало страшно от осознания того, что он лишил ее возможности говорить, а значит, хоть что-то возразить и как-то защититься. Война давно закончилась, и работа в Министерстве приучила ее, что главным оружием теперь являются слова, и со временем она мастерски научилась ими владеть, как когда-то атакующими заклинаниями. Вот только где-то в глубине души ей все же казалось, что Снейпа она не смогла бы одолеть ни одним из этих способов. Подняв на него испуганные глаза, Гермиона кивнула. 

– Хорошо, – он отошел к столу, размышляя о чем-то, и его спина, обтянутая очередной черной футболкой, на этот раз с надписью «Queen», выдавала колоссальное напряжение, волнами расходящееся по комнате, будто круги от брошенного в воду камня. 

– Я не осуждаю тебя за желание помочь, – наконец глухо произнес он и повернулся к ней. – Оно вполне естественно в сложившейся ситуации. И зная Гермиону Грейнджер, я не ожидал ничего другого. Но все же показанная тобой на всех сессиях безукоризненная покорность заставила меня надеяться, что ты подчинишься моему приказу и уйдешь. Но я ошибся, и ты влезла туда, где тебе нет места.

У Гермионы перехватило дыхание, а комната поплыла перед глазами. Боль в саднящих коленях отошла на второй план, уступая место другой, более сильной, цепкой и пронзительной, которая медленно нарастала в душе, будто белый шум, постепенно оглушая и туманя зрение.

– Как думаешь, сколько раз мне приходилось лечить самого себя во время войны? Сколько раз Темный лорд пытал Круциатусом и калечил огнем и сталью даже самых верных своих слуг? Сколько раз, возвращаясь с собраний Пожирателей Смерти, я заползал в подземелья и собирал свое тело буквально по кускам, не надеясь на чью-то помощь? – Снейп говорил, не глядя на нее, и голос звучал равнодушно и безжизненно, будто он рассказывал не о кошмарах своего прошлого. – С чего ты взяла, что, самостоятельно вытащив пулю, я не справился бы с простейшим кровотечением после огнестрельного ранения? 

Он повернулся, и пламя гнева, полыхающее в его взгляде, опалило Гермиону, заставив закрыть глаза, чтобы хоть как-то уберечься от самых страшных ожогов, которые остались бы вовсе не на теле.

– Знаешь, кого я вижу перед собой, глядя сейчас на тебя? – жестко произнес Снейп: в его голосе сквозило отвращение, и мерзкое ощущение дежавю накрыло Гермиону, будто она попала в прошлое и вновь оказалась на уроке зельеварения. – Не послушную нижнюю, которая пришла сюда, чтобы отдать над собой контроль и справиться с той тьмой, что живет у нее в душе… а все ту же невыносимую всезнайку, ищущую возможность козырнуть своими знаниями перед остальными… не понимая, что на самом деле происходит и не задаваясь вопросом, а нужно ли это кому-нибудь, кроме нее самой.

Жгучие слезы обожгли глаза, и Гермиона опустила голову, чтобы хоть как-то защититься от безжалостной ярости, вибрирующей в воздухе от каждого слова Снейпа. Если бы дело было только в нарушении его приказа, он просто наказал бы ее, но не стал бы выворачивать душу наизнанку, вспоминая прошлое. Наказание должно быть соразмерно провинности, а значит дело не только в ее непослушании.

_«Ты влезла туда, где тебе нет места»._

Вряд ли он говорил о своей лаборатории. Ей нет места в его жизни – вот что он имел в виду. Соглашаясь принять ее, он предупреждал держаться подальше и не пересекать черту, отделяющую БДСМ отношения от личных. Видимо, пытаясь ему помочь, Гермиона невольно нарушила это правило. 

– Я долго размышлял над всей ситуацией, – негромко продолжил Снейп, бездумно вертя палочку в руках и даже не глядя на Гермиону, словно ее и не существовало. – И пришел к выводу, что у нас есть теперь лишь два выхода: либо я сейчас довожу тебя до оргазма, и мы больше никогда не встретимся… либо ты принимаешь мой ошейник, и мы выходим… на новый уровень наших… отношений, – последние слова он выговорил с трудом, будто они слишком тяжело ему дались, но кроме этого, ничто больше не выдавало его чувств и эмоций: он казался высеченной из камня холодной и равнодушной статуей какого-нибудь древнего бога, заключенной в стальной саркофаг, замурованный для надежности в глухой подводной пещере на максимально возможной глубине.

– Советую тебе очень хорошо подумать над ответом… Грейнджер, – процедил он, неприязненно глядя на нее, и от этого официально-отстраненного обращения Гермиона дернулась, словно на мгновение ее пронзил мощнейший Круциатус. Сомнений не было: она не хотела прекращать их отношения и терять вновь обретенное шаткое душевное равновесие, что дарили ей их сессии… что дарил ей он. Она не хотела терять его. И если он дает ей выбор, нужно ухватиться за эту соломинку во что бы то ни стало. 

Подняв взгляд на Снейпа, Гермиона вдруг ощутила благодарность за то, что он приказал ей молчать. Она не смогла бы сдержать свой гриффиндорский запал и с первой же минуты ввязалась бы в спор, наговорив ему лишнего. Тогда как единственное, что нужно ему сказать, это то, что она хочет продолжать… хочет принадлежать ему… хочет его ошейник. Но Снейпу никогда не нужны были слова, чтобы понять ее. Она столкнулась взглядом с черной бездной его глаз и позволила себе потеряться в ней, растворяясь без остатка, показывая, что готова подчиняться, принимать и отдавать себя… готова к большему… на его условиях. Она принадлежит ему, и бездна, словно почуяв это, обняла ее своей колючей и опасной тьмой и жадно поглотила. 

Снейп медленно приблизился, мягко ступая, будто пантера, и остановился прямо перед ней, глядя на Гермиону сверху вниз нечитаемым взглядом. Навалилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь испуганным биением сердца, отдававшимся в ушах. Гермиона сглотнула, чувствуя себя будто пьяная, и нерешительно пошевелилась, ожидая, что небо обрушится ей на голову от этого крохотного движения затекших рук. Но секунды мучительно бежали, и ничего не происходило, и тогда, решившись, она осторожно, будто пугливое животное, подалась вперед и, встав на четвереньки, коснулась губами блестящего начищенного ботинка Снейпа. 

Как только ее губы дотронулись до лакированной кожи, разум отключился, с облегчением уступив место древнейшим инстинктам и желаниями плоти, которую уже охватило необузданное вожделение. Застонав, Гермиона, ничего не соображая, потерлась щекой о жесткие шнурки. И вдруг почувствовала, как ее волос коснулась его рука. Она легонько погладила растрепанные пряди, и Гермиона подалась ей навстречу, начав ласкаться и тереться о его пальцы. 

Темная фигура Снейпа сместилась вбок, и вторая его рука властно спустила ее домашние штаны вместе с трусиками и коснулась бесстыдно выставленных ягодиц. Проведя по нежной коже, на которой уже почти исчезли старые следы порки, два его пальца мазнули по приоткрытому истекающему смазкой отверстию. Собрав липкую влагу, они перенесли ее на сжатое колечко ануса и без особого труда проникли внутрь. 

Гермиона застонала, и тут же рука, гладившая ее волосы, безжалостно собрала их в кулак и, развернув ее голову, ткнула лицом снова ему в ботинки. Одновременно с этим пальцы второй руки ритмично задвигались в заднем проходе, растягивая его и расширяя тугое колечко мышц. Прижавшись щекой к приятно пахнущему кожей ботинку Снейпа, словно это было единственным, что удерживало ее в рамках реальности, она подалась бедрами навстречу его пальцам, проникающим в анус уже на всю длину. Застонав, она поняла, что готова кончить вот так, ласкаясь носом и губами к его ногам и насаживаясь задницей на его руку. 

Вдруг его пальцы, немного не доведя до оргазма, покинули ее, оставив внутри ощущение пустоты, и Гермиона жалобно застонала, уткнувшись лбом в жесткую джинсовую ткань на его щиколотке. Рука, сжимавшая волосы, уверенно, но не слишком резко потянула вверх, и какое-то невербальное заклинание дернуло ее тело, поставив на ноги перед Снейпом. Черные глаза мимолетно резанули взглядом, и, обхватив ее за талию, уже без магии он приподнял ее и посадил на письменный стол. 

– Подними руки и разведи колени в стороны, – бесстрастно приказал он, и стоило Гермионе подчиниться, как ее запястья обхватили магические веревки, неприятно вывернув плечи. Сдернув с нее болтавшиеся у колен штаны и трусики, Снейп сделал движение палочкой, и ее домашняя футболка развалилась на две части, упав вниз ненужными тряпками. Лифчик Гермиона дома не носила, и ее напряженные соски еще больше затвердели под внимательным взглядом черных глаз. 

Снейп сделал шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними и оказываясь между ее раздвинутыми коленями. Длинные пальцы медленно погладили ее по щеке и обвели контур губ, после чего спустились по шее к ключицам. Склонившись, он обжег ее ухо горячим дыханием, и бархатный голос, от которого по всему телу тут же побежали мурашки, тихо произнес:

– Сегодня ты возьмешь в рот мой член и проглотишь семя. С этого дня я буду оставлять свою сперму во всех отверстиях твоего тела… и на твоей коже. Я буду помечать тебя… как свою собственность, – его губы нежно коснулись шеи, но тут же сменились зубами, которые резко прикусили кожу и вырвали из груди Гермионы болезненный стон. – Но это произойдет лишь после того, как ты наденешь мой ошейник. А сначала… ты примешь от меня… боль… и страх.

Он выпрямился, и Гермиона, задыхаясь от возбуждения, затуманенным взглядом посмотрела на его равнодушное лицо. Казалось, это не он только что шептал ей на ухо столь безумные вещи и оставил на коже болезненный след от укуса. Все еще не сводя с нее пристального пронизывающего взгляда, Снейп коснулся ноющего клитора, отодвигая капюшон, и медленными дразнящими движениями потер его. Вцепившись в стягивающие руки веревки, Гермиона двигала бедрами в такт его ласкам, прикусив губу и чувствуя, что снова приближается к пику удовольствия. Протяжный стон предвестником грядущего взрыва повис в воздухе, и Снейп тут же отстранился, снова не позволив ей кончить. 

Обойдя стол, он выдвинул один из ящиков, и сквозь тяжелый дурман вожделения Гермиона услышала, как он перекладывает какие-то предметы. Бессознательно она натянула веревки, пытаясь освободиться, опустить руки и коснуться изнывающей плоти, жестоко раздразненной и безжалостно лишенной удовлетворения. Она была благодарна Снейпу, что он связал ее, потому что в этот момент доведенная почти до взрыва и вынужденная резко остановиться на самом краю удовольствия Гермиона не знала, смогла бы она сдержаться, чтобы не дотронуться до себя без его разрешения.

Еле слышный звук шагов подсказал, что Северус вернулся и снова стоит перед ней, и Гермиона с трудом подняла глаза, чтобы взглянуть на него. Скованный похотью мозг не сразу смог проанализировать увиденное, но как только она поняла, что за предметы Снейп держит в руках, липкий ужас мурашками прошел по спине и заставил похолодеть от понимания того, что случится дальше.

– Тебе не стоит волноваться, это абсолютно безопасно для здоровья при соблюдении необходимых мер предосторожности, – мягко сказал Снейп, натягивая обычные стерильные магловские перчатки и беря в руки пузырек со спиртовым раствором. – Также хочу напомнить, что тебе запрещено разговаривать.

Но Гермиона и не думала что-либо говорить. Звук, вырвавшийся у нее из груди при виде двух игл, которые Снейп точными уверенными движениями извлек из упаковок со шприцами, больше был похож на полузадушенный писк. Ужас лился из ее глаз непрерывным водопадом, грозя затопить комнату, но, казалось, у стоящего перед ней мужчины, равнодушно смачивающего ватные тампоны спиртом, был иммунитет к подобного рода всплескам эмоций, и он продолжал спокойно готовить инструменты для осуществления задуманного. 

Парой точных мазков он протер смоченной спиртом ватой ее соски, и в его движениях больше не было ни капли эротики, лишь целенаправленность и сконцентрированность, придававшие его действиям схожесть с врачебными манипуляциями. 

– Чем больше диаметр игл, тем сильнее болевые ощущения, – словно читая лекцию, произнес он, демонстрируя забывшей как дышать Гермионе закрытые пластиковыми заглушками инструменты ее будущей пытки. – Те иглы, что я приготовил для тебя, самые тонкие. Ты почувствуешь легкую боль, не сильнее той, которую ты ощущала при порке. 

Понимая, что от недостатка кислорода сознание начинает медленно уплывать, Гермиона сделала наконец глубокий вдох и отчаянно замотала головой, не зная, как еще донести до Снейпа свой ужас и отчаяние. Она всегда боялась уколов, с самого раннего детства предпочитая даже не смотреть на шприцы, гарантированно приводившие ее в состояние паники всего за несколько секунд. Поэтому, попав в мир магии, где врачи вместо инъекций и забора крови пользуются зельями и специальными диагностическими заклинаниями для анализа состояния пациента, она вздохнула с облегчением, малодушно понадеявшись, что больше никогда не столкнется с одним из главных страхов детства. Однако всего несколько дней назад громила Боб уже заставил ее пережить этот ужас, сделав укол транквилизатора. И теперь Снейп собирается снова вывернуть наизнанку ее душу и вытащить все самое темное из ее глубин. 

Забившись в магических путах в безуспешной попытке вырваться, Гермиона промычала что-то жалобное, чувствуя, как ее берет в плен паника. Судорожно хватая ртом внезапно ставший густым и вязким воздух, она извивалась на краешке стола, и лишь волшебные веревки не давали ей упасть с него. Как не давали вырваться и сбежать. Уже открыв было рот, чтобы закричать и нарушить тем самым приказ Снейпа, она смогла лишь сдавленно захрипеть пересохшим горлом. 

Изящные пальцы, которыми она всегда так восхищалась, аккуратно поднесли к ее груди зажатую в них тончайшую иглу от шприца, и Гермиона замерла, не веря, что руки, которые недавно так страстно ласкали ее, готовы сотворить с ней подобную пытку. 

– Тебе лучше не шевелиться, – сказал Снейп, будто давая обычные инструкции на уроке. – Если хочешь меня остановить, ты знаешь, как это сделать. 

Гермиона подняла на него умоляющий взгляд и замерла: Северус просто стоял и ждал ее решения, не предпринимая никаких действий. На его лице по-прежнему читались равнодушие и безразличие, но почему-то она поняла, что он будет вот так стоять и ждать, пока не получит от нее недвусмысленный ответ, готова ли она продолжать или хочет остановиться. Он не собирался ее принуждать, и это сбило Гермиону с толку. Обычно на сессиях он все решал за нее, приняв добровольно отданный ею контроль. Что изменилось? Дурацкое ощущение, что она чего-то не понимает, заставило страх ненадолго отойти на второй план. В голове вертелась какая-то мысль, никак не желающая оформляться в связные слова, и Гермиона поморщилась от неприятного ощущения, будто гонится за опережающей ее всего на один шаг и все время ускользающей бабочкой. 

Его слова о том, что они выйдут на новый уровень их отношений, явно были ключом. Но что это значит? Каким-то шестым чувством Гермиона ощутила, что иголки в руках Снейпа, готовые вонзиться в ее плоть, являются ничем иным, как пропуском, а сам процесс – своеобразной проверкой ее готовности… ее доверия. Возможно, поэтому Снейп медлит. Она должна принять это решение сама. Она должна справиться с собой, своим ужасом и дать ему знать, что примет от него любую боль… даже иглы. В конце концов, это не должно быть столь ужасно, как рисует ее перепуганное воображение. Всего лишь два быстрых укола… ведь так?

Гермиона заглянула ему в глаза, и за миг до того, как она согласно кивнула, лицо Снейпа смягчилось и разгладилось: он снова понял ее без слов. Медленно потянувшись, он коснулся затянутыми в перчатку пальцами ее груди, сдавливая и фиксируя ареолу, и поднес иглу совсем близко. 

– Не дергайся, иначе я могу тебя травмировать, – его бархатный голос прозвучал мягко и как будто бы… ласково. – Если не можешь смотреть, просто закрой глаза.

Гермиона нервно, но решительно кивнула, покрепче ухватилась веревку и задержала дыхание в ожидании боли. Почему-то ей казалось, что игла войдет в плоть как в мягкое масло, но ощущения были такими, словно ею протыкали упругий кусок резины. Резко выдохнув, Гермиона вскрикнула от вспышки резкой боли, но та почти тут же утихла, оставив неприятное ноющее послевкусие. Кожу на щеке легонько пощекотала одинокая слеза, вызванная напряжением и страхом, но прозвучавший в тишине слегка хриплый голос нес с собой тепло и заботу. 

– Ты прекрасно справляешься. Потерпи еще немного. 

Сжав зубы, она всхлипнула, когда его пальцы коснулись второй груди. Почти сразу же игла резко проткнула другой сосок, и Гермиона не смогла сдержать крик. Теперь пожар боли охватил ее грудь с обеих сторон, и это на миг показалось слишком жестоким… невыносимым. Послышался звук стягиваемых с рук перчаток, и ощущение тепла чужого тела, вдруг возникшего рядом, окутало ее нежностью и успокоением. 

Пальцы Снейпа легли ей на шею, мягко поглаживая, а второй рукой он ласково стер сбегающие по ее щекам слезы. Гермиона открыла глаза, желая посмотреть на него, но он стоял слишком близко, и взгляд уперся в желтоватую надпись «Queen» на его груди. Дрожь прошла по ее телу, и, словно почувствовав это, Снейп вдруг коснулся губами ее лба. 

– Хорошая девочка, – низко пророкотал его голос, и Гермиона снова всхлипнула: столько ласки и теплоты в нем было. – Я горжусь тобой… твоей храбростью. 

Его рука мягко коснулась ее колена и двинулась вверх, поглаживая покрытую испариной кожу. Пальцы невесомо скользнули по слегка приоткрытым половым губам, и в звенящей тишине комнаты, перемежаемой лишь тяжелым дыханием и всхлипываниями Гермионы, вдруг отчетливо раздалось влажное хлюпанье.

– Ты слышишь свое тело? – шепнул ей на ухо Снейп, пробуждая в ней безумные волны удовольствия своими неторопливыми дразнящими движениями пальцев вдоль мокрых складочек плоти. – Слышишь, как его возбудили подаренная мною боль и твой страх? 

Низкий грудной стон, похожий на животный, наполнил окружающее пространство, и Гермиона испуганно уткнулась лицом в грудь Снейпа, не веря, что этот звук тоже издало ее тело. Оно, похоже, существует отдельно от разума, если реагирует таким острым возбуждением на негативные эмоции. Хотя, на самом деле, их сложно назвать негативными, ведь они были замешаны на подчинении и доверии, которых явно в этой смеси оказалось больше. 

Гермиона закусила губу и потерлась носом о полустертую надпись на футболке Снейпа. От него по-прежнему пахло сигаретами, можжевельником и бергамотом, и этот аромат дурманил и пьянил. Северус не отстранялся, наоборот, мягко погладил ее по волосами, крепче прижимая к себе, но при этом следя, чтобы не коснуться саднящих сосков. Пальцы второй руки продолжали кружить по клитору, с каждым движением все усиливая интенсивность ласк, пока Гермиона не начала задыхаться от переполняющих ее ощущений. Подчинение и боль, тоненькими ручейками струящиеся по телу, вдруг влились в бурную реку наслаждения, управляемую чуткими нежными пальцами ее Верхнего. 

Снейп чуть сместил руку, грубо вторгаясь двумя пальцами в мокрое изнывающее отверстие, и Гермиона ответила на это еще одним стоном: он словно точно знал, что ей сейчас нужно больше всего. В мозгу слабо барахталось понимание, что он не мог прочитать ее мысли, ведь для легилименции необходим зрительный контакт, но оно тут же утонуло в новом всплеске волны удовольствия, когда пальцы внутри ее тела задвигались, резко вбиваясь и задевая самую чувствительную точку. Напряжение достигло своего пика, стенки влагалища сжались, обнимая умелые пальцы, и Гермиона, постанывая и всхлипывая, задрожала и кончила, зарывшись лицом в сгиб локтя Снейпа. 

Пальцы медленно покинули набухшее мокрое влагалище и ласково погладили сверхчувствительные половые губы, будто пытаясь успокоить все еще напряженную после оргазма плоть. Затем Снейп убрал руку, и Гермиона сквозь бухающую в ушах кровь и сладкое отупение вдруг услышала странный звук, заставивший ее очнуться и вскинуть голову, чтобы проверить, не показалось ли ей. Увиденная картина была невероятной и возбуждающей: Снейп слизывал ее смазку, медленно скользя языком по своим длинным изящным пальцам и собирая все до капельки, будто это было самое изысканное лакомство.

– Я лишь попробовал тебя на вкус, – его голос, глубокий и чуть хриплый, вызывал головокружение, будто хороший выдержанный Огневиски. – Возможно, когда-нибудь я захочу вкусить тебя… до конца. Но не сейчас.

Гермиона сглотнула, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту.

– На следующей сессии ты получишь свое наказание, которое было обещано тебе в прошлый раз и должно было состояться сегодня. Но все пошло не по плану, хотя обычно такого не случается, – добавил он, отступая на шаг и снова взявшись за перчатки. – Сначала я вытащу иглы и залечу ранки. Они немного кровоточат. И только потом освобожу твои руки. Потерпи еще немного.

Гермиона кивнула, отвернувшись. Удовольствие схлынуло, будто прибой, оставив после себя все ту же саднящую боль, а после слов о крови закружилась голова. 

Закрыв глаза, Гермиона постаралась расслабиться и думать о чем-то отвлеченном, пока руки Снейпа проводили неприятные манипуляции, избавляя ее плоть от инородных предметов, дезинфицируя и залечивая ранки. Она открыла глаза, лишь когда удерживающие ее запястья веревки вдруг исчезли, и Гермиона, покачнувшись от неожиданности, соскользнула со стола прямо в руки Снейпа. Сделав шаг по направлению к креслу для посетителей, он уселся в него и устроил ее у себя на коленях. И тогда она решилась взглянуть на свои соски. Они выглядели как обычно: ни следа проколов или крови, а боль ушла, будто ее и не было вовсе. Переведя взгляд на Снейпа, Гермиона вдруг поняла, что он наблюдает за ней с легкой едва уловимой улыбкой одними кончиками губ. Это было так непохоже на его извечное холодное безразличие, что она уставилась на его лицо, будто разглядела там нечто странное.

– Все в порядке? – спросил он, заметив ее взгляд. Гермиона нерешительно кивнула, не зная, можно ли ей уже разговаривать, но решила на всякий случай не рисковать: мало ли какие наказания он припас для нее помимо иголок. Неловко поерзав на его коленях, она вдруг удивленно застыла, не веря своим ощущениям. А затем еще раз осторожно двинула бедрами, чтобы убедиться, что ей не показалось: прямо ей в ягодицы упирался его напряженный член. 

_«Сегодня ты возьмешь в рот мой член и проглотишь семя»._

Невольно облизав губы, Гермиона снова перевела взгляд на своего Верхнего, и он опять без слов понял, о чем она думает. Сердце забилось быстрее от возможной перспективы наконец увидеть его член впервые за все проведенные им сессии. 

– На колени, – мягко приказал Снейп, жестом указывая на место у своих ног, которое по праву принадлежит ей: почему-то именно сейчас, после всего случившегося, Гермиона ощутила это ярче и отчетливей, чем прежде.

Аккуратно расположившись на полу между его раздвинутыми коленями, она замерла, не решаясь что-то предпринять без разрешения. Несколько секунд Снейп изучал ее горящее нетерпением лицо, после чего медленно расстегнул ремень и ширинку и, приподнявшись, спустил джинсы вниз. Гермиона сглотнула, жадно рассматривая выпуклость на простых черных боксерах, показавшуюся ей огромной.

– Достань его, – вдруг приказал Снейп, и клитор Гермионы запульсировал, когда она робко потянула черную ткань вниз, и член предстал перед ней, качнувшись и блеснув капелькой смазки. Он был очень красивым, если понятия красоты вообще распространяются на такое. Как зачарованная она рассматривала идеальной формы головку, увитый тонкими венками широкий и длинный ствол и покрытую короткими черными волосками мошонку. Помедлив несколько секунд, словно понимая, что она хочет разглядеть его, Снейп неспешно собрал ее волосы в кулак и, потянув голову Гермионы на себя, медленно проник ей в рот. 

Чувствуя, как ее губы растягиваются до предела, пытаясь принять его, Гермиона успела лишь провести языком по уздечке, когда член толкнулся дальше, почти сразу уперевшись ей в горло. Он едва ли вошел на треть, и она уже почувствовала, что не сможет взять его полностью. Поперхнувшись, она подалась назад, и Снейп позволил ей прокашляться, отпустив волосы.

– Хорошо, – мягко сказал он, наблюдая, как она смаргивает выступившие слезы. – Сегодня я не буду форсировать события. Ты можешь действовать сама как тебе удобнее. 

Он кивнул, поощряя ее, и Гермиона подползла поближе, решив не думать пока, что значит «форсировать события». Прямо сейчас она хотела сполна насладиться столь желанным и долгожданным членом своего Верхнего. 

Накрыв губами головку, она неспешно обвела ее языком, задержавшись на чувствительной уздечке. Чутко ловя любые звуки, которые могли бы подсказать ей реакцию Снейпа на ее действия, Гермиона услышала лишь, что его дыхание едва заметно участилось. Похоже, даже в такой ситуации он собирается тщательно контролировать и скрывать свои эмоции. Решив принять это как данность, она вылизала ствол и только тогда снова взяла член в рот, обхватив рукой основание. Делая ритмичные движения вверх-вниз пальцами, она сосредоточилась на головке, вылизывая и посасывая ее, а затем снова спустилась вниз и осторожно провела языком по сморщенной коже мошонки, не зная, насколько она чувствительна. Не встретив возражений со стороны Снейпа, Гермиона вобрала в рот одно яичко, продолжая ласкать рукой ставший буквально каменным член. 

– Вернись к головке, – вдруг хрипло сказал Снейп, и в его голосе явственно сквозило напряжение. – Ты должна проглотить все до капли.

Похоже, он уже был близок, и Гермиона поспешила выполнить его приказ и, снова обхватив губами головку и расположив язык на уздечке, принялась как можно глубже насаживаться на член, не забывая помогать себе рукой. Снейп резко выдохнул, и этот звук стал единственным признаком подступающей кульминации. Еще немного ускорившись, Гермиона почувствовала, как член слегка дернулся, выстрелив несколько порций терпкой солоноватой спермы прямо ей в горло. Она замерла и послушно сглотнула ее всю, слушая тяжелое дыхание Снейпа, показавшееся ей самой лучшей наградой. Не дожидаясь приказа, она аккуратно вылизала член, собирая все капельки и только тогда отстранилась, осмелившись поднять глаза. 

Выражение его лица снова было нечитаемым, хотя он кончил всего пару минут назад. Чувствуя на сердце дуновение холодка, мгновенно заставившее его заныть, Гермиона пожалела, что он снова закрылся от нее. 

– Очень хорошо, – равнодушно произнес он. – Ты отлично выполнила мой приказ. Иди в ванную, встань у зеркала лицом к нему, руки сложи за спиной и жди меня.

Все еще чувствуя себя немного пьяной от головокружительных ощущений его члена во рту и вкуса спермы на языке, Гермиона, пошатываясь, направилась к двери в спальню и, оказавшись там, прошла в ванную. В отражении небольшого зеркала над раковиной она увидела свои растрепавшиеся волосы и сверкающие хмельным блеском глаза. На шее алел след его укуса, по щекам разливался возбужденный румянец, а стоило ей заложить руки за спину, как было приказано, по бедру стекла маленькая капелька смазки. Ее невероятно завело делать минет Снейпу: наконец в полной мере ощутить его удовольствие, почувствовать жаркую пульсацию у себя на языке, биение едва заметной венки на стволе, этот терпкий аромат, этот горьковато-соленый вкус, такой насыщенный и мужской. И теперь она наконец поняла, почему в БДСМ оральные ласки в отношении Верхнего часто рассматриваются как награда для нижней. Она всегда считала это странностью, чужим кинком, находящимся вне пределов ее осознания, но теперь была готова еще раз вытерпеть иглы, лишь бы заслужить эту привилегию вновь.

Негромко скрипнула дверь, и в зеркале появился темный силуэт, замерший позади. До Гермионы донесся странный негромкий звук, будто где-то совсем рядом ползали змеи, шурша друг о друга сухой чешуей. Снейп протянул руку вперед, и она увидела в его ладони длинную цепочку очень странного, но весьма изящного плетения. Она отливала прохладным серебром и странно струилась, перетекала с места на место, будто была живой.

– Это ошейник, который, в зависимости от необходимости, может трансформироваться в поводок или в обычное женское украшение, – пояснил Снейп сухим лекторским тоном, будто вел урок. – Последнее означает, что ты будешь носить его постоянно, не снимая без моего разрешения. Даже на работе. 

Сердце забилось быстрее, когда Гермиона осознала значение его слов. И теперь яснее ясного она чувствовала, что хрупкая граница, которую она выстраивала и поддерживала много лет, рушится, трескается, словно тонкая корочка льда на поверхности озера, и две стороны ее жизни неотвратимо смешиваются, перетекают друг в друга, образуя гремучую неразъединимую смесь, и Гермиона не была уверена, что сможет контролировать это. Она никогда не позволяла Теме проникать в ее личную жизнь и работу, опасаясь, что эта постыдная тайна разрушит ее карьеру, и теперь Снейп предлагает отдать ему контроль над самым ценным, тем, над чем она так долго и упорно трудилась. 

– Баш на баш, Гермиона, – тихо произнес Снейп, внимательно наблюдающий в зеркало за сменяющимися у нее на лице картинками эмоций, будто кадрами кинофильма. 

И тогда разрозненные кусочки пазла в ее голове неуловимо щелкнули, собираясь наконец в единую картину. _Баш на баш._ Она не просто обменяла свое доверие и покорность на какой-то эфемерный «новый уровень их отношений»: она получила взамен _его доверие._ Он не просто простил ей вмешательство в свою жизнь: Снейп дал ей долгосрочный пропуск туда. Естественно, на его условиях, но Гермиона чувствовала, что теперь все будет по-другому. Она не просто принадлежит ему как нижняя на короткие несколько часов пару раз в неделю: теперь их жизни соприкасаются друг с другом, и он держит в руке материальное выражение этого. Которое должно вскоре занять свое место на ее шее.

Подняв глаза, Гермиона взглянула на него через зеркало, без слов прося поставить наконец точку в этой затянувшейся агонии, полной сомнений и недосказанности, в которой билась ее душа с момента, как она вошла в его кабинет. Не говоря ни слова, Снейп обвил рукой ее тело и поднес к груди ладонь. В ней, как живая, струилась серебряная цепочка, и Гермиона увидела, что роль звеньев в ней играют крошечные искусно сделанные змейки, каждая из которых кусает последующую за хвост. Они шевелились и извивались, и, видимо, по желанию хозяина могли складываться в различные формы, трансформируя цепочку в определенные предметы. Это завораживало, и Гермиона почувствовала, как колотится сердце, а воздуха вдруг перестало хватать, потому что тело отказывалось сделать новый вдох, пока ошейник не окажется на своем законном месте. 

Сжав зубы, словно от мучительной боли, Гермиона вдруг покачнулась, но твердая рука удержала ее на месте. Перед глазами клубилась серая муть, а желтоватый свет неяркой лампочки над головой вызывал тошноту. По телу поползли мурашки, а на периферии зрения замелькали белые точки, похожие на вспышки статического электричества. Волосы на голове зашевелились, будто в ванную вдруг прокрался юркий ветерок, и Гермиона всей кожей ощутила мощную вспышку магии. Цепочка в ладони Снейпа дернулась, будто клубок живых змей, сама перекинулась на ее тело и скользнула вокруг шеи, с тихим шелестением сомкнувшись сзади в единое целое. По телу прошла невидимая волна, и Гермиону обдало сначала жаром, а потом холодом. Магия окутала ее плотным неразрывным коконом, казалось, не пропускающим воздух, и мир поплыл перед глазами, а сознание панически кричало о своей готовности отключиться.

Повинуясь движению палочки хозяина, змейки снова пришли в движение, плотно примыкая телами друг к другу, хватаясь зубами, сливаясь в чешуйчатый монолит и обвивая шею толстым кольцом. За пару секунд тонкая цепочка трансформировалась в широкий серебряный ошейник, жесткий, но податливый, словно средневековая кольчуга, и поэтому не душащий. Еще миг – и от него потянулся вниз длинный поводок, который лег в подставленную руку Снейпа, объединяя наконец Верхнего и его нижнюю. И только тогда Гермиона смогла вздохнуть. 

Пошатнувшись, она схватилась руками за раковину, забыв, что должна держать их за спиной, но Снейп никак не прокомментировал нарушение его приказа, давая ей отдышаться и ласково поглаживая по спине. Его пальцы нежно скользнули на поясницу, а затем сместились на ягодицы. Гермиона замерла и подняла голову, желая встретиться с ним взглядом в зеркале, но глаза сами собой задержались на ошейнике, отливавшем желтоватым серебром в тусклом свете. Сколько же магии в него вложено и что это за заклинания? Гермиона никогда не видела и не ощущала ничего подобного и очень надеялась, что Снейп не откажется ответить на ее вопросы, когда ей снова будет позволено говорить. Но пока сомнений не было лишь в одном: он надел ей на шею не просто кусок серебра. 

– Стой так и не шевелись, – вырвал ее из размышлений мягкий рокот его голоса, и цепочка в его руке слегка натянулась, заставив Гермиону склонить голову. Тут же два его пальца осторожно проникли во влажное отверстие и, собрав смазку, нанесли ее на плотно сжавшееся колечко ануса. Бедра сами собой подались навстречу этим нежным неторопливым движениям, но их самовольство было пресечено спокойным голосом Снейпа:

– Я приказал тебе не шевелиться, – чувствительно оттянув ее влажные половые губы, словно желая наказать за непослушание, он проник пальцами в оба отверстия, растягивая и наполняя, одним движением вырвав из ее груди жалобный стон и отключив мозг. Это не было похоже на те ритмичные страстные толчки, какими Снейп ласкал ее всегда: его рука резко и безжалостно вбивалась пальцами в ее анус и податливое мокрое влагалище, извлекая из него пошлые хлюпающие звуки, словно из музыкального инструмента. Вцепившись руками в раковину сильнее, Гермиона замерла, ощущая, как тело послушно откликается на эту откровенную стимуляцию, пульсируя и сжимаясь вокруг вторгающихся в него беспощадных пальцев. 

Миниатюрные змейки вдруг слабо зашуршали и пришли в движение, послушные воле своего хозяина, и ошейник едва уловимо сжался, обхватив шею Гермионы плотнее, но не настолько, чтобы начать душить. Она испуганно выдохнула, подавив желание просунуть пальцы между серебряными чешуйками и кожей и потянуть, чтобы ослабить давление. Пальцы продолжали все так же резко входить в нее, задевая точку G и расширяя колечко анальных мышц, и она уже почти расслабилась, как ошейник снова ожил и затянулся еще туже, заставив хватать ртом воздух.

– Не бойся, – горячее тело Снейпа прижалось плотнее к обнаженной спине, а его бархатный голос успокаивающе добавил: – Ошейник полностью подчиняется моей воле… как должна подчиняться и ты. Он не причинит тебе вреда. Просто отдайся ощущениям.

Судорожно вдыхая и выдыхая, Гермиона поняла, что воздуха вполне хватает, чтобы не испытывать дискомфорт, хотя сознание все равно немного поплыло, и она почти повисла на руке Снейпа, все еще обнимающей ее за талию. Вторая рука продолжала свои грубые ласки, и хотя она ни разу не коснулась клитора, знакомое ощущение накатывающей волны удовольствия пронзило все тело. Доверие, подчинение, покорность – всё смешалось в бешеном круговороте, подстегнутым безжалостно сжимающимся серебряным кольцом на шее, и внезапно накрывший Гермиону оргазм вытолкнул ее за жесткие рамки реальности, освободив от всех оков. 

Она уже не почувствовала, как снова зашевелились змейки, ослабляя хватку на ее шее, и как втянулся поводок, тут же ставший частью плетения ошейника. Как пальцы Снейпа мягко и осторожно покинули ее влажную тесноту, и по телу прошел холодок Очищающего заклинания. Как ее Верхний бережно поднял ее на руки и отнес в кровать, скинув одежду и устроившись рядом. Лишь уткнувшись носом в теплую кожу на его груди, неуловимо пахнущую пОтом и травами, Гермиона встрепенулась, приходя в себя и чувствуя небывалую усталость, разом навалившуюся и прижавшую ее к кровати с пылом юного любовника. Двигаться не хотелось, как и говорить, но она знала, что ей нужно пересилить себя, подняться и уйти. И так слишком много всего произошло сегодня, что явно требовало осмысления, желательно подальше от объекта размышлений, сейчас лежащего так непозволительно близко. Почему он вот так просто лежит рядом полуголый и обнимает ее, словно… собрался спать?! 

– Сэр… – робко прошептала Гермиона, боясь ненароком навлечь на себя гнев такого внезапно расслабленного и умиротворенного Снейпа. Она даже поморгала, сомневаясь, что видит все правильно, но картинка перед глазами осталась прежней. – Сэр?

– Нет, – отрезал он, не открывая глаза. – Спи, Грейнджер.

«И не беси меня», – послышалось Гермионе между строк, и она послушно закрыла глаза, ощущая, как усталость, словно оголодавший вампир, высасывает из нее последние силы. Едва веки сомкнулись, она провалилась в сон, доверчиво прижавшись к груди Снейпа.


	11. Chapter 11

Проснувшись утром и осознав, где находится, Гермиона сначала испуганно подскочила на постели: первым ее порывом было поскорее сбежать, но затем в памяти неохотно проступили картинки вчерашнего вечера, будто опечатки магловских фотографий, опущенных в проявитель. Расслабившись, она откинулась на подушки, все еще хранящие аромат Снейпа, и снова и снова прокручивала в голове финал сессии, когда он сам уложил ее в свою постель и приказал остаться на ночь. Эмоциональный всплеск из-за его гнева, игл, двух оргазмов и ошейника так вымотал ее, что она просто уснула, едва осознав, что он не собирается выставлять ее вон. Ради такого «нового уровня» отношений стоило встретиться лицом к лицу с одним из самых жутких страхов детства. 

Кстати, об ошейнике.

Протянув руку, Гермиона осторожно коснулась скопления «живых» змеек у себя на шее и потрясенно замерла: вместо знакомого чешуйчатого ошейника она нащупала странное переплетение тонких цепочек. Опустив глаза, она поняла, что за время ее сна змейки перегруппировались и теперь вместо явного атрибута ее принадлежности к субкультуре БДСМ на ней красовалось обычное многоуровневое колье, состоящее из множества цепей разной длины, располагающихся друг под другом. Это выглядело красиво: такое вполне можно было носить на работу практически под любой наряд. Видимо, Снейп изменил внешний вид ошейника, проснувшись утром, перед тем как уйти. 

Нежно погладив цепи кончиками пальцев, Гермиона ощутила едва уловимое тепло, исходящее от них, – его магию. Теперь она никогда не будет одна: частичка Северуса Снейпа всегда будет сопровождать ее, спрятавшись у всех на виду и напоминая о принадлежности ему. Все будут видеть обычное украшение, и лишь она одна будет знать, что это ничто иное, как ошейник, дерзко красующийся на ее теле как знак подчинения другому человеку. Одна лишь мысль об этом заставила пробудиться в теле уснувшее вчера вместе с ней возбуждение. 

Уткнувшись носом в подушку – в его подушку, – Гермиона еще раз с наслаждением вдохнула терпкий аромат цитруса и можжевельника, исходящий от простой белой наволочки, и неохотно заставила себя подняться и пойти в душ. Там, не торопясь, она позволила себе расслабиться под горячими струями воды и тщательно смыла с себя следы вчерашней сессии: все же Очищающая магия не справлялась так, как простая вода. 

Одевшись и снова чувствуя себя неловко из-за своего домашнего наряда, состоящего из простых черных штанов и серой футболки, она взяла пальто и направилась вниз, надеясь встретить миссис Уибти и попросить у нее перед уходом чашку чая: пить хотелось страшно. В баре было пусто, поэтому Гермиона прошла сразу на кухню и замерла от неожиданности на пороге: за столом, небрежно держа одной рукой сложенную пополам магловскую газету, а другой – чашку кофе, сидел Снейп. Черные волосы, явно недавно вымытые и зачесанные назад, влажно блестели, простые спортивные штаны и футболка с эмблемой «Звездных войн» придавали ему настолько умиротворенный вид, что Гермиона уставилась на него во все глаза, не помня, чтобы когда-либо видела своего бывшего профессора зельеварения настолько спокойным и… домашним.

– Доброе утро, Гермиона, – невозмутимо произнес он, откладывая газету в сторону и, направив палочку на один из шкафчиков, отлеветировал на стол перед собой еще одну чашку и тарелку. – Надеюсь, ты позавтракаешь перед уходом. Я настаиваю.

Сразу почувствовав себя неуютно под пристальным взглядом черных глаз, на ватных ногах Гермиона медленно прошла и села напротив него. Ни о чем не спрашивая, Снейп тут же налил ей в чашку благоухающий какими-то травами крепкий чай из большого пузатого чайника. Гермиона скосила глаза на аппетитные поджаристые тосты, румяные блинчики с сиропом и большое блюдо с овсяной кашей и почувствовала, как желудок сжимается от голода. 

– Доброе утро… сэр, – смущенно сказала она, вспомнив, что так и не поздоровалась. Снейп неопределенно хмыкнул, положив себе в тарелку еще каши. 

– Северус, – негромко поправил он, сдабривая кашу доброй порцией клубничного джема. – Мы не на сессии. 

– Хорошо… Северус, – пробормотала Гермиона, торопливо поднося к губам чашку с чаем, чтобы хоть как-то спрятать покрасневшее лицо. Травяной настой оказался насыщенным и терпким, но после первого же глотка по телу разлилось тепло и ощущение резкого прилива сил.

– В нем несколько капель Общеукрепляющего зелья, – пояснил Снейп, видя, как она озадаченно смотрит себе в чашку, словно пытаясь определить по цвету чая его состав. – Вчерашняя сессия явно потребовала от тебя больше энергии, чем обычно. Тебе необходимо восстановиться. Кстати, если ты не собираешься есть сама, так и скажи, и я накормлю тебя с рук. 

Гермиона закашлялась, подавившись чаем, и тут же положила себе на тарелку пару блинчиков, обильно полив их сиропом. Взглянув на Снейпа, она поняла, что он улыбается одними уголками губ. 

– Одно удовольствие вами манипулировать, мисс Грейнджер, – мягко проговорил он, наблюдая, как она снова краснеет. 

Разозлившись на саму себя, Гермиона отрезала кусочек блинчика и отправила в рот. Это просто совместный завтрак. Кстати, уже не первый с ним. В ее жизни бывали трапезы и посерьезней с гораздо более пугающими собеседниками: за время работы секретарем Министра она куда только его не сопровождала. А здесь всего лишь Снейп. Который вчера довел ее до умопомрачительного оргазма, проткнув ее соски иголками и поласкав после этого пальцами. Обычные будни нижней и ее Верхнего, чего тут смущаться. 

– Тебе подходит то, как выглядит сейчас твой ошейник? – вдруг поинтересовался Снейп, допивая кофе. – Ты можешь сама с помощью трансфигурации изменять его форму, в зависимости от своей одежды, событий... и любых других обстоятельств, под которые вы, женщины, подбираете украшения. Утром я просто придал ему самый простой вид, какой первым пришел в голову.

– Нет, сэр… Северус… я не хочу ничего менять, – Гермиона уверенно подняла на него взгляд, невольно коснувшись пальцами цепочек. – Он мне… нравится. М-м-м, я могу задать вопрос об этом ошейнике?

– На нем несколько различных Защитных заклинаний и Следящие чары – ради твоей безопасности, – небрежно отозвался Снейп, словно прочитав ее мысли. – Я не собираюсь отслеживать твое местоположение постоянно, лишь хочу убедиться, что смогу найти тебя в случае необходимости. Ты об этом хотела спросить?

Уже ничему не удивляясь, Гермиона просто кивнула, методично распиливая ножом второй блинчик.

– Значит, кроме основного предназначения… это еще и что-то типа защитного амулета, сэр? 

– Северус, – невозмутимо поправил Снейп, о чем-то размышляя, а потом встал и, подойдя к стоящему на разделочном столе кофейнику, налил себе еще порцию. – Кофе, Гермиона?

– Нет, спасибо… Северус. Я бы не отказалась еще от чашки чая.

– Как Верхний, я обязан заботиться о твоем здоровье, – наливая ей чай, сказал Снейп, помолчав в задумчивости. – В случае нападения, ошейник отразит простейшие заклятия и даст тебе фору. Но от Авады он тебя не спасет, поэтому будь осторожнее. Отвечая на твой вопрос: да, это можно назвать разновидностью защитного амулета с весьма ограниченными свойствами. Однако он отвечает моим личным соображениям о том, как должна выглядеть забота Верхнего о здоровье своей нижней.

– Северус… откуда у тебя... такая вещь? – смущенно прошептала Гермиона, потрясенная услышанным.

– Если ты хочешь знать, сам ли я его создал… – Снейп помедлил, делая глоток кофе, – то ответ положительный. Ошейник сделан с использованием твоей менструальной крови и не будет работать больше ни на ком. А теперь, если мы все прояснили, пришло время задать тот вопрос, который мучает тебя еще с предыдущей встречи.

– Какой вопрос? – ошеломленно спросила Гермиона, все еще пытаясь осознать тот факт, что Снейп, занимаясь с ней сексом в прошлый раз, собрал ее кровь, чтобы использовать для создания магического трансформирующегося ошейника с мощнейшими – она это чувствовала – Защитными чарами на нем. Оставалось лишь гадать, заклинаниями какого уровня он пользовался, чтобы сотворить настолько удивительную вещь. 

– Давай оставим эти игры в намеки и недопонимание для министерских чинуш, – неприязненно поморщился Снейп, обжигая ее требовательным взглядом, полным крайнего недовольства и раздражения. – Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что ты видела «Наркоз» в моей лаборатории, и лучше я отвечу на твои вопросы о нем, чем ты начнешь за моей спиной копать под меня, пытаясь выяснить, что это такое. Итак? Я слушаю, Гермиона.

Он и впрямь решил пустить ее в свою жизнь. 

Чувствуя, как колотится сердце от осознания этого, Гермиона ощутила небольшой укол стыда от того, что уже начала копать под него, попросив Гарри разузнать об этом зелье. Но признаться в этом сейчас было бы смерти подобно, поэтому она решила просто выжать максимум из ситуации. С Гарри она разберется, если что. Отложив вилку и нож, она нервно сжала в руке салфетку, гадая, как далеко ей разрешено будет зайти. Решив на всякий случай все же быть осторожной и не злоупотреблять его доверием и терпением, она нерешительно пробормотала:

– Я никогда не слышала о таком зелье. Это твоя разработка? Каково его действие?

– Да, «Наркоз» моя разработка, Гермиона. Это зелье, как можно понять из его названия, используется наружно в целях обезболивания отдельных участков тела, – его бархатный голос звучал спокойно, а раздражение ушло, сменившись ноткой азарта и гордости зельевара за свое детище. – При применении внутрь оно вызывает обратимое состояние торможения центральной нервной системы, одним из сопутствующих эффектов которого является невосприимчивость к боли. Иными словами, это аналог магловской общей анестезии. Количество зелья должно строго отмеряться квалифицированными колдомедиками, с учётом индивидуальных особенностей конкретного пациента и в зависимости от типа медицинской процедуры. Выход больного из состояния наркоза при прекращении действия зелья также должен происходить под наблюдением врачей, поэтому в широкую продажу оно не поступит. «Малфой Трейдинг», которому я продал его, уже заключил несколько эксклюзивных контрактов. Одним из крупнейших является договор на поставки с больницей Святого Мунго. 

– Я могу увидеть рецепт? – быстро спросила Гермиона.

– Нет. Как я уже сказал, оно больше мне не принадлежит. Впрочем, ты можешь попросить Драко показать тебе его. Он, как и я, терпеть не может, когда лезут в его дела, но тебе, возможно, не откажет, – холодно ответил Снейп, будто ему было все равно, что Малфой в таком случае наверняка что-то заподозрит и догадается об их отношениях. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Гермиона подозрительно сощурилась, уловив в тоне голоса Снейпа какую-то странную нотку, будто бы намек на что-то. Он небрежно пожал плечами, явно не собираясь отвечать, и движением палочки отправил грязную посуду по воздуху в сторону мойки.

– Еще вопросы, Гермиона? – поинтересовался он, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и она вдруг разозлилась. Не успев погасить внезапно вспыхнувшее в душе, непонятно откуда взявшееся раздражение, она выпалила, прежде чем успела подумать:

– Кто такая Мэри?

Уютная атмосфера, царившая на кухне, мгновенно полыхнула невидимым пламенем и осела на пол черным пеплом. Непроницаемая маска Снейпа вернулась, а взгляд стал ледяным и отстраненным. Гермиона замерла, боясь вздохнуть, но затем ее безбашенная злоба вернулась, и она смело подняла подбородок, будто желая показать, что ни секунды не жалеет о своем вопросе. 

– Где ты слышала это имя? – жестко проговорил Снейп, и на секунду ей показалось, что он сдерживается, чтобы не впиться в ее разум цепкими клещами Легилименции и не вывернуть его наизнанку, чтобы выведать все, что ей известно.

– Ты спрашивал о ней, когда был ранен, – смело ответила Гермиона, не желая отступать. Хватит с нее терзаний и догадок о личности этой женщины. И хотя Снейп вряд ли ответит, но пусть знает, как ей неприятны подобные тайны, раз уж пустил ее в свою жизнь. 

– Это не твое дело, – холодно отрезал Снейп, внимательно наблюдающий за ней своим пронизывающим взглядом. – Ты забудешь это имя и больше никогда не задашь подобные вопросы. Никому. Тебе все ясно?

Воздух снова, как и вчера, буквально заискрил от его ярости, но Гермиона больше не собиралась бояться. Теперь ей было что противопоставить: ее собственная ярость расходилась от нее кругами по кухне и, столкнувшись с гневом Снейпа… тихонько заскулила, отступая, и спряталась в самый темный угол, какой смогла отыскать.

– Да, сэр, – дрогнувшим голосом, отозвалась Гермиона, опуская глаза. Прогремел стул, отодвигаясь от стола, и через мгновение хлопнула дверь: Снейп ушел, оставив после себя больше вопросов, чем ответов. 

Дрожащей рукой Гермиона поднесла к губам чашку с остатками чая и одним глотком осушила ее, снова закипая от гнева. И обиды. Конечно, это было не ее дело, и не стоило задавать Снейпу такой вопрос. Но разве он не понимает, как ее ранит сам факт присутствия в его жизни еще одной женщины, имеющей к нему неведомое отношение и которую он так яростно защищает? Конечно, не понимает. Он ведь думает, что Гермионе должно быть все равно. И действительно должно быть, как когда-то в истории с Драко и Асторией. Так какого черта теперь это не так?!

Нужно пойти домой и все обдумать. И подготовиться ко встрече с Малфоем. Может, Драко что-то знает об этой его Мэри, если они так успешно ведут со Снейпом дела. Ее Верхний не хочет, чтобы она под него копала? Тогда пусть перестанет строить из себя мистера Загадочность. 

Накинув пальто, Гермиона вылетела из кухни и остановилась в растерянности, услышав доносящиеся из зала голоса. 

– Томми, это неприлично, – строго проговорила Кэрол, и в ответ ей донесся обиженный голос сына:

– Но дядя Северус обещал! Обещал сегодня!

– К сожалению, мои дела не терпят отлагательств, – прогудел баритон Снейпа, звучащий на удивление мягко и успокаивающе, без извечного раздражения, с каким обычно он общался с детьми в Хогвартсе. Заинтересовавшись, Гермиона решила все же выйти и посмотреть, что происходит.

– Но когда теперь мы пойдем? – кричал Томми, и в его голосе уже звенели слезы. – Дядя Северус, пожалуйста, давайте сегодня! Я так давно мечтал о пузырящемся мороженом! 

– Томми, – Кэрол покачала головой. – Вы пойдете туда в следующий раз, а теперь позволь Северусу уйти, он спешит. 

– Но мама!

– Может быть, я смогу отвести Томми к Фортескью? – неуверенно проговорила Гермиона, которую до глубины души растрогала обиженная мордашка ребенка. 

Взгляды всех присутствующих, включая натирающего стаканы за стойкой мрачного Мэтта, тут же обратились к ней, и Гермиона смутилась.

– Ведь об этом шла речь? – решила уточнить она. – О том, чтобы проводить Томми в Косой переулок? 

– Тетя волшебница сходит со мной! – обрадовался Томми, подскакивая к ней и хватая за руку. Теперь наверняка она для него лучший друг, и эта мысль вызвала у Гермионы невольную улыбку. Насколько детям проще жить в этом мире. 

– О, не стоит беспокоиться, милая! – воскликнула Кэрол, но Гермиону интересовал лишь обжигающий взгляд черных глаз, явно пытающийся просверлить дыру у нее в черепе. 

Миссис Уитби и Том еще что-то одновременно говорили, но их голоса не долетали до сознания, воспринимаемые как шумовой фон. Медленно, будто все еще раздумывая, можно ли доверить ей ребенка, Снейп кивнул, и голоса вокруг тут же стихли. 

– Фортескью, «Все для квиддича» и «Волшебный зверинец», – отрывисто проговорил он, будто отдавая приказы на сессии. – Мэтт, ты идешь с ними. Вместо смены в баре, поэтому не спорь, – отрезал Снейп, видя, что его бармен уже собрался что-то возразить. – Гермиона, все расходы будут покрыты переводом на твой счет в Гринготтс. Кэрол, тебе не стоит беспокоиться, мисс Грейнджер вернет ребенка в целости и сохранности.

– Да я не об этом беспокоюсь! – всплеснула руками миссис Уитби, озабоченно глядя на сына, по-прежнему цепляющегося за руку Гермионы. – А о том, что этот паршивец создал совершенно ненужное беспокойство постороннему человеку!

– Мисс Грейнджер не посторонняя, – вдруг отрезал Снейп, равнодушно отворачиваясь, подхватил со стойки куртку и вышел из бара, мягко захлопнув за собой дверь. 

Гермиона как под гипнозом проводила его взглядом, и только когда Томми с детской непосредственностью выдернул руку из ее жесткой хватки, поняла, что слишком сильно сжала пальцы. 

– Тетя волшебница, а когда мы пойдем? А как мы туда доберемся? Мы полетим на метле? А мороженое правда пузырится? А в «Волшебном зверинце» есть карликовые пушистики? 

– Томми! – одернула его Кэрол, видя, что Гермиона застыла и не реагирует. – Мэтт, забери его и отведи домой переодеться. И сам надень что поприличнее, все-таки к волшебникам идешь!

Что-то недовольно пробурчав в ответ, Мэтт забрал брата и увел на кухню, где осталась его курточка и шапка.

– Гермиона, милая, – ласково сказала Кэрол, и та встрепенулась и перевела наконец взгляд с двери на стоящую перед ней миссис Уитби. 

– Кэрол, не волнуйтесь, я отведу Томми туда, где ему точно понравится, – улыбнулась она, уже зная, что в списке рекомендованных занудой Снейпом мест для посещения не хватает одного магазина, побывать в котором просто обязан каждый ребенок. 

– Я не волнуюсь, я вижу, что ты очень ответственная девушка, – Кэрол мягко сжала ее плечо. – Я всего лишь рада, что Северус наконец ожил. Он был сам не свой с тех пор, как оправился от раны, буквально на всех кидался. Я хочу сказать: что бы ты ни сделала, спасибо тебе. Кажется, все вернулось на круги своя. 

– М-м… да, Кэрол, – пробормотала Гермиона, чувствуя, что жуткая мешанина из мыслей в голове не дает ей воспринимать происходящее трезво. – Мне нужно сходить домой… переодеться. Я вернусь за Томми и Мэттом через полчаса, хорошо?

– Конечно, милая, они будут готовы, – ласково отозвалась миссис Уитби и что-то рявкнула в сторону кухни, откуда доносился возмущенный голос Мэтта, отчитывающего брата. 

Гермиона выбежала из бара и поняла, что у нее вдруг возникло непреодолимое желание напиться. Возможно, вечером с Драко она позволит себе это, зная, что Малфой проконтролирует, чтобы она потом попала домой, но пока в ее ответственности будут находиться двое чужих детей, нельзя позволить себе ни капли алкоголя. А жаль. 

Оказавшись дома, она ушла переодеваться в спальню и услышала знакомый стук в окно на кухне. Большая элегантная сова сидела на подоконнике с той стороны и с огромным чувством собственного достоинства ожидала, пока ее впустят. Гадая, чья она может быть, Гермиона отвязала от ее лапки послание и тут же узнала фирменный бланк «Малфой Трейндинг». Драко предлагал встретиться вечером у него в офисе после окончания рабочего дня. Она знала, что некоторые сотрудники его фирмы работают даже по выходным, поэтому предложение ее не удивило. Быстро написав ответ, Гермиона прикрепила записку к лапке терпеливо ждущей совы и выпустила ее за окно. Время, указанное Малфоем подходило ей идеально: она как раз рассчитывала к вечеру закончить увеселительные мероприятия в Косом переулке и вернуть юных Уитби домой. 

Надеясь, что не сойдет с ума под конец дня и будет в состоянии перевести рецепт зелья для Драко, она вышла из дома, чтобы перенестись в Коукворт. Однако уже через пятнадцать минут, как она забрала Мэтта и Томми и трансгрессировала с ними в Лондон, от потока детских вопросов, обрушившихся на нее неистовой лавиной, неприятно застучало в висках, предсказывая скорое появление головной боли. 

– Том, помолчи хотя бы минуту, – не выдержал мрачный Мэтт: ему явно не нравилась перспектива провести полдня в компании с надоедливым младшим братцем, но ослушаться Снейпа он не смел. 

– А как мы попадем в этот Кривой переулок? – спросил Томми, молчания которого хватило всего на полминуты.

– В Косой переулок, – машинально поправила Гермиона высматривая вывеску «Дырявого котла»: она уже давно не пользовалась входом на Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд и была слегка дезориентирована. – Мы пройдем через один бар…

– Этот бар? – спросил Мэтт, указывая на невзрачную вывеску, притаившуюся над обшарпанной дверью между книжным и магазином компакт-дисков. Маглы, проходившие мимо, даже не замечали, что там прячется еще одно здание. 

_«Вы даже барменам тут назначаете взыскания, заставляя отмывать что-либо без магии? – Нет, мисс Грейнджер. Потому что бармен – магл»,_ – вдруг зазвучал в голове голос Снейпа, а затем там вдруг словно вспыхнула лампочка, и понимание нахлынуло на нее прибойной волной. 

– Мэтт… – начала было Гермиона, но обрадованный Том так рванул ее руку, что ей не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как поспешить за ним. Ввалившись в полутемное помещение бара, совсем не похожее на уютный светлый зал «Агонии», теперь уже она потащила обоих Уитби за собой, надеясь, что никто из завсегдатаев не узнает в ней героиню войны и не пристанет с расспросами. Им повезло, и уже через пару минут проход, расположенный на заднем дворе бара был открыт, и они оказались в Косом переулке. 

Наблюдая, как радостный Томми носится от одной витрины к другой, с энтузиазмом комментируя увиденное, Гермиона подошла к настороженно осматривающемуся по сторонам Мэтту, провожающему недобрым взглядом каждого волшебника, кто смотрел на него. 

– Мэтью… – начала Гермиона, не зная, как помягче выразить то, о чем она, к своему стыду, догадалась всего несколько минут назад. – Если ты способен видеть «Дырявый котел», который скрыт магией от маглов, значит ты… не совсем магл… Просто Северус однажды отзывался о тебе именно так, и я думала…

– Да, мэм, я сквиб, – спокойно ответил он, неспешно направляясь вслед за Томми, углядевшим далеко впереди вывеску кафе Фортескью. 

– Мне очень жаль… – потрясенно пробормотала Гермиона, пытаясь представить себе, каково это: когда магия не живет в тебе, а словно отгорожена толстой стеной, просачиваясь по капле через крошечную щель и даруя лишь жалкие крохи чудес, в то время как твоему младшему брату вскоре откроется целый удивительный новый мир, который мог бы открыться и тебе, но судьба почему-то распорядилась иначе. Неудивительно, что Мэтт так явно не хотел с ними идти. 

– Не стоит, мэм, – его взгляд исподлобья вдруг показался на удивление взрослым, и Гермиона задумалась, сколько же ему лет. – Уж лучше жить без магии, чем потерять над ней контроль. 

– Томми терял контроль над магией? – растерялась Гермиона: теперь она совсем не понимала, что происходит в семье Уитби. 

– Нет, мэм. Мистер Снейп помогает ему. Учит держать себя в руках и все такое. Без него нам худо пришлось бы, – задумчиво отозвался Мэтт, наблюдая, как неугомонный Томми без умолку болтает, общаясь буквально с каждым прохожим. Волшебники и ведьмы умильно улыбались и охотно отвечали на миллиард вопросов, которыми он засыпал их. 

Гермиона лишь кивнула, представляя себе, как легко может выйти из-под контроля стихийная магия настолько активного ребенка, живущего к тому же среди маглов, не понимающих, что с ним происходит. Наверняка Снейп не только учит его управляться с проявлениями волшебства, но и помогает скрывать их последствия. Миссис Уитби очень повезло, что Северус оказался рядом. Непонятно только, зачем он настоял, чтобы Мэтт пошел с ними в Косой переулок. Зачем тащить слепого любоваться пейзажами, если все, что он может, – лишь послушать, как весело стрекочут вокруг кузнечики, да шумит трава? 

– Мэтью, почему же Северус… отправил тебя с нами? – решилась все же задать вопрос Гермиона, начав вдруг сомневаться в себе самой: а вдруг Снейп ей настолько не доверяет, что не захотел оставлять одну с ребенком? – Ведь тебе не совсем приятно находиться здесь. Я бы справилась с Томми. В конце концов, заколдовала бы его, чтобы он замолчал.

Мэтт усмехнулся, оценив шутку. Наверняка он сам не раз фантазировал о подобной возможности.

– Мистер Снейп говорит, что я не должен забывать, кто я, – пожал плечами он. Гермиона ждала, что он продолжит, но, похоже, ему больше нечего было сказать. Снейп явно был в своем репертуаре, когда беседовал с Мэттом: нагнал туману, так что взрослая волшебница не разберется, не говоря уже о запутавшемся в самом себе подростке. 

– Гермиона, пойдем! Смотри, вон там уже мороженое! Ну пойдем же скорее, иначе без нас всё съедят! – подбежавший Томми схватил ее за руку и потащил к Фортескью, прервав размышления о сложных отношениях Снейпа с семьей Уитби. 

В кафе Гермиона разрешила Тому и Мэтту не ограничивать себя в выборе, и вскоре улыбчивая официантка поставила перед обоими по огромной вазочке с шариками всех цветов, размеров и вкусов. Некоторые из них пузырились, постепенно исчезая, и их пришлось есть первыми, другие распадались на шарики поменьше, стоило вонзить в них ложку, а последние растекались горячей лавой, особенно удивив Томми: узнав, что холодный шарик скрывает в себе теплую начинку, он вопил от удивления так, что проходящие мимо кафе люди начали заглядывать в окна. 

Как ни странно, они отлично провели время у Фортескью, и Гермиона поняла, что ее забавляет болтать с Томми обо всем на свете и рассказывать ему о волшебном мире, частью которого он совсем скоро станет, когда через несколько лет отправится в Хогвартс. Он немного напомнил ей саму себя в детстве, когда она узнала, что обладает магической силой и вскоре станет настоящей волшебницей. Тогда жизнь казалась простой и полной удивительных приключений и открытий, и в ее маленьком мире не существовало войны и потерь. Глядя на Томми, Гермиона вдруг острее всего осознала, что в ее руках сейчас находится будущее магического сообщества, полноправным членом которого ему предстоит стать. И в ее силах сделать так, чтобы ему не пришлось пережить то же, что выпало на их с Гарри и Роном долю. 

Насладившись чудесным мороженым, Гермиона отвела Томми и Мэтта в «Волшебный зверинец», где смогла немного отдохнуть, пока неугомонный ребенок донимал несчастного продавца. Устало прислонившись к стеллажу, на котором стояли клетки с совами, она наблюдала за попытками мужчины объяснить Тому, чем отличаются низлы от кошек и почему огненные крабы не поджаривают сами себя, когда извергают огонь. Мэтт просто молча ходил от клетки к клетке, разглядывая диковинных животных и не выказывая никакого удивления, словно всех их когда-то уже видел. Но Гермиона предполагала, что, скорее всего, он просто не хочет, чтобы в нем распознали сквиба, поэтому делает вид, что все это для него не в новинку. 

Наконец, с трудом уговорив Томми не покупать карликового пушистика без разрешения матери, Гермиона увела их обоих оттуда, пообещав показать нечто гораздо более потрясающее. Чувствуя в висках первые пульсации мигрени, она решительно направилась к «Всевозможным волшебным вредилкам», расчетливо оставив их напоследок и от души надеясь, что у Джорджа как обычно найдется, чем заинтересовать непоседу Тома. 

Магазинчик как всегда был наполнен шумом и гамом, взрывами веселого смеха и задорной музыкой и радовал глаз яркими витринами и разнообразными товарами в пестрых упаковках. Томми мгновенно смешался с толпой и пропал из вида, но Гермиона не слишком переживала, зная, что чутко следящие за порядком в зале продавцы не дадут ему ничего натворить. Ободряюще улыбнувшись Мэтту, который нерешительно топтался на месте, Гермиона отыскала местечко потише рядом с лестницей на второй этаж и устало прислонилась к стене, приготовившись терпеливо ждать, пока неугомонный Том перетрогает и испытает на себе весь ассортимент «Волшебных вредилок». Ужасно ныл правый висок, и Гермиона, оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никто не обращает внимания на одинокую девушку, торчащую под лестницей, аккуратно коснулась лбом прохладной стены. И тут же отпрянула, когда вдруг прямо на обоях проступили очертания двери, и та распахнулась, едва не приложив ее по многострадальной голове. 

– Оп! Простите, прекрасная мисс! Совсем не хотел заканчивать свой рабочий день убийством столь привлекательной девушки… Гермиона?! – воскликнул вышедший из подсобки Джордж, одетый в щегольский костюм болотного цвета с горчичного цвета галстуком – явно дорогой и сшитый на заказ. 

– Привет, Джордж, – улыбнулась она, пытаясь вспомнить, когда видела его в последний раз. Похоже, это было пару лет назад, когда она все еще встречала Рождество в Норе, а не на работе, заваленная срочными документами. 

– Дай угадаю: тебя совсем доконал старина Кингсли, и ты пришла запастись «Забастовочными завтраками»? – задорно подмигнул Джордж, выпустив ее из объятий. – Рекомендую взять специальную версию для девочек – без «Прыщавых ирисок», но с двойной порцией «Обморочных орешков». И пусть ничто не испортит твою прекрасную кожу! – источая пафос, воскликнул он, явно цитируя рекламный слоган. 

– Вообще-то я привела тебе новых клиентов, – Гермиона обернулась, поискав взглядом Тома и Мэтта, и обнаружила обоих возле стенда с кусачими кружками. Том, радостно визжа, совал в них пальцы и быстро отдергивал, так чтобы возникающие на бортике кружки зубы не успевали его укусить. 

– Ты решила подработать нянькой или просто похитила чужих детей, потому что соскучилась и не смогла придумать повод навестить меня? – проследив за ее взглядом, спросил Джордж и игриво пошевелил бровями, что, по его мнению, должно было выглядеть как флирт.

– Нет, это дети знакомой моего… м-м-м друга. Он обещал показать им Косой переулок, но не смог, поэтому я вызвалась помочь. 

– Значит друга… Так вот почему у тебя такой цветущий вид, – Джордж многозначительно подмигнул. – Когда ждать приглашение на свадьбу?

Гермиона покачала головой, закатив глаза. Похоже, все Уизли, когда речь заходила о чьих-то отношениях, становились похожими на Молли, у которой вечно чесались руки хоть кого-нибудь женить или выдать замуж.

– У нас… все сложно, – осторожно ответила она, понимая, что вообще не представляет себе, как охарактеризовать свои отношения со Снейпом, если вдруг решилась бы рассказать о них далекому от Темы человеку. «Я зову его «сэр», а он загадочно молчит и бьет меня плеткой». Пожалуй, она оказалась бы в отделении психиатрии Мунго быстрее, чем успела бы закончить это предложение. 

– Сложно, говоришь? – Джордж задумчиво потер подбородок. – Ну и ладно! Зато любовник он, похоже, отличный! Ты как будто светишься изнутри, а так зажечь женщину способна только чудодейственная сила животной похоти. Давай, Грейнджер, колись, кто этот неистовый зверь? 

– Это светится моя мигрень, которую твои грязные намеки только усугубляют.

– Кстати, а не тот ли друг подарил тебе это ожерелье? – вдруг сощурившись, спросил Джордж, пристально разглядывая переплетение цепочек у нее на шее. Гермиона коснулась их пальцами, сообразив, что за всей суетой совершенно позабыла об ошейнике Снейпа.

– А что не так с моим ожерельем? – мгновенно ощетинившись недоверчивостью, буркнула она, жалея, что расстегнула пальто, когда вошла в магазин: во взгляде Джорджа больше не было игривого веселья, там сквозило раздражающее самоуверенное понимание, словно он сразу распознал, что за украшение находится у нее на шее.

– От него фонит таким количеством чар, что мне, скорее всего, придется сбегать за защитным кремом, иначе я получу ожог во все свое красивое лицо, – он склонил голову набок и поднял палочку, направив на колье. – Можно? Ну да ладно тебе, Гермиона! Я ас в заклинаниях, даже Флитвик это признавал! Посмотри вокруг, недоверчивая ты женщина, и убедись, потому что окружающие тебя чудеса моих рук дело! И дай мне наконец наложить пару диагностических заклятий на твою побрякушку. Мне просто любопытно. Не съем я ее, я сегодня плотно пообедал: заглядывала мама, так что можешь себе представить масштаб бедствия.

– Ну ладно, – неуверенно отозвалась Гермиона, не зная, как отреагирует Снейп, если заметит стороннее вмешательство в его чары. 

Джордж слегка махнул палочкой, наморщив лоб, и пробормотал какое-то заклинание. Сперва Гермиона не поняла, что происходит, и лишь почувствовала, как змейки у нее на шее вдруг разом пришли в движение, а потом заметила, что Джордж отшатнулся, театрально вскрикнув и выронив палочку. 

– Вот черт! Что за хрень ты носишь на себе, Миона? – воскликнул он, рассматривая ушибленные пальцы. – Оно шлепнуло меня по руке каким-то заклятием! И клянусь, это я еще легко отделался! Будь мое заклинание чуть мощнее, думаю, мне бы пальцы оторвало! Или что-нибудь гораздо более ценное… и чувствительное! Как будто мне мало уха!

– Хм… – Гермиона нежно погладила затихших змеек, ощущая вдруг необычайное спокойствие и защищенность. – Хочешь попробовать еще раз?

– Да ну тебя! – отшатнулся он. – Кто бы ни подарил тебе это, он псих, помешанный на контроле!

Гермиона фыркнула, подумав, что, сам того не зная, Джордж дал удивительно точную характеристику создавшему это ожерелье волшебнику. 

– Гермиона! Гермиона! Смотри! – подбежавший возбужденный Томми продемонстрировал ей волшебную палочку, выглядевшую совсем как настоящая, так что первой мыслью было найти ее владельца и вернуть ему его собственность. Но глядя, как ухмыляется Джордж, Гермиона поняла, что, скорее всего, палочка является частью ассортимента магазина. Когда Томми взмахнул ею и та на глазах превратилась в летучую мышь, он радостно заверещал:

– Давай купим! Ну пожалуйста, Гермиона! Ну пожалуйста! Она почти как настоящая! Я буду совсем как ты! 

– Она твоя. За счет заведения, малыш, – ласково промурлыкал Джордж и задорно подмигнул. Радостный Томми издал счастливый вопль и принялся громко звать Мэтта, желая похвастаться подарком.

– Джордж… – покачала головой Гермиона.

– А что? Надо же тебе устраивать личную жизнь, – ничуть не смутился тот, пожав плечами. – Этот «друг» с ожерельем ведь не магл? Значит оценит _твой_ подарок ребенку, – многозначительно сказал он, сделав акцент на слове «твой». – А на сэкономленные галлеоны прикупишь себе кружевного бельишка… Ай!

Гермиона с удовольствием ткнула наглого Уизли локтем в бок. 

– Мэтт, смотри! Смотри! Она теперь моя! Я теперь умею колдовать, совсем как дядя Северус! – с детской непосредственностью воскликнул Томми, яростно размахивая меняющей форму палочкой перед носом брата. 

Сердце Гермионы пропустило удар, и она повернулась к Джорджу. Тот застыл с окаменевшим лицом, и только огромные выпученные глаза выдавали его истинное состояние. Дрожащей рукой она схватила его за галстук и затащила под лестницу подальше от чужих глаз, судорожно размышляя, как выкрутиться и с каждой уходящей секундой все чаще ловя себя на мысли об Обливиэйте.

– Джордж…

– Кхм… – он внезапно отмер и скосил на нее хитрый взгляд, в котором все еще читалось глубочайшее потрясение. – Я знаю только одного Северуса…

– Джордж, нет, – угрожающе прошипела Гермиона, сильнее потянув за галстук.

– Да ладно тебе, Грейнджер! – нежно проворковал Уизли, уже придя в себя, и аккуратно высвободил галстук из ее цепкой хватки. – В жизни всякое случается. Сердцу не прикажешь, и все такое. Я же тебя не осуждаю. Ни в коем случае! Я просто отойду на минутку поржать в подсобку и скоро вернусь, хорошо?

– Джордж!

– Жду-не дождусь, когда на Рождество ты приведешь его на семейное сборище в Нору! – он с предвкушением потер руки и получил еще один жесткий тычок локтем в бок. – Ай! Грейнджер! Больно же! Надо не рукоприкладством заниматься, а баллы с Гриффиндора снимать, тебя что ничему не научил твой Сне… Ай! Все-все! Забирайте все что хотите бесплатно и уходите! На мне скоро живого места не останется! А у меня вечером свидание, между прочим! И один конкретный участок моего тела должен сегодня работать как часы!

– Джордж, прошу, никому ни слова, – не обращая внимания на его паясничество, прошептала Гермиона, слыша в своем голосе предательские нотки отчаянья.

– Не беспокойся, Миона, – он вдруг вмиг стал серьезным и мягко сжал ее плечо. – Неважно, кто там завелся в твоей постели, хоть сам граф Дракула. Важно, что ты счастлива. И если для этого нужно, чтобы я молчал, я буду! Тем более мне все равно никто не поверит, что наша Грейнджер спит с ужасом подземелий Снейпом, Мерлин меня раздери!

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться и надеясь, что ее голова прямо сейчас не развалится на несколько частей: судя по охватившей ее боли, это должно было вот-вот произойти. Несмотря на шутовство Джорджа, его слову она доверяла, поэтому слегка расслабилась, зная, что требование Снейпа будет соблюдено и тайна их отношений не уйдет дальше этой беседы. 

– Томми! Мэтт! Нам пора! – позвала она, бросив на ухмыляющегося Джорджа еще один предупреждающий взгляд. Он нагло подмигнул ей и скрылся в подсобке. Наверное, пошел ржать.

Увести Тома из магазинчика «Волшебных вредилок» оказалось еще труднее, чем оторвать его от карликового пушистика. До встречи с Драко оставался всего час, поэтому Гермиона, включив свой особый строгий тон, каким в последнее время проводила совещания в Министерстве, все же смогла вытащить обоих Уитби на улицу и, отыскав укромное место, перенесла их в Коукворт. 

Кэрол встретила их за стройкой бара в переполненном зале «Агонии». В воскресенье вечером народу хотелось урвать последние часы отдыха перед напряженным утром понедельника, поэтому Мэтт сразу же бросился на помощь матери, заняв свое обычное рабочее место, а миссис Уитби смогла отвести без умолку болтающего, переполненного впечатлениями Томми на кухню.

– Спасибо, Гермиона, – ласково улыбнулась она, отправив наконец сына мыть руки перед ужином. – Похоже, у вас все прошло отлично? Томми так долго мечтал своими глазами увидеть все эти волшебные чудеса, о которых рассказывал ему Северус…

– Да, Кэрол, все в порядке. Томми просто чудо, а Мэтт держался молодцом. У вас прекрасные дети, – Гермиона бросила взгляд в сторону выхода, уже собираясь уходить, но все же решилась спросить: – А Северус… он тут?

– Ох, нет, – покачала головой Кэрол, помешивая длинным черпаком в огромной кастрюле изумительно пахнущий суп. – Он ушел утром по делам и еще не возвращался. Ты поужинаешь с нами, милая? Оставайся, у меня сегодня чудесная запеченная курочка, пальчики оближешь!

– Нет, спасибо, Кэрол. На самом деле, я уже немного опаздываю, – взглянув на висящие на стене часы, Гермиона поняла, что заскочить домой и переодеться она не успевает. – Попрощайтесь за меня с Томми. 

– Конечно, милая. И еще раз спасибо тебе!

Кивнув, Гермиона вышла в зал и, бросив взгляд на едва успевающего поворачиваться за стойкой Мэтта, решила не отрывать его от работы. День был долгим и выматывающим, и она надеялась, что в «Малфой Трейдинг» найдется для нее лишнее зелье от головной боли. Выйдя на улицу и добравшись до глухого проулка, она поспешила трансгрессировать. Ее уже ждал Драко.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Потрясающая иллюстрация к главе от Ди https://vk.com/artbydivanka

Когда Гермиона добралась до «Малфой Трейдинг», затянутое тучами серое небо опустилось над Косым переулком совсем низко, а дома укутали прозрачные сумерки. Фирма располагалась по соседству с Гринготтс, в трехэтажном здании, построенном недавно, после войны, а потому выглядевшим довольно современно: стекло и бетон, минимализм и функциональность. Выросшее прямо посреди сердца магического Лондона строение в подчеркнуто магловском стиле казалось насмешкой над волшебным миром, но Драко, спустивший на него половину своего состояния, оставшегося после предписанных судом пожертвований Министерству, сделал верный ход: вездесущий «Ежедневный пророк» усмотрел в такой явной лояльности к маглам со стороны бывшего Пожирателя Смерти раскаяние и открытость для перемен. Чем сделал новорожденной фирме по импорту редких ингредиентов для зелий невольную рекламу. Уже позже в «Малфой Трейдинг» открылось производство собственных инновационных зелий, и на подземном этаже, где изначально располагалась лаборатория проверки качества ввозимых из-за границы компонентов, появился и небольшой цех производства. Насколько Гермиона знала, дела у Драко шли настолько успешно, что недавно ему пришлось арендовать дополнительные помещения в магловской части Лондона. Согласно открытым источникам, сейчас его фирма производила всего три наименования зелий, но их невероятная эффективность, достигнутая благодаря усовершенствованным рецептам, обеспечивала Драко госзаказы и отличный доход.

Гермиона очень давно не была у него на работе и, подходя к зданию с красивой вывеской «Малфой Трейдинг», поймала себя на легком любопытстве: ей было интересно взглянуть, во что превратилась фирма изнутри после того, как бизнес набрал обороты. Закрыв глаза, она несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, надеясь слегка прийти в себя, прежде чем отправляться к Драко и пытаться перевести для него рецепт зелья. Отменять встречу уже было поздно, а Малфой ясно дал понять, что помощь ему требуется срочно. Мигрень, появившаяся еще во время прогулки по Косому переулку с Мэттом и Томми, казалась мерзким паразитом, высасывающим последние силы, и Гермиона надеялась, что у Драко найдется для нее болеутоляющее.

Поднявшись на третий этаж, она была встречена радушной улыбкой миссис Пирс, секретаря Драко, дамы в возрасте, которая своим профессионализмом и деловой хваткой могла дать фору многим молоденьким карьеристкам. Она работала с Малфоем с самого основания его фирмы, и он намеренно выбрал ее среди других соискательниц: уже тогда он был нацелен на долгую кропотливую работу, зная, что бывшему Пожирателю Смерти успех и выгодные контракты не поплывут сами в руки, поэтому не желал видеть рядом молодую девушку, которой его постель будет интереснее, чем участие в развитии бизнеса. И насколько Гермиона знала, этой позиции он придерживался до сих пор, безжалостной рукой увольняя каждую – и каждого – из своих коллег, кто хоть раз пытался с ним заигрывать.

– Добрый вечер, мисс Грейнджер, – миссис Пирс, уже закончившая свой рабочий день и снимавшая с вешалки пальто, тут же повесила его обратно. – Мистер Малфой ждет вас. Он просил вас зайти сразу, как только вы придете. Но позвольте сначала предложить вам чай или кофе.

Гермиона нашла в себе силы улыбнуться, уже в не в первый раз поражаясь невероятной работоспособности этой женщины, явно выглядящей усталой, но все равно готовой задержаться ради припозднившейся посетительницы. Вежливо отказавшись от предложенных напитков и попрощавшись с миссис Пирс, поспешившей домой, Гермиона собралась было постучать в дверь кабинета Малфоя, но та внезапно распахнулась, и на пороге показался сам Драко, одетый в великолепный официальный костюм, каждая ниточка которого буквально кричала о больших амбициях и стремительно растущих перспективах его хозяина. Рядом с ним Гермиона в своих простых джинсах и футболке, в которые она переоделась для удобства беготни с Томми и Мэттом по магазинам, почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Но искренняя улыбка Драко, словно выглянувшее из-за туч солнце, мгновенно разогнала все мрачные мысли. Засранец Малфой всегда умел поднять ей настроение.

– Прости, что опоздала, – виновато пробормотала она, понимая, что из-за мигрени у нее вряд ли получится столь же лучезарно улыбнуться в ответ.

– Главное, что ты все-таки пришла, – впустив ее, Драко с тихим щелчком закрыл дверь кабинета и тут же наложил Заглушающие и Защитные чары, изолируя их обоих, а также секреты своего бизнеса от остального мира.

Бросив пальто на кресло для посетителей, Гермиона огляделась, тут же подметив, что кабинет стал просторнее и уютнее: видимо, Малфой объединил его с соседним помещением. Помимо письменного стола, тут появился отдельный стол для переговоров, тумбочка с напитками в углу и рядом с ней небольшой диванчик. Он так и манил своей видимой мягкостью и удобством, обещая расслабление и покой, так что Гермиона поспешила отвести взгляд, чтобы не расклеиться раньше времени: сначала нужно было сделать дело.

– Твой кабинет вырос, – она перевела взгляд на Драко. – Как и твой бизнес. Как и ты сам.

Малфой прошелся по кабинету, снял пиджак и ослабил галстук, словно сбрасывая с себя личину босса крупной фирмы.

– Мы оба изменились, – задумчивость в его голосе вдруг озарилась игривыми искорками иронии. – Госпожа Грейнджер, правая рука Министра магии.

– Госпожа, – фыркнула она, покачав головой.

– Осторожней, милая, такими темпами ты скоро превратишься в свитча. Наблюдая за тобой на работе, я даже на секунду задумался, а не познакомить ли тебя с одним моим приятелем, нижним, – усмехнулся Драко, оглядывая ее с головы до ног и явно представляя себе вместо ее одежды обтягивающий латекс.

– Ты уже один раз организовал мне неловкое знакомство с Верхним. Пожалуй, хватит с меня твоей помощи.

– Значит, ты уже сама кого-то нашла? – небрежно поинтересовался Малфой, но его глаза напряженно впились в нее в ожидании ответа.

Раздраженная его повышенным интересом к своей Тематической жизни, Гермиона резко тряхнула головой, словно пытаясь сбросить с себя его цепкий взгляд, о чем тут же пожалела: новая вспышка мигрени была такой сильной, что на секунду затмила зрение. Стиснув зубы, Гермиона подошла к столу для переговоров, чувствуя, как кружится голова, и осторожно села, стараясь делать как можно меньше резких движений.

– Что-то не так, Гермиона? – голос Малфоя неуловимо изменился, наполнившись беспокойством. Она почти физически ощутила на себе прикосновение его взгляда – серьезного, внимательного и требовательного, тут же всколыхнувшего внутри необъяснимое желание нацепить доспехи и опустить забрало, чтобы снова стать «стальной Грейнджер».

– Так где твой рецепт, Драко? – стараясь звучать как обычно, по возможности беззаботно, спросила она. – Давай поскорее с ним разделаемся.

– Гермиона, посмотри на меня.

Тон его голоса вызвал мгновенное желание взбунтоваться, но Гермиона вздохнула и просто подняла глаза.

– Что происходит? – настойчиво спросил он, садясь рядом и осторожно касаясь ее руки, лежащей на столе. Заметив непонимание в ее взгляде, он проницательно добавил: – Где болит?

Крепко зажмурившись, словно пытаясь спрятаться, Гермиона вздохнула, чувствуя, как в душе поднимается раздражение. Зачем он снова и снова поступает так с ней? Зачем включает свой «особый» доминирующий тон тогда, когда требуется всего лишь дружеское участие? Ведь именно об этом они договаривались, прекратив свои Тематические отношения почти три года назад, – остаться друзьями. Так почему же статус ее бывшего Доминанта до сих пор не дает Драко покоя? Какого черта он опять говорит с ней так, будто имеет право что-то требовать и решать за нее, совсем как было тогда, в том магловском баре, перед тем как он отвел ее к Снейпу? Подумав о Северусе, Гермиона ощутила необъяснимое тепло, а змейки на шее вдруг едва уловимо шевельнулись, будто напоминая о себе. Напоминая о человеке, которому она согласилась принадлежать как нижняя, об ее Верхнем, коим Драко Малфой больше не является.

– Грейнджер, – не унимался он, а его пальцы нежно погладили кожу на ее руке, будто пытаясь успокоить. – Я слишком хорошо изучил твое тело и отлично знаю, когда оно испытывает удовольствие, а когда боль. Просто расскажи мне, что с тобой, и я постараюсь помочь.

Сукин сын Малфой. Висок заныл еще сильнее, и Гермиона застонала, понимая, что сил сопротивляться у нее не осталось. Она выскажет ему все что думает потом, сейчас главное избавиться от миллиарда маленьких дрелей, словно пытающихся просверлить ее череп в одном месте, откуда расходятся волны выматывающей боли.

– Мигрень, – выдохнула она, открывая глаза, но избегая его взгляда. – Может быть… у тебя есть какое-то зелье…

– Конечно, – мягко ответил Драко, и его рука исчезла, оставив странные мурашки на коже. – Подожди минуту.

Дверь тихо стукнула, закрываясь: Малфой вышел, и Гермиона осталась в кабинете одна. Тело тут же расслабилось, будто сбрасывая доспехи: гордо расправленные плечи поникли, а голова опустилась на стол на подушку из сложенных рук. С облегчением отключившись на несколько минут от происходящего, Гермиона пропустила момент, когда Малфой вернулся, и ее волос нежно коснулась его рука.

– Что это? – она указала взглядом на непрозрачную бутылочку, которую он поставил на стол, открутив крышку с дозатором-пипеткой.

– Новая разработка. Всего три капли, и сразу станет легче. Я помогу. Открой рот, – Драко говорил спокойно и сухо, но растревоженный болью мозг вдруг подкинул неуместное воспоминание о его члене, который всегда после приказа «Открой рот» настойчиво и властно проникал в горло. Поморгав, Гермиона заставила некстати всплывшую картинку из далекого прошлого рассеяться и замерла, рассмотрев наконец мутноватое белое зелье, отливающее яркими бензиновыми разводами через стекло пипетки. _«Наркоз»!_ Рот послушно открылся сам по себе, и, словно наблюдая за происходящим со стороны, Гермиона ощутила на языке кисловатый вкус зелья Снейпа. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, но затем с мира будто слетела туманная пелена, мгновенно сделав предметы четкими и яркими, а звуки объемными. Пульсация боли в голове затихла, словно кто-то взялся за ручку настройки интенсивности и плавно выкрутил ее в сторону минимума. Но самое главное – измученный мозг встрепенулся, с радостью возвращая себе остроту и ясность мышления.

Гермиона подняла удивленный взгляд на наблюдающего за ней Драко, явно гордого новым детищем своей фирмы.

– Тебе лучше?

– Гораздо, спасибо… – она посмотрела, как бутылочка с зельем исчезает в кармане его брюк и подавила в себе желание выхватить ее у него из рук и изучить поближе. – Новая разработка, значит? Обезболивающее?

– Лучшее на рынке, – спокойно кивнул Драко, без какого-либо пафоса, просто констатируя факт. – Вернее, станет им совсем скоро. Уже подписано несколько крупных контрактов на поставки.

– И как же называется это новое чудо зельеварения? – осторожно поинтересовалась Гермиона, стараясь не выдать свой повышенный интерес.

Малфой лишь загадочно улыбнулся, давая понять, что тема закрыта, и, сделав широкий полукруг по кабинету, обошел ее, словно охотник, решающий, с какой стороны лучше приблизиться к загнанной в ловушку добыче. Гермиона настороженно смотрела на него, не зная, чего ожидать, и Драко, заметив ее напряжение, обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

– Я всего лишь хочу помочь, – промурлыкал он, мягко подкрадываясь, и Гермиона вздрогнула, когда его тяжелая рука легла ей на плечо. – Помочь тебе расслабиться… чтобы действие зелья немного ускорилось… и оно быстрее разошлось по организму… а ты забыла о своей мигрени, – его голос звучал размеренно, убаюкивая и гипнотизируя, а пронырливые руки слегка погладили плечи через футболку и коснулись открытого участка кожи на шее, аккуратно и нежно надавливая туда, где, как показалось Гермионе, скопилось все напряжение прошедшего дня. Ей пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать стон удовольствия, когда сильные пальцы Драко, сместившись ниже, легонько размяли закаменевшие плечи, ненавязчиво предлагая расслабиться и довериться, обещая прогнать усталость и подарить изнуренным мышцам легкость и блаженство.

На пару минут позволив себе отдаться его умелым рукам, потерявшая было бдительность Гермиона встрепенулась, когда Малфой по-хозяйски распустил ее волосы, собранные в тугой пучок на затылке и зарылся в них пальцами, нежно коснувшись кожи головы.

– Драко…

– Тиш-ше, – успокаивающе прошипел он, скользнув вдоль макушки и спустившись к вискам, еще помнившим отголоски недавно царившей там боли. – Просто расслабься. Я помогу. Ты можешь остановить меня, если хочешь… Но ты ведь не хочешь, не так ли? Я не сделаю ничего, о чем тебе стоило бы беспокоиться, – его горячее дыхание вдруг обожгло нежную кожу за ухом, и от шеи вниз по спине побежали мурашки. – Тебе будет хорошо... милая.

– Ох, – выдохнула Гермиона, ощущая, как тело против воли расслабляется, поддаваясь умелым движениям пальцев Драко, словно все еще помнило, каково это – подчиняться ему. – Я так позабуду все древние руны… И ты останешься без своего рецепта.

– Не беспокойся об этом, – казалось, его голос заполнял собой все помещение, окутывая, обволакивая собой, одурманивая и пленяя. – Мой специалист взял с собой работу в отпуск, никого не предупредив. Перед самым твоим приходом сова принесла мне перевод. Отменять нашу встречу уже было поздно, поэтому я решил не лишать себя удовольствия… увидеться с тобой.

Гермиона выпрямилась, словно ее окатили холодной водой. Пальцы в ее волосах вдруг напомнили копошащихся насекомых, и она резко дернула головой, сбрасывая его руки.

– Вот как, – сухо проговорила она, с шумом отодвигая стул и вставая. Однако ощущение, что она увязла в чем-то цепком и липком, осталось. – Спасибо за массаж, Драко. И за зелье. Извини… мне нужно в туалет.

Не оглядываясь, она вышла из кабинета, краем глаза заметив, что Малфой снял для нее Защитные заклятия, перед тем как она коснулась ручки двери. Радуясь, что бывала здесь раньше и поэтому знает, где находится туалет, Гермиона завернула за угол и ворвалась в небольшое, выложенное бледно-желтой плиткой помещение уборной, в котором находились два умывальника и три кабинки. Огромное зеркало безжалостно явило отражение ее сверкающих возмущением глаз и растрепанных после манипуляций Малфоя волос.

Манипуляций Малфоя.

Манипуляций, черт побери! Гермиона в сердцах стукнула кулаком по раковине, даже не обратив внимание на ушибленные пальцы. Как она могла быть такой слепой?! Как она могла столь наивно увязнуть в липкой паутине, которую Малфой, даже особо не скрываясь, скрупулезно плел вокруг нее в последние недели, дракл его дери?! Застонав, Гермиона сжала кулаки, вонзив в ладони острые ногти. Тяжелый вздох вырвался из груди, и горестное осознание собственной ошибки навалилось, вдруг лишая сил. Драко был ее Верхним. Вот почему она позволила ему загнать себя в ловушку: она безоговорочно ему доверяла. Интересно, Астория тоже ему верит? Верит, что сейчас он задержался допоздна, работая над документами или новым зельем… Или какую там отговорку Малфой нашел для своей беременной жены, пока сам решил поразвлечься в офисе с бывшей нижней? Он ведь никогда раньше не смешивал работу и интрижки – таким было его железное правило, и даже когда его пальцы коснулись ее плеч, Гермиона все еще верила ему! Глупо и наивно верила, что его прикосновения могут быть просто дружескими! Но шитая белыми нитками история с рецептом не оставила никаких сомнений: Малфой решил соблазнить ее, наплевав на все свои обещания, данные когда-то и ей, и собственной жене. Что ж, он же Малфой. Вполне в его духе.

Тихонько щелкнула дверь, и Гермиона замерла, когда осторожные крадущиеся шаги приблизились и остановились позади нее. Сердце испуганно пропустило удар, а потом резко набрало темп и заколотилось в груди, будто в истерике, а мозг отказывался анализировать и понимать. Неужели Малфой посмеет…

Горячие руки легли ей на талию и медленно поползли вверх, постепенно смещаясь вперед, к груди. Гермиона закрыла глаза, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Словно посчитав ее оцепенение за безмолвное согласие, к тонкой беззащитной коже на шее прижались огненно-горячие губы, будто оставляя болезненное клеймо. Захлебнувшись очередным вздохом, Гермиона дернулась в кольце чужих рук и резко развернулась, желая встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, как когда-то с врагом на войне. Но, словно почуяв неладное, Драко атаковал первым: толкнув ее бедрами к раковине, он прижался к ней всем телом, горячо и властно притянув к себе. Безжалостно сметая все яростные слова и возражения, рвущиеся с ее губ, он набросился на нее жарким поцелуем, собственнически проникнув в рот наглым языком и вырвав из груди протестующий стон, который заставил его вцепиться пальцами ей волосы, против воли удерживая на месте. Гермиона забилась в его стальной хватке, отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от нежеланных рук и губ, но Малфой усилил напор, чувствительно потянув за прядь волос, отчего у нее в душе поднялась ярость. Воздух затрещал от всплеска магии, и краем глаза Гермиона заметила яркую вспышку, охватившую их тела. По ушам ударило бесшумной волной, дыхание перехватило от резкого перепада давления, и в следующий миг словно какая-то неведомая сила одним рывком отбросила Драко к противоположной стене и впечатала спиной в кафельную плитку. Ошеломленная Гермиона, все еще задыхаясь, инстинктивно схватилась за ожерелье на шее и тут же отдернула руку, когда поняла, что змейки словно взбесились и беспорядочно мечутся, источая такую мощную магию, что в кончики коснувшихся их пальцев будто впились миллиарды острейших иголок. Взглянув на свой ошейник, Гермиона увидела, что его окутывает мягкое сияние, которое тут же потускнело и угасло, после чего змейки мгновенно успокоились, снова притворившись обычным ожерельем.

Подняв взгляд, она поняла, что кафель на стене напротив треснул от силы магического удара ее ошейника и уже сделала шаг вперед, чтобы посмотреть, все ли в порядке с сидящим на полу Драко, как вдруг тот поднял на нее безумные глаза на залитом кровью из прокушенной губы лице.

– Гермиона… – прошептал он, протянув к ней руку, и она отшатнулась, выхватив палочку. – Позволь мне объяснить…

– Что тут объяснять, Драко? – горло сдавило спазмом, и голос прервался, но Гермиона успела отстраненно подумать, насколько равнодушно и безжизненно прозвучали ее слова. – Ты… не приближайся ко мне. Просто не приближайся. Не смей, слышишь?

– Пожалуйста… – вдруг прошептал Драко, и его взгляд пронзил ее насквозь, заставив ошеломленно замереть, затаив дыхание. В его глазах горел такой острый голод, такая пронзительная мольба, что Гермиона невольно отшатнулась, понимая, что раньше уже видела подобное. Еще совсем недавно таким взглядом на нее смотрело собственное отражение в зеркале, и безысходность тяжелым грузом лежала на плечах, а разрывающую душу тоску невозможно было ни утопить в алкоголе, ни похоронить под тоннами сверхурочек, не нужных даже Кингсли. Жизнь была похожа на душную пустыню, в которой она медленно умирала от жажды.

До тех пор, пока не встретила Снейпа.

В груди все сжалось, и Гермиона поняла, что сейчас ее просто разорвут бурлящие внутри мысли и эмоции.

– Это… слишком для меня, – пробормотала она и, толкнув дверь, выбежала из туалета. Даже не подумав о том, чтобы забрать пальто, она выскочила на улицу и, не чувствуя холода, бросилась в ближайший переулок, чтобы трангрессировать. Оказавшись дома, она трясущимися руками достала из кухонного шкафчика бутылку Огневиски и пила, пока сознание не поплыло, с облегчением готовясь отключиться. Запоздало подумав о том, как она завтра пойдет на работу, Гермиона добралась до постели и забылась тяжким сном.

Наутро ее охватило странное оцепенение, которое не прошло даже после принятия антипохмельного зелья. Дни полетели кувырком куда-то в невозвратное прошлое, и Гермиона не поняла, когда успела наступить среда – день ее встречи со Снейпом. Она ходила на собрания и на автомате выполняла свои обязанности «правой руки Кингсли», но ее мысли все еще были в офисе Малфоя, застыв там, будто в огромном гадком желе. Она не могла поверить, что все произошедшее действительно реально, а не приснилось ей в каком-то фантасмагоричном сне. Когда Драко почти три года назад объявил, что оставляет Тему, его глаза горели искренней любовью к своей будущей жене. Неужели, как это всегда и бывает в браке, спустя несколько лет между ним и Асторией возникли настолько неразрешимые проблемы, что это подтолкнуло его к измене? Гермиона знала, что такое Тематический голод не понаслышке: этот пожар невозможно потушить ничем, и каждый раз, когда ты наивно полагаешь, что сублимация начала помогать, он вспыхивает с новой силой и опять с легкостью выбивает тебя из колеи. Поэтому она не собиралась осуждать Драко за желание вернуться в Тему, как и за попытку изменить жене: в конце концов, Малфой уже большой мальчик и прекрасно осознает, что делает и к каким последствиям это может привести. Чего она не могла никак понять, а следовательно, простить, это его намерение вмешать в свой адюльтер ее. Она никогда не согласилась бы стать любовницей Малфоя, и он знал об этом с самого начала. Гермиона всегда считала это подлостью, не говоря уже о том, что интрижка с женатым человеком могла бы пагубно сказаться на ее карьере.

Размышляя о странном поведении своего друга, Гермиона тихонько кипела, начиная рвать и метать при малейшем поводе, и на работе все обходили ее стороной, кроме Сэйерса, который, казалось, вообще ничего и никого не боялся, и странным образом его уравновешенность действовала на нее успокаивающе. Она умудрилась дать нагоняй даже Кингсли, который забыл подписать важные бумаги, после чего он мягко предложил ей взять внеочередной выходной. Гермиона лишь покачала головой и отказалась, зная, что ей нужно всего лишь добраться до Коукворта, и тогда все волнения будут изгнаны из ее души властной рукой ее Верхнего.

Она рвалась в «Агонию» так, словно от этого зависела ее жизнь, едва успев наскоро перекусить, чтобы Снейп не наказал ее за то, что она придет на сессию голодной. Накинув огромный толстенный свитер и в который раз мысленно поблагодарив за него Молли Уизли, она выскочила из Министерства и поспешила к ближайшей точке трансгрессии, пообещав себе, что завтра уж точно выкроит время, чтобы зайти после работы в магазин и купить новое пальто взамен оставленного в офисе Драко. Возвращаться за ним или посылать Малфою сову с просьбой вернуть ее вещь Гермиона не хотела. Она вообще не желала в ближайшее время слышать его имя.

В баре как всегда было шумно и весело, и Гермиона ощутила, как необъяснимое тепло поднимается из глубин ее души, когда из-за стойки ей застенчиво помахал Мэтт и поприветствовал своей неповторимой улыбкой Генри, сидящий за одним из столиков вместе с Матильдой, с которой он мило переругивался в прошлый раз. Картины между полками с алкоголем снова были перевешены, и теперь вся композиция радовала глаз идеальной симметрией форм и размеров. Решив расспросить об этом Мэтта позже, она поспешила на второй этаж, зная, что Снейп уже ждет ее.

Гермиона с внезапной робостью постучала в дверь его кабинета, гадая, какая атмосфера царит там сегодня: в прошлый раз ее встретило тревожное затишье перед готовой разразиться бурей гнева и ярости, но в этот раз, кажется, все обошлось. Снейп бросил на нее мимолетный взгляд, взметнувшийся от извечных бумаг у него на столе, и вместо приветствия холодно спросил:

– Почему ты так легко одета?

Гермиона помедлила, снимая свитер и отбрасывая его на журнальный столик. Ей не хотелось рассказывать своему нынешнему Верхнему о том, как ее бывший Верхний начал распускать руки в надежде вернуть ее.

Она вздрогнула, когда змейки на шее зашевелились, ловко и быстро перестраивая колье в ошейник, и нерешительно подняла глаза на Снейпа.

– Я задолжал тебе десять ударов розгами за тот же самый проступок, который ты совершаешь прямо сейчас. Думаю, мне стоит удвоить количество, чтобы ты лучше запомнила урок, – ледяным тоном произнес он, но взгляд его черных глаз не был холодным: в нем на кратчайшую долю секунды промелькнуло нечто, что удивленная Гермиона идентифицировала как беспокойство. Чтобы спрятать собственные эмоции, она опустила голову и медленно встала на колени, заложив руки за голову.

– Прошу прощения за свое непослушание, сэр, – ее голос дрогнул, но продолжила она уже куда более уверенным тоном: – Этого больше не повторится. Я одета не по погоде, потому что… оставила свое пальто там, куда не могу за ним вернуться, и у меня не было времени купить себе новое. Я сделаю это завтра, сэр.

Молчание окутало ее колючим покрывалом, пока Снейп несколько минут изучающе наблюдал за ней, стоящей в позе покорности у его стола. Она не приняла душ, не смыла с себя макияж и все еще была полностью одета, но уже ощутила томное прикосновение вожделения между бедрами, где начала скапливаться влага, выделяющаяся, кажется, просто от одного взгляда ее Верхнего.

– Иди сюда, – наконец прорезал тишину его бархатный голос, и Гермиона послушно поднялась и направилась к нему. – Садись ко мне на колени, – добавил Снейп, когда она остановилась рядом.

На этот раз приказ не вызвал такого сильного смущения, и Гермиона, направляемая его уверенными руками, через несколько секунд оказалась на жестких мужских коленях лицом к лицу со Снейпом. Он оглядел легкий румянец, выступивший у нее на щеках, и вдруг сказал:

– Рассказывай, что случилось.

– Сэр? – пробормотала Гермиона, чуть крепче сжав лежащие у него на предплечьях ладони, и тут же обругала себя за эту оплошность. Хотя он наверняка и без того уже заметил, что она что-то скрывает и поэтому нервничает.

– Защитные чары на твоем ошейнике срабатывали как минимум два раза, – горячие руки легли ей на бедра и слегка сжали их. – Неужели вы заразились от Поттера его способностью влипать в неприятности и теперь не можете прожить без них и дня, мисс Грейнджер? Смотри на меня и отвечай, или я снова удвою количество ударов розгами, которое ты сегодня получишь, – добавил он, когда она попыталась уклониться от затягивающих вихрей просыпающегося гнева в его глазах.

– В первый раз это была случайность, сэр, – выпалила Гермиона, которую всерьез напугала перспектива получить сорок ударов розгами: она была уверена, что не сможет выдержать такое наказание. – Мой… м-м друг захотел… рассмотреть колье поближе, и оно его оттолкнуло. А потом…

– На моих уроках из тебя не приходилось вытягивать ответы, – раздраженно прорычал Снейп. – Может, мне принести Сыворотку правды?

– Потом один человек поцеловал меня… без моего согласия, сэр, – решив не обращать внимания на его угрозы, наконец смогла ответить Гермиона. – И ваш ошейник отбросил его от меня. Сначала я не поняла, что произошло, но потом заметила, что цепочки светятся… Сэр, могу я задать вопрос?

– Мне следовало знать, что этим все и закончится, – в его голосе четко слышалось раздражение, но на лице, которое сейчас было так близко, на секунду мелькнула другая эмоция. – Задавай, иначе твое любопытство все равно рано или поздно настигнет меня.

– Спасибо, сэр, – Гермиона поерзала на его бедрах, и Снейп поморщился. – Сэр, ваш ошейник теперь будет отталкивать от меня каждого, кто… м… прикоснется ко мне? Естественно, я имею в виду не рукопожатия и случайные прикосновения, иначе у меня уже возникли бы проблемы на работе, но… если я захочу кого-то обнять… м-м… по-дружески, его тоже оттолкнет ваша магия?

– Твое беспокойство вполне понятно, – кивнул Снейп и на секунду задумался. – Я покажу тебе, как работает ошейник.

Его руки, сжимающие ее бедра, скользнули на талию и настойчиво потянули ее тело вперед. Время остановилось, замерев от неожиданности, и, кажется, все вокруг вдруг стало мелким и незначительным, когда Снейп склонился и мучительно медленно потянулся к ее губам. Их дыхание соприкоснулось, и в глазах потемнело от интимности этого момента, казавшегося самым эротичным из всего, что Снейп когда-либо делал с ней, несмотря на то, что их губы пока даже не дотронулись друг до друга. Кровь застучала в ушах, перекачиваемая слишком разогнавшимся сердцем, а внутри окаменевшего в предвкушении тела замерла сама душа, трепеща от невероятности происходящего. Неужели сейчас она ощутит вкус поцелуя своего Верхнего? Тогда, наверное, небеса обрушатся на грешную землю, и вокруг расцветут райские сады… потому что нет на свете большего счастья, чем поцелуй столь желанного человека.

Каждая секунда, пока его губы тянулись к ней, казалась вечностью, наполненной жестокой агонией ожидания, но Гермиона не смела шевельнуться, чтобы сделать движение ему навстречу, боясь, что тогда волшебство прервется, рассеется, как сладкий мираж, оставив вместо себя лишь бесплотный призрак надежды. В последнее мгновение она закрыла глаза в безумном стремлении заставить весь окружающий мир исчезнуть, чтобы в образовавшейся пустоте, подобной той, из которой рождаются миры, ощутить живительное прикосновение создателя своей вселенной.

Жесткие губы дотронулись до ее губ невесомо, невероятно нежно, и замерли на секунду… чтобы потом отстраниться и больше не вернуться.

– Теперь понятно? – мягко прозвучал бархатный голос, показавшийся сейчас грубым ударом бладжера прямо под дых, разбившим вдребезги хрупкое блаженство, не успевшее даже до конца окутать Гермиону. Она медленно открыла глаза, не осознавая, что произошло и где она находится, а на губах все еще полыхало острым огнем прикосновение его губ – которое длилось едва ли дольше секунды и в следующее мгновение трансформировалось в горечь, пролившуюся в горло едкой кислотой и начавшую жечь нежную ткань души.

– Что ж, тогда я объясню, – равнодушно сказал Снейп, и Гермиона, подавив в себе желание дать ему пощечину, опустила глаза, чтобы спрятать выступившие слезы. – На этот ошейник наложены мои чары, но создан он был на твоей крови. Чтобы заставить сработать его защиту, нужно твое желание… или, скорее, нежелание испытать на себе чужое воздействие любого рода.

– Сэр…

– Да, это значит, что меня сейчас точно так же могло отбросить прочь, как твоего наглого воздыхателя, – спокойно кивнул Снейп, но в его глазах медленно тлела какая-то незнакомая Гермионе эмоция, которую она не видела у него ранее. Впрочем, он был слишком хорошим окклюментом, чтобы она могла считать себя экспертом в толковании его чувств по мимике и взгляду.

– Ошейник никак не отреагировал, потому что ты хотела этот поцелуй, – вдруг жестко добавил он, и Гермиона съежилась у него на коленях, ощущая, как болит душа. – Посмотри на меня.

Понимая, что не осмелится нарушить еще один его приказ на сегодня, она неохотно подняла глаза, и в тот миг, когда бушующая бездна его взгляда поглотила ее, Снейп вдруг грубо подхватил ее под ягодицы и резко встал, удерживая ее на руках так легко, будто она ничего не весила. В три шага он обогнул стол, рывком развернул ее, ставя на ноги, схватил за волосы и впечатал грудью в деревянную поверхность, прижав щекой к крышке стола.

Точными и быстрыми движениями он задрал ее платье, рванул вниз трусики вместе с колготками и отбросил их в сторону. Нетерпеливо зажужжала молния брюк, и Гермиона вскрикнула от дикой смеси удовольствия и боли, когда его твердый член грубо ворвался внутрь истекающего смазкой влагалища, требовательно раздвигая стенки и чувствительно толкнувшись в шейку матки.

Гермиона могла лишь слабо постанывать, крепко прижатая к жесткому столу. Ощущение мужской властной силы и собственной покорной беспомощности охватили ее, сводя с ума и придавая совсем другой смысл этому очевидному бесцеремонному использованию ее тела для чужого удовольствия. Это был не секс: Снейп просто грубо имел ее, собственнически вбиваясь внутрь готового его принять мокрого отверстия, до синяков сжимая бедра, оттягивая волосы, впечатывая себя в нее, чтобы оставить следы и утвердить свое право обладания ею. Его движения становились все резче и размашистей, когда он хрипло прорычал, напоминая упивающегося своей добычей хищника:

– Я запрещаю тебе кончать, – его хватка в ее волосах стала еще жестче, и вместо ответа Гермиона смогла лишь что-то невнятно прохрипеть, полностью потерявшись в ощущениях, которые были квинтэссенцией физического подчинения. Еще несколько жестких толчков казавшегося огромным члена, вспышка боли от сжавших нежную плоть на бедре сильных пальцев, хриплый, торжествующий рык, вырвавшийся из груди Снейпа, и Гермиона почувствовала, как пульсирует мужская плоть внутри нее, выплескивая во влагалище теплую сперму.

По-прежнему прижимаясь щекой к столу, она жадно хватала ртом воздух, казавшийся густым и горячим от наполнившего его аромата похоти. Все еще твердый член покинул ее с влажным хлюпающим звуком, и Снейп отошел, оставив ее без сил полулежать на столе. Голова казалась пустой, а внутри, в наполненном густым семенем влагалище, все еще трепетало распаленное почти до наивысшей точки возбуждение, требуя свое. Но удовольствие от собственной покорности мужчине, беспощадно насладившемуся ее телом, казалось в эту минуту превыше собственного физического удовлетворения, и Гермиона купалась в нем, будто в наивысшей благодати.

– Не двигайся, – его голос был по-прежнему хриплым, но прозвучал строго и требовательно.

– Да, сэр, – не открывая глаза, пробормотала Гермиона, понимая, что не смогла бы шевельнуться, даже если бы сильно захотела: ноги подгибались, и она обмякла, полностью оперевшись верхней половиной тела на крышку стола. Лениво прислушиваясь к раздающимся за спиной звукам и шорохам, она поняла, что Снейп поправил и застегнул штаны и вышел в спальню. Она вздрогнула, когда ощутила, как из нее начала сочиться сперма вперемешку с ее собственной смазкой и попыталась покрепче сжать ноги.

– Я приказал тебе не двигаться, – вдруг раздался совсем рядом голос неслышно подошедшего Снейпа, и его ладони легли на внутреннюю поверхность ее бедер, принуждая раздвинуть ноги на ширину плеч. – Я хочу видеть, как из тебя капает на пол, когда буду тебя пороть. Напоминаю, что сегодня я накажу тебя розгами, как и обещал на позапрошлой сессии. Но сначала нужно уладить кое-что еще. Подними голову.

Увидев возле своего лица небольшой флакончик, Гермиона послушно приподнялась и проглотила горьковатое зелье, которое Снейп своей рукой влил ей в рот. Распознать, что он ей дал, не получилось, и она озадаченно подняла взгляд. Заметив это, он пояснил:

– Противозачаточное. Усовершенствованная версия того зелья, что популярно сейчас на рынке. Вернись в позу.

Гермиона снова прижалась щекой к столу, подавив в себе желание задать вопрос: сейчас явно неподходящее время пытаться выяснить, не является ли это зелье следующим после «Наркоза» в производственном плане «Малфой Трейдинг». Интересоваться, кто именно был автором усовершенствованной версии, явно было излишним.

Раздался знакомый свист рассекаемого воздуха от пробного замаха, и Гермиона поняла, что он ходил не только за зельем, но и за заранее подготовленными прутьями, пучок которых вдруг приземлился на стол возле ее лица.

– Запас на случай, если некоторые сломаются в процессе, – холодно пояснил Снейп и вдруг нежно погладил саднящее место на ее бедре, где вечером наверняка проявятся синяки от его пальцев. Гермиона закрыла глаза, снова обескураженная этой его двойственностью: способностью одновременно быть грубым и заботливым, причинять боль и ласкать.

– Ты помнишь, за что получишь наказание? – его рука покинула ее, и Гермиона вздохнула от ощущения потери.

– Да, сэр. Я проявила неуважение, не ответив на ваши вопросы, – и, не дожидаясь, когда он прикажет, добавила: – Пожалуйста, накажите меня, сэр.

– Хорошая девочка, – промурлыкал он, и все в душе Гермионы затрепетало. – Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты столь же хорошо выдержать порку. Двадцать ударов. Ты будешь считать каждый и благодарить меня. Если собьешься, я добавлю еще по два удара за каждую ошибку. Менять позу запрещается. Тебе все понятно?

– Да, сэр.

– Напомни мне свое стоп-слово.

– «Уизли», сэр, – Гермиона внутренне сжалась, закрыв глаза и чувствуя под щекой твердое надежное дерево стола. Она слегка царапнула по нему ногтями, и замерла в тревожно-предвкушающем ожидании первого удара.

В этот раз воздух не засвистел, а густо загудел, когда Снейп замахнулся и начал рисовать на ее белых, уже успевших позабыть, что такое порка, ягодицах алый узор. Гермиона выдохнула, ощутив множественные вспышки боли, и поняла, что он порет ее сразу пучком прутьев.

– Один, спасибо, сэр, – пробормотала она, понимая, что первые удары будут разогревом, если он решил не использовать для этого сначала руку. И действительно: первые шесть прошли легко, оставив ощущение тепла и легкой покалывающей боли на коже.

– Разогрев окончен, – будто читая ее мысли, объявил Снейп, когда она поблагодарила его за шестой удар. – Ты готова продолжать?

– Да, сэр, – маленькое пятнышко страха черной кляксой расцвело на яркой палитре эмоций у нее в душе: она знала, что ее Верхний не причинит ей вреда, но наказание на то и было наказанием, чтобы не даваться слишком легко. Она глубоко вздохнула, готовясь к настоящей боли, и та не заставила себя долго ждать. Огонь вспыхнул на коже после следующего удара, и Гермиона больше не стонала, а вскрикивала, с каждым разом все громче и отчаяннее. Прутики, хоть и были аккуратно зачищены и тщательно подготовлены, оставляли на ягодицах микроранки, которые нещадно саднили, заставляя сжиматься в ожидании нового удара.

– Расслабься, – вдруг сказал Снейп, когда она поблагодарила его в четырнадцатый раз. – Ты сама делаешь себе больнее, – его рука невесомо погладила ее пылающую задницу, и Гермиона против воли всхлипнула от необычайной нежности, которую он вложил в этот жест, хотя плакать она пока не собиралась. Закрыв глаза, она наслаждалась легкими касаниями его руки, которая казалась прохладной на разогретой поркой коже.

– Ты вряд ли понимаешь, насколько ты прекрасна сейчас.

Его слова вырвали ее из блаженной неги, в которую она погрузилась от его прикосновений, и Гермиона слегка изогнула шею, пытаясь посмотреть назад так, чтобы не отрывать щеку от стола и не получить еще одно наказание за нарушение приказа не двигаться.

– Боль и твое беспрекословное ее принятие превращают красоту твоего тела в совершенство, – просто сказал Снейп, будто объясняя нечто совершенно очевидное.

Гермиона резко выдохнула, чувствуя на глазах предательскую влагу: Драко никогда не говорил ей ничего подобного. Да и от Снейпа она не ожидала комплимента не только своему послушанию, но и внешности. По правде говоря, она вообще не думала, что ее бывший профессор способен сказать нечто такое, тем более ей, «невыносимой всезнайке», так и не добившейся его одобрения в школе. Тончайшая мокрая дорожка расчертила ее горящую румянцем щеку, и Гермиона закрыла глаза, отчаянно надеясь, что Снейп этого не замечает. И как всегда, надеясь напрасно.

Его рука легла на внутреннюю поверхность ее бедра, заставив царящий в душе сумбур эмоций отойти на второй план, чтобы вперед снова выдвинулось всеобъемлющее смущение от осознания того, насколько сильно из нее течет.

– Да, мисс Грейнджер, – промурлыкал Снейп, небрежно проводя пальцем по набухшим покрасневшим половым губам, отчего она застонала. – Под вами на полу уже лужа. Интересно, станет ли она еще больше, если я скажу вам, что позже планирую трахнуть вас в задницу? – он склонился над ней, и она ощутила совсем рядом тепло его тела и горячее дыхание, от которого затрепетали волосы возле уха. – Сегодня я впервые сделаю тебя своей одним из самых извращенных способов, какой только изобрело человечество за все время. Ты хочешь этого?

– О Мерлин, да! Да, сэр! – простонала Гермиона, чувствуя себя так, будто стадо бешеных фестралов несет ее куда-то за границу безумия. Как этот человек может так легко переключаться с трогательных и нежных комплиментов на нечто настолько грязное и пошлое, заставляя ее за секунду разгоняться от слез до дикой похоти?

– Продолжай считать, – голос снова наполнился холодом, когда он отступил назад, готовясь возобновить порку. – На каком ударе мы остановились?

– На четырнадцатом, сэр, – выдохнула Гермиона, пытаясь взять себя в руки после всего, что сейчас произошло.

– Очень хорошо, – похвалил Снейп и обрушил на нее следующую волну боли. Последние шесть ударов оказались еще сильнее предыдущих, и Гермиона почувствовала, как из глаз снова текут слезы. Ее слова благодарности за порку теперь перемежались всхлипываниями и стонами, и становилось все труднее держать позу. Поясница ныла от напряжения, а ноги заболели из-за тяжелых усилий, которые Гермиона прилагала, чтобы не брыкаться и не подпрыгивать на месте от боли.

– Еще один, – сказал Снейп, и в его голосе, обычно лишенном даже малейшего следа эмоций, явственно послышалась теплота. – Стой смирно.

– Да, сэр, – невнятно пробормотала Гермиона, уткнувшись себе в руку в попытке заглушить рвущиеся из груди крики. Розги безжалостно свистнули еще раз, и она захлебнулась рыданиями больше от облегчения, что все закончилось, чем от новой вспышки боли в исполосованных ягодицах.

– Двадцать, спасибо, сэр, – сквозь слезы выдавила из себя она и тут же почувствовала, как Снейп за плечи сдергивает ее со стола и прижимает к груди, обнимая и буквально удерживая на руках, потому что ноги Гермионы отказались слушаться, и она обмякла, рыдая ему в футболку. Он опустился вместе с ней прямо на пол, и она свернулась в клубок на его коленях, ощущая себя так, словно рассыплется на осколки, если Снейп ее отпустит. Но он и не собирался, лишь нежно поглаживал ее по спине и волосам, окутывая ласкающими волнами своего глубокого голоса:

– Ты прекрасно справилась с сегодняшним наказанием. Выдержала все удары, не поменяв позы. Я очень доволен тобой и твоим послушанием.

– Спасибо, сэр, – невнятно пробормотала она, все еще уткнувшись ему в грудь и не желая, чтобы этот момент заканчивался. Безжалостно сминая пальцами его футболку, она прильнула к нему теснее, надеясь, что он не оттолкнет, и ощутила облегчение, когда он обвил ее руками и зарылся лицом в беспорядочно рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы. Это было настолько не похоже на него, настолько интимно, что слезы снова полились из глаз Гермионы, и Снейп не отпускал ее, мягко укачивая, пока она окончательно не успокоилась.

– Ты готова продолжать? – хрипло прогудел его голос над ухом, и она кивнула, но затем, спохватившись, поспешно добавила:

– Да, сэр.

И тут же его руки вздернули ее наверх, поднимая на ноги, а затем легко развернули, как куклу, и поставили на колени лицом к столу. Его кулак жестко сжал волосы, и Гермиона вскрикнула, сначала от боли, а потом от неожиданности, когда он заставил ее нагнуться и вдруг ткнул лицом в небольшое пятнышко натекшей из нее за время порки смазки и спермы. Густая терпко пахнущая жидкость, уже успевшая слегка подсохнуть, растеклась под щекой, крепко прижатой к полу, и новая вспышка возбуждения охватила пульсирующее влагалище Гермионы, закрывшей глаза от сладкого унижения.

– Позу не менять. Стой так, – приказал Снейп, судя по звуку голоса, перемещающийся по комнате у нее за спиной, а затем его рука раздвинула ее ягодицы, и на колечко ануса капнула вязкая смазка, которую тут же распределили снаружи и внутри его пальцы.

– М-м-м, – простонала Гермиона, когда внутрь уверенно вошла твердая широкая пробка. – Пожалуйста, сэр…

– Ты хочешь о чем-то попросить? – поинтересовался Снейп, и холод в его голосе резко контрастировал с жаркими ласками, которые его пальцы обрушили на напряженный набухший клитор, ноющий от перевозбуждения.

– Да, сэр… – замирая от собственной храбрости и распущенности, пробормотала Гермиона. – Пожалуйста…

– Северус! – вдруг раздался обеспокоенный голос Кэрол вместе с аккуратным стуком в дверь. – Прости, что прерываю, Северус, но…

Снейп едва слышно зарычал, снимая заглушающее заклинание, чтобы миссис Уитби смогла его услышать, но его голос прозвучал как обычно ровно, когда он спросил:

– Что случилось, Кэрол?

– Северус, тут Драко Малфой…

– Я встречаюсь с ним только завтра, – прервал ее Снейп, и его раздражение вырвалось наружу явно намеренно, заставив стоящую на коленях Гермиону поежиться.

– Я тоже ему так сказала! Но он не хочет ничего слышать! Северус, пожалуйста… Он пугает людей в баре…

Мгновение тишины, повисшей в комнате, показалось Гермионе затишьем перед бурей, но затем Снейп спокойно ответил:

– Скажи ему, что я сейчас спущусь.

Гермиона шевельнулась, но строгий оклик припечатал ее щеку обратно к лужице спермы.

– Я приказал тебе не менять позу! Если я вернусь и обнаружу, что ты двигалась, твои соски снова будут ждать иглы. Тебе все понятно? – судя по звуку его голоса и удаляющимся шагам, Снейп явно обернулся в дверях, ожидая ответа.

– Да, сэр, – нерешительно пробормотала в пол Гермиона, борясь с желанием задать ему вопрос и навлечь тем самым на себя новую волну гнева. Но ее Верхний, как и прежде, отлично читал ее, даже не глядя ей в лицо.

– Я вернусь через десять минут, – уже мягче добавил он, и Гермиона немного расслабилась.

– Спасибо, сэр, – ответила она и тут же услышала щелчок замка в двери.

Возбуждение, подогретое было анальной пробкой и умелыми пальцами Снейпа на клиторе, почтительно отошло в сторону, давая возможность разогнаться мозгу. Несмотря на неудобную позу и боль в коленях, Гермиона лихорадочно размышляла, пытаясь просчитать варианты и понять, насколько велика вероятность того, что Драко знает о них со Снейпом. Иначе зачем ему, бизнесмену, ценящему свое время и уважающему время других, приходить тогда, когда его не ждут? Или она слишком эгоистична, считая, что весь мир вертится вокруг нее, а у Малфоя, на самом деле возникли какие-то проблемы с производством, требующие срочной консультации мастера зелий? Как бы то ни было, ей решительно не нравилась вся эта ситуация, а еще больше не нравилось то, что от Снейпа, конечно, вряд ли можно будет дождаться каких-то разъяснений.

Она успела уже начать нервничать, когда наконец, спустя ровно десять минут, хлопнула дверь, и Снейп влетел в комнату, как некогда в учебный класс, заставляя сжиматься в предчувствии чего-то неприятного. Волна магии прошла по помещению, запечатывая и изолируя его, и тут же на ягодице Гермионы расцвел жар от легкого шлепка.

– Хорошая девочка, – ласково промурлыкал Снейп, быстро, но аккуратно вынимая пробку. – Я знаю, как болят твои колени, но потерпи еще немного.

Хриплый стон вырвался из ее груди, то ли от необъяснимой нежности, окутавшей ее после его слов, то ли от ощущения прохладной смазки, щедро льющейся в раскрытое после пробки пылающее отверстие, ко входу в которое через мгновение прижалась твердая головка, показавшаяся вдруг огромной.

– Ты скажешь мне сразу, как только почувствуешь, что не можешь больше терпеть. Тебе ясно, Гермиона? – его длинные пальцы слегка поглаживали саднящую после розг кожу, успокаивая и расслабляя.

– Да, сэр… Пожалуйста… Я хочу ощутить вас… внутри… – запинаясь проговорила Гермиона, отчаянно краснея, и закрыла глаза. Мужская рука грубо оторвала ее за волосы от пола, и темные глаза несколько секунд изучали ее лицо, покрытое корочкой засохшей спермы.

– Очень хорошо, – наконец похвалил он, встречая ее испуганный, переполненный похотью взгляд своими темными обжигающими глазами. – Чего еще ты хочешь?

– Сэр? – пробормотала Гермиона, чувствуя, как смазка, которую он щедро налил в нее, начинает растекаться, а волосы до предела натянулись от его жесткой хватки. В голове была невнятная каша, щедро приправленная возбуждением, и понять, что говорит Снейп, казалось невозможным.

– Тебе нужно всего лишь прямо сказать, чего ты от меня хочешь, и сегодня – только сегодня – я исполню твое желание, – его голос казался шершавым пергаментом, скользящим по коже, вызывая мурашки, и Гермиона задрожала от этого опьяняющего ощущения, вкупе с бурлящим в ней вожделением и жаждой подчинения грозящими толкнуть ее за грань безумия.

– Я… я хочу, чтобы вы… – она замерла в испуге, не решаясь попросить о том, чего действительно хотела – о поцелуе, которым он лишь жестоко подразнил ее, поэтому в последний момент передумала и прошептала: – Я хочу, чтобы ваша сперма осталась внутри меня… Хочу вспоминать о том, что было, когда пойду завтра на работу… – она жалобно пискнула, когда Снейп снова ткнул ее лицом в пол и надавил головкой на скользкое отверстие ануса, медленно, но безжалостно протискиваясь внутрь. Гермиона вскрикнула, и он тут же остановился, дожидаясь, пока вспышка боли утихнет, а судорожно сжавшиеся мышцы расслабятся.

Гермиона тяжело дышала ртом, уткнувшись носом в пол, и слабо постанывала, пока его член медленно, по миллиметру, ввинчивался внутрь, грубо раздвигая стенки заднего прохода. Теперь она поняла, почему он так долго заставлял ее носить дома пробку, постепенно увеличивая ее размер: даже несмотря на опыт с Драко, если бы Снейп попытался проникнуть в нее без предварительной подготовки, скорее всего, травм было бы не избежать. Тупая боль, раздирающая анус, через некоторое время ослабела, трансформировавшись в ощущение растянутости и заполненности, и Гермиона поняла, что головка проскользнула внутрь, и дальше будет легче. Сделав несколько осторожных движений вперед-назад, Снейп аккуратно, но уверенно продвинулся до конца, и ее половых губ коснулись его яички.

– Сэр… – неверяще пробормотала Гермиона, задыхаясь от нахлынувшего на нее понимания, что всего через несколько секунд ее Верхний будет трахать ее в задницу. – Сэр, у меня получилось… принять вас … полностью?

Снейп издал странное шипение, но затем его рука потянулась вниз и, проникнув пальцами под ее бедром, отыскала клитор и начала медленно и дразняще его потирать.

– Да, мисс Грейнджер, – промурлыкал он, по-прежнему не двигаясь внутри нее. – И я намереваюсь повторить процесс. Ты готова?

– Да, сэр, – простонала она и почувствовала, как он медленно выходит, оставив внутри только головку, а затем так же неспешно толкается обратно. – Пожалуйста, быстрее, сэр.

– Как пожелаешь, – спокойно ответил он, будто вел светскую беседу и не был погружен на всю длину в ее задницу. Выйдя на этот раз наполовину, он немного грубее ворвался внутрь, а затем взял быстрый и жесткий темп, начав размашисто и властно вбиваться в узкое отверстие. Его палец ни на секунду не покидал клитор, продолжая вытворять безумства с маленьким комочком плоти, и Гермиона закричала, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается, будто готовясь к взрыву сверхновой. Сознание плыло по волнам подчинения, покорное телу, полностью отдавшемуся во власть мужчины, способного сводить с ума одним лишь своим голосом. Осознание, что она отдается ему так распутно и бесстыдно, стоя в откровенной позе с засохшей на щеке спермой, заставляло чувствовать себя восхитительно порочной, и одурманивающий восторг от собственной смелости опьянял и завораживал. Казалось, она решилась переступить некий барьер, отделяющий технического ассистента Министра магии Гермиону Грейнджер от похотливой и развязной женщины, покоряющейся мужчине по первому слову. И ей невероятно хотелось быть развратной и безотказной для него. В голове крутилось одно-единственное слово, которое как нельзя лучше охарактеризовало бы ее в этот момент, но Гермиона не любила слышать о себе подобное даже в разгар жаркого секса, считая подобные словечки оскорблением. На ее счастье, Снейп никогда ее так не называл, словно без слов понял, что ей будет неприятно, но сейчас нельзя было отрицать: она чувствовала себя именно развратной шлюхой.

Головокружительная смесь удовольствия от ритмичных ласк клитора и легкой боли в растянутом до предела заднем проходе заставляли низ живота сжиматься в сладких спазмах – предвестниках оргазма. Свободной рукой Снейп легонько шлепнул ее по выпоротой заднице, и Гермиона застонала, подхваченная бурной рекой ощущений, готовясь вот-вот рухнуть в пучину наслаждения. Почти не осознавая реальность, она выдохнула:

– Еще…

И тут же получила очередной шлепок, отозвавшийся колючей болью и теплом на коже. Член Снейпа ритмично и неутомимо таранил ее отверстие, которое наверняка больше нельзя будет назвать узким и тугим, и как только его пальцы жестко ущипнули клитор, Гермиона задергалась под ним, бурно кончая и захлебываясь нахлынувшими на нее ощущениями. Почувствовав, как сжимаются ее мышцы вокруг члена, Снейп ускорил движения, зная, что ей, скорее всего, станет неприятно, как только оргазм схлынет, подобно прибойной волне, а на первый план выйдет саднящее ощущение в заднице. Не желая доставлять ей ненужную боль, он отпустил себя, и Гермиона сквозь шум в ушах услышала его рычание и почувствовала, как подергивается внутри нее член, выплескивая сперму внутрь прямой кишки.

Ноги и руки отказывались держать, затекшие еще во время десятиминутного ожидания, и Гермиона рухнула на пол, чудом избежав столкновения головой с передней панелью стола. И тут же почувствовала, как заклинание рывком вздернуло ее наверх, прямо в теплые объятия тяжело дышащего Снейпа. В три шага он пересек кабинет, ногой распахнул дверь в спальню и, подойдя к кровати, опустил Гермиону в уютную мягкость подушек. Уткнувшись носом в темно-серую наволочку, она с наслаждением вдохнула аромат можжевельника, исходящий от постельного белья, но, почувствовав, как рядом прогнулся матрас, рванулась к Снейпу и устроилась у него на плече, прильнув к его горячему боку. Одеяло, послушное беспалочковой магии, само наползло на них обоих, окутав теплом, и Гермиона растворилась в спокойствии и неге, которые приняли ее в свои ласковые объятия после бурного неистовства в кабинете.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – лениво докатился до нее усталый голос Снейпа, и она краем сознания отметила, что прямо сейчас он, похоже, слишком вымотан, чтобы скрывать эмоции. Любопытство юрким непоседливым зверьком скользнуло по ее измученному телу и чувствительно укусило, заставив действовать: привстать и взглянуть на Снейпа.

– Все хорошо, сэр, – прошептала она, завороженно глядя в его спокойное лицо и удивляясь выражению умиротворения на нем.

– Перевернись на живот, – вдруг приказал он, и Гермиона удивленно моргнула: почему-то ей казалось, что время приказов кончилось, но, судя по требовательному огоньку, вспыхнувшему во взгляде Снейпа, она ошиблась. Неловко перекатившись в сторону, она растянулась на постели во весь рост, уткнувшись лицом в простыню.

– Раздвинь ягодицы руками, – последовало следующее распоряжение, и Гермиона порадовалась, что он не видит ее лица, которое залилось краской от одной мысли о том, как сейчас наверняка выглядит ее некогда узкое отверстие: покрасневшим, разработанным и влажным от смазки и сочащейся изнутри спермы.

Кровать слегка скрипнула, когда Снейп переместился поближе, и Гермиона невольно вздрогнула, когда его палец легонько коснулся сморщенного ануса, и не смогла сдержать стона, поняв, что он проник внутрь, почти не встретив сопротивления мышц. Сделав круговое движение и словно ощупав стенки заднего прохода, палец исчез, а его рука ласково погладила выпоротые ягодицы, все еще теплые после розг.

– Я оставлю на столике в кабинете мазь, – в его бархатном голосе звучала забота, и Гермиона нежилась в ней, как в теплой ласковой воде, согретой южным солнцем. – Если появится кровь или просто дискомфорт, ты будешь пользоваться ею два раз в день, смазывая себя внутри и снаружи. Тебе все понятно?

– Да, сэр, – невнятно отозвалась Гермиона, все еще не поднимая голову.

– Мы больше не на сессии, поэтому – Северус, – невозмутимо произнес Снейп, и словно в подтверждение его слов, змейки на шее зашуршали, перестраиваясь в колье. Снова устроившись на своем месте, он привлек ее к себе, и Гермиона с удовольствием уткнулась носом в его футболку, которую он так ни разу и не снял, и расслабилась, прислушиваясь к тихому звуку его дыхания.

Сон уже почти окутал ее, когда Снейп осторожно пошевелился и переместил ее со своей груди на подушку.

– Отдыхай. Если хочешь, можешь остаться здесь на ночь, – негромко произнес он, заметив, что Гермиона нехотя разлепила сонные глаза и вопросительно посмотрела на него.

– М-м-м… спасибо, сэр… Северус… но мне все же надо идти. Завтра рано утром совещание, а дома у меня документы к нему…

Снейп лишь коротко кивнул и, окинув ее напоследок ничего не выражающим взглядом, вышел.

Полежав еще несколько минут, Гермиона неохотно встала и направилась в ванную. Увидев на своем лице потеки косметики, она вдруг сообразила, что так и не смыла ее, а Снейп ничего об этом не сказал, явно изменив сегодня своему правилу отправлять ее в душ перед каждой сессией.

Наскоро приведя себя в порядок, она вышла в кабинет в поисках своих вещей и потрясенно застыла: на столике, рядом со свитером и сумочкой, лежало ее аккуратно сложенное пальто, которое она оставила в офисе «Малфой Трейдинг». Сомнений не оставалось: Драко знает об их отношениях со Снейпом. Вот только для чего он приходил? Если бы он просто хотел вернуть пальто, то мог бы сделать это еще раньше, забежав в Министерство и не заставляя ее три дня мерзнуть в свитере, который, конечно, хоть и был теплым, но совершенно не подходил для такой погоды. Нет, он явно собирался «застукать» их с Северусом «на месте преступления», вот только зачем? И о чем они говорили со Снейпом?

Гермиона медленно подняла пальто и внимательно его осмотрела, словно ища какие-то следы, будто на светлой ткани могла само собой возникнуть обвиняющая надпись, что обладательница этой вещи чуть было не стала соучастницей адюльтера. Убедившись, что всему виной лишь ее разыгравшееся воображение, она оделась, затолкала свитер в свою бездонную сумку и направилась к выходу. Как вдруг следующая мысль заставила ее похолодеть: она ведь ни слова не сказала Снейпу о том, у кого именно оставила пальто и кто пытался ее поцеловать. Исходя из ее осторожных слов, это могли быть совершенно разные люди. Вот только теперь Северус знает. Но судя по тому, что он ничего ей не сказал, это совсем его не беспокоит. Гермиона вздохнула: ну конечно, ему наверняка все равно, что творится в личной жизни его нижней. С чего бы ему ревновать?

Быстро сбежав по лестнице вниз, в подсобку, она вдруг застыла уже на полпути к выходу, услышав с кухни тихие голоса и знакомое имя, прозвучавшее будто гром среди ясного неба.

– Мэтт, не забудь, пожалуйста, после смены захватить домой вот эту сумку, – сказала Кэрол, и в ее голосе звучала усталость. – Утром тебе придется съездить к Мэри и передать ей коробку от Северуса.

– Отлично, – недовольно проворчал Мэтт. – Это значит, что я опять не успею к Уиллу. У меня вообще-то выходной, мам!

Гермиона огляделась и сделала осторожный шаг по направлению к кухне. Сердце забилось быстрее, а кончики пальцев начало покалывать от нетерпения. Она надеялась, что разговор о Мэри продолжится, а не перескочит на другие темы, и у нее появится шанс хоть что-то узнать об этой неведомой женщине, которую так защищает Снейп.

– Я знаю, Мэтти, – вдруг виновато вздохнула миссис Уитби. – Знаю, что ты устал. Но ты же понимаешь, что Северус наш единственный шанс хоть на какой-то заработок. Он вернулся в Коукворт так вовремя… Я не знаю, что мы бы сейчас делали без него и его бара. Не говоря уже о том, как много он помогает Томми. Если бы не Северус, тот кошмар мог бы повториться, и я... уже слишком стара, чтобы еще раз пережить такую потерю. Поэтому, если мистеру Снейпу нужно, чтобы ты в свой выходной забежал к его Мэри и передал ей коробку, ты сделаешь это без всяких возражений, ты понял меня, Мэтью?

«Забежал к его Мэри». _Его Мэри._

Гермиона почувствовала, как земля резко уходит у нее из-под ног, и она летит прямо в мифический тартар – преисподнюю, где ее встретят старые знакомые – демоны, живущие у нее в душе.

– Но, мам…

– Нет! – вдруг резко перебила сына Кэрол, и в ее голосе зазвучали знакомые властные нотки, ясно дающие понять, что спорить с ней в этот момент бесполезно. – Это меньшее, что мы можем сделать в благодарность ему! Северус слишком важен для нас, так же как ему важна Мэри, поэтому ты, Мэтью, встанешь завтра с утра пораньше и отправишься к ней, чтобы передать все, что мистер Снейп подготовил для нее, тебе все ясно?

– Да, мам, – уныло пробурчал Мэтт, и Гермиона почувствовала, что падает еще глубже, на самое дно своего личного ада. Почему, как только ей начинает казаться, что они со Снейпом становятся чуть ближе, случается что-то, отчего пропасть, разделяющая их, лишь увеличивается, грозя вскоре превратиться в непреодолимую?

Вылетев из подсобки в полупустой зал бара, где мирно потягивали свое пиво последние завсегдатаи, Гермиона резко толкнула жалобно скрипнувшую дверь и помчалась к точке трансгрессии, пытаясь убежать от собственных мыслей, следующих за ней по пятам. Как вдруг тусклый свет фонаря выхватил из темноты одинокую фигуру человека, преградившего ей путь в переулок.


	13. Chapter 13

Ужас яркой вспышкой полыхнул в сердце, заставив его на миг замереть, а потом с новой силой продолжить панический перестук в грудной клетке. На шее едва заметно шевельнулись змейки, будто желая подбодрить, обещая защиту, и Гермиона и впрямь почувствовала себя немного увереннее. Засунув руку в сумочку и крепко сжав в кулаке волшебную палочку, она смело направилась навстречу преградившему ей путь человеку, жалея, что нельзя наколдовать Люмос. Но мужчина сделал шаг вперед и оказался в круге тусклого света фонаря, и ужас в душе сменился раздражением и все нарастающей яростью.

– Драко?! Ты следил за мной?! Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

Малфой лишь покачал головой, подходя еще ближе. Он выглядел плохо: глаза лихорадочно блестели, и под ними пролегли темные круги, будто он не спал несколько дней, а его всегда безупречное пальто и идеально выглаженные брюки казались несвежими и помятыми.

– Ты не дала мне возможности объясниться, – сказал он, и его голос прозвучал непривычно глухо, но по-прежнему твердо и решительно – все-таки самоуверенность Малфоев непрошибаема как скала. 

– Я пока что способна сложить два и два, поэтому не вижу смысла в твоих объяснениях, – огрызнулась Гермиона, делая шаг назад, когда он подошел слишком близко. Она совсем не готова была встретить его здесь, почти у дверей «Агонии», после сессии со Снейпом, чьей липкой спермой все еще была наполнена ее задница. Чувствуя усталость и умиротворение после подчинения ему и ошеломительного оргазма, она больше всего сейчас хотела бы оказаться дома и отдохнуть перед новым рабочим днем, а не разбираться с семейными проблемами бывшего Верхнего, возжелавшего вдруг за спиной жены вернуть свою нижнюю.

Заметив раздражение и отстраненность Гермионы, Драко грустно улыбнулся и остановился, подняв руки и показывая, что не собирается больше вторгаться в ее личное пространство. 

Увидев, что она слегка расслабилась, он вздохнул и с горечью произнес:

– Я должен извиниться… за многое. Но начать я бы хотел с самого простого: прости, что сразу не вернул тебе пальто… Я… – он мотнул головой, словно споря сам с собой, озвучивать свои мысли или нет, но, помедлив, все же продолжил: – Если честно, я таил надежду, что ты вернешься за ним, хоть и, зная тебя, понимал, как глупо это было. И я просто не подумал, что у тебя может не оказаться второго пальто… Снейп сказал, ты все эти дни ходила в свитере по такому холоду.

– Снейп сказал? – ошеломленно прошептала Гермиона. 

– Это он потребовал у меня вернуть его и погнал за ним в офис как мальчишку, когда я пришел удостовериться в своих подозрениях, что именно он теперь твой Верхний, – Малфой усмехнулся, ни капли не смущаясь. – В нем еще крепок тот дух ужаса подземелий, который заставлял нас ходить перед ним по струнке. Думаю, он именно тот, кто тебе нужен, Грейнджер. 

Гермиона почувствовала, как непрошенная краска расползается по щекам горячими кляксами. Опустив взгляд, она промолчала: ей было нечего на это сказать.

– Все в порядке, – наконец выдавила из себя она, когда повисшая между ними тишина стала угнетающей. – Я старалась не выходить на улицу надолго, а свитер у меня действительно теплый. От Молли Уизли. 

Малфой усмехнулся и понимающе кивнул, вспомнив о разноцветных свитерах, в которых семейство Уизли расхаживало по Хогвартсу после каждого Рождества. 

– Да и согревающие заклинания никто не отменял, – продолжила Гермиона. – Так что я вполне обошлась на эти пару дней, но рада, что пальто ко мне вернулось. 

Драко еще раз кивнул как заведенный, но вдруг его лицо в мгновение ока стало серьезным.

– Я подверг твое здоровье опасности, – жестко сказал он. – Прошу прощения, этого больше не повторится. Если ты подхватишь простуду или что-то более серьезное в ближайшее время, я возьму все твои расходы на лечение на себя. 

– Драко…

– Я настаиваю.

– Хорошо, – тут же согласилась Гермиона, зная по тону его голоса, что прямо сейчас с ним бесполезно спорить. Все равно она не собиралась болеть в ближайшее время. 

Повисла тишина, наполненная гудением старого фонаря, по-прежнему отчаянно пытающегося бороться с тьмой, а в морозном воздухе витал рой переживаний и невысказанных сожалений. Прислушавшись к себе, Гермиона поняла, что ее ярость, вскипевшая было при виде Драко и быстро перемахнувшая через крышку кастрюли ее эмоций, медленно осела на дно, и вместо нее на поверхность всплыли совсем другие чувства, растревоженные острой тоской и невыносимой жаждой, горящими в глазах Малфоя. Такой взгляд она видела у него тогда, в туалете «Малфой Трейдинг», и уже в тот миг прекрасно поняла, что на нее глазами Драко смотрит Тематический голод. Он жил и в ее взгляде все эти годы, и нескончаемое выматывающее ощущение свободного падения, бесконтрольно бросавшего ее из стороны в сторону, преследовало ее, пока Северус уверенной рукой не подхватил ее, удержав и стабилизировав якорем своей несгибаемой воли. А ведь она никогда не встретила бы его и дальше сгорала бы в огне той жажды, выжигающей дотла душу, если бы не Малфой. 

Как долго уже это пламя горит и в его глазах? Как давно он уже живет, работает, строит свою империю, улыбается и шутит, пока Тематический голод иссушает его изнутри, оставляя после себя выжженную пустыню на том месте, где раньше цвел пышный оазис ярких эмоций? И почему она раньше не замечала эту тоску в глазах своего друга и не протянула ему руку помощи, как он сделал это для нее? 

Слезы стыда и сожаления навернулись на глаза Гермионы, и она сделала шаг вперед, собравшись было обнять застывшего в нескольких шагах от нее Драко, как вдруг змейки на шее предупреждающе шевельнулись, и по телу прошла волна щекочущих мурашек. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в воздухе, и тяжелое ощущение чьей-то мощной давящей энергии заполнило пространство между домами. Вздрогнув, она подняла непонимающий взгляд на Малфоя и, заметив, что он смотрит на что-то позади нее, резко обернулась.

Неяркий огонек тлеющей сигареты мягко вспыхнул в окружающей их полутьме, и длинные пальцы вышедшего из-за угла бара человека изящным движением стряхнули пепел на землю. Гулкая тишина, прибойной волной прокатившаяся по улице, исходила от его темной фигуры, а давящий взгляд черных глаз колючим электричеством ощущался на коже. Гермиона замерла, так и не дойдя до Драко, чьи кулаки медленно сжались, выдавая напряжение. 

Время застыло, будто на стоп-кадре кинофильма, когда Снейп неспешно направился к ним, по пути заставив щелчком пальцев исчезнуть недокуренную сигарету. Его тяжелый взгляд не открывался от глаз Гермионы, будто под гипнозом не смевшей вздохнуть до тех пор, пока он не подошел, остановившись в нескольких шагах от нее, и, по-прежнему не глядя на Драко, негромко произнес:

– Мисс Грейнджер, предложение остаться переночевать в баре все еще в силе.

Гермиона почувствовала, как ее окутывает тепло, несмотря на ледяной холодок в глазах Северуса. Ей не нужна была легилименция, чтобы прочитать между строк настоящий смысл его слов: он предлагал ей повод и возможность уйти от неприятного разговора, и она была благодарна ему за заботу. Улыбнувшись уголками губ, она постаралась вложить в ответ всю свою признательность:

– Спасибо… Северус, но, кажется, нам с Драко действительно нужно поговорить и все прояснить. 

Тяжелый взгляд Снейпа несколько секунд изучал ее лицо, а затем переместился на подчеркнуто-спокойного Малфоя, явно скрывающего свои настоящие эмоции. Гермиона не знала, что на самом деле произошло во время их разговора с Северусом, но, похоже, Драко не слишком был доволен внезапным появлением Снейпа и вмешательством в его попытки объясниться, и без того не слишком успешные. 

– В баре свободны кабинки для специальных гостей, где вас никто не побеспокоит, – равнодушно проговорил Снейп и повернулся в сторону «Агонии», словно приглашая следовать за ним. Драко сбросил наконец охватившее его оцепенение и так же холодно ответил, даже не глядя в его сторону:

– Благодарю, Северус, но не думаю, что это понадобится. Грейнджер, давай я просто провожу тебя домой.

Гермиона замерла, пока ее мозг молниеносно прокрутил всю ситуацию в голове и выдал подходящее решение. Глядя в горящие сожалением глаза Драко, она была уверена в том, что он больше не выкинет ничего неожиданного в ее адрес: все-таки он Верхний, а в БДСМ нет места принуждению. Однако, если быть честной с самой собой, оставаться наедине с ним желания все-таки не было, равно как и позволять провожать себя домой. Если она собирается восстановить слегка размывшуюся из-за последних событий границу между их дружбой и давно отошедшей в прошлое интимной связью, нельзя позволять ему снова решать за нее. 

– Думаю, нам лучше будет все же поговорить в баре, – сказала наконец Гермиона, краем глаза заметив, как Снейп исчез за дверью «Агонии», и уверенно направилась за ним, словно притягиваемая мощным магнитом. 

Только оказавшись внутри, она поняла, что не удостоверилась, пошел ли Драко за ней, и что Северуса нет в зале: видимо, он направился наверх, не особо интересуясь окончанием разговора. Мимолетный холодок разочарования сквозняком скользнул в душе, но хлопнувшая дверь бара заставила вздрогнуть и перевести взгляд на вошедшего Малфоя, явно не слишком довольного, но смиренно готового на все. И Гермиона, слегка растаяв от осознания этого, неловко ему улыбнулась и кивнула в сторону бокового прохода, ведущего в зал с приватными кабинками. 

Она хотела устроиться в первой, но Драко решительно направился к самой последней, третьей, и, отодвинув заслонку, сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

– Эта история должна закончиться там, где началась, – задумчиво проговорил он, пропуская вперед Гермиону и накладывая Заглушающее заклинание на небольшое огороженное плотной ширмой помещение, в котором находился маленький столик и полукруглый выцветший диванчик. Именно здесь сидел Снейп, когда Малфой впервые привел ее в «Агонию», и перед мысленным взором тут же встало его лицо, скрытое маской отстраненности и равнодушия, под которой, как теперь знала Гермиона, скрывается бездонная пропасть, заглянуть в которую она до сих пор не решилась. Холодный ужас пробирал до костей при одной мысли о том, что взглянет оттуда на нее в ответ.

– Значит, это ошейник Снейпа, – задумчиво изучая ее шею, проговорил Драко, когда она, все еще погруженная в воспоминания, машинально сняла пальто и бросила на край дивана. – В прошлый раз он выглядел иначе, но все равно вполне узнаваем. Выходит, это он тогда так здорово приложил меня об стену. А я уж было подумал, будто мои прикосновения настолько противны, что пробудили твою стихийную магию. И почему меня не удивляет, что вместо обычной полоски кожи или простого куска металла он дал тебе зачарованный артефакт, готовый растерзать любого, кто косо на тебя посмотрит? 

Гермиона, вынырнув из своих мыслей, погладила выжидательно замерших змеек на шее и, пожав плечами, устроилась за столом, слегка поморщившись, когда выпоротые ягодицы коснулись дивана. 

– Ошейник подчиняется исключительно моей воле, – сказала она, не желая вдаваться в подробности. – Если бы я действительно хотела твоих прикосновений, ничего бы не произошло. 

– Это Снейп тебе так сказал? – хмыкнул Драко, садясь напротив. Он лишь расстегнул и слегка распахнул свое пальто, словно хотел быть готовым в любой момент сбежать из бара, куда изначально не собирался идти. – А сама-то ты проверяла, что за чары наложены на штуковину, которую ты все время носишь на себе? 

Гермиона, закусив губу, постаралась скрыть досаду на собственную глупость и доверчивость, из-за которых она до сих пор даже не задумалась о том, чтобы самой изучить ошейник. Да, Снейп ее Верхний, который должен заботиться о ее безопасности и благополучии, но как она могла быть столь наивной и беспечной, чтобы вот так слепо довериться прожженному слизеринцу, чьи намерения в отношении себя она так и не поняла до конца. Что было, кстати, еще одной причиной злиться на саму себя. 

Внимательно наблюдающий за ней Драко, судя по всему, не смог ничего прочитать у нее на лице, но ее молчание дало ему все ответы.

– Моя милая Грейнджер, – покачал головой он. – Может быть, ты даже думаешь, что он случайно оказался на улице во время нашего с тобой разговора? Покурить вышел? Северус был другом нашей семьи еще до моего рождения, и мне прекрасно известно, какой он невыносимый собственник. И если он не заковал тебя в колодки и не запер в подвале, это еще ничего не значит. Есть много форм контроля, о которых ты можешь даже не подозревать. А уж он просто мастер тонких манипуляций сознанием и поведением, поверь мне. Пара сказанных фраз, заботливо брошенный взгляд, и вот ты уже послушно идешь туда, где он хочет тебя видеть, – Драко как бы невзначай обвел взглядом кабинку и снова невинно посмотрел на Гермиону, которая опять начала медленно закипать.

– Мы пришли сюда говорить не о Снейпе, – отрезала она, дав себе зарок позже все же поразмышлять о словах Малфоя. – Лучше расскажи о своих манипуляциях, не таких тонких, как у Северуса, конечно. Начни с того, как давно ты следишь за мной. Сколько это продолжалось, пока мы «случайно» не встретились в том магловском баре? 

Драко вздохнул и слегка сжал кулаки, словно готовясь обороняться. Он явно пытался собраться с мыслями, но слова не шли, хотя на Малфоя это было совсем не похоже. Гермиона знала, как он умеет юлить и изворачиваться, перетасовывать факты и разыгрывать карты в свою пользу даже в самой патовой ситуации, но сейчас, похоже, он не собирался этого делать. Что бы там ни застряло у него на языке, это явно было правдой, которая, судя по всему, ей не понравится, но он все равно собирался ее озвучить, и Гермиона ощутила, как в ней поднимается теплота и благодарность за его намерение не лгать ей.

– Драко… – она ласково коснулась его руки, лежащей на столе, и та разжалась, нежно обхватив ее пальцы. – Что происходит у тебя с Асторией? Мы никогда не обсуждаем это, но… нельзя отрицать, что тут затронута и твоя семья тоже. Давно ты уже… ищешь нижнюю на стороне?

– Уже год, – хрипло ответил Драко и поднял глаза, чуть сильнее сжав ее руку. – Поначалу все было хорошо, и я до сих пор очень люблю Асторию, но сексуальная несовместимость медленно убивает наш брак. Она так и не поняла, из-за чего у нас начались проблемы, и сейчас ее беременность дала нам временную отсрочку, но настанет пора, когда нам снова придется оказаться в постели не для того, чтобы просто поспать… Невозможность доминировать над ней выбивает меня из колеи, а вынужденная нежность бесит до зубовного скрежета! Каждый раз, когда я касаюсь ее кожи – невесомо, как она любит, – мне хочется схватить ее за волосы и поставить на колени, а потом трахнуть так, чтобы покрыть все тело синяками, слюной, женской смазкой и моей спермой… – Малфой тяжело выдохнул, явно заставляя себя расслабиться, и, закрыв глаза, продолжил: – Но я не могу: она не поймет, не позволит мне… и от этого мне кажется, что это я у нее под контролем… что это она поставила меня на колени… и извратила всю мою сущность, превратив в то, что принято называть нормальным. Жестокая ирония, не так ли, Грейнджер? Быть извращенцем в глазах толпы, и теперь, став таким же, как они, чувствовать извращенцем себя, потому что предаешь свою суть. 

Гермиона ощутила, как защипало глаза, и лишь кивнула, мягко погладив тыльную сторону ладони Драко свободной рукой. Она прекрасно понимала его, гораздо лучше, чем смогла бы выразить словами, поэтому они тут были лишними.

– Я ищу себе нижнюю уже год, – повторил он, подняв глаза, и в них Гермиона увидела отчаяние. – Я встречался с несколькими женщинами… маглами, но ни с кем из них у меня не получилось даже дойти до первой пробной сессии. Ни с кем не было такого взаимопонимания, как с тобой… Как видишь, Грейнджер, что бы ты обо мне ни думала, жене я не изменял… пока что.

– И я не собираюсь осуждать тебя за намерение, – вздохнула Гермиона, медленно качая головой. – Уверена, ты уже перепробовал все способы, чтобы наладить… жизнь с Асторией, и раз решился на крайние меры, значит ни один из них не сработал. Я знаю, что ты взрослый человек и отдаешь себе отчет в том, что делаешь, но… 

– Да, – кивнул Драко, и искреннее раскаяние проступило на его лице, будто изображение на колдографии, брошенной в зелье-проявитель. – Мне не следовало вмешивать тебя. Ты с самого начала ясно выразила свое нежелание становиться между мной и Асторией, и я прошу прощения, что от безнадежности я решился нарушить те границы, что мы с тобой тогда установили. Ты права, я… следил за тобой некоторое время, чтобы убедиться, что у тебя никого нет и ты страдаешь… по тем же причинам, что и я. Зная, что ты с самого начала будешь резко против, если я просто заявлюсь и без обиняков предложу тебе снова подчиняться мне, я отвел тебя к Снейпу. Мне нужно было подзадорить тебя, распалить твою жажду, чтобы она не утихала больше ни на миг и сделала тебя более… сговорчивой. Как это произошло в итоге со мной. Я был уверен, что тебя ужаснет мысль о сессиях с бывшим учителем, и твоя первая реакция на Снейпа дала мне надежду, что я на верном пути… Но, как выяснилось, моя жажда ослепила меня, и я просчитался, – он горько усмехнулся и мягко высвободил руку из ее теплых ладоней, отстраняясь, словно не хотел больше касаться чужой нижней. – Я недооценил силу твоих фантазий о нем, о которых ты рассказывала мне однажды… В противном случае я никогда бы не привел тебя сюда. 

– Я благодарна тебе, что все-таки привел, – сухо сказала Гермиона, пораженная размером паутины, которую Малфой так долго и скрупулезно плел вокруг нее. Все эти приглашения на ужин, резко участившиеся визиты в Министерство, легкий флирт – конечно, она подозревала, что за этим что-то кроется, но чтобы разгадать подобную многоходовку, нужно как минимум быть слизеринцем. И все же ее ярость ушла, перекипев за последние два дня, что они не виделись, и теперь она поняла, что больше не может настолько сильно на него разозлиться. Сейчас, услышав его объяснения и осознав все причины, что побудили его поступить так, она могла лишь сопереживать, потому что отлично понимала, каково ему пришлось. И хотя, несмотря ни на что, он все еще оставался невыносимо раздражающим засранцем, она знала, что должна простить его.

– Ты выглядишь… счастливой рядом с ним, – продолжал Драко, и его лицо посветлело впервые за все время их разговора. – Я рад, что у тебя настолько удачно все сложилось. И за него тоже рад, хотя может показаться обратное. Снейп заслужил счастье. 

Как ни старалась Гермиона скрыть эмоции, на ее лице все же отразилось глубокое сомнение, что из-за нее Северус может казаться счастливым. Заметив это, Малфой усмехнулся, покачал головой, а затем еще раз фыркнул, явно приходя в себя после откровенной исповеди.

– Моя наивная глупышка Грейнджер, – с нежностью проговорил он, зная, что это выбесит ее еще больше. – Ты научилась как рыба в воде лавировать среди министерских интриг, но по-прежнему в упор не видишь чью-то симпатию к себе. Впрочем, тебя тут сложно винить: касательно своих симпатий Северус даже Темного Лорда умудрился обвести вокруг пальца.

Гермиона растерянно погладила змеек у себя на шее, задумчиво уставившись невидящим взглядом куда-то мимо Малфоя. Его слова по поводу симпатии к ней Северуса не стали для нее откровением: в конце концов, Снейп не робот, чтобы заниматься тем, чем они занимались, с человеком, противным ему. К тому же она старается вести себя хорошо и усмирять свой неумный характер, и судя по тому, что он ее еще не выгнал, получается у нее вполне неплохо. Но вот то, что Северус якобы может быть с ней счастливым…

– Так ты не злишься на меня, или мне все же придется долго и… разнообразно вымаливать у тебя прощение? – лицо Драко было серьезным, но в глазах уже загорелось прежнее нахальство. 

– «Вымаливать» звучит заманчиво, – усмехнулась Гермиона, беря себя в руки. – Ты должен очень хорошо постараться, чтобы я простила тебя.

– Грейнджер, – фыркнул он, закатив глаза. – Не забывай, кто перед тобой. Я хорош во всем, что делаю. 

– Тогда дай мне карт-бланш, – вдруг сказала Гермиона, осененная внезапной идеей. – Одолжение. Однажды я попрошу тебя, и ты выполнишь мою просьбу без колебаний и каких-либо дополнительных условий. Естественно, в рамках разумности и законности. Ну и ничего такого, что каким-то образом скомпрометирует тебя – я все же гриффиндорка, не то что некоторые…

– Хм, Грейнджер, – сощурился Малфой, явно пытаясь потянуть время, чтобы вывернуться из щекотливой ситуации. – Да ты не так проста, как хочешь казаться. Уже зажала яйца Снейпа в одной руке и теперь хочешь мои в другую для равновесия? Я не свитч, смею напомнить: на колени перед тобой не брошусь, как ни проси.

– Тогда кто тут пару минут назад собирался вымаливать прощение? – скрестив руки на груди, с наигранной обидой поинтересовалась Гермиона. Она уже окончательно простила засранца-Малфоя, но теперь не могла отказать себе в удовольствии всласть поиздеваться над ним. И заодно получить для себя возможность на будущее разузнать что-то о «Наркозе», если, конечно, он все-таки согласится на одолжение на ее условиях.

– Хм, а стоп-слово мне полагается? Тогда мое будет «сырники». С детства терпеть их не могу. Ладно, Грейнджер, – вздохнул он, мгновенно возвращая себе серьезность. – Пусть будет карт-бланш. Никому другому я бы не доверился настолько, но раз это ты… 

– Спасибо, Драко, – отозвалась Гермиона, вставая и, обогнув стол, устремляясь к нему. – Все будет хорошо, – прошептала она ему в плечо, когда Малфой крепко прижал ее к себе, по старой привычке зарывшись носом в волосы. 

– Знаю, Грейнджер, – ответил он и прижался губами к ее виску. – Потому что я работаю над этим. 

Бар уже совсем опустел, когда Гермиона и Драко выбрались в главный зал, чтобы попрощаться и разойтись. Она решительно отвергла его предложение проводить ее до дома, желая хоть немного прогуляться в одиночестве, обдумать все сказанное и привести чувства в порядок. 

Дверь тихонько скрипнула, закрываясь за Малфоем, и Гермиона осталась в полутемном зале одна. Бурлящий кипяток эмоций внутри нее остыл, и теперь с уходом Драко навалилась тяжелая усталость и опустошенность, будто их разговор выпил из нее последние силы. Вздохнув, она застегнула пальто и повернулась за сумочкой, оставленной на одном из столиков. И вздрогнула, увидев за стойкой, там, где гуще всего клубились тени, высокую темную фигуру, от которой веяло опасностью. 

Моргнув, она с облегчением выдохнула, когда морок, явно навеянный усталостью, рассеялся, и, взяв сумочку, шагнула к стойке. Прислонившийся к дверному косяку у входа в подсобку Снейп молчал, внимательно наблюдая за ней своими темными глазами, кажущимися сейчас черными провалами на бледном, окутанном тенями лице. Гермиона сделала еще шаг вперед, как завороженная глядя на него, и вдруг ее воображение нарисовало восхитительно заманчивую картинку, что, если бы их не разделяла сейчас стойка, Северус мог бы протянуть руку и ласково погладить ее по щеке своими изящными пальцами, которые горячо скользнули бы по коже и спустились к губам… 

– Спокойной ночи, Гермиона.

Она крепче сжала ручку сумочки в кулаке и постаралась сдержать вздох острого разочарования, безжалостно заслонившего собой соблазнительную картинку у нее в голове. Резко развернувшись к двери, она бросила:

– Хорошего вечера, Северус, – и вышла из бара.

Наутро на работе творился кавардак, и жутко не выспавшаяся Гермиона пыталась делать несколько дел сразу, жалея, что у нее нет маховика времени. Или личного помощника, которого можно было бы загрузить всякой ерундой, отнимающей понапрасну силы и заставляющей много и бесполезно суетиться. Как назло, накануне важного совещания навалилось много административных проблем, которые, конечно, больше не входили в ее должностные обязанности, но тоже требовали безотлагательных решений. Разрываясь между изучением оставленной ей Сэйерсом новой формы отчетности, которую ей необходимо было внедрить вместо него, и спорами через совиную почту с поставщиком офисных кресел, задерживающим спецзаказ на мебель для Министра магии, который уже неделю сидел на табуретке, Гермиона готова была сойти с ума. Жалея, что поддержала решение Кингсли не подыскивать ей замену на место секретаря, она снова и снова отвлекалась на все сыплющиеся на нее письма и посетителей, которым срочно требовалось организовать встречу с Министром. 

Наконец, наплевав на все, она схватила оставленные ей Альбертом инструкции и, понимая, что, если срочно не задаст ему уточняющие вопросы, на завтрашнее собрание можно будет просто не приходить, бросилась к лифту и помчалась на пятый уровень, где располагался Отдел международного магического сотрудничества. 

– Привет, Меган, Альберт у себя? – бросила она секретарю уже на полпути к кабинету Сэйерса. 

– Его сегодня не будет, – остановил ее у двери голос Меган, сосредоточенно перебирающей письма и аккуратно подшивающей важные в папку. Гермиона невольно улыбнулась: судя по всему, Альберту всего за пару недель удалось заставить ходить по струнке всех сотрудников, если даже вечно легкомысленная Меган в его отсутствие не позволяет себе расслабиться.

– Как не будет? – удивленно переспросила Гермиона, когда ее перегруженный мозг смог, наконец, обработать полученную информацию. – Альберт всегда на месте. Ты точно ничего не путаешь?

За почти три года, что они проработали вместе в приемной Кингсли, Сэйерс никогда не болел, не брал отгулы и с большой неохотой уходил в отпуск, поэтому услышать, что его нет и не будет на месте, было сродни небольшому концу света локального масштаба.

Меган посмотрела на нее как на сумасшедшую и подняла одну бровь. 

– Прости, – поспешила сказать Гермиона, отчаянно размышляя, что ей теперь делать с подготовкой, если Альберт не сможет помочь. – Просто взять выходной посреди недели – это совсем не похоже на него…

– Он сказал, что каждый год берет отгул в этот день и будет продолжать и впредь, – занудным голосом, явно подражая самому Альберту, отозвалась Меган, сверяясь с записной книжкой. – Важное событие в семье: у его сестры годовщина или что-то типа того.

– Понятно, – протянула Гермиона, хотя ей было ничего не понятно. И только выйдя в коридор, она сообразила, что вполне могла в прошлые годы упустить тот редкий момент, когда Альберта не было на работе – потому что, скорее всего, отсутствовала сама, сопровождая Кингсли по делам. Раньше такое случалось довольно часто, поэтому неудивительно, что она впервые слышит о сестре Сэйерса и ее годовщине. 

Нахмурившись, Гермиона направилась к лифту, размышляя, кто бы мог проконсультировать ее по щекотливой теме внутренней финансовой отчетности Министерства и при этом не подставить, снабдив заведомо ложной информацией. То, что ее принципиальность по некоторым вопросам и профессиональная жесткость, перенятая от Сэйерса, нравится не всем, она прекрасно знала и не питала иллюзий насчет того, как много человек в Министерстве мечтают убрать ее с должности. И сколько из них являются руководителями подразделений, ей также было доподлинно известно. Мысленно перебирая фамилии и сортируя их в виртуальной картотеке своего мозга по разным папкам, она пыталась просчитать варианты и решить, к кому обратиться за помощью, когда двери лифта звякнули, открываясь, и стоящий внутри Гарри расцвел в радостной улыбке.

– Гермиона! Что ты делаешь на пятом уровне? – воскликнул он и, когда двери закрылись, обнял ее, дружески погладив по спине. 

– Лучше расскажи, где ты пропадал, – ответила она, пытаясь вспомнить, когда видела его в последний раз. 

– Принимал дела, почти не вылезая из кабинета. Ну и времечко было, не хочу вспоминать, – отмахнулся Поттер и вмиг посерьезнел. – У меня к тебе разговор. И уже давно, но я только вчера более-менее освободился настолько, чтобы выйти из кабинета куда-то, кроме туалета. Дома я тоже почти не бывал. В общем, я надеялся найти тебя сегодня под конец дня, но…

– Но твое легендарное везение снова облегчило тебе жизнь, столкнув со мной, – усмехнулась Гермиона. Гарри закатил глаза: газетные статьи, описывающие то его «невероятное везение», то «притягательную харизму», то «стабильную личную жизнь» уже давно стали предметом шуток в их маленькой компании и очень раздражали самого Поттера, с детства пресытившегося вниманием к себе и сейчас просто желавшего спокойно жить и работать. Но как и раньше, понятие «спокойно» и сам Гарри существовали в разных мирах.

– У тебя есть минутка? – глядя на усталое лицо Гермионы, поинтересовался он, и та кивнула, пригласив его в переговорную рядом с кабинетом Кингсли, которая была отлично защищена от прослушки, но, несмотря на это, очень редко использовалась: Министр предпочитал для совещаний свой собственный кабинет, защищенный лучше всех остальных помещений Министерства. 

– Я разузнал про «Наркоз», как ты и просила, – без предисловий начал Гарри, едва за ними закрылась дверь, и вперил цепкий взгляд в Гермиону, сразу пожалевшую, что вообще обратилась с этим к нему: судя по тому, что в нем явно включился аврор, похоже, дело там было нечисто. Хотя выяснить, во что она вляпалась, встряв между Малфоем и Снейпом, совсем не помешало бы. Нужно в первую очередь думать о карьере, а не об извращенных потрахушках, которые, конечно, помогают ей оставаться в здравом уме, но не являются центром вселенной. Если дело дрянь, нужно будет выбираться оттуда и позабыть дорогу в «Агонию» ради собственного светлого будущего и, как бы пафосно это ни звучало, ради будущего магического сообщества: поварившись немного в министерской кухне, Гермиона была уверена, что здесь на счету каждый здравомыслящий человек, и если станет хотя бы на одного меньше, неизвестно какие нездоровые идеи могут расцвести в центре политики магической Британии, подобно ядовитым сорнякам. На едва слышный голосок где-то на задворках сознания, робко выразивший сомнение, что она вряд ли сможет вот так просто бросить свои визиты в «Агонию», она решила не обращать внимания.

– Расскажи мне, что ты узнал, – вздохнула она, бросая папку на стол и садясь в одно из кресел. 

Гарри устроился рядом, не сводя с нее внимательного взгляда. 

– Ты же понимаешь, что потом я буду задавать вопросы? – жестко сказал он и тут же сделал над собой усилие, чтобы смягчить выражение лица, помня о том, что перед ним все же не преступница, а лучшая подруга – человек, которому он доверял как себе. 

– Понимаю, – кротко отозвалась Гермиона и спокойно добавила: – Ты же понимаешь, что я дам только те ответы, которые сочту возможным дать? 

– Договорились, – по лицу Гарри скользнула тень улыбки и тут же исчезла, когда он вздохнул и начал рассказ: – «Наркоз» – это инновационное обезболивающее, обладающее мгновенным действием, не вызывающее привыкания и не имеющее побочных эффектов. Патент на него принадлежит «Малфой Трейдинг», все лабораторные тесты проводились в Мунго, документация чиста, подкопаться не к чему. Запланированная дата выхода на рынок – через две недели. В виду специфичности использования зелья и необходимости строгой дозировки под контролем колдомедиков, в розничную продажу оно не поступит. Малфою удалось получить госзаказ от Министерства, и почти весь производимый объем будет поставляться в Мунго. Звучит отлично, не правда ли? А теперь начинается самое интересное. 

Гермиона кивнула, прося продолжать, и Поттер еще раз уколол ее фирменным аврорским взглядом, прежде чем возобновить повествование:

– Около полутора месяцев назад на подпольном рынке наркотических зелий появилось новое снадобье, которое в сочетании с алкоголем дает невероятный эффект, сразу обеспечивший ему бешеную популярность, – он сделал паузу, заметив, как напряглась Гермиона, и вздохнув, кивнул. – Все верно, инновационный препарат «Наркоз», разработанный «Малфой Трейдинг», и есть новый нашумевший наркотик, который еще не захватил, но постепенно захватит черные рынки. 

Рука Гермионы, лежащая на папке с документами, медленно сжалась в кулак, а сердце ледяной рукой накрыло предчувствие чего-то нехорошего. Ей вдруг показалось, что она тонет в огромном черном озере, и чьи-то бледные руки, похожие на руки утопленников, тянут ее на дно. Вот только среди темной круговерти никак нельзя было рассмотреть, чьи они, и, чувствуя, что захлебывается эмоциями, Гермиона помотала головой, прогоняя мрачное видение.

– Ты хочешь сказать, Драко торгует наркотиками? – голос сел, но она даже не попыталась контролировать это: в конце концов, это же Гарри, он прекрасно знает об их дружбе с Малфоем, и его совсем не удивит ее потрясение.

– Малфой торгует новым отличным обезболивающим… и на этом всё, – Поттер снял очки и задумчиво протер, не скрывая своей озадаченности. – Наши ребята из группы по борьбе с распространением наркотических зелий перерыли всю документацию, допросили всех мало-мальски значимых сотрудников и едва не разобрали по кирпичику офис «Малфой Трейдинг» и цех производства, но утечки не нашли. Можешь выдохнуть, Гермиона: Драко чист, как только может быть оправданный Пожиратель. 

И снова Гермиона не стала скрывать от Гарри своего облегчения, на место которого тут же в душу прокралось сначала сомнение, а потом мерзкое и липкое ощущение подстерегающей совсем где-то рядом беды. Если торговля «Наркозом» на подпольном рынке идет не через Драко, то тогда… через кого?

– Мунго проверяли? – отрывисто спросила она. – Ты говоришь, новый наркотик появился полтора месяца назад? А когда завершились лабораторные исследования «Наркоза»? 

– Наши проверили и эту версию, – кивнул Гарри, залезая во внутренний карман мантии и сверяясь со своими записями в блокноте. – А также несколько других, включая возможность хищения зелья во время транспортировки и хранения, как на складах Малфоя, так и в Мунго. Короче говоря… Аврорат пока в тупике. Никаких зацепок и рабочих версий касательно того, как продаваемое не какому-нибудь безответственному аптекарю, а самому Министерству зелье может попадать на подпольный рынок. Поэтому я хочу спросить тебя, Гермиона: тебе что-нибудь известно о том, по каким каналам «Наркоз» уходит в руки наркоторговцам? 

Кровь застучала у нее в висках, пока она смотрела на Гарри, а затем сделала над собой невероятное усилие и заставила себя успокоиться и скрыть эмоции. Подозревать Снейпа пока рано, хотя именно он среди всех непроверенных аврорами цепочек является слабым звеном: скрывается ото всех, а главное, от Министерства, что-то не поделил с бандитами, пусть и магловскими, а самое главное – неизвестно на какие средства содержит свой бар, в котором наливают отличный эль простым трудягам всего за пару пенсов. 

– Ты закрылась, – вдруг сказал Гарри, внимательно наблюдающий за ее лицом. 

– Что, прости? – Гермиона с трудом вынырнула из своих размышлений о Снейпе и со стыдом вспомнила, что ей надо срочно что-то наврать лучшему другу.

– Ты закрылась, – жестко повторил Поттер и пояснил: – Только что ты скрыла эмоции от меня, хотя всего пару минут назад они читались на твоем лице как в открытой книге. Ты что-то знаешь. Ты не просто так просила меня разузнать о «Наркозе». Явно не для того, чтобы досадить Малфою или выиграть какой-нибудь дурацкий спор с ним. Рассказывай всё, Гермиона, дело очень серьезное. Я не хочу, чтобы за тебя взялись наши авроры.

– Не нужно мне угрожать, Гарри, – мягко ответила Гермиона, распрямляя спину и чувствуя себя так, будто снова оказалась на одном из совещаний, где нужно давить на всех, чтобы ответным давлением не расплющило тебя.

– Я не угрожаю, Гермиона. Я пытаюсь помочь, – Поттер вздохнул и придвинулся ближе, перейдя на доверительный тон и вызвав у нее еще больше отторжения. Она однажды видела, как Гарри ведет допрос, перевоплощаясь в зависимости от ситуации то в злого аврора, то в доброго, и чувствовала себя сейчас преступницей, хотя совершенно этого не заслужила. 

– Мне нечего тебе рассказать, Гарри. До того, как я попросила тебя раздобыть сведения, я знала лишь, что зелье существует, и предполагала, что его производит «Малфой Трейдинг». Я даже не была в курсе, что это обезболивающее. Если мне удастся что-то узнать, я сразу тебе сообщу. 

– В этом замешан твой таинственный поклонник? – вдруг мягко спросил Гарри, и его голосе снова прозвучало дружеское понимание и участие. Будущий начальник Аврората Поттер исчез, уступив место старому доброму Гарри, с которым они прошли огонь и воду, и Гермиона не выдержала и просто кивнула.

– Он принимал участие в разработке зелья, – неохотно сказала она. – И я не знаю, имеет ли он отношение к утечке «Наркоза» на наркорынки. Но если узнаю…

– Красивое ожерелье, – вдруг сказал Поттер, пристально рассматривая змеек и, казалось, уже не слушая ее объяснения. – Его подарок? 

Гермиона вздрогнула и медленно опустила руку, понимая, что все это время поглаживала змеек. В последнее время это стало входить у нее в привычку: ощущение теплого твердого серебра под пальцами успокаивало в особо тяжелые минуты, и от этой зависимости срочно нужно срочно было избавляться. Какой смысл скрывать эмоции, если этот навязчивый и, самое главное, неосознанный жест тут же выдает их с головой?

– Спасибо за информацию, Гарри, – улыбнулась она, грубо уклоняясь от ответа. – Я свяжусь с тобой, если мне будет что сообщить.

– «Если», – усмехнулся Поттер, но все же согласно кивнул, зная, что Гермиону очень сложно переупрямить. – Будь осторожна. Ты знаешь, я тебя всегда прикрою, но…

– Я буду, – пообещала она, обнимая Гарри. – Спасибо. 

Весь оставшийся вечер и половину ночи Гермиона провела за изучением оставленного ей Сэйерсом архива финансовой отчетности по каждому отделу и сравнением старой и новой форм документации. Насколько она знала, новая форма была разработана лично Альбертом и утверждена Кингсли, но из-за кадровых перестановок внедрить ее Сэйерс не успел, и теперь это предстояло сделать ей на завтрашней презентации для глав всех отделов. Выделение финансирования, как и отчетность по расходам были всегда больными темами в Министерстве, и Гермиона предчувствовала шквал вопросов, который обрушат на нее непримиримые и неуступчивые начальники. Желая быть готовой ко всему, она выучила почти наизусть все статьи расходов и цифры по ним для каждого отдела за последний год, но все равно загадкой для нее оставалось, почему Альберт и Кингсли перенесли некоторые спорные моменты в новую отчетность, а то, что казалось логичным и прозрачным, убрали. Ей срочно требовались разъяснения, и ближе к трем часам ночи она забылась беспокойным сном прямо на диване в гостиной, рассчитывая рано утром перед собранием снова забежать к Альберту и подробно обо всем расспросить.

Но ее планам не суждено было сбыться, и Гермиона ощутила, как ее охватывает липкий ужас, когда заспанная Мэган сообщила ей, что Сэйерс полчаса назад срочно отбыл на встречу с магловским премьер-министром. 

Позже Гермиона не могла понять, что помешало ей перенести презентацию на другой день: возможно, тот факт, что Сэйерс так никогда не поступал, а ей слишком хотелось доказать самой себе, что она может справляться не хуже него. Когда посыпались первые вопросы от начальников отделов, она стойко держала удар, но затем по переговорной медленно распространилось осознание, насколько жестким с введением новой формы отчетности станет контроль Министра над внутренними расходами отделов, и поднялась волна возмущения, а Гермиона в какой-то момент осознала, что перестает контролировать ситуацию. Она чувствовала себя так, будто пытается удержать в руке ветер, который вот-вот превратится в ураган, и как только посыпались вопросы, на которые у нее не было ответов, буря вырвалась на свободу и в один миг разметала остатки ее репутации несгибаемой Грейнджер. Как назло, на собрании не было никого, кто мог бы поддержать ее: вместо Альберта пришел его заместитель, а Гарри просто не позвали, так как встреча была назначена лишь для начальников крупных подразделений, тогда как Аврорат, которым теперь будет управлять Поттер, входил в состав Отдела магического правопорядка и считался более мелким. 

Когда встреча закончилась и все разошлись, Гермиона осталась сидеть за столом, имея на руках протокол, в который был занесен отказ руководителей отделов Министерства переходить на новую форму отчетов, несмотря на то что та была утверждена Бруствером. Такой усталой и одновременно злой Гермиона никогда еще себя не ощущала. Это был явный саботаж, направленный против нее, и она впервые за долгое время не знала, что делать: бежать жаловаться к Кингсли, а потом, прикрываясь его авторитетом, все-таки внедрить злополучную отчетность значило навсегда утратить свой собственный авторитет, после чего ни один человек в Министерстве никогда больше не будет воспринимать ее всерьез. На этой должности нужен тот, кого уважают и боятся, иначе теряется смысл всей этой работы, и Сэйерсу долгое время удавалось железной рукой держать в узде внутреннюю кухню Министерства, чтобы Кингсли мог заниматься другими, более важными и масштабными вопросами. И всего за один день ей удалось не только разрушить собственную репутацию, но и пустить прахом все усилия Альберта. Если она не найдет выход из этой ситуации сама и не восстановит авторитет в глазах начальников отделов, на этой должности Министру она будет не нужна, и даже статус героини войны и дружба с Мальчиком-который-выжил ее не спасут. Да и не собиралась она всю жизнь почивать на старых лаврах, когда нужно идти вперед к новым свершениям.

Поднявшись из-за стола, Гермиона начала собирать бумаги, вспоминая и анализируя все произошедшее. Конечно, свою роковую роль сыграла теоретическая неподготовленность, которая вогнала ее в некое странное оцепенение, не позволившее мозгу развернуть линию обороны на полную, чтобы потом перейти в атаку. Она дала хищникам почуять в себе слабину, и теперь они отступили на время, унося с собой знание, куда в следующий раз нужно нанести удар, чтобы переломить хребет и сожрать ослабевшую добычу. А Гермиона больше всего на свете ненавидела быть беззащитной жертвой. 

Захлопнув папку, она поспешила выйти в коридор, зная, что прогулка среди коллег поможет взять себя в руки хотя бы на время. Ей нужно было отвлечься, занять себя чем-то, чтобы хоть немного сдержать все нарастающее внутри напряжение, и она поспешила в приемную Министра, зная, что на рабочем месте всегда можно найти себе дело. Она переждет бушующую внутри нее бурю эмоций, снова соберет себя по кусочкам и составит четкий план действий. А потом покажет этим зарвавшимся акулам, что в море есть более крупная рыба, способная сожрать всю стаю.

Гермиона плохо помнила, как прошло время до конца дня. На ее счастье, на вторую половину пятницы в Министерстве очень редко планировались важные дела, и царящая вокруг мелкая суета помогла ей отвлечься. Она решила наконец вопрос с мебелью для Кингсли, отправив Громовещатель поставщику, который под вечер лично доставил новое кресло для Министра магии. Разобрав письма и скрупулезно убравшись у себя на столе, она медленно натянула пальто и смешалась с толпой в Атриуме. 

Стоило ей выбраться из окружения коллег и оказаться среди незнакомых людей на улицах Лондона, тщательно подавляемые эмоции, которые она умудрялась держать в узде весь день, начали тоненькими струйками сочиться наружу из того подвала сознания, куда она заперла их. Растерянность и злость на собственную недальновидность, которая помешала ей подготовиться к презентации заранее, бурлили внутри как в огромном котле со взрывоопасным зельем. Если она срочно не восстановит свой статус в глазах министерских начальников, то навсегда потеряет возможность воплотить все те проекты, которые давно вынашивала. Если к ее словам не будут прислушиваться, на поддержку нововведений со стороны отделов можно не рассчитывать. А самым ужасным было то, что идей, как все исправить, не было вовсе. 

Ей нужно переключиться и очистить мозг. И как можно скорее, иначе, как только она очутится в пустой холодной квартире, мысли набросятся на нее подобно мелким голодным мошкам и точечными укусами измотают еще до полуночи. Очень жаль, что на медитацию и йогу ей не хватает терпения. Это здорово помогло бы перезагрузиться, а потом с новыми силами начать строить планы по захвату власти в Министерстве магии. 

Замерев на секунду посреди оживленной улицы, Гермиона вдруг поняла, чего ей хочется в этот миг больше всего: перестать быть «стальной Грейнджер», вынужденной принимать решения и нести за них ответственность. Ей нужно хоть немного ощутить себя слабой и ведомой и на пару часов ни о чем не думать. Ей нужно отдать контроль. 

«Агония» встретила ее бурлящей радостью и весельем, резко контрастирующими с мрачным отчаянием, воцарившимся у нее в душе. Уставшие за неделю рабочие фабрики Коукворта с размахом отмечали начало выходных, и даже воздух в баре был пропитан ликующим возбуждением и предвкушением двух дней отдыха. Оглядевшись по сторонам и скользнув взглядом по суетящемуся за стойкой Мэтту, Гермиона бочком пробралась к подсобке и поднялась на второй этаж. У двери кабинета Снейпа она помедлила, не решаясь постучать. 

Их сессия должна была состояться только завтра. Она не предупредила о своем визите заранее, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что ее неожиданный приход в бар не слишком нарушит планы не терпящего вмешательство в свою жизнь Снейпа. Вдруг, словно в ответ на ее мысли, дверь бесшумно приоткрылась сама собой, приглашая войти. Ну конечно, как она могла забыть про магического Привратника, наверняка сообщившего своему хозяину о ее приходе. Глубоко вздохнув, Гермиона проскользнула внутрь и замерла на пороге.

Все вокруг завихрилось, закружилось стремительным водоворотом, и сгинуло в черных провалах глаз сидящего за столом Снейпа. На мгновение в комнате не осталось ничего, лишь только клубящаяся живая тьма, выплеснувшаяся из его зрачков и заслонившая собой окружающие предметы, напоминающие о том беспощадном и несправедливом мире, в котором им всем довелось жить. Но спустя два вздоха тьма неохотно приподняла свои черные крылья, которыми укутала Гермиону, и сквозь туман в глазах снова проступила неприглядная реальность. 

– Продолжим через минуту, – негромко проговорил Снейп, и она непонимающе взглянула на него, сделав шаг вперед, и тут же остановилась в нерешительности, когда из-за спинки кресла для посетителей выглянул смутно знакомый человек с огромной родинкой странной формы на щеке. В прошлый раз он был одет в белоснежную рубашку, достойную главной роли в рекламе стирального порошка. Похоже сегодня, как и тогда, Гермиона опять прервала важную, если судить по их серьезным лицам, беседу. 

– Нет проблем, – смерив Гермиону заинтересованным взглядом, отозвался загадочный гость, одетый на этот раз в черное. Северус встал и, подойдя к двери в спальню, распахнул ее, легким кивком головы приглашая войти. Внутри ласково потрескивал камин, но в душе снова поднялось легкое беспокойство: что скажет Снейп о ее нежданном вторжении? Сделав несколько шагов вперед и услышав звук закрывающейся за ними двери, она повернулась, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своим Верхним.


	14. Chapter 14

– Сэр, я… не должна была приходить…

– Но ты пришла, – темные глаза Снейпа опасно сощурились и смерили ее суровым взглядом, от которого в душе мгновенно вспыхнуло желание опуститься перед ним на колени. Но Гермиона осталась стоять, лишь смиренно склонила голову, ожидая вердикта. В спальне было тепло, но мурашки суетливыми насекомыми забегали по спине, заставив нервно поежиться. 

– А раз ты здесь, – продолжил Снейп, – то мы будем иметь дело именно с этим свершившимся фактом вместо бессмысленных рассуждений о вероятных возможностях. 

– Да, сэр, – на автомате выпалила она и, подняв глаза, успела заметить мелькнувший на его лице мимолетный фантом усмешки. 

– Мне понадобится пятнадцать минут, чтобы завершить разговор с моим гостем, после чего я вернусь и хочу видеть тебя на коленях у кровати полностью одетую, но без макияжа. И… будь готова говорить. 

– Д-да, сэр… – пробормотала Гермиона, чувствуя, как ее до костей пробирает сквозящее в его словах холодное обещание очередного сеанса вивисекции ее души. Но Снейп, даже не взглянув на нее, молча вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. 

Начав медленно снимать пальто, Гермиона поняла, что внутри нее наконец воцарилось приятное онемение, будто приход в «Агонию» был сродни принятию ударной дозы «Наркоза». Все тревоги и проблемы остались за плотно закрытой дверью спальни Северуса, и она наконец смогла вздохнуть полной грудью. Бросив пальто на кресло, она медленно обвела взглядом полутемное помещение, даже не подумав добавить к тусклой лампочке под потолком пару шариков Люмоса: без яркого света скудно обставленная комната казалась даже уютнее. Скинув обувь, Гермиона медленно подошла к кровати и невесомо провела кончиками пальцев по плотному покрывалу, расшитому жесткими нитками, сплетающимися в неяркий абстрактный геометрический узор. Выглядывающие из-под покрывала подушки робко подставляли ее любопытному взгляду натянутые на них однотонные сиреневые наволочки. Наверняка выбор постельного белья – дело рук миссис Уитби. Вспомнив ранее виденную здесь яркую голубизну с желтыми цветами, Гермиона представить себе не могла, чтобы суровый отшельник Снейп сам выбрал себе такие жизнерадостные расцветки. 

Конечно, если это не подарок Мэри. 

Отдернув руку, словно красивая наволочка вот-вот собиралась обратиться в монстра и плюнуть в нее кислотой, Гермиона провела рукой по лицу, пытаясь выбросить из головы еще и Мэри. Как будто и без того ей мало негативных мыслей. Она пришла сюда, чтобы расслабиться и забыть о своем фиаско с новой финансовой отчетностью, а не нажить себе очередную мигрень. 

А вдруг красивое постельное белье здесь неспроста? Вдруг эта Мэри спит на нем со Снейпом?

Резко развернувшись, Гермиона направилась в ванную и, кое-как изогнувшись, умудрилась сунуть лицо под мощную струю воды из крана. Прохладный поток резкой пощечиной выбил из головы все глупости насчет Снейпа и Мэри, а также некстати всплывшие мысли о появлении «Наркоза» в качестве нового наркотика на подпольном рынке магической Британии. Выпрямившись, Гермиона взглянула на себя в маленькое зеркало над раковиной и криво усмехнулась, глядя на разноцветные потеки косметики, сделавшие ее похожей на мрачного клоуна-убийцу из какого-нибудь магловского ужастика. 

Почему ей так хочется обвинить Северуса во всех смертных грехах? Ведь его соучастие в незаконном обороте нового обезболивающего не более, чем ее собственные домыслы. Как и то, что у него есть любовница или нижняя по имени Мэри. Почему же тогда дурацкий неугомонный мозг так упорно пытается наклеить на него всякие неприятные ярлыки? 

Резким движением руки Гермиона стерла со щеки поплывшую тушь и опустила взгляд, не в силах смотреть в глаза собственному отражению. 

Да потому что Снейп идеален. 

Понимая, как это звучит, она хохотнула, и на фоне шума воды, гулко отражающегося от стен ванной, смешок показался истерическим. Если бы она сказала это Гарри или Рону, да и любому другому человеку, кому довелось знать Снейпа по Хогвартсу, ей бы настоятельно посоветовали провериться в Мунго. Потому что язвительного, злопамятного, предвзятого и нетерпимого профессора зельеварения никто не смог бы назвать идеальным. Но они ведь и не знают, какой он на самом деле: чуткий, понимающий, внимательный, заботливый, привлекательный… _Привлекательный?_

Резко распрямившись, Гермиона больно ударилась головой о полочку под зеркалом и, поминая Мерлина, бросилась собирать разлетевшиеся по полу туалетные принадлежности, пока не вспомнила, что можно просто воспользоваться Акцио. Наведя порядок, она снова сунула лицо под кран, а потом, подумав, и всю голову и позволила прохладной воде унести куда-то в дебри канализации Коукворта странные мысли о ее Верхнем. 

Который, кстати, уже скоро должен закончить свой разговор и вернуться. 

Смыв до конца макияж и высушив заклинанием волосы, Гермиона направилась в спальню и заняла указанную ей Северусом позу на коврике у кровати. Ждать пришлось недолго, и даже заложенные за голову руки не успели слишком онеметь, когда громко хлопнула дверь, и в комнату стремительно вошел Снейп. Бросив на Гермиону мимолетный взгляд, словно она была не более чем частью обстановки, он скрылся в ванной. Понимая, что это всего лишь одно из легких унижений, которые обычно следуют друг за другом на сессиях с ним, Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и постаралась расслабить плечи, уже начавшие немного ныть из-за неудобной позы. 

В ванной зашумела вода, но снова быстро наступила тишина, а затем послышались мягкие неторопливые шаги Снейпа. Обойдя ее по кругу, он остановился сбоку и негромко произнес:

– Очень хорошо. Ты сделала все, как я и приказал, – его длинные пальцы, все еще хранящие аромат мыла, легли ей на подбородок и слегка повернули голову, заставив взглянуть на него. Темные глаза источали тепло и понимание, и Гермиона ощутила, как больно заныло сердце от этого пронизывающего насквозь взгляда. 

– Какая хорошая девочка, – промурлыкал Снейп, и его слова отдались мурашками по спине и сладким тянущим ощущением внизу живота. – Если ты такая послушная, полагаю, ты готова принять свое наказание? 

Гермиона сглотнула, и его пальцы скользнули ниже, очертив изгиб ее шеи и остановившись в ямочке у основания. Змейки на цепочке тут же пришли в движение и, повинуясь невербальному беспалочковому приказу, перестроились в ошейник с длинным поводком, конец которого, как живой, прыгнул Снейпу в руку.

– Наказание, сэр? – наконец смогла выдавить из себя Гермиона, глядя на соединяющую теперь ее и Северуса тонкую цепь и чувствуя, как и без того уже влажные трусики начинают всерьез намокать.

– Что ты ела на ужин? – вдруг спросил он, изящным движением руки намотав на ладонь поводок и тем самым резко укоротив его, так что Гермиона вынуждена была вытянуться в струнку, чтобы не поменять позу без приказа, когда ошейник дернуло вверх. Осознав его слова, она похолодела: она и впрямь забыла поужинать перед сессией! Решение прийти сюда было спонтанным, и она точно не знала, согласится ли Снейп вообще ее принять, не говоря уже о проведении незапланированной сессии, поэтому ей даже в голову не пришло, что она нарушит его приказ об обязательных трапезах перед визитами к нему.

Осознание накрыло ее словно мощная лавина, а воспоминание о том, какое наказание обещал ей Снейп в подобных случаях, всколыхнуло внутри настоящий ужас, и сердце забилось в истерике в плену грудной клетки, словно просясь наружу, чтобы не быть свидетелем того, какое унижение ждет его хозяйку. 

_«Впредь я запрещаю тебе приходить на сессию голодной. В случае нарушения приказа я накормлю тебя сам, и ты будешь есть у меня с рук прямо за стойкой бара на глазах посетителей.»_

Гермиона похолодела, когда вспомнила, сколько народу сейчас в баре внизу. Вечер пятницы: неудивительно, что в «Агонии» аншлаг. И все эти люди, мужчины и женщины, простые рабочие ткацкой фабрики Коукворта, сейчас будут наблюдать, как она, героиня войны, подруга Мальчика-который-выжил и правая рука Министра магии будет слизывать с пальцев Снейпа какой-нибудь соус и собирать языком с его ладони хлебные крошки? И то, что в глазах посетителей она всего лишь никому не известная безымянная любовница экстравагантного владельца бара, совсем не успокаивало. 

Ужас, переполнивший ее, очевидно, выплеснулся наружу, потому что Снейп удовлетворенно кивнул:

– Ты знаешь, какое наказание тебя ждет. Следуй за мной, – он потянул за цепочку, но, когда Гермиона шевельнулась, чтобы встать, резко одернул ее: – На четвереньках!

– Да, сэр! – испуганно выпалила она, отказываясь соображать, как это будет выглядеть, когда они спустятся в бар. Да и как вообще она одолеет здешнюю крутую лестницу на четвереньках? Наверняка он должен был что-то предусмотреть, иначе она просто скатится по ней головой вниз.

Цепочка настойчивей рванула ошейник, и Гермиона, отбросив все мысли, сосредоточилась на передвижении вперед, стараясь как можно мягче перебирать саднящими коленями. Добравшись до кабинета, она уже собралась было ползти на выход, как вдруг Снейп твердой рукой направил ее к письменному столу. Ничего не понимая, Гермиона послушно двинулась за ним, не поднимая взгляда и напряженно следя, чтобы ненароком не пораниться обо что-нибудь на полу. Обогнув стол, Северус сел в свое кресло и, дождавшись, пока она доберется до него и снова примет позу покорности с заложенным за голову руками, коротко приказал:

– Садись.

Уже не прося пояснений, Гермиона устроилась у него на коленях и непонимающе посмотрела на него. Несколько секунд Снейп изучал ее тяжелым препарирующим взглядом, а затем уверенно развернул, будто она ничего не весила, и посадил спиной к себе. 

На столе стояло небольшое блюдо со свежими овощами и хлебом и тарелка с аппетитной жареной картошкой и рыбой. Еда находилась под чарами магического стазиса – поэтому в комнате не ощущалось запаха. Северус слегка шевельнулся, снимая заклинание, и до Гермионы донеслись аппетитные ароматы, отчего желудок тут же с укоризной напомнил ей, что обед она сегодня злостно пропустила. 

Приборов на столе не было видно, зато в избытке лежали салфетки. Северус аккуратно подцепил пальцами кусочек картошки и поднес к ее рту. 

– Учитывая, что публичность не входит в круг твоих Тематических интересов, а также принимая во внимание твое эмоциональное состояние, я решил, что сегодня эксгибиционизм будет излишним, – его бархатный голос нежно коснулся ее уха, и Гермиона как по команде разомкнула губы, принимая картошку из его рук.

– Спасибо, сэр, – ответила она и, прожевав, решилась все же уточнить: – Мое эмоциональное состояние, сэр?

Снейп помедлил, аккуратно отщипнув кусочек рыбного филе с поджаренной до золотистой корочки кожицей, и, отправив его Гермионе в рот, пояснил:

– Зная твою работоспособность и педантичность и сопоставив это с тем, в котором часу ты переступила порог бара, можно легко сделать вывод, что ты не прогуляла работу и не взяла выходной, а пришла ко мне прямиком из Министерства. Что также подтверждает твой выбор одежды на сегодня. И если ты решила нарушить наше расписание и явиться, не предупредив заранее, скорее всего, на работе произошло нечто, повлиявшее на твое эмоциональное состояние. Но это мы обсудим позже. Сельдерея?

– Спасибо, сэр, – пробормотала Гермиона, беря в рот сочный зеленый стебель и ненароком коснувшись при этом губами кончиков пальцев Снейпа. Однако он тут же убрал руку и потянулся за следующей долькой картошки, ясно давая понять, что не собирается включать какие-либо действия сексуального характера в меню ужина. 

Снейп терпеливо и методично скармливал ей кусочек за кусочком, иногда своей рукой давая отпить домашнего лимонада из высокого запотевшего стакана, и Гермиона, ощущавшая поначалу напряжение от столь необычного действа, как поглощение еды с чужих рук, постепенно расслабилась. Когда картошка и рыба были наполовину съедены, осмелев, она спросила:

– А вы… ужинали, сэр? 

Его рука замерла, не донеся до ее губ дольку свежего огурца, а исходящее от Снейпа молчание начало пощипывать тело мельчайшими электрическими разрядами.

– Да, – наконец отозвался он, и Гермиона, не понимая, что происходит и что она сделала не так, с удивлением поняла, как глухо звучит его голос. – У Кэрол с этим строго.

– Строже, чем у вас, сэр? – ляпнула Гермиона, не успев подумать, но Северус, казалось, этим вечером был настроен на мирный лад, словно не успел к начавшейся на день раньше сессии накопить свой обычный заряд строгости. 

– Разве следы от розг зажили на ваших ягодицах уже полностью, мисс Грейнджер? – его губы почти коснулись ее уха, а дыхание согрело нежную кожу на шее. Если бы не пританцовывающее среди рокота его голоса веселье, Гермиона всерьез испугалась бы угрозы, которая явно вела в этом танце. 

– Разве вы не посмотрите сами, сэр? – дерзко ответила она и, взяв в рот очередной кусочек рыбы, нагло сомкнула губы вокруг его пальцев, мимолетным движением языка слизав с них масло.

– А ты пришла за этим? – тон его голоса по-прежнему оставался слегка игривым, словно Снейп наслаждался их небольшой словесной перепалкой. – Показать мне свои покрытые синяками ягодицы и бедра? Или то, что находится между ними? 

– Вы имеете в виду то, что находится между бедрами или между ягодицами, сэр? – Гермиона знала, что играет с огнем, и в любую минуту может получить вместо очередной лукавой двусмысленности строгую выволочку и болезненное либо унизительное наказание.

– А что бы тебе хотелось продемонстрировать больше? – Снейп продолжал как ни в чем не бывало кормить ее овощами и, казалось, совсем не обратил внимания, когда Гермиона поёрзала на его коленях, пытаясь унять уснувшее было, но резко встрепенувшееся после его слов возбуждение. 

– То, что вы мне прикажете, сэр, – едва слышно отозвалась она, понимая, что капитулирует. Снейп ответил ей молчанием, но не ледяным, которое удавалось ему мастерски, а теплым и одобрительным, так что Гермиона смогла спокойно доесть и допить лимонад. 

– Спасибо за ужин, сэр. И… за заботу.

– Это мой долг как Верхнего, мисс Грейнджер, – сухо отозвался Снейп. Вся веселость исчезла из его голоса, и Гермиона тут же собралась и напряглась, понимая, что пришла пора переходить к активной фазе их сессии. Плотное кольцо ошейника шевельнулось как живое, втягивая в себя звенья поводка, и в пустом пространстве, где он только что находился, повисло ощущение потери той тонкой физической связи между Верхним и нижней, что он создавал.

– Возвращайся в спальню, – скомандовал Снейп, аккуратно спуская Гермиону с колен. – Можешь больше не ползти. Встань в ту же позу, в которой ждала меня, руки сложи на коленях и приготовься к разговору. Я разберусь с посудой и скоро приду. 

– Да, сэр, – подавив соблазн обернуться, чтобы взглянуть на него, Гермиона направилась в спальню и расположилась на коврике у кровати, как и было приказано. Из кабинета не доносилось ни звука: похоже, Снейп ушел на кухню, либо пришла Кэрол, и он наложил Заглушающее заклятие. 

Внутренне вздрогнув, она прокрутила в голове события сегодняшнего дня, на короткий блаженный час отдалившиеся от нее, а теперь снова напрыгнувшие, словно весь день дожидавшийся хозяина пес. Теперь, когда ей удалось немного отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей, возвращаться к ним казалось пыткой. Хотя, надо признать, сейчас, издалека, утренние события на совещании больше не казались таким беспросветным кошмаром, как она думала поначалу, а в голове даже начали мелькать идеи, как можно все исправить и снова утвердить свой авторитет правой руки Кингсли в глазах коллег.

Резко громыхнула дверь, и Снейп по своему обыкновению ворвался в спальню и стремительно подлетел к кровати. У Гермионы проскочила залетная мысль, что даже без развевающейся за спиной, подобно черным дьявольским крыльям, мантии это все равно выглядит эффектно и устрашающе. 

Однако Снейп, словно опровергая это, вдруг коснулся ладонью ее щеки и ласково погладил, а затем протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Усадив Гермиону на кровать рядом с собой, он предложил:

– Располагайся поудобнее. Если хочешь прилечь, я не возражаю: с данного момента мы не на сессии, и ты можешь общаться свободно. 

Под его пристальным взглядом Гермиона съежилась, ощущая себя нашкодившей ученицей, которую должен отчитать злобный профессор, и Снейп, вздохнув, сделал мимолетный жест, превращая ошейник в колье, отошел к камину и начал смотреть на лениво тлеющие угольки, бросившие на его лицо зловещий красноватый отсвет. Он просто наблюдал за догорающими поленьями и молчал, и настороженно замершая Гермиона затаила дыхание, ожидая дальнейших действий. Но никаких вопросов и сверлящих насквозь душу взглядов не последовало: казалось, Снейп вообще забыл о ее существовании, погрузившись в собственные мысли. 

Сидеть, вытянувшись по струнке, было неудобно, и Гермиона сначала нерешительно закинула одну ногу на кровать, а затем подтянула и вторую и, усевшись по-турецки, с облегчением потерла ноющие после стояния на полу колени. 

– Я всегда знал, что ты далеко пойдешь, – вдруг донесся до нее тихий бархатный голос, и Гермиона уставилась на Северуса, решив, что ей показалось. – Ты была настойчивой и целеустремленной, и ничто не могло сбить тебя с намеченного пути. Даже те два оболтуса, что вечно ошивались рядом. Даже мои придирки и замечания, – Снейп повернул голову, и на его как никогда серьезном лице промелькнула тень виноватой улыбки. 

Виноватой?! Гермиона заморгала, мысленно ругая царящую в спальне полутьму и красный отсвет от камина, бросающий на лицо Северуса тени и упрямо отказывающийся помогать ей точнее разглядеть и без того слишком быстро исчезающие за маской безразличия эмоции. 

– Поэтому, узнав, что ты вскоре займешь место Альберта Сэйерса, я, признаюсь, нисколько не удивился. Оно тебе подходит: твоим амбициям, твоей… горячности. Твоей упрямой убежденности, что мир все еще возможно изменить к лучшему. 

Гермиона сухо сглотнула, не веря своим ушам. Кто этот человек, окутанный заревом дьявольского алого пламени, рука об руку с которым столпились тени прошлого? Почему он так похож на ее бывшего профессора зельеварения Северуса Снейпа и… говорит такие странные, чуждые ему вещи? Ей показалось, или он только что сделал комплимент ее личностным качествам? Он похвалил ее? Но ведь профессор Снейп никогда никого не хвалил! 

– Ты наверняка уже успела убедиться, что Министерство живет по законам улиц, – в задумчивости он сделал несколько шагов по комнате и остановился у изножья кровати, а затем, подняв холодный жесткий взгляд, продолжил: – И эти законы предельно просты: если хочешь выжить, бей первым и наверняка. А если соперник все-таки оказался быстрее, немедленно вставай, как бы больно ни было. Вставай и бей в ответ, иначе ты труп.

Гермиона, затаив дыхание, во все глаза смотрела, как его кулак на секунду сжался, и казалось, на острых бледных костяшках медленно проступили кровавые ссадины, оставленные от встречи с чьими-то скулами. Моргнув, она поняла, что это снова всего лишь причудливая игра красноватого света камина, переплетающегося с ее слишком бурным воображением. 

– Красивую сказочку о том, как сложна и запутанна жизнь, придумали бездельники от скуки, чтобы потешить себя и оправдать собственную праздность, – негромкий рокот его голоса ложился мурашками по спине, а жесткие слова вызывали необъяснимый трепет. – А на самом деле, мисс Грейнджер, жизнь настолько проста, что всегда сводится лишь к одному и тому же выбору: либо встаешь и даешь в морду, либо ты труп. 

Мир покачнулся и медленно отплыл в сторону, как кадр кинофильма, уступая место воспоминанию, на миг затмившему реальность: побледневший Снейп, весь залитый собственной кровью на полу Визжащей Хижины. Тогда Гермиона была уверена, что он умер. Она подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с настоящим Снейпом. И медленно кивнула, когда понимание отдернуло для нее занавес, пропуская за кулисы той жуткой сцены, которая долго являлась ей во снах вместе с битвой за Хогвартс. Вот значит, как Снейп выжил: он встал и дал в морду собственной смерти. А уж та пострашнее, чем какие-то погрязшие в болоте консерватизма и раздутые от чувства собственной значимости начальники отделов Министерства. И она тоже сможет их победить.

Вот только…

– Вот только я не знаю, как, сэр, – вслух произнесла Гермиона, озадаченно склонив голову. – Вернее, у меня имеются некоторые соображения на этот счет… Но, к сожалению, мне не хватает информации, которую можно было бы разыграть в свою пользу.

Снейп медленно обошел кровать и сел на прежнее место рядом. Напряжение ушло с его лица, и оно разгладилось и больше не напоминало ни Снейпа-профессора, ни Снейпа-уличного драчуна. Перед ней сидел усталый человек, успевший повидать самые неприглядные стороны жизни, но все еще способный ею наслаждаться. Он перевел на Гермиону задумчивый взгляд, и она всей кожей ощутила бархатный резонанс его голоса:

– Не хотите поделиться своими соображениями, мисс Грейнджер? 

Он молчал и терпеливо ждал, окутав ее исходящим от него теплом понимания, и Гермиона медленно кивнула, решившись. Она привыкла справляться с проблемами сама, не ища помощи: в Министерстве было совсем мало надежных людей, от которых можно было спокойно ее принять, не опасаясь подставы. Гарри, Рон, Альберт и изредка сам Кингсли – вот короткий список тех, у кого она всегда могла попросить совета. А Снейп… Гермиона была уверена, что у него хватает и своих проблем, и не желала приносить ему новых. Но если уж он сам предлагает, то почему бы и нет… 

Глубоко вздохнув, словно ныряя в соленое море, она снова погрузилась в воспоминания прошедшего дня, которые безжалостно закрутили ее, будто волны, грозя утянуть в водоворот эмоций. Не зная, с чего начать, она описала Снейпу разницу между старой и новой отчетностью немного подробнее, чем следовало, но тот слушал внимательно, не перебивая и ничем не выказывая нетерпение или раздражение. Чем дальше продвигалось повествование о событиях неудавшегося совещания, тем больше Гермионе казалось, что она ступает по шатким обломкам собственного самообладания, дрейфующим в открытом море после утренней бури. Сохранять спокойствие становилось все сложнее, и в один момент она почувствовала, как оступается и летит в бездонный омут. Задыхаясь, она барахталась среди собственных эмоций, раздирающих ее, подобно хищным акулам, и знала, что проигрывает эту битву, опускаясь все глубже на дно. Но за миг до того, как соленые воды окончательно сомкнулись над головой, сильная рука Снейпа уверенно выдернула ее на поверхность, и Гермиона поняла, что прижимается к его груди и не может надышаться, будто только что и впрямь тонула. 

Почувствовав, что немного успокоилась, но все еще не в силах добровольно разорвать объятия и выбраться из надежного кольца его рук, она задумчиво пробормотала:

– У меня уже сложился примерный план действий. Из всех них рычаги воздействия у меня есть только на Гэмбона из отдела спорта, Шаферберга из отдела регулирования магических популяций и Макгила из магического транспорта. Об Альберте можно не беспокоиться, он будет на моей стороне, когда вернется, еще и Уолдену выговор сделает, что натворил без него таких дел на совещании…

– Кто сейчас в отделе правопорядка? – спросил Снейп, явно о чем-то размышляя.

– Питер Эверетт, – что-то в его голосе все же заставило Гермиону неохотно отстраниться и поднять взгляд. 

– Эверетт прихвостень Пия, – отрывисто сказал Северус, и его темные глаза полыхнули давним опасным огнем, какого Гермиона не видела со времен суда над ним. – Но в отличие от Пия, он всегда был слишком осторожным и никогда в открытую не поддерживал Темного Лорда. Поэтому он до сих пор в Министерстве. Мисс Кханаманн все еще работает в архиве? Попробуй аккуратно расспросить ее, она может поведать много интересного о них обоих. Кто еще? Отдел Тайн? Зангер?

– Зангер сейчас сдает дела Сэвиджу, они были на собрании вместе, – растерянно проговорила Гермиона, потрясенная осведомленностью Снейпа о внутренней кухне Министерства. 

– Если Эрно Зангер все еще там что-то решает, то с ним не будет проблем, если ты перетянешь на свою сторону Эверетта. Эрно всегда оглядывался на них с Пием, как будто боялся без проводника утонуть в этом болоте. С Сэвиджем я ничем помочь не могу. Аврор, он всегда был принципиальным и неподкупным. Вряд ли на него можно что-то накопать. Но всегда есть шанс попробовать просто договориться. Узнай, почему он не поддержал тебя. Вероятно, у невыразимцев какие-то финансовые проблемы, и он просто защищал отдел. Если все настолько плохо, он не откажется от помощи. Кто-то еще остался?

– Да, сэр…

– Северус, – невозмутимо поправил ее Снейп, и Гермиона лишь кивнула.

– Да, прости… Северус. Еще есть Карпентер из отдела магических происшествий, но, думаю, с ним мне может помочь Альберт. Однажды он что-то упоминал… я расспрошу его, но даже без этого у меня появился шанс… повернуть ситуацию в другую сторону, – Гермиона закусила губу, наблюдая, как Снейп равнодушно кивает, словно это не он только что дал ей ключи к двоим самым проблемным людям Министерства, доставившим ей больше всего головной боли на злополучном утреннем совещании. – Северус… как технический ассистент Министра, я должна спросить… Откуда у тебя столько инсайдерской информации?

– Однажды ты уверяла меня, что не питаешь иллюзий по поводу моей личности, – сощурился он, одарив ее колким взглядом, в котором больше не было прежнего тепла, и Гермиона вспомнила, что сказала это в тот день, когда пришла в «Агонию» полная решимости выяснить, имеет ли их спонтанная первая сессия шанс на продолжение. Тогда она единственный раз задумалась, что перед ней бывший двойной шпион и Пожиратель Смерти, которому она собирается довериться и отдать над собой контроль. И с тех пор она не вспомнила об этом ни разу.

– Не стоит питать иллюзий насчет меня и дальше, – жестко проговорил Снейп и резко встал, словно вспомнив, что у него есть другие дела. – Ты готова продолжить сессию?

Гермиона выпрямила спину и медленно спустила ноги с кровати, сбитая с толку таким резким переходом с дружеской беседы на подчинение. Наконец, решив, что другого способа настроиться, чем принять позу покорности, нет, она соскользнула вниз и встала на колени у ног терпеливо ожидающего Снейпа. Он вообще очень часто проявляет на сессиях несвойственное ему терпение и понимание, мелькнула у Гермионы мысль, и она задалась вопросом, действительно ли подобное столь чуждо ему, или его вспыльчивость на уроках была всего лишь очередной маской, и ей повезло увидеть его настоящего? Со столь противоречивым и скрытным человеком, как Северус, никогда нельзя знать наверняка.

– Да, сэр, готова, – ответила она, заложив руки за голову и опустив взгляд. 

– Очень хорошо, – протянул его глубокий голос, и Гермиона почувствовала, как у нее перехватило дыхание. – Встань, я хочу тебя раздеть. 

Его руки, всегда такие точные и целеустремленные, в этот раз лениво скользили по ее телу, будто их целью было вовсе не снять с нее одежду, а довести до исступления, и Гермиона почувствовала, как промокли трусики еще до того, как была расстегнута последняя пуговица на блузке. Вереница легких касаний облетела обнажившиеся участки ее тела, а все еще скованная ажурным кружевом грудь тяжело и призывно вздымалась, словно умоляя приласкать ставшие почти каменными соски. Однако строгие пальцы Снейпа упорно игнорировали самые чувствительные участки тела Гермионы, которая была вынуждена болезненно прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать. К моменту, когда молния ее узкой юбки, влекомая уверенной рукой Северуса, устремилась вниз, а плотная ткань соскользнула с бедер, едва сдерживаемые мольбы уже готовы были слететь с ее губ, а тело начало мелко подрагивать, как от лихорадки. 

Северус отошел на шаг назад, откровенно разглядывая ее, и тут же тихонько зашуршали змейки, второй раз за вечер складываясь в широкий ошейник, надежно и плотно обхвативший ее шею. Снейп едва заметно кивнул, словно удовлетворившись видом возбужденной покорной девушки, послушно ждущей его распоряжений, и отошел к кровати, устроившись на своем прежнем месте.

– Сними белье и подойди, – приказал он. Темные глаза, неотрывно следящие за каждым ее движением, опаляли кожу будто огненное дыхание дракона, и Гермиона судорожно сглотнула, внезапно ощущая робость под этим пристальным оценивающим взглядом. Едва слышно щелкнула застежка лифчика, и черное кружево соскользнуло, выпуская из своего плена набухшие покрасневшие соски, мгновенно затвердевшие еще сильнее от почти физически ощутимого прикосновения взгляда Снейпа. За насквозь промокшей ластовицей трусиков, неохотно обнажившей распухшие половые губы, потянулась тонкая ниточка смазки, и Северус едва заметно улыбнулся одним уголком губ.

– Хорошая девочка, – промурлыкал он, окутав ее тело вибрацией своего бархатного голоса. – Уже такая мокрая… такая отзывчивая. Иди сюда.

На подгибающихся ногах Гермиона приблизилась и, следуя легкому кивку его головы, опустилась на колени между его слегка расставленных ног. 

– Вот так, – одобрительно проговорил он, неспешно расстегивая ремень на своих брюках. – Все правильно. Ты как всегда безупречна в своей покорности. 

Жаркий румянец расплескался по ее щекам и медленно стек на шею. Непонимание кружило в воздухе, мельтеша перед глазами и мешая сосредоточиться, и Гермиона на секунду зажмурилась и тряхнула головой, пытаясь избавиться от роя вопросов, которые, будто назойливые насекомые, заполонили мозг. Почему Снейп говорит так много слов одобрения? Он всегда был скуп на похвалы на сессиях. Что изменилось сегодня и как ей правильно реагировать?

– Не думай, – вдруг прозвучал резкий голос, и ее рывком выдернуло из собственных мыслей, а внимание моментально переключилось на сидящего перед ней Снейпа. – Просто наслаждайся своим подчинением и тем, как твой Верхний принимает его. Ты сможешь это сделать, Гермиона?

Несколько секунд ей потребовалось, чтобы осознать сказанное и медленно кивнуть.

– Да, сэр.

– Ну конечно, сможешь, – ласково проговорил Снейп, касаясь ее подбородка своими длинными пальцами и слегка приподнимая его, заставив Гермиону взглянуть ему в лицо. – Ты ведь моя послушная девочка. 

Резко выдохнув, она едва слышно всхлипнула и, повернув голову, ткнулась щекой ему в ладонь, не отдавая себе отчета, что делает. В голове оглушительным эхом бились последние сказанные им слова, а в груди, вторя их бешеному ритму, колотилось сердце. Она его послушная девочка. _Его_ девочка. 

Длинные пальцы невесомо скользнули по ее губам, которые тут же с готовностью приоткрылись, выражая недвусмысленное приглашение, и глаза Северуса на миг вспыхнули первобытным огнем. К большому сожалению Гермионы, он убрал руку и, не торопясь, избавился от брюк и белья. Напряженный член призывно качнулся перед ее лицом, и, не сводя с него жадного взгляда, она в предвкушении облизала губы. 

Твердая уверенная рука легла ей на волосы, начав нежно поглаживать и массировать кожу головы, после чего собрала непослушные пряди в кулак и мягко потянула. 

– Я немного направлю тебя. Не бойся.

Массивная головка с поблескивающей капелькой предсемени неспешно проникла ей в рот и устремилась вперед, остановившись за миг до того, как ткнуться в горло. Вторая рука легла на шею прямо над ошейником, слегка сдавив, но Гермиона, вместо того чтобы испуганно напрячься, заставила себя медленно расслабиться и задышала через нос, понимая, что именно ей сейчас предстоит. 

– Вот так, – одобрительно прогудел Снейп, большим пальцем поглаживая нежную кожу ее шеи. – Все правильно, расслабься. Очень хорошо.

Новая похвала заставила Гермиону вспыхнуть, и она пропустила момент, когда Северус легонько надавил ей на затылок, постепенно расширяя горло своим членом. Капелька смазки стекла по ее бедру, приветствуя его намерение трахнуть ее в рот, а клитор сладостно заныл, притягивая к себе ее подрагивающие пальцы, словно небольшой магнит. 

– Руки за спину, – тут же скомандовал Снейп, и Гермиона поспешила подчиниться, снова ощущая подавшийся было назад член у себя в горле. В голове успела промелькнуть шальная мысль, что она все-таки не растренировалась, с тех пор как в последний раз делала Драко глубокий минет, когда он еще был ее Верхним. Но затем разум очистился, и мир вокруг нее исчез: не было больше ни полутемной спальни на втором этаже старого бара, ни богом забытого магловского городка где-то в графстве Лестершир, ни Министерства магии, ни «стальной Грейнджер», впервые в жизни провалившей важное задание: остался лишь ритмично движущийся во рту каменный член, медленно сочащаяся на подбородок слюна и спазмы в горле, заполняемом набухшей мужской плотью. Тяжелые назойливые мысли, терзавшие ее весь день, ушли, и мозг с облегчением уступил место инстинктам, взявшим на себя управление сопротивляющимся грубому вторжению телом. 

Скорость и глубина проникновения постепенно нарастали по мере того, как мышцы горла расслаблялись и приспосабливались к размеру и углу вхождения, и вскоре к Гермионе пришло смутное осознание того, что Снейп, больше не сдерживаясь, просто трахает ее в рот. Крепко держа ее за волосы, он ритмично насаживал сжимающееся от спазмов горло на свой еще больше увеличившийся от столь грубой стимуляции член, а пальцы его второй руки все так же нежно поглаживали ее напряженную шею. 

Подавившись, Гермиона закашлялась, чувствуя, как он тут же сдернул ее с члена, позволяя прийти в себя.

– Отдохни немного, ты очень хорошо справляешься, – одобрительно проговорил Снейп, перебирая ее вконец спутавшиеся волосы, пока она пыталась отдышаться, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Руки за спиной затекли, а по бедрам размазалась обильно вытекающая из влагалища смазка, но Гермиона старалась не обращать на это внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на доставлении удовольствия своему Верхнему. Почувствовав, что он снова потянул ее вперед, она послушно открыла рот, готовясь вновь принять в горло его член, но вместо этого ощутила губами напряженные яички и с радостью потерлась о них носом, вдыхая терпкий мужской аромат, смешанный с привычным запахом бергамота и можжевельника. 

– Вылижи, – прозвучал короткий приказ, и Гермиона подчинилась, направляемая все той же жесткой рукой все ниже и ниже, пока ее губы не коснулись чувствительного места под мошонкой. Бедра Снейпа подались вперед, и с замиранием сердца она поняла, что путеводные пальцы в ее волосах исчезли, оставляя ей свободу действий и недвусмысленный невербальный приказ, что делать дальше.

Подрагивая от перевозбуждения, всегда так легко толкавшего ее на безумства, Гермиона, не сомневаясь ни секунды, зарылась носом между ягодицами Снейпа и осторожно коснулась кончиком языка его сморщенного ануса. Едва слышный звук выдыхаемого сквозь стиснутые зубы воздуха показался Гермионе слаще стона страсти, и голова закружилась от осознания, что она все же заставила его хотя бы на миг потерять контроль.

– Какая храбрая девочка, – промурлыкал бархатный голос, в котором сквозило легкое напряжение, выдававшее его удовольствие. – Немного глубже. Можешь помочь себе руками.

Сделав вдох и набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, ободренная его реакцией Гермиона, положив ладони ему на ягодицы, смело раздвинула их и лизнула сжимающийся анус, а затем, ощущая, как кружится голова от собственной распущенности, ткнулась кончиком языка в узкое отверстие. И сама застонала, когда волна возбуждения прошла по телу, глаза закрылись, оставляя ее наедине с блаженной пустотой, царящей внутри, а губы и язык принялись целовать и вылизывать задницу ее Верхнего. 

Гермиона потеряла счет времени, не зная, как долго она провела на коленях, лаская анус и промежность Снейпа и сходя с ума от мучающего ее неудовлетворенного желания, как вдруг жесткий рывок за волосы прервал ее занятие, и в следующий миг перед глазами оказался готовый вот-вот выстрелить спермой член. 

– Открой рот, – прозвучал приказ, и тут же на лицо хлынул поток густого семени, ложась на лоб, щеки и стекая по губам в рот задыхающейся Гермионы, постанывающей от удовольствия и осознания, что ее используют ради чужого наслаждения. 

– Оближи, – хрипло выдохнул Снейп, и она ощутила во рту твердую головку и тут же вобрала член до конца, порхая по нему языком, чтобы очистить от остатков спермы. Жалея, что не получила всю порцию в рот, она собрала каждую капельку со ствола и отстранилась, не решаясь стереть засыхающее семя со своего лица и облизать потом пальцы.

– Хорошо. На четвереньки на кровать, – отрывисто распорядился Северус и отошел, исчезнув из поля ее зрения. 

Опустившись на колени среди мягких подушек, Гермиона неловко склонилась, не решаясь уткнуться испачканным спермой лицом в чистое покрывало.

– Всего минуту, – услышала она голос подошедшего Снейпа, и кровать рядом с ней прогнулась под его весом, а выставленного напоказ ануса коснулось что-то скользкое и холодное. – Ты получишь свою пробку и тогда сможешь перевернуться на спину. 

Очищающее заклятие прошлось по прямой кишке волной странных ощущений, заставив ахнуть от неожиданности. И почти сразу же холодный металл резко вторгся в сжавшееся отверстие, на середине пути постепенно приостановившись, и самая толстая часть пробки начала мучительно медленно растягивать задний проход постанывающей Гермионы. Возбуждение слишком долго терзало ее, и к моменту, когда кольцо мышц сомкнулось вокруг самой узкой части в основании пробки, она оказалась настолько близка к оргазму, что пара лишних толчков легко могли бы стать причиной взрыва.

– На спину, – распорядился Снейп, и стоило ей перевернуться, он тут же оказался рядом, окинув ее испачканное лицо нечитаемым взглядом. Длинные пальцы с нежностью коснулись ее щеки и медленно размазали потеки полузастывшей спермы по коже, а бездонные черные глаза не отрывались от ее глаз ни на секунду. 

– Прошу, сэр, – чувствуя, как кружится голова от безумного коктейля ощущений, распутных образов, витающих в мозгу, и пряных ароматов похоти, выдохнула Гермиона, не отрывая от его измазанных спермой пальцев затуманенного взгляда. – Прошу, позвольте мне.

Несколько секунд он оценивающе смотрел на нее, будто решая, заслужила ли она слизать семя с его руки, а затем, размазав горьковатую жидкость по ее губам, проник пальцами в рот. 

– Вот так, молодец, – рокочуще протянул он, когда язык Гермионы запорхал по кончикам его пальцев, собирая последние капельки. – Слижи все, как хорошая нижняя, которая умело доставила удовольствие своему Верхнему. 

Когда Снейп через пару минут отстранился, сместившись вниз, к ее ногам, Гермиона поняла, что могла бы вылизывать и покрывать поцелуями его изящные умелые пальцы целую вечность. Однако в следующий миг она потрясенно ахнула, забыв обо всем, когда его руки резко развели ее колени в стороны, а сам он, одарив ее взглядом, полным темного огня, склонился и коснулся половых губ языком. Казалось, все чувства разом взвыли от перегрузки, в несколько раз превышающей их лимиты, и Гермиона закричала, резко выгнувшись и беспорядочно цепляясь за покрывало. Сильные руки, схватившие ее за бедра, надежно пригвоздили тело обратно к кровати, а настойчивый язык пробрался сквозь мокрые складки плоти к истомившемуся по ласкам клитору. Все тело будто пронзили электрические разряды, и голова Гермионы заметалась по покрывалу, когда, не переставая терзать чувствительный бугорок кончиком проворного языка, Снейп ввел в нее два пальца, растягивая податливую плоть и одновременно надавив на пробку в анусе. 

Оргазм ударил по телу, как несущийся из глубин космоса на огромной скорости метеорит, и Гермиона словно взорвалась, на несколько секунд разлетевшись на кусочки в бескрайней вселенной блаженства. 

– Ты кончишь для меня еще раз, – проговорил хриплый голос, вибрацией отдаваясь по ее половым губам, и Гермиона, задыхаясь, пришла в себя, чтобы почти сразу же окунуться обратно в безумство, которое вытворяли с ней его язык и пальцы, снова атаковавшие ее тело, удвоив напор.

Бедра ритмично задвигались навстречу резким толчкам во влагалище, а набухший клитор, казалось, готов был завизжать от сладостных пыток, которым раз за разом подвергал его юркий язык Снейпа. Вторая волна оргазма подкатывалась медленно и словно неохотно, но все же неотвратимо, подстегиваемая безжалостными ласками неутомимых рук и губ. 

Гермиона долго балансировала на грани, как монета, не знающая в какую сторону упасть, но как только анальная пробка, плотно сидевшая в заднем проходе, вдруг задвигалась, растягивая упругое кольцо мышц, оргазм все же с облегчением навалился на нее, лишив на несколько минут сознания.

Она пришла в себя в плотном кольце его рук и удовлетворенно вздохнула, уткнувшись носом в рубашку на его груди. Несколько долгих минут Гермиона позволила себе просто сидеть, наслаждаясь ощущением его тепла и лаской мужской руки, перебирающей ее волосы. Анальной пробки внутри больше не было, а с тела исчезла смазка и сперма. Осознав, что Снейп позаботился о ней, пока она была без сознания, Гермиона ощутила, как в груди все сжалось, и несколько раз поморгала, прогоняя слезы. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, как я горжусь тобой, – вдруг проговорил Снейп, и его рука замерла в ее волосах, а потом соскользнула вниз, словно не выдержав собственной тяжести. – Твоя покорность, отзывчивость, готовность к новому опыту – просто исключительны. Любой Верхний был бы счастлив иметь такую нижнюю, как ты… моя послушная девочка.

Тихонько всхлипнув ему в рубашку, Гермиона мелко задрожала, ощущая, как внутри, глубоко в душе, что-то болезненно трескается и осыпается мелким крошевом, обнажая нечто давно скрытое, уязвимое и ранимое. Она прильнула к груди Снейпа, страшась, что трещины поползут дальше, и она вся рассыплется на куски прямо у него в руках и не найдет в себе силы потом собраться и заново выстроить каменную стену, слишком долго защищавшую ее и вот так просто разрушенную парой сказанных Северусом слов. Но он лишь крепче обнял ее, монотонно поглаживая по вздрагивающей спине и вдруг нежно коснулся губами виска, и Гермиона наконец расплакалась, чувствуя, как вместе со слезами постепенно уходит напряжение. 

Затихнув и слегка успокоившись, она долго сидела, спрятав лицо у него на груди и зная, что, если поднять голову и окинуть взглядом обстановку спальни, она очутится в суровой реальности, где ей придется снова быть собой… быть сильной Гермионой. Казалось, Снейп прекрасно понимал, что она чувствует, поэтому не торопил ее, позволив расслабиться в его объятиях и бездумно водить пальцем вокруг блеклой Темной метки, до которой все же было боязно дотрагиваться, несмотря на отсутствие возражений с его стороны. 

Сложно было сказать, сколько прошло времени, но когда Гермиона попробовала шевельнуться, то осознала, что у нее совсем затекли ноги, и неохотно отстранилась. Подняв голову, она ощутила, как слабо вздрогнули зачарованные змейки, отчего ее ошейник пошел небольшой волной, словно напоминая, что сессия до сих пор продолжается, раз Снейп не транфигурировал его в колье. Встретившись с ним взглядом, она поняла, что непроницаемое выражение его лица вернулось, снова отгораживая ее от человека, который только что одними словами сумел коснуться ее души.

– Спасибо, сэр, – искренне сказала она, ощущая, насколько легче себя чувствует, будто и не было у нее никаких проблем, с грузом которых она пришла в «Агонию» пару часов назад. 

– Не за что, Гермиона, – сухо отозвался Снейп, ничем больше не напоминая человека, который похвалил ее за это короткое время столько раз, сколько, наверное, не хвалил никого за всю свою жизнь. – Тебе это было нужно. 

– Да, сэр, вы правы, – помолчав, ответила она, понимая, что притворяться перед ним бессмысленно, как и перед самой собой, особенно после того как он разрушил все барьеры у нее в душе. 

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он, внимательно наблюдая за ней, и Гермиона потерла руками распухшие от слез веки, надеясь, что не выглядит совсем уж непрезентабельно.

– Хорошо, сэр, спасибо. 

Снейп одобрительно кивнул, не сводя с нее тяжелого пронизывающего взгляда, от которого делалось не по себе, и Гермиона, не выдержав, опустила глаза.

– Расскажи мне о своем отце, – вдруг попросил Северус, и она вздрогнула: простая просьба всколыхнула в ней бурю эмоций, которая вмиг разметала в клочки воцарившееся там было спокойствие, и внезапно захотелось нагрубить в ответ, чего уже давненько не случалось.

– Какое отношение к этому всему имеет моя семья, сэр? – выпалила Гермиона, подавшись назад и неосознанно увеличивая дистанцию между собой и Снейпом.

– Самое прямое, если из всего доступного набора реакций инстинкт подсказывает тебе выбрать самую быструю и разрушительную – грубость, – спокойно парировал он. 

Гермиона помолчала, судорожно размышляя, как заставить Снейпа сменить тему разговора, которая была слишком болезненной для нее, особенно после всего только что пережитого, но затем покачала головой, понимая, что, скорее всего, это невозможно. 

– И все же я не понимаю, сэр… – упрямо сделала еще одну попытку она, но Северус лишь вздохнул и мягко прервал ее:

– Я уверен, что понимаешь, Гермиона. Я задаю этот вопрос не для того, чтобы сделать тебе больно. Исходя из твоей реакции на происходящее во время сегодняшней сессии, мне нужно скорректировать способы взаимодействия с тобой в дальнейшем. Твой ответ поможет мне выбрать нужное направление, – он помолчал в задумчивости, и было слышно, как уютно потрескивают поленья в камине. А затем он сказал то, чего Гермиона совсем не ожидала услышать:

– Твое отчаянное стремление заслужить одобрение окружающих тебя мужчин говорит о давней психологической проблеме. И наиболее очевидной причиной этого могут являться твои взаимоотношения с отцом, о которых я бы хотел услышать.

– Мне не нужно ничье одобрение! – вспыхнула Гермиона, соскальзывая с кровати и дрожащими от возмущения руками подбирая свою блузку. Она вдруг ощутила себя неуютно, сидя совсем голой перед полностью одетым Снейпом, который успел снова натянуть штаны, а рубашку и вовсе не снимал. 

– Вот как? – негромко спросил он, спокойно наблюдая, как она безуспешно пытается отыскать отверстие рукава. – Твоя вечно поднятая рука на уроках зельеварения тогда, в Хогвартсе, намекает на обратное. Твоя помощь двум оболтусам, неспособным самим написать эссе и не обладающим достаточной усидчивостью, чтобы отыскать порой жизненно важную информацию в библиотеке, тоже говорит об обратном. Твоя невероятная работоспособность на должности секретаря Бруствера и, наконец, твое горячее стремление быть не хуже Альберта Сэйерса в роли внутреннего надзирателя Министерства буквально кричат о том, что «стальная Грейнджер» хочет, чтобы ее усилия заметили и оценили. Чтобы ее похвалили и сказали, какая она хорошая девочка. 

Гермиона ощутила, как его слова ударили ее словно тяжелым молотом в грудь, отчего сердце охватила мучительная боль, а на глаза навернулись слезы. Всхлипнув, она отвернулась, все еще пытаясь надеть дурацкую блузку, которая решила предать ее в самый неподходящий момент и упрямо изворачивалась, пряча отверстия рукавов. Ошейник вдруг шевельнулся как живой и начал душить, смыкаясь на горле все плотнее, заставляя задыхаться и хватать ртом воздух. Комната качнулась и поплыла перед глазами, а ткань блузки обмотала запястья, надежно сковав их будто наручниками, и Гермиона в панике замахала руками, пытаясь высвободиться и чувствуя, как в груди рождается крик ужаса, готовый вот-вот сорваться с губ. 

Вдруг чьи-то руки сорвали с нее ненавистную блузку и отбросили в сторону, а затем крепко сжали ее ладони, удерживая на месте. Северус присел рядом с ней на пол, и краем охваченного паникой сознания Гермиона поняла, что сама стоит на коленях, отчаянно пытаясь сорвать с себя душащий ее ошейник. Внезапно змейки вздрогнули и рассыпались прямо под пальцами, с легким шуршанием перестраиваясь в обычное колье, но от этого легче не стало, и воздуха по-прежнему не хватало.

– Дыши, Гермиона, – услышала она как сквозь вату бархатный голос Снейпа. Его руки уверенно рванули ее вперед, и в следующий миг она оказалась у него на коленях спиной к его груди. – У тебя паническая атака. Дыши. Медленно и глубоко. 

Его тяжелая ладонь легла ей на грудь, и в легкие вдруг полилась тонкая струйка живительного воздуха. Дыхание начало нормализовываться, но сразу вслед за этим пришли слезы, горячим потоком хлынувшие по щекам. Северус крепче прижал ее к себе, словно не давая вырваться, но Гермиона лишь обмякла в его руках, чувствуя, как силы покидают ее окончательно. Болезненное осознание его правоты накрыло ее душной пеленой, и она плакала, не в силах остановиться. Без конца всхлипывая и с силой сжимая предплечье Снейпа, обнимающего ее, она с горечью поняла, что и впрямь не просто так отчаянно старается быть лучшей всегда и во всем. И даже дурацкое утреннее собрание тому доказательство. Но самым страшным было осознать, что Снейп прав не только в этом: он верно догадался о причине ее болезненных комплексов, которые заставляют ее раз за разом доказывать окружающим, что она чего-то стоит. И раз уж он понял, то терять больше нечего.

Когда слезы иссякли вместе с последними остатками сил, Гермиона шевельнулась, тяжело привалившись к груди Снейпа, и долго смотрела в одну точку, ощущая в душе мертвую пустоту. Северус молчал, надежно окутав ее своим присутствием, но не делал попыток заговорить или что-то спросить. И Гермиона была ему за это благодарна. Она должна была сделать это сама, без его наводящих вопросов и подсказок. И ей хотелось это сделать – поделиться с ним. Слова полились сами собой, не вызывая никаких эмоций, словно те потухли, как перегоревшая лампочка. Голос звучал хрипло и казался чужим, и Гермиона будто слушала свою историю со стороны как безучастный равнодушный свидетель. 

– Папа… ушел от нас, когда мне пришло письмо из Хогвартса, – робко начала она и, вздохнув, продолжила: – Не смог смириться с осознанием того, что привычный мир вокруг совсем не такой, каким кажется. Это сейчас я понимаю, что для меня тогда было настоящим чудом узнать, что я особенная и совсем скоро стану настоящей волшебницей. А для маглов, лишенных магического дара, знание о том, что где-то совсем рядом живут люди с необыкновенными способностями, намного превышающими возможности обычного человека… это знание может стать… сокрушительным. Папа ушел и какое-то время жил один, пытаясь принять новую картину мира, который ему открылся. Кажется, мама до последнего верила, что однажды он одумается и вернется, но… Когда я училась на третьем курсе, у него появилась новая жена… а потом через два года ее сменила другая. Мы общались только по праздникам, и он почти никогда не интересовался моими успехами в школе… словно раз и навсегда разочаровался, что я так и не стану дантистом, как он. Мама поддерживала меня на протяжении всего обучения в Хогвартсе, но чем старше я становилась, тем больше мы отдалялись друг от друга… в эмоциональном плане… – голос Гермионы сорвался, и она закашлялась. Послышался тихий свист рассекаемого воздуха и звон, когда в руку Северуса прыгнул призванный магией из кабинета стакан, который тут же на глазах наполнился водой с помощью невербального Агуаменти. Зубы стукнули о стекло, но, сделав несколько глотков, Гермиона почувствовала себя в состоянии продолжить рассказ.

– Когда Дамблдор… пал, я приняла решение обезопасить свою семью, перед тем как податься в бега с Гарри и Роном. С папой к тому времени мы не общались уже около года, и когда я приехала в маленький городок на границе с Шотландией, чтобы повидаться с ним, выяснилось, что его новая жена беременна. Мне не хотелось, чтобы их еще не родившийся ребенок стал жертвой Пожирателей Смерти, поэтому я… стерла все их воспоминания, связанные со мной. Все. Теперь у папы больше нет дочери-волшебницы, и он забыл, что где-то рядом существует мир магии, который принес в его жизнь столько разочарований, – голос Гермионы задрожал, и она замолчала, пытаясь справиться с собой, но затем едва слышно продолжила: – На маму… я тоже наложила Обливиэйт и… отправила подальше от Англии, так как Пожиратели стали бы искать ее в первую очередь. И… там она до сих пор и остается. Я… я решила, что так будет лучше для всех. Я и без того достаточно разрушила жизнь своим родителям, – слезы снова хлынули из глаз, и Гермиона скорчилась в руках Северуса, изо всех сил отчаянно цепляясь за него. Казалось, если она разожмет пальцы, ее унесет в холодный бескрайний космос, в котором придется вечно дрейфовать без надежды кого-либо встретить. Всегда всё понимающий Северус покрепче обнял ее и принялся тихонько укачивать, и сквозь шум в ушах и громкие всхлипывания Гермиона скорее почувствовала, чем услышала слабую вибрацию его шепота.

– Все будет хорошо, Гермиона. Все будет хорошо.


	15. Chapter 15

Тепло и тишина окутывали Гермиону, укачивая в своих мягких объятиях и даря блаженную темноту вместо ярких и красочных, но тревожных снов. Она не любила, когда ей что-то снится, потому что чаще всего это было нечто будоражащее и мрачное, оставляющее дурное тягостное послевкусие и отнимающее у процесса сна его главную функцию – отдых. Однако надо было признать, что в постели Снейпа ей всегда спалось прекрасно: возможно, дело было в приятном успокаивающем аромате бергамота и можжевельника, исходящем от его подушек, или в приятной усталости после выброса адреналина и эндорфинов на сессии, а может, в чувстве защищенности, которое она всегда испытывала рядом с ним. Но сегодня, помимо всего прочего, Гермионе еще отлично спалось благодаря идеально сваренному рукой Снейпа успокоительному зелью, которым он щедро напоил ее после эмоционального срыва во время рассказа об ее отце. Она отключилась почти сразу же, едва осушив принесенный Северусом стакан с горьковатым отваром, и не помнила, как оказалась в постели. Однако, внезапно подскочив посреди ночи, как будто кто-то на секунду отключил в ней сон, она мгновенно поняла, где находится, и уже собралась было снова улечься, как вдруг ощутила за спиной какое-то движение. 

Резко обернувшись, она различила в мутной полутьме рядом с собой силуэт Северуса, который, судя по всему, крепко спал. Он лежал, вытянувшись во весь рост на кровати, и на его груди ярким пятном выделялся какой-то абстрактный белый рисунок, украшающий футболку. Гермиона поморгала, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там изображено, и жалея, что огонь в камине давно потух. Сонный мозг, резко выдернутый из состояния блаженного покоя, отказывался давать разъяснения, зачем ему вдруг понадобилось посреди ночи срочно узнать, что нарисовано на футболке Снейпа. Гермиона осторожно перевернулась на другой бок и аккуратно переместилась ближе, как вдруг резкий шипящий вздох сорвался с губ Северуса, а правая рука дернулась, накрыв предплечье левой руки. Его тело изогнулось, будто в агонии, и, хотя он не издал больше ни звука, казалось, что он безмолвно кричит, корчаясь на постели от дикой, выкручивающей суставы боли, эпицентром которой было зажатое длинными пальцами место на руке. Темная метка. 

– Северус, – испуганно прошептала Гермиона, страшно желая дотронуться до него, но опасаясь, как может отреагировать столь сильный волшебник на резкое пробуждение после такого явно нехорошего сна. – Северус, ты должен проснуться. 

По телу Снейпа прошла мучительная судорога, после чего он замер, прерывисто дыша. Вслушиваясь в хрипящий звук его рваного дыхания, Гермиона боялась пошевелиться, опасаясь, что приступ вернется. Его рука, зажимающая Темную метку, постепенно расслабилась, и Гермиона выдохнула от осознания, что кошмар, терзающий Северуса, отступил. Осторожно дотронувшись до его плеча, она подползла ближе и уткнулась носом ему в грудь, свернувшись рядом и обняв его одной рукой. Он вдруг напрягся, очевидно, проснувшись, но через несколько секунд снова расслабился, явно позволяя ей такую вольность. Гермиона закрыла глаза и почти сразу же заснула, уступив мощному успокоительному, все еще струящемуся по ее организму вместе с кровью. 

Чтобы в следующий раз проснуться уже одной. 

Лениво потянувшись, она поняла, что отлично выспалась и отдохнула, как будто сон, словно губка, впитал последствия пережитого стресса и вчерашние страхи по поводу работы. Сонно поморгав, она перевела взгляд на пустующую сторону кровати, где ночью спал Северус. Нахмурившись, она задумалась, как часто его мучают кошмары прошлого. Интересно, если спросить о Темной метке, он ответит на вопрос или как всегда смерит ее строгим взглядом, прозрачно намекающим, что это не ее дело, и переведет разговор на другую тему? Пытливый ум Гермионы, уже достаточно проснувшийся, жаждал узнать, действительно ли метка все еще доставляет ему дискомфорт, или это чистая психосоматика. Может, если не Северус, то Драко когда-нибудь сможет пролить свет на эту загадку?

Выбравшись из постели, она направилась в душ, но вереница вопросов, порхающих вокруг, словно стайка растревоженных птиц, последовала за ней, не оставляя в покое ни на минуту. Подставив лицо хлестким струям горячей воды, Гермиона гадала, как часто Снейпу снится прошлое, терзая его по ночам. Встряхнув тяжелой гривой намокших волос, она вздохнула: почему-то ей казалось, что подобное происходит с ним каждую ночь. Она как никто знала, как навязчивы бывают кошмары, порожденные воспоминаниями. Как бы то ни было, раньше Гермиона ни разу не замечала, чтобы Северус метался по кровати, будто проклятый сильнейшим Круциатусом, хотя она спала с ним рядом уже в третий раз. Неужели ее сон здесь всегда был настолько крепким? 

Гадая, который час, Гермиона спешно оделась и, захватив пальто, вышла из спальни в кабинет Снейпа, чтобы взглянуть на часы. Потрясенно застыв, она поняла, что проспала почти до полудня. Особых планов на субботу у нее не было, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что она не нарушила своим присутствием распорядок дня Северуса. Пожалуй, она уже и так внесла достаточно хаоса в его жизнь вчерашней незапланированной сессией. 

Внизу в баре и на кухне никого не оказалось. Нерешительно побродив по пустому залу, Гермиона накинула пальто и вышла на улицу. С хмурого ноябрьского неба накрапывал мелкий ледяной дождик, а из-за угла бара доносились голоса и какой-то шум. Любопытство, словно маленький неугомонный ребенок, потянуло Гермиону туда, и, обойдя задние, она попала в небольшой внутренний дворик, где двое запыхавшихся парней в поношенных куртках, негромко ругаясь, выгружали из старенького грузовичка ящики с магловским элем и затаскивали их в подсобку через черный ход. 

Удивленно уставившись на них, Гермиона одернула саму себя: ну конечно, это же бар, и если есть клиенты, которые потребляют спиртное, то должны быть и поставщики. Ведь не может же Снейп сам варить бренди и виски в своей лаборатории. Хотя он, наверное, сумел бы. 

Уже собравшись уходить, она заметила за кабиной грузовичка темную фигуру человека, стоящего у стены бара. Ощутив, что ее необъяснимо тянет туда, Гермиона машинально сделала несколько шагов в том направлении, не обращая внимания на хмуро покосившихся на нее усталых парней. И замерла, увидев стоящего у обветшалой стены Снейпа, просматривающего какие-то бумаги, очевидно, накладные. Неспешно пробегая глазами по строчкам документа, он поднес зажатую в длинных пальцах сигарету к губам и медленно затянулся. Изящным жестом стряхнув пепел на землю, он нахмурился и выпустил из легких дым, сорвавшийся с губ горячим облачком, на несколько секунд застывшем в морозном воздухе, а затем неохотно рассеявшимся. Как завороженная, Гермиона подошла ближе, неотрывно наблюдая, как его губы снова сомкнулись вокруг фильтра сигареты, и вздрогнула, когда Снейп поднял глаза и обжег ее холодом своего равнодушного строгого взгляда. Через мгновение лед в его глазах растаял, и их медленно затопило тепло, вызвавшее робкий румянец у нее на щеках.

– Доброе утро, Северус, – зябко кутаясь в шарф, пробормотала она. Снейп посмотрел на ее покрасневшие от мороза руки, неодобрительно поджал губы и еще раз глубоко затянулся. Бросив взгляд к черному ходу бара и убедившись, что оба грузчика скрылись внутри с очередными ящиками спиртного, он сделал неуловимый жест рукой, заставив сигарету бесследно исчезнуть. 

– Возвращайся в бар, здесь холодно, – вместо приветствия проговорил он, и бархат его голоса никогда не казался Гермионе настолько мягким. Он окутал ее, словно теплое одеяло, и мгновенно согрел, так что вспыхнули щеки, а по телу прошла горячая волна.

– Там никого не было, даже миссис Уитби. А потом я услышала шум, который привел меня сюда, – невпопад ответила Гермиона, сама не понимая, зачем это оправдывается. Уголки губ сами собой растянулись в глупой улыбке, и ей пришлось одернуть себя, чтобы не выглядеть полной идиоткой. 

– Я закончу здесь с делами, и мы пообедаем, – Северус смерил ее странным взглядом, в котором на секунду промелькнула какая-то странная, непривычная эмоция. – Если, конечно, у тебя не запланированы на полдень субботы другие, более срочные дела. Хотя я бы настоял, чтобы ты перенесла их. Нам нужно поговорить. 

– Нет, у меня не было никаких планов…

– Хорошо. Значит, сместим сессию и проведем ее немного раньше, чем обычно. 

– Сессию, сэр? – удивленно воскликнула Гермиона чуть громче, чем хотелось бы, чем навлекла на себя легкое раздражение, скользнувшее во взгляде нахмурившегося Снейпа. – Но я думала…

– Вчера я всего лишь пошел тебе навстречу, но менять расписание сессий не собираюсь, – резко оборвал ее он. – К тому же я с тобой не закончил. Иди в бар и подожди меня. 

Поджав губы, Гермиона сдержалась, чтобы не выдавить из себя ядовитое «да, сэр», и просто молча развернувшись, направилась обратно. Неужели ему каждый раз обязательно общаться с ней так, словно он отдает бесконечные приказы, несмотря на то что они даже не на сессии? Он же может быть другим. Всего полминуты назад он был другим: теплым и мягким… и в его взгляде светилась забота, а в следующее мгновение в нем снова включился строгий Верхний… или язвительный занудный профессор – сложно было сказать, кого именно он напомнил ей больше. Так какое же из обличий человека-оксюморона Северуса Снейпа ближе всего к нему настоящему? 

Дойдя до угла здания, Гермиона, не сумев подавить в себе непреодолимое желание взглянуть на него, обернулась. Снейп вернулся к изучению накладных, и, судя по его нахмуренным бровям и недовольному взгляду, скользящему по строчкам, его поставщик вскоре получит несколько дотошных и неприятных вопросов. Невольно переведя взгляд на парней-грузчиков, как раз выносивших со склада пару болотно-зеленых картонных коробок, она понадеялась, что Северус уладит дела быстро, и ей не придется слоняться по бару, не зная, чем себя занять. Хозяйничать на кухне, где заправляла Кэрол, она не решилась бы: почему-то ей казалось, что это будет сродни тому, чтобы прийти на кухню к Молли Уизли и попытаться приготовить что-то свое. К тому же Северус наверняка сказал бы, если бы от нее что-то требовалось. 

Поэтому, вернувшись в бар, Гермиона походила по залу и остановилась перед стойкой, разглядывая картины на стене, которые снова поменяли свое расположение. Зачем их так часто перевешивают? Вряд ли это прихоть Мэтта: парнишка и шагу не ступит без распоряжений Снейпа или своей матери. Приглядевшись, Гермиона заметила новую картину, висящую в левом верхнем углу. Значит, именно это стало причиной очередной перегруппировки. Обойдя стойку, она подошла поближе, чтобы рассмотреть ее: на этот раз грубые мазки черной краски на жестком холсте складывались в портрет ребенка с недетским взглядом, в котором, несмотря на столь юный возраст, читалась грусть и разочарование жизнью. Интересно, художник писал этот портрет с натуры, или это всего лишь собирательный образ всех детей этого богом забытого городка, с самого детства вынужденных смотреть, как разбиваются их мечты и мечты их родителей, несмотря на каждодневный тяжелый труд, не приносящий достойного заработка. Ведь как ни грустно было это признавать, но слишком многое в этом мире было связано с деньгами… взять хотя бы приличный уровень жизни, который всегда является базой для других, более высоких стремлений. Со спорным утверждением, что художник должен быть голодным, Гермиона была не согласна. Кстати, о художнике… Приглядевшись, она попыталась расшифровать подпись на картине, примостившуюся в углу, подобно небольшому жуку, вытянувшему во все стороны ножки. Первая буква была похожа на М… Сердце вдруг неприятно кольнуло. Это же не Мэри, правда?

– Мейбл Уоррен, – подсказал бархатный баритон, и Гермиона вздрогнула, надеясь, что не произнесла последний вопрос вслух. Снейп стоял чуть позади нее, и она поняла, что вообще не слышала ни скрипа двери, ни звука его шагов. Как он умудрился подкрасться так незаметно? 

– Она… местная? – голос Гермионы прозвучал чуть хрипло, и внимательные глаза Северуса сощурились, пристально изучая ее лицо. 

– Да, – наконец отозвался он и, отвернувшись, направился ко входу в подсобку. – Идем, уверен, ты проголодалась.

Еще раз бросив взгляд на переплетенные М и У на картине, Гермиона снова вздохнула. Похоже, что все маски Снейпа – это он сам, части его души и эмоции, кипящие в нем как в огромном котле, время от времени выплескиваясь наружу, но не бесконтрольно, а строго по его железной воле. Нужно быть очень осторожным, чутким и умелым зельеваром, чтобы не позволить этому котлу обжечь себя или не дать ему взорваться. Направляясь за Снейпом на кухню, Гермиона поняла, что не знает, способна ли она постоянно быть настолько внимательной и сдержанной, чтобы суметь спокойно жить рядом с дремлющим вулканом. Однако она никогда не отступала перед трудностями и была полна решимости попробовать.

Как и предполагала Гермиона, Снейп не позволил ей помочь на кухне и сервировал обед сам, несколькими точными заклинаниями левитации переместив на стол тарелки и столовые приборы, а также блюда с запеченной картошкой, салатом и свининой под яблочным соусом. Сделав глоток лимонада, Гермиона вдохнула великолепные ароматы, наполнившие кухню, и вдруг покраснела, вспомнив, как ела вчера с рук Северуса, сидя у него на коленях. 

Проницательный взгляд, брошенный на нее, и легкая улыбка, тронувшая губы Снейпа, подсказали ей, что он прекрасно понял, о чем она думает, но повторить опыт не предложил, очевидно посчитав, что она достаточно наказана за свой проступок. 

Не испытывая больше неловкости от совместной трапезы с ним, как это было во время прошлых двух завтраков, Гермиона положила себе в тарелку картошку и ломтик свинины и, затаив дыхание, попробовала по кусочку. Картошка источала аромат специй, а свинина буквально таяла во рту. 

– Мерлин, это невероятно вкусно, – пробормотала она, закрыв глаза от наслаждения. 

– Миссис Уитби просто находка для заведения, подобного «Агонии», – невозмутимо кивнул Снейп, поливая свою свинину соусом. 

Гермиона, расценив это как приглашение к беседе, что с Северусом случалось довольно редко и могло считаться невероятной удачей, решилась задать вопрос, вспомнив подслушанный недавно разговор Кэрол с Мэттом. 

– Давно вы с ней знакомы? Вы кажетесь гораздо ближе друг к другу, чем просто работодатель и сотрудник…

Снейп обжег ее строгим взглядом, но Гермиону это не смутило: похоже, она научилась различать оттенки его строгости и улавливать нюансы холодного равнодушия. Сейчас Северус был спокоен и расслаблен, а на нее зыркнул, скорее, по привычке. Видимо, она все-таки иногда напоминает ему себя времен школы, и даже такой мастер самоконтроля и окклюменции, как он, не может сдержаться. Лишь повзрослев, Гермиона осознала, как сильно, должно быть, раздражала его на уроках. 

– Она вместе с мужем переехала в дом по соседству, когда мне было шесть, – наконец ответил Северус после недолгого молчания. – Здесь маленький городок, и все друг друга отлично знают. Кэрол всегда поддерживала меня в трудные минуты, как могла, и теперь я всего лишь пытаюсь отплатить ей тем же.

– Помогая Томми справляться со вспышками стихийной магии? – полюбопытствовала Гермиона, делая еще один глоток лимонада. 

– В том числе, – сухо ответил Северус, явно давая понять, что не желает углубляться в эту тему. Гермиона лишь кивнула, догадываясь, что он наверняка не любит говорить о добрых делах, которые совершает: Снейп не из тех, кто, подобно Локхарту, будет похваляться своими деяниями. 

– Я и представить себе не могла, что Мэтт – сквиб, – не встретив возражений со стороны Снейпа касательно застольной беседы, задумчиво продолжила Гермиона. – Однако, мне показалось, он отлично с этим справляется. 

Снейп не ответил, взмахнув палочкой в сторону огромного пузатого чайника, из носика которого спустя несколько секунд вырвалась струйка пара. Дверцы серванта распахнулись, и на стол плавно спикировали две чашки. 

– Северус… я давно хотела спросить, – наблюдая, как он наливает им ароматный травяной чай, проговорила Гермиона. – Зачем ты отправил Мэтта в Косой переулок вместе со мной и Томми? Ему ведь наверняка тяжело было смотреть на все эти чудеса, которых он лишен…

– Планируете создать очередное общество, на сей раз по защите прав сквибов, мисс Грейнджер? – Снейп поднял бровь, вопросительно глядя на нее, но, видя, что ничуть не смутившаяся Гермиона все так же ждет ответа, вздохнул. – Потому что у Мэтта когда-нибудь может родиться ребенок-волшебник, Гермиона. И он должен быть готов не только помочь ему справиться с первыми проявлениями магии, но и суметь ввести его в этот мир. 

Гермиона опустила голову, внезапно остро осознав, что была не права в своих поспешных суждениях о черствости и равнодушии Северуса по отношению к Мэтту. Забота о еще не родившемся ребенке, впрочем, тоже казалась ей весьма сомнительной причиной, но она понимала, что Снейп знает Мэтта гораздо дольше и лучшее нее, к тому же у него обширный педагогический опыт, да и Кэрол, судя по всему, ему полностью доверяет, поэтому Гермиона решила, что не имеет права осуждать его. Помимо этого, нельзя было отрицать, насколько этот парнишка силен духом, раз способен спокойно разгуливать среди волшебников, ни разу не проявив ни озлобленности, ни зависти. 

Северус и в школе был таким, подняв на него глаза, подумала Гермиона. Он всегда действовал жестко, и со стороны его методы казались порой недопустимыми, особенно в отношении детей, но, несмотря ни на что, все его поступки были продиктованы заботой о них. Как и его вчерашние расспросы об ее семье… 

– Еще чаю, Гермиона? 

Она подняла на него взгляд, сообразив, что уже довольно долго сидит молча, погрузившись в свои раздумья. Снейп уже успел доесть и допить чай и теперь внимательно смотрел на нее с теплотой и пониманием. Похоже, он прекрасно знал, что творилось минуту назад у нее в голове и позволил ей спокойно все обдумать, не вмешиваясь в ход ее мыслей и не прерывая процесс. Гермиона несмело улыбнулась ему, и сердце защемило, когда в ответ уголки его губ приподнялись в кривой и словно неумелой, но все же улыбке. Первой его улыбке, адресованной ей. 

– Нет, спасибо, – вспомнив, что он спрашивал про чай, наконец отозвалась она, и Снейп несколькими заклинаниями отправил посуду со стола в мойку и избавился от крошек и использованных салфеток. Вынув из кармана пачку сигарет, он положил ее на стол, но уходить на улицу, чтобы покурить, не спешил. 

– Ты хорошо спала? – вдруг поинтересовался он, и Гермиона вспомнила, что хотела расспросить его о Темной метке, но сейчас, при свете дня, глядя ему в глаза, задать вопрос не решилась.

– Да, спасибо… Зелье отлично помогло, – бодро отозвалась она и снова улыбнулась, желая показать, что вчерашняя слабость была минутной, и обычно она не реагирует столь бурно, рассказывая об отце и матери. Но Снейпа, похоже, ее показная жизнерадостность не убедила: он подался вперед, пристально глядя ей в глаза, словно собирался вонзить ей в мозг острое шило своей отточенной Легилименции, и внезапно спросил:

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

– Все… хорошо, – задумавшись на несколько секунд и проанализировав свое общее состояние, чтобы не врать ему – он наверняка почувствует, – наконец вздохнула Гермиона, жутко не желая возвращаться сегодня к этой теме. – Я в порядке. 

Снейп некоторое время изучал ее, а затем медленно кивнул, и Гермиону пронзило осознание, что его извечная бесстрастная маска исчезла, и он больше не прячет от нее эмоции. Или, возможно, прячет, но не все. В одном она была уверена точно: прямо сейчас она видит настоящего Снейпа, и, если заглянуть ему в глаза, там можно разглядеть сквозь маленькую брешь в окклюменционных щитах, специально оставленную им для нее, кусочек его тщательно оберегаемой души. Которая была полна беспокойства за нее. 

Что-то внутри Гермионы дрогнуло, и сердце пропустило удар, заставив судорожно втянуть воздух в легкие. Медленно и нерешительно она потянулась к его руке, лежащей на столе, и, словно боясь вспугнуть дикого зверя, который мог убежать, а мог и укусить, накрыла ее своей ладонью. Снейп застыл, но не отстранился, и Гермиона перевела дух, осознав, что все это время не дышала. 

– Я никогда никому не рассказывала о своих родителях, – прошептала она, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Снейпа и больше не боясь потеряться в темной бездне его души: не теперь, когда в ее руке лежала его рука, твердая, уверенная и жесткая. – И то, что произошло вчера, стало для меня своего рода… облегчением, – она на миг задумалась, словно прислушиваясь к себе, и кивнула в подтверждение своих слов. – Да, мне и впрямь стало легче, и воспоминания больше не давят тяжким грузом. Спасибо, что разделил со мной эту ношу… Северус.

Снейп снова кивнул, а затем осторожно высвободил руку и откинулся на спинку стула. «Лазейка» в его душу уже захлопнулась, а лицо снова приобрело обычное выражение холодной невозмутимости. Но тепло в душе Гермионы осталось. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знала: если ты когда-либо захочешь вернуть память своим родителям, ты всегда можешь обратиться за помощью ко мне. В любой момент, Гермиона, – мягко проговорил он, и удивление, очевидно, так ярко вспыхнуло в ее глазах, что Снейп продолжил:

– Тебе ведь наверняка известно, что заклятие Обливиэйт на самом деле не стирает память, – лекторским тоном проговорил он, и его звучный голос заполнил кухню, как когда-то учебный класс. – Это всего лишь расхожее выражение, не имеющее ничего общего с реальным механизмом действия заклинания, которое в действительности не уничтожает избранные эпизоды, а всего лишь изолирует без возможности доступа к ним. Опытный легилимент, действуя с достаточной силой и осторожностью, чтобы не нанести непоправимые повреждения мозгу, может сломать барьер и открыть доступ к воспоминаниям. 

– Вам… тебе когда-то уже приходилось делать нечто подобное? – едва сдержавшись, чтобы не обратиться к нему «сэр», как к учителю, спросила Гермиона.

– Нет, но однажды я был свидетелем тому, как другой легилимент проделал это с памятью… некого человека, – сдержанно отозвался Снейп, и Гермиона шестым чувством поняла, что речь о войне, а тем легилиментом, скорее всего, был сам Волдеморт. По крайней мере, о других волшебниках, сведущих в этом искусстве достаточно, чтобы взломать заклятие Обливиэйт, она не слышала. Страшно было представить, что стало с тем человеком, на чей разум со всей мощью ментальной магии обрушился Темный Лорд: вряд ли он действовал осторожно и деликатно, если ему были нужны какие-то сведения. Понимая, что не хочет ни знать, ни представлять себе подробности, Гермиона тряхнула головой, отгоняя лишние мысли и подняла глаза на терпеливо ожидающего ее ответа Снейпа. 

– Спасибо, Северус, – отозвалась она, и ее голос дрогнул. – Я очень ценю твое предложение, но…

– Просто подумай об этом, Гермиона, – взяв со стола сигареты, проговорил Снейп и направился к двери. На выходе он обернулся и задумчиво сказал: – Мне бы пригодилась ваша помощь в подготовке к сегодняшней сессии, мисс Грейнджер. Если у вас нет других планов, жду вас через десять минут в моей лаборатории. 

Дверь тихонько стукнула, закрываясь, и Гермиона обрадовалась, что Снейп ушел, не оглядываясь и не дожидаясь ответа, и не видел то глупое выражение, которое, несмотря на долгие тренировки по самоконтролю, непроизвольно появилось у нее на лице, выдавая ошеломление и смятение. Северус решил пустить ее в свою лабораторию… добровольно? После того, как в прошлый раз она буквально вломилась туда и увидела не предназначавшееся для ее глаз зелье, оказавшееся потом новым наркотиком, взорвавшим черный рынок? Похоже, сегодня ее ждет удивительный день. Кончики ее пальцев закололо от предвкушения: она слишком давно не видела мастера зелий за работой, и от одних воспоминаний о точных уверенных движениях его длинных изящных пальцев, подготавливающих ингредиенты, по телу прошла горячая волна, сконцентрировавшись внизу живота. Постойте, он сказал, подготовка к сессии? В лаборатории? Закусив губу, Гермиона нетерпеливо поерзала на стуле, бросив предвкушающий взгляд на часы и гадая, чем конкретно они будут заниматься. Может, варить анальную смазку? Или какой-нибудь афродизиак, чтобы возбудить ее, а потом запретить кончить – вполне в духе Снейпа. 

Попив воды и послонявшись из угла в угол на малюсенькой кухне, Гермиона с трудом дождалась истечения десяти минут и направилась наверх. Она не слышала, вернулся ли с улицы Северус, но знала, что порой он может передвигаться совершенно бесшумно, а его волшебная дверь-привратник, как верная сообщница, прикроет его, если нужно, не издав ни скрипа. 

По лестнице, ведущей на чердак, Гермиона буквально взлетела и осторожно заглянула внутрь, понимая, что Снейп уже там, раз мощные Защитные чары сняты. Но тайком подглядеть за ним не удалось: словно ощутив на себе чужой взгляд, стоящий у стола Северус поднял глаза от небольшого котла, из которого уже вздымался пар, и сухо проговорил:

– Входите, мисс Грейнджер.

Гермиону охватило острое ощущение, что она снова попала к нему на урок, поэтому, прикрыв за собой дверь, она в нерешительности остановилась. 

– Фартук там, – Снейп кивком указал куда-то влево, но Гермиона, как завороженная, неотрывно смотрела на его руки, методично измельчающие в ступке пшеничные отруби. 

– Что это будет за зелье, сэр? – наконец спросила она, снимая с крючка на стене запасной фартук из прочного огнеупорного материала. Снейп повернулся и, подняв одну бровь, одарил ее уничижительным взглядом, от которого Гермиона невольно поежилась и застыла, так и не завязав фартук за спиной.

– Вы еще профессором меня назовите, мисс Грейнджер, – с неприязнью ответил он и отвернулся, взмахнув палочкой и очищая воздух, который уже наполнился испарениями от котла. – Мы не на уроке и не на сессии. 

– Прости, Северус, – сбросив с себя оцепенение и сообразив наконец, что машинально назвала его «сэр», как в школе, проговорила Гермиона и, справившись с фартуком, подошла к столу. – Просто все это слишком напомнило мне Хогвартс, и…

– Я понял, – уже мягче ответил он, высыпая измельченные отруби в котел. – Верхняя полка, семена клещевины.

Проследив за его взглядом, Гермиона послушно направилась в указанном направлении, размышляя о реакции Снейпа на упоминание его бывшей работы: казалось, он не желает вспоминать те времена, когда был профессором и деканом Слизерина, раз резко свернул разговор об этом. Впрочем, Гермиона и не ждала, что Северус станет предаваться теплым воспоминаниям о том периоде своей жизни, когда он ходил по тонкому лезвию между двух огней. Вряд ли упоминание Хогвартса вызывает у него счастливые ассоциации. Интересно, а счастлив ли он здесь и сейчас, в этом баре в Коукворте? 

Какое-то время они работали в тишине, прерываемой лишь негромким, но звучным голосом Северуса, инструктировавшего Гермиону, что ей следует делать. 

– Так что это будет за зелье? – решилась еще раз спросить она, закончив нарезать по его распоряжению глаза тритона и золотой корень. 

– Почти все ингредиенты тебе известны, – отозвался Снейп, сосредоточенно помешивая по часовой стрелке зелье, уже приобретшее нежно-салатовый оттенок. – Если ты еще не забыла их свойства, то догадаться о том, какой эффект они дадут в сочетании, будет несложно.

Гермиона помолчала, обдумывая свой ответ и не сводя взгляда с лица Снейпа, склонившегося над котлом. Как бы он ни относился к Хогвартсу, нельзя было не признать, что в лаборатории он явно находился в своей стихии: несмотря на строгость и собранность, отражавшиеся на его лице, весь он словно источал спокойствие и умиротворение, а также удовольствие от проделанной работы. Вдруг он поднял на нее взгляд, и пойманная с поличным на наблюдении за ним Гермиона выпалила:

– У меня есть только одна версия… Северус. 

Снейп поднял бровь, бесстрастно глядя на ее покрасневшее от смущения лицо, и равнодушно бросил:

– Вот как?

– Пшеничные отруби, семена клещевины и глаза тритона дают общеукрепляющий и тонизирующий эффект, и можно было бы предположить, что мы варим какую-либо разновидность Бодрящего зелья, но вот в сочетании с золотым корнем… 

– Продолжай, – подбодрил Снейп, не сводя с нее тяжелого взгляда своих темных глаз и не глядя помешивая зелье. Гермиона покраснела еще больше, не зная, как помягче выразить свою мысль. Ведь если, по его собственным словам, они занимаются сейчас подготовкой к предстоящей сессии, то из этого следует…

– Я жду, Гермиона, – раскатистая вибрация его голоса заполнила помещение, отозвавшись мурашками по коже, а требовательный тон не оставил другого выбора.

– Золотой корень в комбинации с вышеупомянутыми ингредиентами локально стимулирует приток крови к… эм-м… – Гермиона стушевалась, не решаясь произнести вслух слово «член», когда Снейп вот так испытующе смотрел на нее, и не в спальне, а при ярком свете стерильной лаборатории.

– Приток крови к чему, мисс Грейнджер? – его раздражение подстегнуло ее не хуже плети, и она решилась:

– Это зелье для усиления мужской потенции, сэр? – выпалила она, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на него, но боковым зрением все равно заметила, как дрогнули уголки его губ.

– Почти, – ответил Снейп, и Гермиона все-таки подняла на него глаза. Его лицо ничего не выражало, и она ощутила острую необходимость объясниться.

– Просто ты сказал, что мы будем готовиться к сессии… А это зелье… 

– Что с этим зельем? – он отложил стеклянную палочку, которой помешивал бурлящую субстанцию, медленно меняющую свой цвет на бирюзовый, и снова внимательно посмотрел на Гермиону, ожидая ответа. 

– Ну… непохоже, чтобы оно было тебе нужно… Северус, – в воцарившейся тишине, кажется, было слышно, как колотится ее сердце, заглушая бульканье котла. Захотелось выйти на улицу и подставить пылающее лицо ледяному ноябрьскому дождю. И заодно оказаться подальше от человека, о чьей эрекции она только что высказалась в далеко не лестном ключе, а неуклюжая попытка загладить неловкость, кажется, только все усугубила. 

– Что ж, благодарю за веру в мои способности. Вторая полка сверху в шкафу. Красный флакон.

Обрадовавшись возможности чем-то заняться, а заодно спрятать горящее лицо за дверцей шкафа с ингредиентами, Гермиона бросилась выполнять распоряжение, не сразу даже сообразив, что, раз в зелье будет еще один компонент, значит это все-таки не магическая «виагра». Открыв шкаф, она оглядела содержимое полок и замерла, когда ее взгляд выхватил в самом низу две большие болотно-зеленые коробки, в которых плотными рядами сгрудились небольшие бутылочки со знакомой мутноватой жидкостью, отливающей бензиновыми разводами. Сердце пропустило удар, а затем болезненно заколотилось, а мозг в панике заметался, сопоставляя, делая выводы и пытаясь найти этим умозаключениям рациональное объяснение. Которое, к сожалению, не находилось. 

Звякнула стеклянная мешалка, стукнувшись о стенки котла, и этот звук вырвал Гермиону из оцепенения. Выглянув из-за дверцы шкафа, она взглянула на Снейпа, понимая, что уже подозрительно долго стоит, тупо уставившись внутрь, хотя ей были даны четкие инструкции, где искать необходимый ингредиент. Однако Северус, казалось, этого даже не заметил. Положив мешалку, он замер у стола, и его глаза остекленели, будто он всматривался во что-то, видимое только ему. В следующие мгновение в его руке появилась волшебная палочка, и несколькими точными уверенными жестами он очистил и отправил на место инструменты, погрузил котел в магический стазис и заставил фартук прыгнуть обратно на крючок. 

– Планы изменились, – бросил он, уже у двери. – Оставь все. Идем.

Гермиона спохватилась, только когда дверь лаборатории хлопнула, закрываясь за ним. Его странному поведению и отстраненному выражению на лице могло быть лишь одно объяснение: похоже, Северус «увидел» что-то глазами своего волшебного привратника, и это что-то его невероятно встревожило, раз он так внезапно прервал процесс приготовления зелья – буквально на последнем ингредиенте. Что ж, похоже, позже стоит еще раз сказать спасибо двери, ведь именно благодаря ей Снейп не заметил подозрительное замешательство, охватившее Гермиону у шкафа с ингредиентами при виде коробок с «Наркозом». 

Слетев по лестницам на первый этаж так быстро, как только могла, Гермиона выбежала в бар и застыла: у стойки с прямой, словно палка, спиной, выдающей крайнее напряжение, замер Северус, обнимая всхлипывающую Кэрол, а чуть поодаль неловко мялся Мэтт с виноватым лицом. 

– Я не знаю, как это случилось, – не поднимая на мать глаз, пробормотал он. – Я даже не увидел, в какую сторону он убежал, просто почувствовал, как он вырвал руку, а потом… в глазах туман. Мам… прости…

Кэрол в ответ лишь всхлипнула сильнее, и Гермиона ощутила странную неловкость, словно ненароком подсмотрела в окошко за горем чужой семьи. 

– Твоей вины тут нет, Мэтью, – прогудел звучный голос Снейпа, и Кэрол с Мэттом тут же расслабились: миссис Уитби отстранилась и принялась вытирать слезы, а Мэтт решился взглянуть на нее. – Судя по всему, у Томми произошел всплеск стихийной магии, и та отвела тебе глаза и помогла ему скрыться. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился и вспомнил, в какую сторону он побежал. Смотри мне в глаза, Мэтт, и думай о брате. 

Как зачарованная, Гермиона невольно сделала несколько шагов вперед, во все глаза наблюдая за работой легилимента, которую видела впервые в жизни. Конечно, не произошло ничего выдающегося: никаких визуальных эффектов ментальная магия не имела, но Гермиона и не ждала этого. Затаив дыхание, она следила, как Снейп на несколько секунд вперил свой тяжелый взгляд в испуганного Мэтта, и почти сразу же отвернулся, разрывая контакт. Интересно, если она попросит его вернуть память маме, это произойдет так же быстро? Скорее всего нет: Северус сам сказал, что действовать нужно будет осторожно, а значит, ему наверняка понадобится какое-то время, чтобы взломать блок Обливиэйта… и мама снова вспомнит ее.

– Он двинулся в сторону главной площади, – проговорил Снейп, вернув Гермиону к действительности. – От нее отходят четыре улицы, мы с Мэттом разделимся и прочешем те, куда Томми мог направиться в первую очередь: ведущую к школе и к кондитерскому магазину. Третья улица…

– Ее возьму на себя я, – Гермиона выступила вперед, и ее решительный взгляд столкнулся с мрачным темным взглядом Снейпа, в котором, казалось, сверкали молнии, так что по телу пробежала щекотка статического электричества, заставив все волоски приподняться, словно по команде «к бою». В висках заломило, а в глазах на мгновение помутнело, как будто Северус еще «не выключил» свою легилименцию и сейчас невольно обрушил на Гермиону всю ее мощь, хотя, конечно же, это было не так, и подобное ощущение создавал всего лишь его мрачный вид и тяжелый взгляд.

В звенящей тишине снова всхлипнула миссис Уитби, и густое напряжение, наполнившее зал, мгновенно разрядилось, будто уйдя по громоотводу в землю. Снейп коротко кивнул и отвернулся, дав Гермионе возможность перевести дыхание. Украдкой она провела слегка подрагивающей ладонью по взмокшему лбу, чувствуя себя так, будто только что прошла финальное испытание и сдала экзамен, получив от Снейпа наивысший балл по ЖАБА. 

Машинально шагнув вперед или, скорее, пошатнувшись, она угодила в объятия Кэрол, тут же зарыдавшей у нее на плече. Краем уха слушая, как Снейп отдает какие-то распоряжения подошедшему Генри, которого тут же ввел в курс дела Мэтт, Гермиона чувствовала, как ее блузка стремительно промокает от слез миссис Уитби, и чем больше становилось пятно на ее плече, тем сильнее разгорался внутри маленький огонек, заполняя душу уютным теплом, которого она уже давно не ощущала. С самого детства – с тех пор, как отец ушел, и у них с мамой не стало семьи. 

– Кэрол, ты должна пойти домой и ждать возвращения Тома, – продолжал отдавать распоряжения Северус. – Генри тебя проводит. 

Он перевел свой тяжелый взгляд на проникшегося серьезностью ситуации Генри, которого было сложно узнать без его фирменной беззубой улыбки, и тот послушно кивнул. Миссис Уитби встрепенулась, явно собравшись что-то возразить, но Снейп нашел для нее один-единственный правильный аргумент, который мог стать весомым для матери, рвущейся вместе со всеми искать своего сына.

– Возможно, Томми уже дома или может вернуться в любой момент. Будет лучше, если он кого-то застанет. 

Кэрол тут же суетливо закивала и вскочила, стремясь попасть домой как можно быстрее. Повинуясь кивку Снейпа, Генри подхватил ее под руку и вывел из бара: миссис Уитби явно не слишком хорошо себя чувствовала, и Гермиона была рада, что Северус сумел убедить ее подождать дома, пока они будут прочесывать город.

Решив, что на площадь будет быстрее трансгрессировать, чем идти пешком под дождем, Снейп, Гермиона и Мэтт, захватив по паре бутылок воды, направились к точке трансгрессии в глухом переулке рядом с баром. Мрачный сосредоточенный Северус, готовый произвести групповое перемещение, просто вытянул вперед руку, приглашая уцепиться за нее. С момента, как Кэрол и Генри ушли, он молчал, не сказав ни слова ободрения расстроенному Мэтту. Гермиона вздохнула, беря Снейпа за руку, а затем ласково улыбнулась растерянному парнишке.

– Все будет хорошо, Мэтью. Мы его найдем. Возьми меня за руку, нам нужно трансгрессировать. Как тогда, когда мы ходили в Косой переулок. Отыщем Томми и сходим туда еще раз. Вам с ним ведь понравились «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки»? 

– Мисс Грейнджер, – прошипел Снейп, и его пальцы в ее руке окаменели. – Мы теряем драгоценное время, которое лучше использовать для поисков ребенка. Мэтью уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы осознавать свою ответственность, поэтому он вполне может обойтись без всего этого сюсюканья.

Гермиона подняла на него глаза и спокойно выдержала его темный тяжелый взгляд, в котором клубился беспросветный мрак.

– Мы отыщем Томми, я в этом уверена, – твердо повторила она и ласково сжала его напряженную руку. Ноздри Снейпа раздулись, словно он хотел что-то ответить, но в следующий миг всех троих утянул за собой вихрь трансгрессии. Пока магическое перемещение выкручивало суставы и выворачивало наизнанку мозг, Гермиону не оставляла мысль, что за мгновение до этого большой палец Снейпа скользнул по ее руке, словно выражая благодарность за поддержку. 

Главная площадь Коукворта оказалась маленьким, со всех сторон теснимым трех- и пятиэтажными домами полукруглым участком земли, вымощенным выщербленной брусчаткой. Ровно в центре красовался обшарпанный фонтан, ощерившийся заржавевшими форсунками и сверкающий огромными сколами по краю каменной чаши, которая была наполнена застоявшейся дождевой водой с протухшими листьями на дне. От площади крестом в четырех направлениях расходились узкие и прямые, как палка, улицы. С любопытством и легкой тревогой оглядываясь по сторонам, Гермиона зябко куталась в пальто и гадала, по которой из них предстоит направиться ей.

– Исходя из того, что помнит Мэтт, Томми пришел оттуда, значит то направление проверим в последнюю очередь, – проговорил Снейп, указывая на одну из улиц и совершенно не обращая внимания на резкие порывы ветра, бросающие ему в лицо ледяные капли дождя. – Мэтт, ты берешь на себя Текстайл-стрит. Не забывай заглядывать в проулки и любые укромные уголки. А также в открытые магазины. Расспрашивай о брате всех, кого встретишь, подробно описывай, во что он был одет. Встречаемся тут через полтора часа – этого времени вполне хватит, чтобы дойти до конца улицы и вернуться. Это небольшой город, Гермиона, – пояснил он, видя удивленное выражение ее лица. – Вопросы, Мэтью? Тогда ты можешь идти, – даже не взглянув ему вслед, Снейп повернулся к нахмурившейся Гермионе. 

Она покачала головой и огляделась по сторонам, желая наложить на свое пальто водоотталкивающие чары: плотная шерсть уже пропиталась насквозь, грозя ей в скором времени, как минимум, простудой. Ни на площади, ни на улицах прохожих не было: погода разогнала всех по домам, и Гермиона полезла в карман за волшебной палочкой, но достать ее не успела, ощутив вдруг, как ее окутывает тепло, от которого одежда мгновенно высохла. И судя по тому, что пальто перестало намокать, Снейп невербально наложил на нее и водоотталкивающее заклятие тоже. 

– Спасибо, – пробормотала она, почему-то смутившись, но затем, подняв на него взгляд, решила все же спросить: – Почему ты так суров с Мэттом? Он очень переживает, что потерял Томми…

– Я уже сказал, что его вины тут нет, – отрезал Снейп, отворачиваясь. – Ты направишься в эту сторону. Если понадобится со мной связаться, пошли короткий магический импульс в свое ожерелье. На нем следящие чары, и я смогу найти тебя, – помолчав, он добавил, по-прежнему не глядя на Гермиону: – Местных бандитов можешь больше не опасаться. Вопрос улажен. 

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Северус двинулся в сторону второй улицы, оставив Гермиону растерянно хлопать глазами ему вслед. 

До конца узкой улочки, которая уперлась в высокий забор с колючей проволокой поверху, Гермиона дошла очень быстро, всего за сорок минут, не встретив на пути ни одного прохожего. В паре небольших магазинов и одной парикмахерской, куда она забежала, чтобы погреться и расспросить о Томми, никто не видел мальчишку восьми лет в синей курточке и красной шапке с помпоном. Дождь продолжал нещадно поливать Коукворт, словно вознамерился смыть маленький городок с лица земли, но Гермиона возвращаться обратно на площадь ни с чем и терять время, поджидая Северуса и Мэтта не собиралась. Окинув взглядом кажущийся бесконечным забор, она, приняв решение, свернула налево и двинулась вдоль него, намереваясь отыскать начало соседней улицы, параллельной той, по которой она пришла сюда, и вернуться по ней. По крайней мере, так она сделает хоть что-то, охватит поисками бóльшую площадь, вместо того чтобы просто топтаться по одному месту. 

Еще через полчаса блужданий, проверив продуктовый и обувной магазины, Гермиона поняла, что, похоже, просчиталась, и эта улица, казавшаяся параллельной той, первой, увела ее совсем в другом направлении и к площади выводить не собирается. Здания вокруг становились все более приземистыми и обшарпанными, фонари все чаще грустно провожали ее, глядя вслед выбитыми глазами лампочек, и больше не попадалось ни магазинов, ни других заведений, где можно было бы отогреть заледеневшие руки, расспросить о Томми и выяснить, куда ее занесло. Судя по всему, Гермиона все больше удалялась от центра города, а значит, и от площади, где ее уже наверняка ждут Мэтт и Северус. Попробовав свернуть и пойти в обратном направлении, она еще больше заблудилась и теперь просто брела наугад под проливным дождем, ругая себя, что вместо того, чтобы отыскать Томми, по глупости заблудилась сама. 

Решив пройти еще немного, прежде чем найти подходящее место и трансгрессировать обратно на площадь, Гермиона вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что узнает окружающую ее местность. Конечно, двухэтажные дома вокруг казались одинаковыми, но она совершенно точно узнала вон ту арку между домами, а если пройти еще немного, там, за развалившимся забором окажется… Ну конечно, это то самое сгоревшее здание, на которое она набрела когда-то, устав ждать дома сессию и прибыв в Коукворт почти на час раньше. 

Нахмурившись, Гермиона припомнила, что в прошлый раз ей показалось, будто руины источают магию, и ускорила шаг, чтобы проверить, так ли это. Сессия со Снейпом тогда оказалась настолько выматывающей, что она совсем позабыла расспросить его об этом странном здании, ведь Северус наверняка должен знать, откуда эти магические развалины взялись в его родном малюсеньком городке, где все друг с другом знакомы. Если тут когда-то жил волшебник, Снейп наверняка в курсе, однако, вполне возможно, он откажется рассказывать об этом. Очень в его духе. 

Размышляя, Гермиона подошла ближе и снова нахмурилась, осознав, что магический фон все еще на месте, но явно стал слабее по сравнению с тем, каким она его помнила: тогда он был ярким и мощным и ощущался даже издалека. Сейчас же ей пришлось приблизиться почти вплотную, чтобы что-то почувствовать. Присев, она коснулась рукой одной из полусгнивших и склизких от дождя потолочных балок, рухнувших на землю, и кончики ее пальцев слабо закололо, но через несколько секунд ощущение исчезло, будто кто-то вынул пробку, удерживающую магию этих руин на месте, и она по капле вместе с дождем впиталась в землю, растворившись без следа. Потерев пальцы и снова коснувшись балки и даже вдавив руку посильнее в гнилое дерево, Гермиона покачала головой, не понимая, что за странности происходят в этом месте. 

Выпрямившись, она уже собралась было спрятаться от чужих глаз за нагромождением ветхих досок, судя по всему, когда-то представлявших собой дверь, и перенестись на площадь, как вдруг прямо за ними ей почудилось какое-то движение. Похолодев, она потянулась за палочкой и, только сжав в руке теплое древко, почувствовала себя немного уверенней. Неужели она случайно набрела на тусовку каких-нибудь местных наркоманов? Еще с ними ей неприятностей не хватало. Не хочется снова доставлять Северусу проблемы. Наверняка тот инцидент с Джонни и его дружками не прошел для него просто так, хоть он никогда в этом и не признается. Подумав об этом, Гермиона поняла, как потеплело у нее на душе от мысли о том, что кто-то решил за нее проблему без ее участия. Она совершенно к такому не привыкла, хотя именно так, наверное, и выглядит забота. Обычно она была резко против того, чтобы мужчины вмешивались в ее независимость, но Снейп уже давно не просто вмешался, в прочно обосновался в том круге личного и интимного, куда, как правило, не пускают никого, поэтому переживать об этом было уже поздно.

Вдруг из-за досок до нее донесся чей-то всхлип, обрывая череду непрошенных и, мягко говоря, неуместных прямо сейчас мыслей, и, движимая внезапным предчувствием, Гермиона бросилась туда и, осторожно пробравшись по скользкой земле, обнаружила на сколотом камне, оставшемся от фундамента, плачущего Томми, скорчившегося под дождем. 

– Не подходи! – пронзительно воскликнул он, едва она сделала движение, чтобы броситься к нему. – Не подходи, Гермиона!

– Томми, – выдохнула она, с ужасом глядя на яркие искры, сыплющиеся с его пальцев и, если бы не дождь, давно спалившие бы ветхие доски. – Томми, что с тобой?

– Сначала мне было так хорошо, – едва слышно прошептал он, так что шум дождя почти заглушил его тихие слова. – Он звал меня, и я подошел поближе. Но потом у меня заболела голова, и стало казаться, будто что-то рвется у меня из груди! И я не могу это удержать! Гермиона, помоги мне! – его голос взвился, будто лопнувшая струна, и мощная волна магии хлынула от маленькой детской фигурки во все стороны, вспахивая мокрую землю, разнося в щепки доски и дробя камень. Сильной ударной волной Гермиону отбросило назад, прямо на торчащую из земли металлическую арматуру, и она зажмурилась, готовясь к боли, однако вместо этого мягко опустилась вниз, будто кто-то придержал ее уверенной рукой. И почувствовав, как шевельнулись на шее змейки, она поняла, что именно ее спасло. 

Томми пронзительно закричал, схватившись за голову. Воздух задрожал, капли дождя брызнули в разные стороны, а пропитавшая водой земля слегка просела под ногами от мощи следующего магического выброса, эпицентром которого был скорчившийся на земле, словно от безумной боли, ребенок. 

Гермиона среагировала мгновенно – военный опыт дал о себе знать, – и отгородилась заклятием Протего от летящих в нее щепок и каменного крошева. Змейки на шее замерли, и ожерелье бессильно повисло, очевидно, истратив на защиту от прошлой вспышки стихийной магии весь свой волшебный заряд, вложенный в него Снейпом. Сила ударной волны, исходящей от Томми все нарастала, и Гермиона, почувствовав, что вот-вот ее щит не выдержит напора и рухнет, крикнула:

– Томми! Ты должен успокоиться! Слышишь меня?! Томми?! – голос сорвался на визг, когда она поняла, что больше не может устоять перед мощью стихийной магии, но за миг до того, как та снесла ее защиту, между ней и Томом вдруг возникла темная фигура, словно соткавшись из сгустившихся сумерек. 

Загородивший ее собой Снейп выставил какую-то сильную защиту, применив не знакомое Гермионе заклинание, а затем обрушил на Томми целую серию атакующих заклятий. Слова застряли у Гермионы в горле, и она с ужасом просто смотрела, как яркие вспышки мощнейших заклинаний несутся прямо в несчастного ребенка, уже не кричащего, а жалобного воющего в грязной луже на земле. Раздался звук глухого удара, когда магия Снейпа столкнулась со стихийной магией Томми, и сразу же наступила тишина, показавшаяся оглушительной, несмотря на шелест непрекращающегося дождя. Хлопая глазами, Гермиона сделала два шага вперед, разглядывая потерявшего сознание Тома и чувствуя, что сама готова рухнуть на землю от пережитого ужаса и напряжения. 

– Я не пытался убить ребенка, мисс Грейнджер. Его стихийная магия поглотила мою атаку, защитив его, и утихла, истратив свой потенциал, – спокойный голос Снейпа резко контрастировал с торопливыми движениями его рук, проверяющих пульс и температуру тела мальчика. Убедившись, что все в порядке, Северус поднял взгляд на Гермиону, начавшую дрожать в мгновенно промокшем под дождем пальто: магическая стычка, очевидно, уничтожила наложенное на него водоотталкивающее заклинание. 

– Как ты? – услышала она вопрос Северуса и, кажется, даже смогла что-то ответить, хотя смысл собственных слов мгновенно ускользнул от нее. Снейп окинул ее обеспокоенным взглядом, но больше ничего не сказал. Подхватив Томми на руки, он отвел ее в дом по соседству, где дверь им открыла заплаканная Кэрол, и Гермиона уже почти не удивилась тому, что семейство Уитби, оказывается, живет рядом со странными руинами, к которым она случайно забрела когда-то, просто гуляя по Коукворту. Усталость навалилась, тяжелой плитой придавив ее сверху, и когда вся суета закончилась и все убедились, что Томми здоров и просто спит, Гермиона смогла лишь ухватиться за теплую руку Снейпа, уверенно и бережно обнявшего ее, чтобы трансгрессировать обратно в «Агонию».


	16. Chapter 16

Двери лифта тихонько звякнули, закрываясь, кабинка дрогнула и резко пришла в движение, заставив Гермиону схватиться за поручень. Было утро, самая шумная и суетливая часть рабочего дня, однако в лифте больше никого не было, и оказаться запертой в тесном пространстве с кучей людей внезапно показалось Гермионе более приятной перспективой, чем очутиться наедине с собственными мыслями.

– Уровень шесть – Отдел магического транспорта, – объявил безжизненный голос, доносящийся откуда-то с потолка, и Гермиона вздохнула: поездка с седьмого уровня на второй займет около трех минут, а значит нужно срочно чем-то отвлечься, иначе беспокойство перед предстоящим разговором с Эвереттом съест ее живьем, и тогда попытку переубедить одного из самых принципиальных руководителей Министерства насчет внедрения новой финансовой отчетности можно заранее считать проваленной. 

Закрыв глаза, Гермиона несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, но вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, тут же ощутила сильнейшее раздражение, когда перед мысленным взором, словно издеваясь, проплыла картинка, которую она все воскресенье пыталась выкинуть из головы: две большие болотно-зеленые картонные коробки, тихонько затаившиеся на нижней полке шкафа с ингредиентами в лаборатории Северуса, и стройные ряды бутылочек с «Наркозом» внутри. Казалось бы, что удивительного в том, что зельевар, разработавший снадобье, хранит у себя небольшой запас для личного использования? В конце концов, зелье-то отличное: Гермиона сама испытала на себе его действие в тот день, когда Драко набросился на нее с поцелуями в туалете «Малфой Трейдинг». Да еще, по словам Гарри, оно не вызывает привыкания. Может быть, Снейп, использует его, чтобы справиться со своими болями на месте бывшей Темной метки? Или это могут быть остатки неудавшихся экспериментальных партий, спокойно ждущие своей участи. Однако все перестает казаться таким логичным и мирным, когда на первую картинку накладывается вторая: как двое грузчиков выносят со склада «Агонии» точно такие же, весьма приметные и узнаваемые болотно-зеленые коробки. В тот миг, раздосадованная разговором с Северусом, Гермиона совершенно не придала значения тому факту, что парни, которые привезли алкоголь и разгружали ящики на склад, вдруг начали что-то оттуда выносить. Но если предположить, что в тех коробках тоже был «Наркоз», и вспомнить о том, с какой настойчивостью Снейп отправлял ее обратно в бар, словно не хотел, чтобы она увидела момент передачи наркотика курьерам, выводы напрашивались неутешительные. 

Конечно, Гермиона не собиралась сходу бежать к Гарри и радовать его новостями, что она раскрыла ту самую загадку попадания «Наркоза» на черные рынки, над которой безуспешно бились авроры. Слишком много было в этой истории слабых мест и нестыковок. Например, почему Снейп сам отправил ее искать ингредиенты в шкафу, где хранится зелье? Такой опытный шпион, как он, не мог так крупно проколоться, понадеявшись, что Гермиона не заметит коробки, отправляющиеся куда-то со склада «Агонии», и не сопоставит это с тем фактом, что точно в таких же коробках в шкафу находится именно «Наркоз». Тогда, может быть, все это просто досадное недоразумение, которое легко прояснить, задав Северусу вопрос? Где-нибудь в перерыве между поркой и глубоким минетом. «Спасибо за наказание, сэр. Кстати, а вы случайно не сбываете «Наркоз» на подпольные рынки? Нет? В таком случае выпорите меня еще, я была очень плохой девочкой и подозревала вас в наркоторговле». Гермиона нервно усмехнулась и покачала головой. Нужно понаблюдать за ним, собрать больше фактов и найти доказательство… или опровержение причастности Снейпа к незаконной торговле новым обезболивающим. 

Лифт резко качнуло в сторону, и Гермиона чувствительно приложилась плечом о стену, но даже не обратила на боль внимания, захваченная одной-единственной мыслью, которая красным сигналом тревоги пульсировала в мозгу: она действительно не хочет, чтобы Снейп оказался наркоторговцем, потому что в этом случае она не сможет рискнуть своей репутацией и скрыть факты его преступлений от Аврората. А значит, Верхнего у нее больше не будет и придется искать себе нового. Вспомнив свою одну-единственную неудачную попытку знакомства через интернет, Гермиона вздрогнула. Как бы тяжело ей ни было это признавать, к такому она сейчас совершенно не готова. Да и Северус в последнее время стал ей слишком дорог, хоть в свете всех событий это жутко пугало, ведь чувства – это всегда уязвимость, которую прямо сейчас она не может себе позволить. 

_«Однажды ты уверяла меня, что не питаешь иллюзий по поводу моей личности. Не стоит делать этого и дальше»,_ – как наяву прозвучали в голове сказанные им совсем недавно слова, и Гермиона судорожно вздохнула, чувствуя, что ей не хватает воздуха, и с облегчением выскочила из лифта, едва тот открылся на нужном ей уровне. 

Вокруг сновали люди, и ей потребовалась всего пара секунд, чтобы нацепить на лицо непроницаемое выражение и взять себя в руки. Снейп и наркоторговля подождут. У нее на руках имеется неоспоримый компромат на Питера Эверетта, и, если он не согласится сотрудничать, она недрогнувшей рукой сломает ему карьеру и разрушит его жизнь за попытку убрать ее с должности технического ассистента Министра. Осталось всего лишь правильно разыграть свои карты. 

Чувствуя на теле знакомую тяжесть доспехов «стальной Грейнджер», Гермиона высоко подняла голову и вошла в приемную Эверетта. Сегодня утром она уже побывала у Гэмбона и Шаферберга, двух других руководителей отделов Министерства, оказавшихся достаточно сговорчивыми: понадобилась всего лишь щепотка тщательно завуалированных угроз, и Гермионе удалось довольно легко склонить их на свою сторону. Эверетт же всегда был крепким орешком, недаром он руководил самым многочисленным и сложным подразделением Министерства – Отделом магического правопорядка. Однако Гермиона шла на бой с ним во всеоружии, и самым главным средством в ее секретном арсенале являлся любопытный компромат, полученный по совету Северуса у мисс Кханаманн из архива. 

Будучи когда-то давно любовницей Эверетта, а до него Пия Толстоватого, та до сих пор таила злобу на них обоих за то, что они, взлетев по карьерной лестнице, бросили ее прозябать среди старых пыльных и никому не нужных архивных папок. Поэтому она, едва узнав, что Гермиона собирается надавить на них и, возможно, выжить из Министерства, с радостью выдала все их грязные тайны. В милой беседе с мисс Кханаманн, которая мастерски умела притворяться наивной дурочкой, но на деле была не так проста, как хотела казаться, Гермиона узнала, что и Эверетт, и Пий в свое время очень крупно просчитались, понадеявшись, что, наложив на свою любовницу заклятие Империус, легко заставят ее забыть о некоторых весьма любопытных фактах своей жизни. Однако Кханаманн оказалась на удивление упрямой и волевой дамой, обладающей удивительностью способностью сопротивляться Империусу, а также имеющей необычайное терпение. Она не сумела сама воспользоваться компроматом, поэтому несколько лет ждала возможности отомстить и теперь нашла в лице Гермионы прекрасное орудие своей мести. Пришлось пообещать Кханаманн повышение и первое место в рядах зрителей, которым посчастливится увидеть позор Эверетта, и Гермиона не прогадала: зайдя к нему, часом позже она вышла, имея на руках его согласие перейти на новую отчетность. Таким образом, из самых проблемных руководителей, которые могли бы доставить ей больше всего головной боли, оставался лишь начальник Отдела тайн Зангер. Со всеми прочими Гермиона надеялась справиться без особых усилий.

Вернувшись на свое рабочее место и с грустью окинув взглядом стопку записок с административными вопросами, адресованными секретарю Кингсли, которым она больше не являлась, Гермиона в очередной раз подумала, что не нужно было соглашаться на упразднение этой должности: дела при этом никуда не делись и требовали срочного решения. А учитывая, что в приемной Министра теперь осталась она одна, все «секретарские» вопросы все равно стекались к ней, и не обращать на них внимания у нее в организме не хватало равнодушия. 

Словно в ответ на ее мысли в приемную влетела еще одна стайка зачарованных записок, которые, как птички, покружив над столом, мягко спланировали вниз. Развернув наугад одну и снова обнаружив там вопрос по ближайшим командировкам Министра, на который должен был ответить его секретарь, а не технический ассистент, Гермиона мысленно зарычала и, выхватив из стола блокнот с расписанием Кингсли, назначила с ним встречу на ближайшие свободные пятнадцать минут, чтобы обсудить возможность нанять еще одного человека в приемную, хотя бы на полставки. Вздохнув, Гермиона еще раз с тоской посмотрела на внесенную в блокнот встречу, которая должна была появиться в блокноте-близнеце, всегда находящемся при себе у Кингсли, и покрепче стиснула зубы, думая, как бы ей дожить оставшиеся до разговора с ним два рабочих дня – другого свободного времени она у него в расписании не нашла. 

Отбросив записку с вопросом про командировки в стопку «секретарских», Гермиона принялась сортировать письма по важности. Открыв последнее из свежеприбывших и увидев знакомый почерк, она задержалась на нем, чтобы быстро пробежать его глазами.

_«Гермиона,_

_Я слышал о том, как прошло собрание по внедрению новой финансовой отчетности. Также Меган упомянула, что ты два раза заходила, надеясь застать меня. Предполагаю, у тебя были вопросы. И, судя по итогам собрания, должны были остаться. Предлагаю встретиться сегодня в обед у меня в кабинете и все обсудить._

_Альберт»._

Быстро написав ответ и отправив записку Сэйерсу, Гермиона едва заметно улыбнулась: в словах Альберта сквозило очень тщательно завуалированное беспокойство, и это было очень мило с его стороны, хотя, скорее всего, волновался он не о ней самой, а о своем рабочем наследии, которое оставил ей в идеальном состоянии, а она уже начала его разбазаривать. 

Сверившись с расписанием, Гермиона поняла, что у нее выдались свободные от встреч полчаса. Задумавшись, чем бы заняться, вернее, какому из срочных дел, которые нужно было решить еще вчера, отдать приоритет, она вздохнула и просто сварила себе кофе. В конце концов, после утренних побед над оппонентами можно позволить себе слегка расслабиться. На целых десять минут, пока не кончится кофе: она специально сделала себе самую большую кружку и сыпанула побольше корицы для бодрости – потом ее ждет подготовка речи для Кингсли. Усевшись за стол и с удовольствием сделав первый глоток, она откинулась на спинку кресла. Нужно будет сварить еще кружку, погрузить в стазис и захватить с собой для Альберта: ему всегда нравилось, как она варит кофе, а вот его новая секретарь Меган этим не славится. Может, тогда Сэйерс не слишком строго отчитает Гермиону за ее провал. 

Она закрыла глаза, чтобы хотя бы на пару минут абстрагироваться от рабочей обстановки, и перед мысленным взором, словно кадры кинопленки, тут же проплыли субботние события. Никакой сессии у них с Северусом провести так и не получилось: стихийная магия Томми, которой Гермиона вынуждена была противостоять, так измотала ее, что она заснула, едва оказавшись в спальне, куда Снейп отнес ее на руках после трансгрессии из дома Уитби к «Агонии». Она помнила, что, кажется, он разбудил ее потом, чтобы дать общеукрепляющее зелье, а затем погладил по голове, после чего она снова отключилась. Остались только смутные воспоминания о его ласковых прикосновениях к ее волосам и мягком рокоте голоса, произнесшего что-то успокаивающее, отчего сразу стало так тепло и уютно, а пришедшие после этого сновидения даровали блаженный покой и отдых. Утром ее разбудила миссис Уитби, сказав, что Северус ушел. Рядом на подушке Гермиона нашла «подзаряженное» его магией ожерелье, которое превратилось в бесполезную побрякушку после стычки с Томми, а теперь снова ожило. Понимая, что уже опаздывает по делам, а ей еще нужно забежать домой и переодеться, она лишь успела бегло поинтересоваться, как дела у Томми, прежде чем вернуться в Лондон. 

У нее осталось множество вопросов о произошедшем: например, что это были за загадочные развалины, на которых она нашла Томми, и как часто у него случаются подобные мощные всплески стихийной магии. А самое главное – предпринимает ли Северус что-то, чтобы предотвратить подобные выбросы, которые опасны не только для самого ребенка и окружающих, но и могут привести в Коукворт обливиаторов Министерства магии, чего, насколько понимала Гермиона, Снейп хотел бы избежать. Интересно, он ответит на ее вопросы или, как всегда, даст понять, что ее любопытство неуместно? В любом случае, Гермиона была полна решимости поговорить с ним о случившемся.

Чашка кофе давно закончилась, а она все сидела, погрузившись в свои мысли, пока в приемную не заглянула Хейли, секретарь Отдела тайн, с вопросом, почему нет ответа на ее записку, отправленную утром. Встрепенувшись, Гермиона воспользовалась случаем, чтобы договориться о встрече с руководителем Хейли мистером Зангером, который в ее личном списке значился на данный момент проблемой номер один. Поняв, что разговор с ним откладывается до завтра, Гермиона слегка расслабилась, надеясь узнать о нем что-нибудь полезное от Сэйерса и понять, как правильно выстроить свою стратегию. 

Альберт принял ее подношение в виде большой кружки кофе со сливками и ложкой сахара и поблагодарил, не изменившись в лице. Но как только он снял стазис и сделал глоток, его лицо смягчилось, что Гермиона, знающая его не первый год, сочла за выражение удовольствия. 

– Я был бы рад такому кофе по утрам, – сдержанно сказал он, отставляя кружку, и Гермиона искренне улыбнулась скрытому за этими словами комплименту ее способностям к кофеварению. – Учитывая, что из-за нашей встречи мы оба пропускаем обед, я сделал заказ у домовиков с доставкой непосредственно в кабинет, пользуясь своей привилегией руководителя отдела, и взял на себя смелость сделать выбор за тебя, – серьезно проговорил Альберт, будто выступал перед полной аудиторией слушателей, а не приглашал Гермиону поесть с ним. – Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.

– Конечно, нет, – внезапно смутившись, пробормотала Гермиона. – Не стоило беспокоиться, у меня часто не бывает возможности сходить в столовую. Особенно в последнее время. Тем не менее это… очень любезно с твоей стороны. Спасибо, Альберт. 

Сэйерс коротко кивнул и сделал сложное движение палочкой, очевидно, отправляя сигнал министерским домовикам, работающим в столовой. В следующий миг на столе для переговоров появился идеально сервированный на две персоны обед из трех блюд. 

– Прошу, – коротко проговорил Альберт, делая приглашающий жест рукой, и Гермиона, подойдя к столу, с любопытством подняла крышку с самого большого блюда. 

– Лосось, запеченный с овощами? Хм. Не припомню такого блюда в меню нашей столовой, – она озадаченно покосилась на невозмутимого Сэйерса, вежливо отодвинувшего ей стул.

– Доставка в кабинет не единственная привилегия для руководителей, которую предоставляет министерская столовая, – по его лицу скользнула тень улыбки, и Гермиона не смогла удержаться и, покраснев, улыбнулась в ответ. Тряхнув головой, чтобы изгнать лезущие туда всякие глупости, она поспешила сесть за стол. Это обычная любезность со стороны коллеги и ничего более, а ей, похоже, пора в отпуск, раз вместо мыслей о работе, на ум приходит всякая ерунда.

Разговор о новой отчетности было решено отложить на потом, чтобы не рассматривать бумаги за едой, поэтому Гермиона рассказала Альберту о том, как прошло собрание. Услышав, что даже Уолден, его заместитель, который присутствовал на встрече вместо него, поддержал открытое выступление против нового технического ассистента Министра, Сэйерс резко помрачнел и провел в задумчивости все время до конца обеда. С удовольствием допив принесенный Гермионой кофе, он взмахнул палочкой и, вызвав патронуса, который имел вид крупного лохматого волка, отправил сообщение своему секретарю:

– Меган, подготовь, пожалуйста, приказ об увольнении мистера Уолдена и назначь мне на завтра встречу с ним, – заметив удивленный взгляд Гермионы, Альберт пояснил: – Как ты помнишь, я давно намеревался это сделать. Уолден вызывал у меня подозрения еще во время войны, но доказательств, чтобы прижать его, не нашлось. Он был в курсе моей позиции по поводу финансов, когда пришел к тебе на собрание, но не смог ее отстоять под давлением толпы. Или не захотел. В моем отделе ему не место. 

Гермиона лишь кивнула, зная, что с Альбертом по таким вопросам спорить бесполезно. Да она и не собиралась защищать Уолдена, который ей тоже никогда не нравился – ни как человек, ни как профессионал. 

Поднявшись, она прошлась по кабинету, чтобы размять ноги, попутно с любопытством разглядывая корешки стоящих на полках папок. Конечно, благодаря своей должности «внутреннего ревизора Министерства», она прекрасно знала, чем занимается Отдел международного магического сотрудничества, но ей было любопытно взглянуть на то, как организована его работа изнутри, и каталогизация документов давала примерное представление о том, как функционируют процессы. Уже собравшись было задать Альберту вопрос по замеченной ею папке со странной аббревиатурой вместо названия, Гермиона наткнулась взглядом на колдографию в серой рамке, незаметно притаившуюся на фоне разноцветных папок на самой верхней полке. На ней была изображена девушка в школьной форме Когтеврана, серьезно смотрящая в камеру, своим строгим выражением лица жутко напоминая самого Сэйерса. Вспомнив о таинственной сестре Альберта, о которой она впервые услышала совсем недавно, Гермиона привстала на цыпочки, желая получше рассмотреть девушку и убедиться, что внешнее сходство ей не померещилось.

– Гермиона? – в голосе Сэйерса прозвучало удивление, и она резко обернулась, сообразив, насколько невежливо с ее стороны вот так откровенно разглядывать столь личные вещи, как колдографии, стоящие в чужом кабинете. 

– Прости, Альберт… я просто… – смутилась Гермиона, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает краска. – Мне показалось, что эта девушка очень на тебя похожа… В тот день, когда я тебя искала, чтобы расспросить об отчете, Меган что-то упомянула о твоей сестре и о том, что твое отсутствие связано с ней. Это ведь она на колдографии? 

– Да, это моя сестра Адрианна. Она умерла через год после окончания Хогвартса, – сухо проговорил Сэйерс, безразлично озвучивая факты, словно речь шла о сухих цифрах министерского бюджета, а не о семейной трагедии. – Каждый год в день ее смерти я посещаю ее могилу. 

– Ох, мне очень жаль, Альберт, – Гермиона сделала шаг вперед и внезапно поняла, что в случае с Сэйерсом обычные дружеские жесты поддержки не сработают, и она не сможет похлопать его по плечу или обнять, а выражать сочувствие невербально, оставаясь при этом в рамках делового этикета, она не умела. Застыв на месте в нерешительности, она почувствовала себя идиоткой, но Альберт никак не дал понять, что заметил ее неловкость. 

– Мне тоже жаль, – его лицо ничего не выражало, а голос звучал нейтрально, как и всегда, и Гермиона на миг задумалась, не обучался ли он окклюменции. – Думаю, нам следует вернуться к работе.

– Конечно, – с облегчением отозвалась она, ощущая, как наполнившее кабинет душное напряжение начинает рассеиваться. 

Резко развернувшись, Альберт подошел к столу для переговоров и взмахнул палочкой, очистив его от тарелок и салфеток. 

– Итак, если исходить из твоих слов, больше всего вопросов как у тебя, так и у остальных руководителей вызвало приложение к основному отчету, – он отлевитировал из шкафа папку с документами и в задумчивости посмотрел на стоящие у разных концов стола стулья, которые они оба занимали за обедом. – Кхм… думаю, нам стоит сесть рядом, чтобы я мог объяснить и показать основные тонкости…

– Хорошая мысль, – кивнула Гермиона, садясь за стол и чувствуя, как внутри появляется какое-то странное ощущение, когда Сэйерс устроился рядом. Они и раньше, бывало, сидели вот так, просматривая документы, особенно в последнее время, пока передавали дела, но почему-то именно сейчас его вторжение в личное пространство воспринималось особенно остро: тяжелый сладковато-древесный аромат его парфюма плотно окутал Гермиону, а близость его тела на контрасте с извечной холодно-вежливой отстраненностью вызывала смущение и неловкость. Казалось, Альберт ничего не заметил, принявшись как всегда кратко, но основательно излагать общие тезисы новой концепции финансовой отчетности, которая легла в основу обновленной документации. Осознав, что ей просто не хватило практического опыта работы, чтобы разобраться во всем самой, Гермиона лишь досадливо покачала головой, чувствуя, как в груди колотится сердце от желания немедленно назначить повторное собрание и исправить свою оплошность. 

– Я мог бы поговорить с Зангером и все с ним прояснить, – негромко сказал Альберт, и его ладонь вдруг накрыла лежащую на столе руку Гермионы, впервые за три года совместной работы касаясь ее столь неофициально. – Уверен, что за выступлением против тебя стоял именно он, и…

– Нет, Альберт, – тихо, но твердо возразила Гермиона, покачав головой, и мягко, но уверенно высвободила руку. – Спасибо, но… технический ассистент Кингсли здесь я. А ты теперь начальник Отдела международного магического сотрудничества. И все, что мне нужно от тебя, это быть уверенной, что ты будешь на моей стороне, когда я назначу новое собрание. Мне не нужен удар в спину. 

Сэйерс откинулся на спинку стула, увеличивая расстояние между ними, и в его пристальном взгляде, которым он окинул ее, на секунду мелькнуло уважение.

– Бить в спину не мой метод, Гермиона. Если я когда-нибудь захочу убрать тебя, я выступлю в открытую, и ты первая узнаешь причину. 

– Обещаю поступить точно так же, – она чуть склонила голову, благодаря Сэйерса за честную игру, и, собрав свои заметки, сделанные с его слов, встала. – Спасибо за разъяснения по документации, Альберт. И за чудесный обед. 

– Был рад помочь, – сухо отозвался он, возвращаясь за свой стол. – Если возникнут дополнительные вопросы, просто пришли мне записку. В ближайшее время мой график довольно напряженный, и меня будет сложно застать на месте. И спасибо за кофе. 

Изо всех сил стараясь сохранять на лице нейтральное выражение, Гермиона кивнула и твердой походкой вышла из кабинета. А затем, пользуясь отсутствием в приемной Меган, на полной скорости рванула к выходу. Забежав в ближайший туалет, она закрылась в кабинке и схватилась за голову, наплевав на то, как будет выглядеть ее и без того неидеальная прическа после нервных манипуляций беспокойных пальцев. 

Альберт Сэйерс всегда был для нее человеком, на которого хотелось равняться в рабочем и общечеловеческом плане. Он был профессионалом: жестким, неподкупным, рассудительным и дипломатичным, единственным, кому за все эти годы в Министерстве удавалось оставаться в стороне от подковерных интриг и грязных скандалов. Он был воплощением делового этикета и комплаенса*, и по Министерству ходили шутки, что Сэйерс, на самом деле, не человек, а выточенный из камня с помощью магии бесчувственный голем, которого Кингсли оживил, вселив в него дух бюрократии. Проработав с Альбертом бок о бок несколько лет, Гермиона переняла его стиль работы, за что позже ее и прозвали «стальной Грейнджер». Она считала его своим наставником и человеком, на которого всегда можно положиться: Сэйерс никогда не подводил ее и при возникновении любых проблем был надежен как скала. Для Гермионы он всегда был открытой хорошо знакомой книгой, от которой не ждешь внезапных сюжетных поворотов, поэтому все произошедшее сегодня стало для нее настоящей неожиданностью. 

Сначала этот обед, больше похожий на свидание в ресторане, чем на их обычные короткие походы в столовую по пути между совещаниями, затем это внезапное предложение уладить вместо нее конфликт с Зангером и, наконец, это прикосновение к руке, которое явно не имело ничего общего с рутинными рукопожатиями, которыми они обменивались каждое утро, – все это было настолько не похоже на «каменного истукана Сэйерса», которым Гермиона, как и все остальные, привыкла его считать, что теперь мысли бурлили в ее голове, сменяя одна другую, но все равно не давая логичной картинки происходящего. Она уставилась невидящим взглядом на выцарапанную кем-то на дверце кабинки туалета надпись «Хочу трахаться, а не совещаться» и растерянно покачала головой: с каких это пор Альберт проявляет к ней знаки внимания, забыв о собственном принципе всегда оставаться беспристрастным? С каких это пор друзей ему на работе заводить нельзя, а интрижки можно? Или, может быть, Сэйерс солгал ей о том, что не станет наносить удар в спину, и тоже задумал убрать ее, разрушив ее репутацию? Если по Министерству поползут слухи об их с Альбертом романе, ни у кого не останется сомнений в том, что промежуточным этапом на ее пути к должности технического ассистента Министра была постель Сэйерса. Сам Альберт вряд ли пострадает от этих пересудов: скорее всего, его еще и молодцом назовут, что сумел растопить ледяную стену и трахнуть холодную недотрогу Грейнджер, а вот она сама навсегда останется в глазах коллег шлюхой-карьеристкой. Чертов сексизм и предрассудки! Гермиона покачала головой. 

– Что же ты делаешь, Альберт? – едва слышно пробормотала она. – Что ты задумал?

Вернувшись в приемную Кингсли, где ее ждали лишь летающие записки и гора неразобранных срочных документов, она бросила взгляд на пустой стол, за которым раньше сидел Сэйерс, и вдруг почувствовала себя невыносимо одинокой в этом месте, где больше почти никому нельзя было доверять. Сев за стол и попытавшись погрузиться в работу, Гермиона поняла, что не может расслабиться. В стенах Министерства ее никогда не отпускало ощущение, что за ней наблюдают, жадно ловя каждое слово и анализируя поступки, и с нетерпением ждут прокола наглой маглорожденной выскочки – подруги избранного Поттера, а теперь это ощущение навалилось на нее с новой силой, грозя задушить и свести с ума. Ей отчаянно захотелось на сессию: встать на колени у ног Северуса, ощутить на щеке его горячую ладонь и перестать казаться «стальной Грейнджер», безупречным сотрудником и сильной женщиной, а просто быть его хорошей девочкой, жадно ловить каждое слово, послушно выполнять приказы и больше не нести ответственности ни за свои, ни за чьи-либо еще действия. Гермиона сжала в кулаке перо и сделала глубокий вздох, пытаясь успокоиться и собраться. До сессии еще два дня, и завтра ей предстоит самое сложное – разговор с Зангером. Нужно справиться. А потом она выяснит, что за игру ведет Сэйерс, и справится и с ним тоже. А иначе никак.

На удивление Гермионы, разговор с Эрно Зангером прошел в довольно мирном ключе, и, хотя не обошлось без взаимных уколов и двусмысленностей, им все же удалось достичь договоренности и заключить временное перемирие. Из-за строгой конфиденциальности хранящихся в Отделе Тайн данных тот всегда считался в Министерстве неприкосновенным, и у Сэйерса с Зангером раньше был отдельный сценарий совместной работы и специальные протоколы проверки внутренней деятельности отдела, о которых Альберт, как выяснилось, не счел нужным предупредить Гермиону. Или не успел. Хотя у него была прекрасная возможность это сделать во время их последней встречи за обедом. Как бы то ни было, теперь возникшее из-за этого недопонимание с Зангером было устранено, и, хотя Гермиона была уверена, что это всего лишь верхушка айсберга, плывущего на всех парах, чтобы потопить ее корабль, в ближайшее время открытых выступлений против нее можно было не ждать. А вот к Сэйерсу у нее появилось много новых вопросов, которыми она планировала заняться позже. Сначала нужно было все-таки провести повторное собрание и окончательно закрыть эту тему. Но перед этим она сходит на сессию к Северусу и позволит себе ненадолго расслабиться и очистить мозг от всех проблем. 

Поклявшись себе не вспоминать о «Наркозе» и не омрачать догадками и подозрениями вечер со Снейпом, который сейчас был ей нужен как воздух, Гермиона наскоро перекусила в министерской столовой бутербродами и поспешила в Коукворт. 

Как только тихонько скрипнувшая дверь бара с глухим стуком захлопнулась за ней, Гермиона почувствовала, как воцарившееся в душе за последние дни беспокойство, постепенно грозящее перерасти в паранойю, медленно отступает, оставляя за собой блаженную пустоту, которая совсем скоро по воле ее Верхнего наполнится новыми эмоциями и ощущениями. Окинув взглядом полупустой зал и помахав скучающему за стойкой Мэтту, Гермиона поспешила на второй этаж и удивленно застыла, глядя на сваленные в коридоре сумки и коробки, перегородившие почти весь проход.

– Гермиона! Гермиона! Ты пришла! – вылетевший неизвестно откуда Томми столкнулся с ней всем телом и повис у нее на талии, едва не повалив на пол. – Ты к дяде Северусу? Он сейчас внизу на складе дядю Генри за беспорядок ругает. Пойдем, у меня теперь своя комната есть! Представляешь? Настоящая своя комната! Без Мэтта и его дурацких книжек! 

– Томас! – рявкнула вышедшая из-за угла Кэрол и тут же ласково улыбнулась. – Гермиона, милая! Ты к Северусу? Прости, у нас тут кавардак. Мы переезжаем, и кое-кому уже давно пора было разобрать свои вещи! – повысив голос, многозначительно проговорила она, и Томми, испуганно ойкнув, скрылся за ближайшей дверью. Гермиона посмотрела ему вслед, улыбаясь: похоже, он уже полностью оправился от выброса стихийной магии. Все-таки хорошо быть ребенком: любые происшествия воспринимаются легче и забываются быстрее. 

– Добрый вечер, Кэрол, – наконец сказала она, воспользовавшись паузой в бесконечном потоке эмоциональных восклицаний миссис Уитби в адрес сына. – Вы переезжаете? Сюда, в бар?

– Да… – Кэрол замялась и суетливо поправила передник. – По правде говоря, Северус давно звал нас, но мне было неудобно его стеснять. Вот только после произошедшего с Томми…

– Ма-а-ам! – словно услышав, что речь зашла о нем, позвал из комнаты Том. – Ма-а-м, иди посмотри! 

– Сейчас! – крикнула в ответ Кэрол, всплеснув руками. – Несносный мальчишка! Ни секунды покоя! Да иду я, иду! Прости, милая. Надеюсь, ты останешься ночевать? Утром я напеку блинчиков с клубничным джемом. Северус их обожает! Он, кстати, скоро придет, подожди немного, – ласково улыбнувшись, миссис Уитби вдруг хитро подмигнула, заставив Гермиону густо покраснеть, и скрылась в комнате Томми. 

Пожав плечами, Гермиона осторожно обогнула стоящие у двери коробки и направилась в комнату Снейпа. Все равно о всплесках магии лучше поговорить с ним, а не с Кэрол. К тому же той сейчас явно не до разговоров. Значит, Северус предложил семейству Уитби переехать к нему. Как интересно… 

Гермиона как раз вышла из ванной, поправляя все еще немного сырые после душа волосы и размышляя о последнем собрании в Министерстве, когда щелкнул замок на двери, и в спальню вошел Северус, остановившись у порога. Тяжелый взгляд его темных глаз обвел комнату, и Гермиона на мгновение замерла, слегка растерявшись: мыслями она все еще была в Отделе магических игр и спорта на презентации, которую под конец рабочего дня проводил его руководитель Джеймс Гэмбон. Тупо уставившись на Северуса, она пару секунд соображала, как он сюда попал и где они вообще находятся, а затем опустила взгляд.

– Сэр, я…

– Добрый вечер, мисс Грейнджер, – мягко проговорил Снейп, проходя мимо нее и направляясь в ванную. – Вижу, ты уже приняла душ. Встань на колени, руки за голову. Я сейчас вернусь. 

– Да, сэр, – на автомате выпалила Гермиона, наблюдая, как закрывается за ним дверь в ванную, и понимая, что он наверняка опять чутко прочитал ее состояние. Мысленно обругав себя, она вздохнула: не стоило показывать Северусу, что она никак не может отключиться от рабочих вопросов, даже придя к нему на сессию. То, что он в прошлый раз здорово помог ей отвлечься и дал пару ценных советов, как справиться с наиболее упрямыми коллегами, вовсе не означает, что ему будет дело до ее проблем каждый раз. Их стоит оставлять за дверью при входе в бар, а еще лучше – в Министерстве, где им самое место, а не таскать с собой в голове тяжким грузом после окончания рабочего дня. Стоит извиниться перед Северусом, решила Гермиона, сбрасывая халат, вставая на колени на коврике и складывая руки за головой: не было ничего, что могло настроить ее на подчинение лучше, чем поза покорности.

Змейки едва заметно дернулись на шее, а колени заныли, и знакомая тупая боль мгновенно перетянула внимание Гермионы на себя, так что, когда Снейп появился в спальне, источая тонкий аромат мыла, она смиренно опустила взгляд, успев заметить, что Северус одобрительно кивнул. Подойдя и остановившись совсем рядом, он невесомо коснулся ее волос, и у нее из груди вырвался прерывистый вздох. Колье тихо зашуршало, превращаясь в ошейник, и, словно по сигналу, мир за пределами этой комнаты перестал существовать, сконцентрировавшись в одном-единственном человеке, его прикосновениях и тихом рокочущем голосе. 

– Есть сегодня что-то, о чем тебе хотелось бы рассказать до того, как мы начнем, Гермиона? 

Сердце на мгновение сжалось, а в носу защипало. Выходит, ему все-таки не безразлично, как у нее дела, несмотря на то что когда-то он провел четкую границу, отделяющую личное от Тематического. Значит, он не только позволил ей сделать несколько робких шагов на запретную территорию своей жизни, но и сам готов пойти ей навстречу и погрузиться в бешеный хаос, воцарившийся в ее маленьком мирке с момента начала работы секретарем Кингсли. Гермиона совсем не эротично всхлипнула, засопела и потерлась щекой о его ладонь, которая все это время продолжала неспешно поглаживать ее волосы.

– Ваши советы очень помогли мне, сэр, – с благодарностью проговорила она и подняла на него взгляд. – Я во всем и со всеми разобралась. Завтра повторное совещание, на котором я планирую окончательно закрыть вопрос с новой формой отчетов по расходам. Спасибо, сэр.

Снейп никак не отреагировал на ее слова, сделав шаг к кровати и усевшись на краешек.

– Иди сюда, – приказал он, и Гермиона с радостью устроилась у него на коленях и, не сдержавшись, прильнула к его груди, уткнувшись носом в серую футболку с черной надписью «A Fine Day to Exit**». Снейп позволил ей несколько минут просто сидеть так, наслаждаясь его близостью и блаженной пустотой в голове, где совсем недавно, словно в бурлящем котле, кипели мысли. Затем он осторожно отстранил ее от себя, аккуратно придерживая за бедра, и спросил, внимательно глядя в глаза:

– Какие основные социальные роли вы бы выделили в вашей жизни, мисс Грейнджер? 

Гермиона оторопело уставилась на него, пытаясь осознать смысл столь неожиданного вопроса и понять, куда Северус клонит. Каждая сессия с ним была непохожа на другую, и всякий раз он словно открывал в запутанном лабиринте ее души все новые и новые дверцы, за которыми она прятала все самое тайное и болезненное. Просто адвент-календарь какой-то, где вместо шоколада сплошные психологические травмы и комплексы. Гермиона покачала головой и снова посмотрела на Снейпа, который продолжал спокойно и требовательно изучать ее взглядом, ожидая ответа. 

– М-м-м… Думаю, я бы выделила следующие роли, сэр: технический ассистент Министра магии, внутренний контролер деятельности подразделений, немного секретарь Кингсли, но, надеюсь, ненадолго, – задумчиво начала перечислять она и, криво усмехнувшись, добавила: – «Стальная Грейнджер» – чем не социальная роль?

Снейп медленно кивнул, соглашаясь. 

– Это всё, Гермиона? – спросил он, явно над чем-то раздумывая.

– Н-наверно, еще подруга: я часто вижусь с Гарри и Роном на работе, – неуверенно отозвалась она, с сожалением понимая, как давно у нее уже не хватает времени на полноценные посиделки со всеми своими друзьями. – Ну а социальную роль дочери фактически я не исполняю уже несколько лет, – едва слышно пробормотала она, чувствуя, как тяжелая ладонь Снейпа ложится на предплечье и легонько сжимает его. 

– Ты не назвала еще одну, – пытливо заглянув ей в глаза, сказал он, и Гермиона похолодела, внезапно осознав, что именно она упустила. 

– Ваша нижняя, сэр, – еле слышно выдохнула она и опустила взгляд, не в силах смотреть на него. Повисла звенящая тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим, на пределе слышимости, гудением лампы под потолком и гулким перестуком сердца в груди, который, казалось, раздавался на всю комнату. Гермиона ждала вердикта Снейпа, все еще не совсем понимая, к чему он затеял этот разговор, а потому чувствуя себя немного неуверенно, как всегда, когда что-то было не под ее контролем. 

– Верно, – наконец прозвучал бархатный голос Северуса, разом заполнив собой окружающее пространство и заглушив все прочие звуки. – И это единственная роль, которая, в отличие от всех прочих названных тобой, не связана с твоей работой. 

Он умолк, давая ей возможность осознать сказанное, и Гермиона, напомнив себе, что Снейп почти всегда оказывается прав насчет нее, усилием воли подавила всколыхнувшееся было внутри возмущение и навязчивое желание начать все отрицать без разбора. И почти сразу же устало осела в руках Северуса, когда понимание неподъемной тяжестью легло ей на плечи. В ее жизни действительно ничего не осталось, кроме работы, и она совершенно упустила тот момент, когда, пытаясь как обычно быть лучшей во всем, стала вкладывать в нее слишком много. Министерство со своими вечными авралами, бюрократической мышиной возней и интригами затянуло ее, словно болото, постепенно отняв то немногое, что когда-то было в ее жизни: встречи с друзьями, самообразование, чтение по вечерам для удовольствия, прогулки по магазинам с Джинни и Луной… Гермиона похолодела, сообразив, как давно она уже не видела своих подруг, а уж Невилла и подавно. И только когда работа попыталась уничтожить в ее жизни Тему, она смогла встрепенуться и дать отпор, защитив последнюю возможность оставаться в здравом уме и сбрасывать напряжение, – и то не без помощи извне в лице бывшего Верхнего. Карьера в Министерстве должна была стать для нее инструментом, чтобы изменить мир к лучшему, повлиять на сложившиеся в обществе устои и окончательно искоренить мерзкие идеи превосходства чистокровных, чтобы всё, за что они с Гарри и Роном боролись, оказалось не напрасно. Стоило ли это тех жертв, что она принесла, Гермиона не знала. И, наверное, не узнает до тех пор, пока не увидит первые результаты законопроектов, которые она планировала начать неспешно выдвигать примерно через полгода или год, как только обживется на новой должности. А пока… ей стоит отчаянно цепляться за то немногое, что у нее сейчас есть, помимо работы.

Она посмотрела на Северуса, внимательно изучающего ее лицо, и нерешительно кивнула в подтверждение его слов, вспомнив, что так ничего ему и не ответила. Он поднял руку и коснулся ладонью ее щеки, успокаивающе погладив кожу большим пальцем, и Гермиона поняла, что ей и впрямь становится спокойнее от того, что кто-то понимает без слов, что за кавардак творится у нее в душе. 

– Я не стану никак комментировать твой образ жизни, – мягко сказал он. – Вне стен этой комнаты ты вольна сама делать выбор и расставлять приоритеты по своему разумению. Однако, как твой Верхний, я считаю своей задачей удостовериться в том, что ты в должной степени получаешь эмоциональную разгрузку, за которой и пришла ко мне изначально. То, что сейчас требуется от тебя, это перестать анализировать и пытаться контролировать ситуацию. Все, что не дает тебе в данный момент покоя, неважно, Гермиона. Ты меня понимаешь?

– Да, сэр. Важны лишь ваши приказы, – выдохнула она, слегка поёрзав у него на коленях и осознав, насколько уже успела возбудиться. Он всего лишь коснулся ее щеки и волос, а она уже наверняка испачкала смазкой его джинсы. 

– Верно. И я отдаю их не просто так, моя девочка, – промурлыкал он и протянул руку, в которую, послушная его беспалочковой магии, тут же прыгнула вылетевшая из комода анальная пробка. – Обними меня и ляг головой мне на плечо. Выгни спину. Я хочу немного тебя растянуть, чтобы подготовить к тому, что запланировал на сегодня. 

Вдохнув успокаивающий аромат можжевельника, исходящий от кожи на его шее, Гермиона расслабилась, чувствуя, как его палец невесомо коснулся отверстия ануса, и по кишечнику прошла волна Очищающего заклинания. Ящик комода снова громыхнул, открываясь сам по себе, и она поняла, что на этот раз Снейп призвал оттуда смазку, потому что по коже между ягодицами растеклось что-то холодное и густое, и тут же внутрь проник один палец, войдя сразу наполовину. Гермиона судорожно вздохнула и двинула бедрами, подаваясь ему навстречу и пытаясь насадиться на всю длину, но Снейп вытащил его и почти сразу же добавил второй палец, начав растягивать колечко сфинктера.

– Не двигайся, – приказал он, методично и монотонно совершая движения внутрь-наружу, а затем убрал пальцы, оставив внутри ощущение пустоты, отчего Гермиона жалобно застонала и сильнее сжала его плечи, усилием воли заставив себя не извиваться на нем и не вращать бедрами, словно несдержанная неопытная нижняя. 

– Расслабься, пробка чуть больше той, к которой ты привыкла, – сказал Северус, и на анус надавил толстый кончик металлической пробки, без труда проникнув туда после его манипуляций пальцами. Но как только внутрь начала протискиваться самая широкая часть, Гермиона напряглась и часто задышала, ощутив ноющую боль. 

– Еще немного, – прогудел голос Северуса прямо ей на ухо, а его зубы вдруг чувствительно прикусили мочку. Одновременно он надавил на основание пробки, и та, грубо раздвинув тугие мышцы, вошла в анус до самого конца, расширяя прямую кишку. Гермиона вскрикнула, но Снейп ласково погладил ее по спине, успокаивая, и она расслабилась, ощущая внутри приятную наполненность. 

– Из тебя течет так сильно, что у меня на колене уже мокрое пятно, – отчетливо проговорил Снейп, и по ее щекам разлилось тепло. – «Стальная Грейнджер» слишком любит, когда ее грубо и болезненно имеют в задницу. Кто бы мог подумать?

Гермиона спрятала горящее от стыда лицо у него на груди, но Снейп жестко дернул ее за волосы, заставив посмотреть на него. 

– Сегодня я трахну тебя не только туда, – каждое слово как будто на мгновение замирало в воздухе, словно хотело еще больше вынудить покраснеть и без того алые щеки Гермионы. – С помощью зелья, которое ты помогала мне варить в прошлую субботу, я воспользуюсь каждым отверстием твоего тела несколько раз, в то время как тебе будет запрещено кончать без моего разрешения. И пока я буду наполнять тебя спермой снова и снова, я хочу, чтобы ты, сдерживая по моей воле свое собственное удовольствие, поразмышляла над тем, как лучше назвать ту «социальную роль», которую ты будешь играть для меня в этот самый момент. Тебе все понятно, Гермиона?

– Да, сэр, – с трудом отозвалась она, жадно ловя ртом воздух, которого стало не хватать, как будто эти грязные слова вытеснили его собой из комнаты. 

– Очень хорошо, – спокойно кивнул Снейп, доставая из кармана два пузырька. Один, с Противозачаточным зельем, он сразу дал выпить Гермионе, а второй продемонстрировал ей, и она сразу узнала нежно-салатовый цвет снадобья, которое они варили вместе. Очевидно, Снейп завершил приготовление этого зелья, и она с любопытством посмотрела на него, ожидая пояснений. 

– Буквально через пару минут ты ощутишь его действие на себе, – сказал Северус и залпом осушил весь пузырек. – Уверен, эффект тебе понравится. Оно помогает сохранять эрекцию после эякуляции и обеспечивает мгновенную выработку новой порции спермы. Действия зелья, как правило, хватает на несколько циклов: от четырех до шести. Таким образом, версия насчет средства от импотенции была частично верна, однако последний ингредиент – рог двурога – изменил состав, придав ему необходимые свойства. А теперь встань на колени и расстегни мои джинсы, – невозмутимо добавил он, и Гермиона на мгновение растерялась от такого резкого перехода от лекции по зельям к продолжению сессии. 

Соскользнув на пол, она нетерпеливо взялась за молнию, и Снейп привстал, чтобы помочь ей снять с него джинсы и белье. Мелькнувшая мимолетная мысль, что она ни разу не видела его на сессии без футболки, тут же растворилась, стоило ей увидеть качнувшийся перед лицом напряженный член с капелькой предсемени. Закусив губу, она подняла взгляд на Северуса, ожидая разрешения, и он одобрительно кивнул. 

Несколько минут Гермиона самозабвенно ласкала горячую плоть, одной рукой поглаживая яички, но вскоре Снейп перехватил инициативу и, зарывшись рукой в ее волосы, толкнулся внутрь до самого горла. Почувствовав спазмы, Гермиона подняла глаза и постаралась расслабиться. Удерживая в горле твердую головку и часть ствола, она встретила темный бездонный взгляд Снейпа и ощутила, как его пальцы нежно поглаживают ее шею. Из груди вырвался стон, когда он подался назад и снова неумолимо втолкнул член внутрь, не обращая внимания на испытываемый ею дискомфорт. Гермиона замерла, чтобы ему удобнее было брать ее в рот, как он хочет, и с готовностью принимала его, стараясь дышать через нос и ласкать языком основание ствола в моменты, когда он входил полностью. Через пару минут размеренного темпа Северус ускорился, и она, понимая, что он близок, ощутила, как у нее заныло между ног. Горячая сперма наполнила рот, и она тут же сглотнула и потянулась к члену, чтобы вылизать его дочиста. Хлесткая пощечина обожгла кожу, и затуманенным взглядом Гермиона заметила на лице Снейпа недовольство ее самовольным действием. Еще крепче, почти до боли, сжав ее волосы, он поднес головку к ее щеке и вытер остатки спермы, размазав их по лицу. Гермиона задрожала от охватившего ее сладкого чувства унижения, осознав, что ее просто использовали для чужого удовольствия. 

Оттолкнув ее в сторону, Снейп поднялся и отошел, не говоря ни слова. Гермиона осталась на полу, не решаясь сдвинуться с места без его приказа, и, подумав, приняла позу покорности, встав на колени и заложив руки на голову. 

– Это зелье вызывает сильное обезвоживание, – тяжело дыша, пояснил вернувшийся Северус, и она увидела у него в руках бутылку с водой. – Хочешь пить?

– Нет, сэр, спасибо, – отозвалась Гермиона, желая как можно дольше сохранить вкус его спермы во рту. Снейп сел на кровать и окинул ее нечитаемым взглядом. Его покрасневший от прилившей крови член оставался все таким же напряженным, как и до оргазма, и Гермиона задумалась, насколько на самом деле хватит действия зелья и как долго ей придется сдерживать все нарастающую жажду собственного удовлетворения. 

– Повернись ко мне спиной и вытащи пробку, а затем руками разведи ягодицы в стороны, – скомандовал Снейп, и Гермиона подчинилась, густо покраснев от стыда и буквально всей кожей ощущая на себе его взгляд. Потянув за основание, она позволила ему наблюдать, как толстая пробка, медленно растягивая колечко мышц, сантиметр за сантиметром покидает ее задницу. Затем, затаив дыхание от предстоящего очередного унижения, она взялась руками за ягодицы и раздвинула их, демонстрируя ему разработанное зияющее отверстие и словно предлагая себя. 

Она не видела лица Снейпа, но его голос оставался таким же спокойным и равнодушным, как будто он просто вел урок в классе.

– А сейчас, мисс Грейнджер, вы подойдете ко мне, сами опуститесь на мой член и примете его глубоко в задницу. И не посмеете двигаться на нем без моего разрешения, вам все ясно?

– Да, сэр, – едва слышно выдохнула Гермиона, ощущая, что ее лицо становится еще краснее, и румянец расползается по шее на грудь. Стараясь не смотреть на Северуса, она встала и медленно приблизилась. Схватившись за его плечи, она почувствовала на талии его ладони, аккуратно поддерживающие ее. 

Мазнув по его бедру промежностью и оставив на нем большое пятно густой смазки, она встала над Снейпом на колени и, потянувшись назад, обхватила член. Приставив головку к отверстию ануса, она аккуратно начала опускаться, вбирая его в себя и постанывая от легкой боли, когда успевшее сжаться после пробки отверстие начало снова расширяться. Стоило ее заднице коснуться его бедер, она задрожала от внезапно вспыхнувшего острого желания кончить и замерла, тяжело дыша. Справившись с собой, она подняла глаза на внимательно наблюдающего за ней Снейпа, и ей внезапно захотелось спрятаться от его пытливого понимающего взгляда. 

– Коснись себя рукой и покажи мне, насколько ты мокрая, – приказал он, и Гермиона, слегка приподнявшись, дрожащими пальцами провела по промежности, собирая обильно натекшую смазку и подняла руку, демонстрируя ему. Не в силах смотреть на него, она опустила голову, уже в который раз отчаянно краснея. 

– Почему ты смущаешься, Гермиона? – мягко спросил он, ласково коснувшись ее горящей щеки. – Потому что тебя так заводят унижения? Или мой член, до упора погруженный в твою задницу?

Гермиона снова задрожала, поняв, что он действительно ждет от нее ответа. Догадываясь, что, если она попробует спрятать лицо у него на груди, Северус, скорее всего, все равно прикажет ей смотреть на него, она глубоко вздохнула, собирая все свое мужество, и взглянула ему в лицо.

– И то, и другое, сэр, – выпалила она. Словно вознаграждая ее за храбрость, Снейп крепко схватился за ее талию и сделал резкое движение бедрами, слегка подавшись членом назад, а затем грубо втолкнув его обратно. Гермиона вскрикнула, упав ему на грудь, но он снова замер, заставив ее жалобно захныкать.

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, – вкрадчиво прошептал он ей на ухо, подобно змею-искусителю, совращающему Еву в саду Эдема. – Я хочу, чтобы моя послушная девочка поведала мне всё о своих запретных желаниях. 

Его рука втиснулась между их телами, и два пальца дразняще легли на клитор, слегка сжав его, но двигаться не спешили. Перевозбужденная плоть изнывала и пульсировала от жаркого неутоленного желания, а находящийся в анусе твердый член создавал восхитительное ощущение наполненности и сводил с ума своей невыносимой неподвижностью. 

– Сэр… – простонала Гермиона, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы, потеряв контроль, начать тереться о его пальцы и насаживаться задницей на член. – Я хочу забыть обо всем... обо всех своих проблемах... Хочу почувствовать, что принадлежу вам… Хочу, чтобы вы наполнили меня спермой… 

Она вскрикнула, когда Снейп резким рывком приподнял ее, и она оказалась на кровати под ним с широко разведенными ногами. Жесткие беспощадные толчки члена быстро подвели ее к самой грани безумия, и она вцепила ногтями в покрывало, стараясь удержаться и не сорваться в пропасть оргазма. Северус зарычал, отпуская себя, его движения становились все более хаотичными, и вскоре он замер, кончая ей в задницу. Гермиона застонала, выгибаясь под ним и изнывая от сладостной пытки, в которую медленно превращалась эта сессия. 

Снейп еще дважды воспользовался ее телом, отказывая ей в удовольствии, и она послушно приняла его сперму во влагалище и рот. Наконец по его приказу она замерла на полу в позе покорности, и из ее отверстий сочилось его семя вперемешку с ее собственной смазкой, а во рту все еще ощущался ее терпкий солоноватый вкус. Гермиона чувствовала себя идеальным инструментом для чужого удовольствия, и от этой сладостной мысли трепетало все тело, требуя долгожданной разрядки. 

Северус медленно обошел ее по кругу, держа в руках бутылку с водой. Действие зелья давно закончилось, и он снова надел джинсы. 

– Вы поняли, кем были для меня на этой сессии, мисс Грейнджер? – спокойно спросил он, и она заставила себя отвлечься от одурманившей разум похоти и задуматься. Униженная, лишенная права испытывать оргазм, использованная для его удовольствия во все отверстия и залитая спермой – кем она была? Его игрушкой? Бесправной вещью? Рабыней? Как еще называют Доминанты своих нижних в таких случаях? 

Северус присел рядом с ней, пытливо глядя ей в лицо, но затуманенный мозг отказывался находить правильный ответ на его вопрос. Гермиона молчала, тяжело дыша, и Снейп понимающе кивнул и положил ладонь ей на промежность, невесомо погладив, а затем чувствительно шлепнул, заставив вскрикнуть. Два его пальца погрузились в мокрое хлюпающее влагалище и нашли точку G, а большой палец лег на клитор. 

– Кончай, – приказал требовательный голос, и его рука обрушила на нее долгожданные ритмичные ласки. Буквально через минуту Гермиона закричала и забилась в сладких судорогах. Северус обнял ее, не давая упасть, и она обмякла в его руках, ощущая наконец блаженное опустошение, среди которого нашелся наконец нужный ответ.

– Я была вашей послушной девочкой, сэр, – пробормотала она и ощутила ласковое прикосновение его губ к своему лбу. 

____________________________________________________________________  
* Комплаенс (англ. compliance, досл. пер. согласие, соответствие) – соответствие каким-либо внутренним или внешним требованиям или нормам. Буквально означает действие в соответствии с запросом или указанием; повиновение (англ. compliance is an action in accordance with a request or command, obedience). Соответствие законам, правилам и стандартам в сфере комплаенса обычно касается таких вопросов, как соблюдение надлежащих стандартов поведения на рынке, управление конфликтами интересов, справедливое отношение к клиентам и обеспечение добросовестного подхода при консультировании клиентов. К сфере комплаенса относятся также специфические области, такие как: противодействие легализации доходов, полученных преступным путём, и финансированию терроризма; разработка документов и процедур, обеспечивающих соответствие деятельности компании действующему законодательству; защита информационных потоков, противодействие мошенничеству и коррупции, установление этических норм поведения сотрудников и т.д.

** «A Fine Day to Exit» – «Прекрасный день, чтобы уйти» – шестой студийный альбом британской рок-группы Anathema, выпущенный в 2001 году лейблом Music for Nations.


	17. Chapter 17

Шаги гулким эхом отдавались в пустом переулке, создавая ощущение, что следом кто-то идет. Редкие тусклые фонари заставляли кривые тени плясать по стенам домов и тонуть в свинцово поблескивающих лужах. Внимательный глаз луны, наблюдающий за происходящим с темного неба, скрылся за иссиня-черными густыми тучами, погрузив Коукворт во тьму. И лишь огромная чадящая труба ткацкой фабрики неуязвимым исполином возвышалась над городом, видимая отовсюду даже в ночи. 

«Вот он, истинный хозяин города», – подумала Гермиона и поспешила за успевшим уйти далеко вперед Северусом. Этот город нагонял уныние и тоску, а струящееся по его улицам отчаяние захлестывало с головой, заставляя задыхаться и тонуть в нем, как в трясине. Темная фигура Снейпа, уверенно шагающего по выщербленной мостовой, рассекала этот поток словно волнорез, и Гермиона, оказавшись за его спиной, снова смогла вздохнуть полной грудью, больше не чувствуя привкуса вязкого яда безысходности, наполняющего воздух. Северус заслонил ее собой, продолжая, не дрогнув, идти, и Гермиона, поколебавшись мгновение, поравнялась с ним и взяла его за руку. 

– Мы почти пришли, – бархатный голос окутал теплом, и она ощутила, насколько замерзла после этой долгой прогулки ноябрьским вечером. Тело все еще приятно ломило после короткой, но насыщенной сессии, по окончанию которой Гермиона все же нашла в себе силы задать Снейпу крутящиеся у нее в голове назойливые вопросы. К ее большому удивлению, он не только согласился рассказать ей о Томми и выбросах стихийной магии, но и собрался что-то показать. 

Дорога, которой он вел ее по городу, была ей незнакома, но спустя некоторое время они вышли к тем самым руинам, где она нашла Тома, и направились мимо них в ныне пустующий дом семейства Уитби. Снейп снял защитные заклинания, открыл тихо скрипнувшую дверь своим ключом и зажег в опустевшей гостиной свет. 

– Этот дом был когда-то моим, – пояснил он удивленной Гермионе, видя, что она хочет что-то спросить. – И остается моим с юридической точки зрения. Я унаследовал его от родителей. Кэрол раньше жила по соседству, – он коротко кивнул, указав в ту сторону, где находились развалины, и глаза Гермионы расширились, а голова тут же закружилась от заполнивших ее предположений и новых вопросов.

Снейп в задумчивости прошелся по комнате, обогнув накрытый пластиковым чехлом диван и коснулся журнального столика, в отсутствие хозяев уже начавшего покрываться слоем пыли. Северус не казался человеком, вернувшимся домой, туда, где прошли счастливые годы его детства, и дело явно было не в том, что в последнее время здесь жила другая семья. Наблюдая за ним внимательным взглядом, Гермиона решила пока ничего не спрашивать и дать ему время. В конце концов, вряд ли он привел ее сюда через полгорода, чтобы загадочно помолчать: вскоре он сам все расскажет. 

– Разговор будет долгим, а в доме холодно. Полагаю, нам лучше выпить чая. Насколько я знаю, Кэрол вывезла отсюда еще не все вещи, – наконец нарушил молчание Снейп и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился в кухню. Гермиона прошла за ним и остановилась в дверях, наблюдая, как он уверенно открывает шкафчик и достает посуду и баночку со смесью крупнолистового чая и трав. С помощью магии вода закипела в мгновение ока, и вскоре по кухне распространился насыщенный аромат мелиссы и мяты. Сев за стол, Гермиона взяла протянутую ей кружку и, попробовав чай, принялась греть об нее руки, жалея, что нельзя забраться к Северусу на колени: пока он сидит на неудобном кухонном стуле, сделать это явно будет проблематично. Молчание затянулось, но оно не было неловким и неуютным: Снейп был погружен в свои мысли, а Гермиона успела узнать его достаточно, чтобы понимать его настроение и не беспокоиться. 

– Я думаю, эту историю стоит рассказывать с самого начала, а для этого нам понадобятся некоторые документы, которые хранятся здесь, – наконец нарушил молчание он, когда чай был допит. – Ты согрелась? Выпьешь еще?

– Нет, спасибо, – улыбнулась Гермиона и, помедлив, все же подошла к сидящему Северусу и обняла за шею. Она не знала, каких призраков прошлого они пробудили, придя сюда, и что за воспоминания связывают его с этим домом, но, почувствовав у себя на виске легкое касание его губ, поняла, что решение не торопить его было верным. 

– Куда мы идем? – спросила она, когда Снейп наконец поднялся и двинулся к выходу из кухни. 

– В подвал, – коротко отозвался он, зажигая огонек Люмоса на конце волшебной палочки. Лестница вниз оказалась неудобной и скрипучей, и Гермионе пришлось внимательно смотреть себе под ноги, чтобы не упасть. Над головой вспыхнула яркая электрическая лампочка, осветив просторное помещение, оборудованное в точности как лаборатория Снейпа на чердаке в баре, только стеллажи и стол здесь пустовали. 

– Ты раньше варил здесь зелья? – спросила Гермиона, наблюдая, как Северус подходит к большому закрытому шкафу и снимает мощные охранные заклятия.

– Некоторое время, да, – отозвался он, доставая с полки большую ветхую папку и кладя ее на стол. – Но изначально это была лаборатория моей матери. 

– Эйлин Принц? – вырвалось у Гермионы, и под тяжелым взглядом Снейпа она пояснила: – На шестом курсе, пытаясь выяснить, кому принадлежит учебник принца-полукровки, я нашла в библиотеке подшивки старых «Пророков». Там была фотография Эйлин Принц, капитана команды Хогвартса по игре в плюй-камни. Позже Гарри рассказал мне, что принц-полукровка это ты, и я просто сопоставила факты и даты. 

Северус понимающе кивнул, не прося ничего пояснить и явно догадавшись об остальных мелочах, не упомянутых Гермионой. Например, о причине, по которой она вообще взялась искать информацию о хозяине учебника. 

– Отличная работа, мисс Грейнджер, – сухо похвалил он, открывая лежащую перед ним папку. – Впрочем, от вас я примерно этого и ожидал.

Гермиона улыбнулась, слегка покраснев. Конечно, Северус наверняка предполагал, что Гарри расскажет ей о принце-полукровке. Но вот все остальное… Получается, он не сомневался ни в том, что она попытается что-то выяснить, ни в ее успехе. Интересно, его похвалы когда-нибудь перестанут на нее так действовать? К этому вообще можно привыкнуть? 

– Что ты знаешь о «Священных двадцати восьми»? – прервал ее размышления Снейп, развернув на столе огромный лист пергамента. Подойдя ближе, Гермиона поняла, что на нем изображено генеалогическое древо Принцев, но настолько мелкое, что трудно было разобрать написанные на нем имена. 

– Это так называемые «истинно чистокровные семьи», в чьем роду никогда не было маглов. В начале тридцатых годов этого века Кантанкерус Нотт выпустил справочник с перечислением таких семей, вызвавший большой общественный резонанс. Нашлись те, кого оскорбил тот факт, что они не попали в список, – отчеканила Гермиона, уже давно успевшая досконально изучить историю вопроса чистоты крови в магическом сообществе. 

Снейп коротко кивнул, оценив ее знания, и задумчиво проговорил:

– Среди последних были и Принцы, – он сделал быстрый взмах палочкой над пергаментом, и часть древа увеличилась, оттеснив на задний план остальное. Взглянув на даты рядом с фамилиями, Гермиона поняла, что это ближайшие предки Северуса, жившие в конце девятнадцатого и начале двадцатого веков. Затаив дыхание, она вглядывалась в имена, ощущая странный трепет, словно буквы на старом пергаменте могли ей что-то поведать о человеке, стоящем сейчас рядом с ней. 

– Что это? – удивилась она, увидев, что одна из ветвей оборвана, а на месте имени виднеется размытая клякса. Нечто подобное она видела в доме Гарри, на семейном древе Блэков. 

– Это причина, по которой Принцы были исключены из вожделенного списка «Священных двадцати восьми», – подтвердил ее догадки Северус. – Моей матери понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы выяснить, чье имя скрывается под этим пятном. Элиза Принц, сбежавшая из дома, чтобы выйти замуж за возлюбленного-магла положила начало новой, отдельной ветви семьи, которая не была отображена на этом древе.

– От Элизы отреклись? – тихо спросила Гермиона, чувствуя, как сжалось ее сердце, когда Северус кивнул. 

– Не только, мисс Грейнджер. Глава семьи проклял ее саму и всех ее детей на несколько поколений вперед. С той поры среди ее потомков не было ни одного волшебника, – Снейп помедлил и наконец голосом, в котором не проскользнуло ни единого намека на эмоции, произнес: – Они все рождались сквибами. 

– Слишком жестокое наказание за любовь, – потрясенно проговорила Гермиона, покачав головой. 

– С тех пор нравы Принцев смягчились, – равнодушно продолжил Северус, словно речь шла не о его семье. – Поэтому, когда моя мать изъявила желание выйти замуж за магла, с ней всего лишь перестали общаться и поддерживать финансово, однако из семьи не изгоняли и не проклинали, – он еще раз взмахнул палочкой над пергаментом, и в подтверждение его слов там появилось имя Эйлин, однако ее брак, позорящий чистокровный род, зафиксирован не был. – Формально она осталась Принц, хоть и оказалась в изоляции от всех родных, которые отвернулись от нее и ее мужа. 

– Поэтому она стала искать потомков Элизы? Свою другую родню, которую постигла та же участь, что и ее? – догадалась Гермиона.

– Изгоев тянет друг к другу, – криво усмехнулся Снейп, снова кивнув в подтверждение ее слов. – К тому же моя мать, движимая чувством справедливости, хотела снять с них то давнее проклятье, наложенное нашим предком. Не знаю, где она нашла информацию об этом, но, предполагаю, что в поместье Принцев сохранились какие-то дневники или записи того времени. Кэрол было семнадцать, когда моя мать наконец отыскала ее и, пользуясь своим правом, как урожденная Принц, избавила от проклятья, о котором та даже не подозревала. 

– Значит, Кэрол – это… – выдохнула Гермиона и покачала головой, не в силах справиться с шоком, в который ее повергла эта новость. – Кэрол и Мэтт с Томом – твои дальние родственники?

– Очень дальние, Гермиона, – спокойно отозвался Снейп, аккуратно складывая пергамент. – Однако в них течет кровь Принцев, как и во мне. И ты прекрасно знаешь, какое это значение имеет для магии. 

Она вскинула на него возмущенный взгляд, на который Северус ответил своим ледяным.

– Я говорю сейчас не о предрассудках чистоты крови, мисс Грейнджер. А о том, что способность к магии передается от поколения к поколению, чего предков Кэрол насильно лишили. Магия была заперта внутри них и бурлила, не находя выхода, пока однажды моя мать не выпустила ее. 

– Что произошло? – похолодев, прошептала Гермиона, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от нехорошего предчувствия. 

– Моя мать подружилась с Кэрол и через несколько лет общения письмами и редких встреч уговорила ее переехать в Коукворт. Как я позже понял, она ничего не рассказала ей ни о проклятье, ни об их родстве: для неподготовленного человека, всю жизнь прожившего среди маглов, подобная история показалась бы полным абсурдом. Поэтому, когда у Кэрол родился ребенок-волшебник, первый в их семье за последние четыре поколения, это стало для нее большим потрясением. 

– Но… ведь Мэтт не…

– Ребенка звали Майкл, – сухо сказал Северус, убирая папку с документами обратно в шкаф и снова запечатывая его заклинаниями. 

Гермиона в задумчивости осталась стоять у стола, чувствуя, как в душе зарождается нехорошее предчувствие. Очевидно, что дальше история станет еще трагичнее, и, похоже, Снейп решил снова взять паузу, прежде чем продолжить рассказ. Словно в подтверждение ее мыслей, он мягко произнес:

– Идем, нам больше незачем мерзнуть в подвале.

Растерянно кивнув, Гермиона последовала за ним обратно на кухню, где, несмотря на отсутствие отопления, действительно было намного теплее, чем внизу. Снейп, не говоря ни слова, заварил новую порцию чая, и Гермиона, благодарно ему улыбнувшись, взяла горячую кружку, чувствуя, что ей действительно не помешает согреться после холодного подвала. 

– Когда с четырехлетним Майклом начали происходить странности, связанные с первыми проявлениями стихийной магии, моей матери уже не было в живых, и Кэрол, оставшаяся на тот момент одна, без мужа, пришла за помощью ко мне. Она жила в доме по соседству и всегда поддерживала меня в трудные времена, в особенности после смерти моих родителей, и я старался по возможности отплатить ей тем же, – Снейп умолк, задумчиво глядя в пространство перед собой, и машинально сделал глоток чая, явно не чувствуя вкуса.

Гермиона неловко поерзала на жестком стуле, снова желая оказаться сейчас на коленях у Северуса. Допив свой чай, после долгих колебаний она все же спросила, рассудив, что Снейп, скорее всего, ответит, раз решился настолько глубоко посвятить ее в тайны своей семьи.

– Что произошло с твоими родителями? – в гулкой тишине пустого дома ее шепот прозвучал неожиданно громко и показался неуместным, как смех на похоронах. Молчание сгустилось, окутав удушливым саваном, и Гермиона втянула воздух, чувствуя, как колотится в груди перепуганное сердце. Она уже успела пожалеть о своем вопросе, когда Снейп все-таки прервал молчание, и его звучный бархатный голос наполнил кухню.

– Моя мать умерла, когда мне было пятнадцать. Я в тот день находился в Хогвартсе, поэтому знаю лишь, что по официальной версии она получила бытовую травму, не совместимую с жизнью, – упала с лестницы. Однако я уверен, что на самом деле ее в пьяном угаре убил мой алкоголик-отец, который умер двумя годами позже от отравления дешевым спиртом, – с ледяным равнодушием произнес Снейп, и Гермиона ощутила себя так, будто ее заживо вывернули наизнанку – кровоточащим нутром наружу. Горло сдавило спазмом, а глаза резануло болью. Спотыкаясь, она подошла к неестественно спокойному Северусу и, покачнувшись, схватилась за его плечи как за спасательный круг. В черных провалах его глаз снова виднелась темная бездна, и на этот раз она до самого дна была полна боли, которая перелилась через край, тяжело ударила Гермиону в грудь и пролилась горячими слезами по ее щекам. Рука Снейпа осторожно коснулась ее лица, и несколько секунд он смотрел на влажные капельки, оставшиеся на его пальцах. А потом Гермиона оказалась у него в объятиях и крепко прижалась к его груди, слушая гулкие удары сердца. Из ее глаз продолжали катиться слезы, и она дала им волю, выплескивая эту боль за двоих.

Когда слезы кончились, она почувствовала, как ее волос касаются губы Северуса. 

– Спасибо, Гермиона, – услышала она едва различимый шепот, и ее сердце переполнилось нежностью, сменившей ушедшую боль. Нерешительно потянувшись к его щеке, она неловко ткнулась губами ему в подбородок и, смутившись, поспешила обнять, чтобы спрятать покрасневшее лицо. 

– Идем, – сказал Снейп и отвел ее в гостиную, где устроился на покрытом пластиковым чехлом диване, усадив Гермиону к себе на колени. – Если хочешь, можем вернуться в бар. Завершим эту историю позже. Ты устала.

– Немного, – призналась она, понимая, что нет смысла скрывать свое состояние от человека, который умел считывать его лучше, чем кто-либо другой, еще до того, как они закончили притираться друг к другу. – Но я бы хотела услышать, что было дальше с Майклом. Я не смогу дождаться другой возможности поговорить. 

– Узнаю невыносимую всезнайку Грейнджер, – в голосе Снейпа прозвучала непривычная ласка, которая тут же сменилась серьезным тоном, оставив Гермиону усомниться, не показалось ли ей. Помолчав, Северус собрался с мыслями, и ее снова окутал его тягучий голос. 

– Магическая сила Майкла была невероятно велика, и мне следовало еще тогда насторожиться, однако все мое время отнимали приказы набирающего силу Темного Лорда. Первый муж бросил Кэрол почти сразу после рождения ребенка, и она, отказавшись от предложенной мной финансовой помощи, работала в полторы смены на фабрике, не имея возможности проводить с сыном достаточно времени. В год, когда произошла трагедия, я был занят разбирательством с Авроратом, последовавшим после гибели Темного Лорда, и практически не появлялся Коукворте. Майклу было на тот момент шесть, и за прошедшие два года его сила выросла настолько, что ее все труднее было сдерживать. По округе ходили слухи, что ребенок Кэрол… со странностями, а соседские дети безжалостно издевались над ним за то, что он был не таким, как все, – Северус в задумчивости перевел взгляд на окно, за которым в тусклом свете уличного фонаря виднелись развалины дома, в котором когда-то жил Майкл. – Знаешь, что происходит, если магию подавлять, Гермиона?

Ее глаза расширились. Когда-то давно она читала о подобных случаях в одной из книг в хогвартской библиотеке. То, что такое вообще может происходить, еще тогда ужаснуло ее, и вот, похоже, сейчас она услышит не о каком-то далеком незнакомом ребенке, с которым случилась настолько ужасная трагедия, а о родственнике дорогого ей человека. Который, судя по всему, винит во всем себя. 

– Майкл стал обскуром? – прошептала она, тоже не в силах оторвать взгляд от зловещих руин. – Это он разрушил дом? Эти развалины до сих пор фонят остаточной магией, даже спустя столько лет. Я почувствовала это, когда впервые наткнулась на них. Какой же силы был выброс?

– Огромной, – с горечью проговорил Снейп, и Гермиона ощутила, как все его тело напряглось. – Мой дом выстоял только благодаря защитным чарам, а по всей округе в домах выбило стекла. Неизвестно, что стало толчком к всплеску магии, однако, как правило, это происходит в стрессовых ситуациях или под воздействием сильных эмоций… 

– Что-то напугало его или разозлило, – прошептала Гермиона. – Или кто-то, – она нашла руку Северуса, больше похожую сейчас на безжизненную руку манекена, и крепко сжала. Было бы бессмысленно убеждать его, что он не мог предвидеть такое развитие событий и что спасти обскура практически невозможно: она знала, что Снейп не станет слушать. Все, что она могла сейчас, это разделить с ним тяжесть воспоминаний. 

– Через год Кэрол забеременела снова, однако ее эмоциональное состояние по-прежнему оставалось нестабильным. Сложно сказать, что именно стало причиной того, что ее второй сын родился сквибом: исследований в этой области ученые волшебники почти не проводили. Тебе не хуже меня известно, что таких детей предпочитают скрывать, а не изучать. Но для Кэрол стало настоящим облегчением, когда магия в Мэтте так и не проснулась. Ситуация усложнилась лишь с появлением Томми…

– Мэтт тяжело воспринял новость, что его брат волшебник? – тихо спросила Гермиона, некстати вспомнив Лили Эванс и ее сестру, лишенную магического дара. «А они ведь должны были жить где-то здесь по соседству», – внезапно похолодев, сообразила она. 

– Мэтту было четырнадцать, когда у Томми случился первый всплеск стихийной магии. Кэрол сразу же связалась со мной, и разговор с Мэттом в тот день оказался одним из самых трудных за все годы моей преподавательской карьеры, – спокойно сказал Снейп, и Гермиона подняла на него взгляд, удивленная столь неожиданным и откровенным признанием. 

– Судя по тому, что я видела тогда, во время прогулки по Косому переулку, тебе удалось вложить в него правильные мысли и сформировать у него здоровое самовосприятие, – она нежно погладила его по руке, и Снейп поймал ее пальцы и легонько сжал. – Северус, а что с Томми? С ним происходит то же самое, что и с Майклом? Ему тоже досталась огромная магическая сила, с которой он не может справиться? Потому что тот всплеск, свидетелем которого я стала, был необычайно мощным: если бы ты тогда вовремя не появился, я бы, скорее всего, не выстояла, а бросить в ребенка атакующие заклятия, чтобы нейтрализовать выброс, мне бы просто в голову не пришло. Но откуда тебе известен этот способ? Такое случается уже не в первый раз? – увидев улыбку на губах Северуса, Гермиона запнулась и умолкла, сообразив, что задала уже слишком много вопросов, буквально атаковав ими своего бывшего профессора. 

– Всплесков подобной силы у Томми прежде не наблюдалось, – задумчиво проговорил Снейп. – Полагаю, в этом случае сыграло роль место действия – руины дома, в котором погиб его старший брат. По всей видимости, остаточный магический фон каким-то образом повлиял на стихийную магию Томми, значительно усилив ее. Что такое? – спросил он, когда Гермиона обеспокоенно встрепенулась в его объятиях.

– «Он звал меня, и я подошел поближе», – пробормотала она, невидящим взглядом смотря в пространство перед собой. В голове вихрем замелькали воспоминания о том вечере, затуманенные усталостью после долгих поисков Томми по всему городу под проливным дождем, и Гермиона нахмурилась, опасаясь, что из-за этого может что-то напутать. Заметив встревоженный взгляд Снейпа, она схватила его за предплечье и выпалила:

– Северус, ты должен посмотреть сам! 

Несколько секунд он внимательно разглядывал ее, словно не понимая, о чем речь, и Гермиона уже хотела объяснить, что она имела в виду, как вдруг он бережно коснулся ее виска и негромко проговорил:

– Легилименс. 

Завороженно глядя в черную бездну его глаз, словно несущуюся ей навстречу, Гермиона вздохнула и без тени страха открылась ей, принимая ее в себя. Она ощутила, как ее сознания касается нечто огромное, темное, опасное, всепоглощающее и мощное, однако прикосновение было столь бережным и нежным, что больше походило на дуновение ветерка, чем на безжалостное болезненное вторжение в мозг, каким описывал его Гарри. Всем своим существом она потянулась к сознанию Северуса, трепеща и ласкаясь, как кошка, и он на миг окутал ее собой, прежде чем начать осторожно просматривать воспоминания. Гермиона сосредоточилась на нужном эпизоде, чтобы помочь ему, и в голове снова возникла картинка дождливого вечера, мрачных унылых развалин и скорчившегося на обломках фундамента плачущего Томми.

_«– Сначала мне было так хорошо. Он звал меня, и я подошел поближе. Но потом у меня заболела голова, и стало казаться, будто что-то рвется у меня из груди! И я не могу это удержать! Гермиона, помоги мне!»_

Северус мягко разорвал контакт за миг до того, как у Томми случился всплеск силы, и озадаченно потер переносицу, погружаясь в размышления. Воспользовавшись моментом, Гермиона соскользнула с его колен, отошла к окну и оперлась ладонями о подоконник, пытаясь унять безумно колотящееся сердце. Она только что, абсолютно не подумав, впустила к себе в голову мастера Легилименции, который вполне мог совершенно случайно, просто благодаря своим отточенным навыкам, ухватить обрывки других воспоминаний и мыслей, не предназначенных для его глаз. Она похолодела, силясь представить, что было бы, если бы он узнал об ее подозрениях, связанных с «Наркозом», или о чем-нибудь еще похуже… О том, в чем она сама себе до сих пор боялась открыто признаться. 

– Гермиона? – услышала она тихий, чуть хриплый голос Снейпа и, нацепив на лицо нейтральное выражение, обернулась и вымученно улыбнулась ему. – Все в порядке?

– Да, конечно, просто я… и правда немного устала. Ты понял, о чем говорил Томми? Кто мог его позвать на этих руинах? Неужели он каким-то образом услышал Майкла?

– Как я уже говорил, обскуры мало изучены. Возможно, на месте его гибели каким-то образом сохранились эманации его души, которые и уловил Томми. Дети, как правило, обладают более гибким и податливым сознанием, чем взрослые. А дальше родственная магия сработала для него как катализатор. Полагаю, будет лучше пока не подпускать Тома к этим руинам и понаблюдать за ним еще чуть пристальней. 

Он не произнес это вслух, но Гермиона точно знала, как должна была закончиться последняя сказанная им фраза: «Чтобы не допустить повторения случившегося с Майклом». 

– Я могу как-то помочь? – тихо спросила она. Северус встал и, в два шага оказавшись рядом, невесомо дотронулся до ее щеки. Его большой палец погладил кожу, и Гермиона закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь неожиданной лаской.

– Ты уже помогла, – вибрация его голоса прошлась мурашками по телу, и рука соскользнула вниз и нашла ее руку. – Пойдем домой.

Снова запечатав дверь заклинаниями, Снейп перенес их обратно в «Агонию», рассудив, что еще одна вечерняя прогулка по холоду будет лишней. Гермиона не могла с ним не согласиться: усталость после рабочего дня и сессии уже давала о себе знать. Однако, приняв душ и забравшись в постель, она еще долго лежала, закрыв глаза и балансируя на грани сна. Лишь когда кровать рядом прогнулась под весом мужского тела, и она смогла придвинуться к Северусу под бок и уткнуться носом ему в плечо, сон наконец сморил ее. 

Утром, как всегда не застав Снейпа в постели, сонная Гермиона собралась и спустилась на кухню, где бодрая Кэрол накормила ее плотным завтраком, а потом вручила ей небольшую жестяную коробочку. 

– Держи, – строго сказала она, и Гермиона даже не подумала ослушаться.

– Но что это? – спросила она, когда миссис Уитби, не дав никаких объяснений, подхватилась и бросилась к плите, где в огромной кастрюле бурлил и плевался во все стороны кипятком суп. 

– Это имбирные печенья, милая! – тепло улыбнулась Кэрол, устранив извержение. – Я вчера пекла. Будут очень кстати на работе к чаю. Северус говорил, у тебя там всегда много дел и ты вечно пропускаешь обед. 

– Северус говорил? – растерянно пробормотала Гермиона, разглядывая коробочку.

– Ну… он вообще не любитель поболтать, ты это и сама знаешь. Возможно, никто и никогда не узнает Северуса по-настоящему близко… Но у тебя есть все шансы попытаться, милая, – загадочно улыбнулась Кэрол, и Гермиона почувствовала, что краснеет. – Всё, беги, иначе опоздаешь. Еще успеем наговориться. Ты ведь, как всегда, придешь в пятницу?

– Да… да, в пятницу.

– Ну вот и чудесно! Значит, я приготовлю что-нибудь вкусное! – подмигнула Кэрол, и Гермиона, ошеломленно кивнув, вышла с кухни, сжимая в руках коробочку с имбирным печеньем. 

Оказавшись в баре, она обвела глазами пустой зал и остановилась, наткнувшись на тяжелый взгляд Северуса, сидящего за одним из столиков в самом дальнем углу. Губы сами собой растянулись в глупой улыбке, и лицо Снейпа немного смягчилось. Он сдержанно кивнул и отвернулся, и Гермиона обратила свое внимание на его собеседницу, немолодую женщину, которая что-то негромко рассказывала, активно жестикулируя. На ее коленях лежал цветастый плед, притягивающий взгляд, и, начав его рассматривать, Гермиона осознала вдруг, что женщина сидит не на одном из стульев, а в инвалидном кресле. 

– Доброе утро, мэм, – раздался сзади бодрый голос Мэтта, и Гермиона быстро обернулась, решив не упускать возможность что-то разузнать о собеседнице Снейпа.

– Доброе утро, Мэтт, – мило улыбнулась она и задумчиво сощурилась, увидев у него в руках очередную картину, запечатанную в простую оберточную бумагу. – И я просила звать меня просто Гермионой. Новая картина?

– Да… Гермиона. Мисс Уоррен с утра принесла, – Мэтт озадаченно оглядел пространство между двумя шкафами за стойкой, ища свободное место на стене. – Кажется, их придется опять перевешивать.

– Хм-м… да… – протянула Гермиона, занятая совсем другими мыслями. – Погоди, ты сказал мисс Уоррен? – она перевела взгляд на переплетенные буквы М и У, которыми были подписаны все полотна, и вспомнила, что Северус уже называл ей имя художницы. – Мейбл Уоррен? Так значит, это она сидит сейчас с Северусом?

– Да, – Мэтью покосился на Мейбл, что-то воодушевленно рассказывающую Снейпу, и, понизив голос, сказал: – Она приходит примерно раз в полтора-два месяца и приносит новую картину. С тех пор, как с ней произошел несчастный случай на фабрике, она их пишет очень много. На работу ее все равно никто не берет. Мистер Снейп говорит, у нее талант. Он покупает все, что она рисует, хотя на стене уже не осталось места. Даже и не знаю, куда теперь девать эту новую.

Гермиона снова посмотрела на Мейбл, не умолкающую ни на минуту, словно она слишком долго молчала и теперь наконец нашла возможность выговориться. Северус слушал ее внимательно и вежливо, изредка кивая и что-то отвечая, и Гермиона, глядя на эту женщину с настолько тяжелой судьбой, ощутила, как душу переполняет печаль, которая, как ни странно, была светлой и не замутненной отчаянием. Грустно улыбнувшись, она отвернулась, не желая больше сверлить Снейпа и Мейбл любопытным взглядом. Мэтт как раз снял упаковочную бумагу с картины и прислонил ее к стене, а сам отошел за стулом. На этот раз Мейбл своими извечными резкими черными мазками изобразила унылый индустриальный пейзаж Коукворта, в центре которого нетипичными для художницы яркими красками выделялись нарисованные окна «Агонии», озаряющие мягким светом мрачные здания вокруг. Вернувшийся Мэтт с удивлением покосился на замершую перед картиной Гермиону, и та встрепенулась и перевела взгляд на стену.

– Поменяй местами вот эти две, а крайние еще немного смести. Эта картина должна висеть в центре, Мэтт, – сказала она и, грустно улыбнувшись, стремительно вышла из бара, уже опаздывая в Министерство. 

Она ворвалась в приемную Кингсли, вспугнув порхающие под потолком зачарованные записки, и, бросив на стол сумку, метнулась к шкафу, чтобы снять пальто. Мысли скакали как бешеные, мозг лихорадочно работал, вспоминая и сортируя по важности срочные дела, запланированные на утро четверга. 

– Доброе утро, мисс Грейнджер, – раздался сзади уверенный женский голос, и Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности. – Сделать вам кофе?

– Лори! Мерлин, ты меня напугала! Я так привыкла сидеть тут одна, что у меня совершенно вылетело из головы твое назначение, – сделав над собой усилие, она вежливо улыбнулась Лори Кханаманн, которую буквально вчера по ее рекомендации перевели из архива на должность секретаря Кингсли. Сделав этот ход, Гермиона рассчитывала добиться сразу двух целей: избавить себя от секретарской работы, которую ей все равно приходилось выполнять, несмотря на повышение, а также отблагодарить мисс Кханаманн за компромат на начальника Отдела магического правопорядка. Благодаря интересной информации, полученной от Лори, Гермионе удалось его прижать и восстановить свою репутацию, пошатнувшуюся после провального совещания. Помимо всего прочего, Гермиона надеялась обрести в лице хитрой и проницательной Лори верного союзника, а в перспективе – надежного шпиона: ведь, как известно, именно секретари, как правило, видят и слышат больше других, а значит знают всё обо всех. 

– Гермиона, тут пришли записки… – поставив перед ней на стол кружку с горячим крепким кофе, озадаченно начала Лори. – Я разобрала что смогла и на кое-что уже отправила ответы, но пара вопросов меня порядком озадачили…

– Секунду, я взгляну на свое расписание, – отозвалась Гермиона, открывая ежедневник. Перелистывая страницы, она устало потерла лоб, чувствуя себя после вчерашних переживаний разбитой прямо с утра. Надо было перед уходом попросить у Северуса Восстанавливающее зелье. – Так, в десять у меня совещание в Отделе спорта, но мне нужно будет полчаса на подготовку, поэтому я смогу уделить тебе около сорока минут… А потом мы сможем продолжить в одиннадцать. Хорошо?

– Конечно, спасибо, мисс Грейнджер! Я за все эти годы в Министерстве видела только опостылевший архив и ничего тут не знаю, – с энтузиазмом отозвалась мисс Кханаманн. 

– Не стоит переживать, я тебя всему научу. И, пожалуйста, зови меня Гермионой. И кстати, Лори… сходим вместе на обед? – как бы между прочим спросила она, решив, что, чем раньше начать вербовать свою новую коллегу, тем лучше. 

Кханаманн понимающе кивнула, словно разгадав намерения Гермионы насчет себя, и та настороженно сощурилась и сделала себе мысленную пометку быть с этой женщиной начеку и не спускать с крючка. Кто знает, как она себя проявит, совершив такой резкий прыжок с низов Министерства в самое его сердце. Вполне возможно, стоит Гермионе отвернуться, и вместо верного соратника она получит крота, шпионящего для кого-то другого и готового нанести удар в спину.

– М-м, Гермиона, я прошу прощения… – нерешительно начала было Лори и замялась, явно смутившись. – Не хочу выглядеть грубой или навязчивой, но… у тебя все в порядке? Ты выглядишь слегка… бледной.

– Ох, черт! – вырвалось у Гермионы, когда она осознала, что совершенно забыла утром нанести макияж и впервые в жизни пришла на работу ненакрашенной. Еще бы она не выглядела бледной! Видимо, на нее так повлияла ночевка в «Агонии»: она знала, что Северус предпочитает лицезреть ее в естественном виде и, судя по всему, ей подсознательно хотелось угодить ему. – Лори, я сейчас вернусь. Если заглянет Аннет из Отдела регулирования магических популяций, попроси ее, пожалуйста, подождать.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Лори, наблюдая, как Гермиона, схватив сумочку, бросилась к выходу.

Несмотря на то что мисс Кханаманн должна была разгрузить Гермиону, с ее появлением работы только прибавилось из-за необходимости обучить ее и передать дела, поэтому оставшиеся до конца рабочей недели два дня пролетели в мгновение ока. Проведя наконец решающее совещание по новой финансовой отчетности, Гермиона поставила точку в этом вопросе и вздохнула наконец свободно. Однако к вечеру пятницы сил у нее не осталось совершенно, и она, с трудом заставив себя проглотить купленный в столовой бутерброд, перенеслась в Коукворт, из-за усталости с трудом справившись с трансгрессией. Уже направляясь ко входу в бар, она ощутила странное пощипывание на щеке и, дотронувшись до кожи, обнаружила на пальцах капельку крови. Застыв на мгновение, она осознала, что ее едва не расщепило, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что Северус не заметит маленькую ранку и не отругает ее за неосторожность. 

Снейп как всегда ждал ее в кабинете, сидя за столом с книгой в руках. Гермиона нерешительно замерла в дверях, глядя на него и ожидая каких-то слов или приказов, однако Снейп молчал, внимательно изучая ее взглядом. Чувствуя, что запас ее моральных сил подходит к концу, она издала полувздох-полувсхлип и, стремительно обогнув разделяющий их стол, забралась к нему на колени и уткнулась лицом в футболку у него на груди. Его руки тут же обвили ее, заключая в нежные объятия, и она закрыла глаза, мелко подрагивая от перенапряжения. Снейп ничего не спрашивал и не торопил ее, позволяя расслабиться и успокоиться, и постепенно насыщенный событиями и волнениями тяжелый рабочий день нехотя разжал свои клещи, сдавливающие грудь, и медленно отступил. 

– Северус, – невнятно пробормотала она куда-то ему в подмышку, все еще не в силах оторваться от него.

– Да?

– Давай сегодня проведем не такую напряженную сессию, как в прошлый раз? – не услышав ответа, Гермиона все же отстранилась и неуверенно посмотрела в его спокойное лицо. – Просто я…

– Сейчас ты сделаешь все в точности, как я скажу, либо получишь наказание, – звучный голос Снейпа, как обычно, не оставлял шанса на неповиновение, хоть и звучал мягко, без привычной строгости. – Ты примешь душ и, не надевая халата, ляжешь в постель, примешь удобную для тебя позу, накроешься одеялом, расслабишься и будешь ждать меня. Тебе все ясно, Гермиона?

– Да, сэр, – прошептала она и доверчиво зажмурилась, когда его пальцы нежно коснулись ее лица, залечивая царапину, оставшуюся после трансгрессии. Снейп ничего не спросил, будто понял, откуда она появилась, и Гермиона решила не поднимать эту тему, чтобы не нарваться на очередную выволочку. 

Выйдя из душа, она обнаружила, что Снейп успел в ее отсутствие разжечь в спальне камин, и перепад температуры после горячей воды показался ее обнаженному телу не таким резким. Устроившись в постели, она свернулась клубочком, подложив под голову ладонь, и погрузилась в блаженную негу. Глаза закрылись сами собой, однако, помня о приказе Северуса ждать его, она отважно боролась с подступающим сном, который медленно, но верно одерживал победу. 

Наконец хлопнула дверь, и Гермиона встрепенулась, сонно моргая. Кровать рядом с ней прогнулась, и Северус притянул ее к себе, обняв. 

– У меня еще есть дела в баре, – негромко проговорил он, и тягучая неторопливость его слов убаюкивала. – Постарайся заснуть. Я присоединюсь чуть позже.

– Но… как же…

– Нам не обязательно проводить сессию сегодня, когда ты так устала, что тебя едва не расщепило при трансгрессии, – мягко отрезал он, и Гермиона насупилась: он все-таки действительно всё понял. – Ты получишь свое наказание завтра. А сейчас будь моей хорошей девочкой и отдохни как следует.

– Северус, мы… то есть, ты… – мысли путались, но одна идея упорно не давала Гермионе успокоиться и просто уснуть прямо у него на руках.

– Да?

– Северус, а что нравится тебе? – сонно пробормотала она, и Снейп вопросительно поднял бровь, прося пояснить. – Наши сессии… Мне кажется, ты делаешь на них только то, что понравилось бы мне, даже когда я сама в этом не уверена. 

– Тебе не кажется, – помолчав, отозвался Снейп: похоже, он понял, к чему она ведет. – Я твой Верхний. Это моя основная обязанность. 

– Мы можем завтра сделать то, что нравится тебе? – Гермиона заставила себя приподняться и заглянула в его глаза, из которых на миг снова выглянула темная пугающая бездна эмоций. – Пожалуйста. Мне бы очень этого хотелось. У меня будет мое стоп-слово, если что-то пойдет не так, и…

– Хорошо, – коротко бросил он, но при взгляде на обеспокоенную Гермиону его лицо смягчилось. – Ложись спать. 

Он поднялся и, не оглядываясь, поспешно вышел, а Гермиона спрятала победную улыбку в подушке. 

Уже засыпая, она вспомнила его слова, произнесенные им в старом доме его родителей. «Пойдем домой» – сказал он, прежде чем отвести ее в «Агонию», и тогда она не придала этому значения, но сейчас, лежа в его постели и вдыхая аромат бергамота и можжевельника, исходящий от простыни, она и впрямь ощутила себя дома: в месте, где ее понимают и принимают такой, какая она есть, где ей спокойно и уютно, где она ощущает заботу и может заботиться сама. 

Она дома.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно! В этой главе содержится описание сексуальной сцены с медфетишем, футфетишем, риммингом и большим количеством унижений. Если вам неприятны подобные практики, прошу воздержаться от чтения или пропустить данные эпизоды. Еще раз: унижений будет очень много, это самая грязная и развратная глава из всех, что я когда-либо писала и переводила. Не говорите, что вас не предупреждали. Спасибо за понимание. 
> 
> Арт к главе нарисовала прекрасная Ди (https://vk.com/artbydivanka).

Боль в коленях и заложенных за голову руках – старая подруга – сегодня доставляла особенный дискомфорт. Наверно, потому что Северус был как никогда строгим и отстраненным. Приказав ей принять позу покорности, он ушел в ванну и отсутствовал уже около десяти минут вместо привычных двух-трех, которые требовались для того, чтобы вымыть руки перед сессией. Однако сколько Гермиона ни прислушивалась, так и не смогла уловить звук шумящей воды, что заставляло нервничать еще больше.

Она уговорила Снейпа показать ей на этой сессии то, что нравится ему самому, и он, хоть и не воспринял это предложение с восторгом, к ее большому удивлению, все же согласился. Сначала она сочла это маленькой победой и шагом вперед к их сближению, чего она с некоторых пор втайне желала, но теперь это уже не казалось ей такой удачной идеей. С самого утра Северус был неразговорчивым и напряженным, а стоило начаться сессии, и вовсе замкнулся в себе. Отрывисто бросив ей пару приказов, один из которых включал запрет на разговоры без разрешения, он заставил Гермиону почувствовать себя так, словно она опять пришла к нему в бар в первый раз, не зная, чего ожидать. И теперь она с опаской наблюдала за дверью ванной, желая, чтобы та побыстрее открылась, и одновременно страшась этого.

Северус появился в спальне бесшумно, возникнув перед ней, словно призрак, и Гермиона вся подобралась, когда он замер перед ней, оценивающе рассматривая ее дрожащие от напряжения руки, по-прежнему заложенные за голову.

– Опусти руки и сядь на пол, – холодным равнодушным тоном распорядился он, и Гермиона с облегчением подчинилась, поморщившись от боли в затекших мышцах. Звякнула пряжка ремня, и брюки Снейпа вместе с нижним бельем с помощью невербального заклинания улетели куда-то в сторону. На нем, как всегда, осталась лишь простая черная футболка, однако, увидев качнувшийся перед лицом твердый член с капелькой предсемени на головке, Гермиона мгновенно позабыла обо всех своих предположениях, почему Северус снова не разделся выше пояса на сессии.

– Открой рот и высунь язык, – сухо приказал он, подходя ближе. Его член почти ткнулся ей в лицо, и Гермиона, не сумев удержаться, подалась вперед, чтобы поймать головку языком. И тут же получила хлесткую пощечину – не болезненную, но обидную и весьма поучительную. Конечно же, он не разрешал ей облизывать член, а всего лишь сказал открыть рот, поэтому ее действия можно было трактовать как самовольство. Гермиона виновато опустила взгляд, не решаясь произнести слова извинения: позволения говорить она пока тоже не получала. Снейп молчал, давая ей самой осознать свой проступок, однако вместо этого в ее голове возникло понимание, в каком ключе пройдет сегодняшняя сессия. Неужели это то, что нравится Снейпу: загонять свою нижнюю в жесткие рамки и безжалостно наказывать за малейшую провинность? Стоило признать, что в самом начале их отношений он действительно был гораздо строже, но со временем смягчился, узнав Гермиону поближе и явно подстроившись под ее нужды. Он стал проявлять больше заботы, дав ей то, чего ей так не хватало в жизни, и умело переплетя это с дисциплиной и наказаниями, так что в итоге получился идеальный микс, подобранный специально для нее. Однако, если ему больше по душе авторитарность и жесткость, выходит, не так уж они и совместимы, как ей казалось поначалу?

Гермиона подняла на него испуганный взгляд, и Снейп, истолковав ее эмоции по-своему, удовлетворенно кивнул.

– В следующий раз наказание будет гораздо строже, – предупредил он, зарываясь рукой в ее волосы и до боли сжимая их. – Расслабься.

Гермиона не успела как следует выполнить его приказ, когда в ее рот на всю длину ворвался его член, сразу проникнув в горло. Она издала булькающий захлебывающийся звук, но все же сумела подавить тошноту. Задержавшись внутри всего на несколько секунд, Снейп отстранился и, оценивающе взглянув на свой покрытый вязкой слюной член, обхватил основание и провел головкой по щеке Гермионы. Она с радостью подалась навстречу, ласкаясь, словно кошка, и Северус несколькими уверенными движениями вытер об нее член, покрыв ее лицо густой слюной.

– Знаешь, как ты сейчас выглядишь? – вкрадчиво спросил он, и Гермиона густо покраснела. Конечно же, она понимала, как ее лицо выглядит со стороны: словно ее долго и безжалостно имели в рот, как самую доступную женщину, с которыми она обычно не любила себя ассоциировать в ролевых играх. Но прямо сейчас такое сравнение вызвало волну смущения и жара, распространившегося по телу вниз и сконцентрировавшегося внизу живота. Снейп, без сомнения, прекрасно умел унизить, не сказав, по сути, ничего унизительного и заставив ее мозг додумать все необходимое.

Не имея возможности ответить, Гермиона подняла на него взгляд и робко кивнула. Положив руку ей на затылок, он притянул ее ближе и заставил ткнуться губами в основание члена.

– Вылизывай, – отрывисто приказал он, удерживая ее на месте. – И не останавливайся, пока я не разрешу. Тебе всё понятно?

Гермиона, прижатая головой к его паху, постаралась кивнуть, но вышло лишь потереться носом об его член. Высунув язык, она поспешила исполнить приказ и принялась медленно ласкать яички. Хватка на ее волосах стала жестче, и Снейп, слегка расставив ноги, направил ее ниже, так что она, уже без всякого стеснения, слегка сместилась, чтобы было удобнее, и, скользнув языком между его ягодицами, коснулась колечка ануса. Она вылизывала его долго, то обводя вокруг, то стремясь проникнуть внутрь, и Северус, до боли сжимая пряди ее волос, направлял ее, заставляя замедлиться или ускориться. Чувствуя, как по ее бедрам растекается липкая смазка, Гермиона подавила в себе желание коснуться ноющего клитора и для верности обхватила ладонями ноги Снейпа, чтобы случайно не забыться и не поддаться соблазну. Понимая, что Северус почти сидит на ее лице, она задрожала, когда ее охватила новая волна сладкого возбуждения от такого явного унижения.

Из груди вырвался стон, и Снейп оторвал ее от себя, грубо оттолкнув. Тяжело дыша, она подняла на него мутный от похоти взгляд и облизала губы.

– На колени, лицом в пол, – скомандовал он, и она поспешила подчиниться, прижавшись щекой к шершавому ковру и развратно выпятив задницу. Услышав удаляющиеся в сторону ванной шаги, она слегка расставила колени, чтобы продемонстрировать оба жаждущих внимания отверстия Снейпу, когда он вернется.

– Удивительно, насколько тебя возбуждает стыд, – донесся до нее его голос от ванной. – Я даже отсюда вижу, как блестят твои бедра от натекшей смазки. Так любите вылизывать мужской зад, мисс Грейнджер?

Тихие шаги приблизились и остановились позади нее. Боковым зрением Гермиона могла рассмотреть силуэт Снейпа, но понять, что за странный предмет с помощью заклинания левитации парит рядом с ним в воздухе, у нее не получалось. Всем телом ощутив близость Северуса, она инстинктивно подалась задницей назад, страстно желая, чтобы он дотронулся до нее: погладил, шлепнул, вставил пальцы внутрь одного из отверстий – неважно, лишь бы почувствовать его прикосновение. Однако Снейп продолжал держать дистанцию, и у нее из груди вырвался разочарованный стон.

– Тебе определенно нравится, когда тебя используют для чужого удовольствия, раз ты настолько завелась, что даже без слов буквально умоляешь трахнуть тебя, – негромко проговорил Снейп, и от его бархатного голоса, произносящего нечто настолько грязное, по коже побежали мурашки, а из влагалища просочилась новая порция влаги. – Интересно, тебе хотелось бы, чтобы я проник в какое-то определенное отверстие, или такой похотливой нижней, как ты, все равно, лишь бы ощутить внутри себя член?

Гермиона застонала, понимая, что каждое его слово попадает в точку, и, даже если бы ей было разрешено говорить, от стыда она не нашлась бы, что ему ответить. Снейп медленно обошел ее по кругу, словно наслаждаясь ее мучениями, и остановился перед ней. На нем, как обычно, не было обуви, и прямо у ее лица оказались длинные изящные пальцы его ноги.

– Сегодня я трахну тебя в зад, – сказал он, и у нее перехватило дыхание от контраста мягкости его голоса и грубости слов, что он произносил. – И я хочу, чтобы ты, как послушная воспитанная нижняя, поблагодарила меня за то, что я собираюсь удовлетворить твое желание… Поблагодарила невербально.

Несколько долгих секунд, растянувшихся вязкой вечностью, понадобилось Гермионе, чтобы осознать смысл его слов. Растерявшись, она пожалела, что не может оторвать голову от пола и заглянуть ему в лицо в поисках подсказки. Задумавшись, она перевела взгляд на его ногу и на мгновение забыла, как дышать, когда к ней пришло понимание, какую невербальную благодарность имеет в виду ее Верхний.

Нерешительно оторвавшись от пола, она потянулась вперед, все еще сомневаясь в правильности своего предположения и каждую секунду ожидая резкого оклика и наказания за самовольство, но Снейп молча ждал, и ее уверенность в собственных мыслях укрепилась. Глубоко вздохнув, она нежно коснулась губами его ноги, а затем потерлась об нее щекой. Наверное, это должно было унизить ее еще сильнее, но даже взяв в рот большой палец и начав неспешно посасывать, она искренне наслаждалась своими действиями и своим положением у его ног. Охватившее ее желание быть рядом, принадлежать, доставлять удовольствие стало настолько всепоглощающим, что даже стыд и возбуждение отошли на второй план, уступив место странному, незнакомому, робкому и трепещущему чувству, которое постепенно затмевало собой все остальное. Если унижения – это то, что нравится Северусу, она готова принять их, не считаясь с легким дискомфортом, ни физическим, ни моральным. Конечно, подобное слегка противоречило принципам БДР, которые лежали в основе любых здоровых БДСМ отношений, но Гермиона успела узнать Снейпа-Доминанта достаточно, чтобы быть уверенной, что он не причинит ей вреда, и безоговорочно довериться ему.

– Пока достаточно, – хрипло проговорил Северус напряженным голосом, и, хотя он никак не выдал своих чувств, она готова была поклясться, что произошедшее вызвало у него не менее сильные эмоции, чем у нее. – Вернись в позу и расслабься.

Уверенная, что сейчас он возьмет ее в задницу, Гермиона, насколько было возможно, постаралась не напрягаться, чтобы облегчить проникновение, однако вошедший в нее предмет оказался на удивление тонким и жестким. Это явно была не пробка, и Гермиона насторожилась, борясь с желанием обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.

– Это клизма, мисс Грейнджер, – равнодушно пояснил Снейп, и она застыла от неожиданности, шока и вновь встрепенувшегося возбуждения. – Здесь не больше литра – оптимальный объем для новичка. Ты ведь не практиковала подобное раньше?

Как во сне она помотала головой, все еще пытаясь справиться с эмоциями и осознать происходящее. Он вставил ей в зад наконечник клизмы и собирается залить в нее литр воды, чтобы промыть перед анальным сексом. Жидкость будет распирать кишечник и создавать спазмы, а она под его внимательным взглядом будет терпеть, чтобы потом подставить задницу, позволить ввести туда член и доставить ему удовольствие. Образы, один развратнее другого, калейдоскопом закружились у нее в голове, из груди вырвался стон, и против воли она двинула бедрами, отчаянно желая, чтобы Снейп коснулся ее пульсирующего ноющего клитора.

– Судя по тому, как ты извиваешься и как из тебя снова потекла смазка, стоп-слово ты произнести не хочешь?

Она отчаянно помотала головой, и тут же теплая жидкость хлынула внутрь нее, заставив вздрогнуть и напрячься от непривычных ощущений.

– Расслабься, – настойчивей проговорил Снейп, снова вставая перед ней. – Вероятность спазмов будет меньше. И… можешь продолжать.

Полностью сосредоточенная на себе и своем кишечнике, который медленно заполнялся водой, Гермиона не сразу сообразила, что он от нее хочет, но, взглянув на его ногу, поняла и потянулась к ней. Она ласкала его пальцы языком, пока клизма вливалась внутрь, и думала о том, что все отдала бы за его прикосновение к себе. За сегодняшнюю сессию Снейп дотронулся лишь до ее волос, когда она вылизывала ему задницу, и ей стало казаться, что возбуждение сведет ее с ума, если он в ближайшее время не поласкает ее.

Словно услышав ее мысли, Северус наклонился и нежно погладил ее по спине, вызвав поток мурашек и желание замурлыкать от удовольствия.

– Хорошая девочка, – прогудел он, скользнув ладонью к ее пояснице. – Такая послушная и старательная. Если ты выполнишь все, что я прикажу тебе дальше, я разрешу тебе кончить, когда буду трахать твою узкую задницу.

Гермиона в ответ лишь потерлась щекой об его ногу и подняла на него умоляющий взгляд. Темные глаза Снейпа полыхали опасным неистовым огнем, которого она никогда не видела раньше. На мгновение ей стало страшно, но он тут же отвернулся, и его рука снова ласково провела по ее спине, успокаивая.

Вода продолжала вливаться, и вскоре Гермионе пришлось бороться с желанием опустошить кишечник. Она замерла, выпустив изо рта его палец, и задрожала всем телом, когда ее пронзил приступ выкручивающей внутренности боли от возникшего из-за распирающей ее воды спазма. Она жалобно застонала, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные перед собой руки, и захныкала от неприятных ощущений, почувствовав давление ладони Снейпа у себя на животе.

– Потерпи, – мягко проговорил он, осторожно поглаживая ее круговыми движениями и распределяя воду внутри. Его прикосновения были по-медицински уверенными и точными, почти равнодушными, отчего Гермиона снова жалобно застонала. – Вода почти закончилась. На первый раз я не буду заставлять тебя удерживать ее внутри, и ты сможешь сразу пойти в туалет. Потерпи еще немного.

Чувствуя, как спазм понемногу отпускает, и становится легче, Гермиона кивнула, подняв на Северуса благодарный взгляд. Он посмотрел на висящий в воздухе мешок клизмы, видимо, чтобы убедиться, что тот опустел, и медленно вытащил наконечник из ее ануса. Гермиона тут же напряглась, стараясь не упустить ни капли, однако не сдвинулась с места, ожидая разрешения подняться. Увидев перед собой протянутую руку, она с готовностью ухватилась за нее, и Северус помог ей осторожно встать. Распрямившись, она погладила слегка раздувшийся живот, отчаянно желая сразу же броситься в туалет, но заставила себя остаться стоять и вопросительно взглянула на Снейпа.

– Очень хорошо, – похвалил он, и она вздохнула с облегчением, сообразив, что все сделала правильно. – Твое послушание сегодня выше всяких похвал. Я еще не разрешал тебе уходить.

В его руке что-то блеснуло, и в следующий миг ее сосок пронзила острая боль от тугого зажима. Черные глаза мазнули по ее исказившемуся лицу, впитывая каждую эмоцию, и, не отрывая от нее взгляда, Снейп нацепил второй зажим и обвел ноющий сосок пальцем, словно любуясь.

Гермиону начала бить крупная дрожь, а на лбу выступил холодный пот. Ощущений было слишком много, и ее тело явно с ними не справлялось, а мозг бился в панике из-за страха упустить воду. Такого унижения она точно не сможет пережить. Если бы ей было разрешено говорить, она уже умоляла бы отпустить ее в туалет, но вместо этого пришлось снова жалобно застонать. Помедлив еще несколько долгих мучительных секунд, Северус наконец негромко сказал:

– Можешь идти.

Гермиона бросилась в сторону ванной так быстро, как только было возможно в ее положении. Захлопнув за собой дверь и оказавшись на унитазе, она выпустила наконец воду и смогла расслабиться. Сжатые кусачими зажимами соски ныли и болели, однако между ног было как никогда мокро. Коснувшись внутренней поверхности бедра, Гермиона обнаружила, что струйки смазки стекли почти до колен. Северус был прав: и впрямь удивительно, насколько ее заводят унижения. До сегодняшнего дня она никогда не испытывала столько стыда на сессиях и не знала, какое действие он, оказывается, способен на нее производить. Об этом стоит поразмыслить позже, как и о том, почему Снейпу так нравится унижать партнершу. Как бы то ни было, теперь она была уверена, что они будут практиковать подобное чаще.

Избавляться от воды в кишечнике пришлось очень долго, поэтому, почувствовав наконец, что внутри ничего не осталось, Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением и забралась в ванну, чтобы освежиться под душем. Ей пришлось смыть всю смазку с бедер, но она не сомневалась, что вскоре снова будет такой же мокрой, как и во время клизмы. Вытираясь, она касалась полотенцем груди с осторожностью, чтобы не задеть все еще висящие на сосках зажимы, которые по прошествии времени больше не доставляли такую сильную боль. Она была уверена, что Северус скоро их снимет, и одна мысль о том, как его бездонные темные глаза будут смотреть ей в лицо, пока он будет избавлять ее от зажимов, заставила поугасшее было возбуждение вспыхнуть с новой силой.

Отложив полотенце, она поспешила выйти из ванной и замерла, увидев сидящего спиной к ней Снейпа. В спальне было темно, и почти прогоревший камин не мог рассеять тьму, которая сгустилась по углам и, казалось, с каждым мгновением все ближе подползала к сгорбившейся на краешке кровати фигуре. Северус выглядел уставшим, и Гермиона поняла, что никогда еще не видела его таким. Обычно именно он был тем, кто заслонял собой других от тьмы, поэтому, не понимая, что с ним происходит, Гермиона поспешила подойти ближе, опустилась перед ним на колени и осторожно заглянула в лицо. Его скрывали спадающие вниз пряди черных волос, и на миг ей почудилось, что тьма клубится не вокруг в комнате – она уже внутри него. И всегда там была.

Снейп поднял голову, и наваждение тут же рассеялось. Его острый взгляд кольнул Гермиону своей проницательностью, и бархатный голос тихо прошелестел:

– Вы опять слишком много думаете, мисс Грейнджер.

Гермиона поджала губы, помня о том, что разрешение говорить перед уходом в ванную она так и не получила, а значит ей остается только опустить глаза и выразить таким образом свое послушание.

Северус едва слышно вздохнул, явно смягчаясь, и, поднявшись, аккуратно снял зажимы с ее сосков. Гермиона закусила губу от вспыхнувшей с новой силой боли, и он нежно погладил ареолы большими пальцами, стараясь не задевать места, где были зажимы, чтобы не причинять излишнего дискомфорта.

– Введи в себя палец и покажи, насколько ты успела намокнуть после душа, – распорядился он, о чем-то размышляя, и Гермиона, вспыхнув, подчинилась и продемонстрировала ему густой слой вязкой смазки, покрывший ее палец после всего лишь одного проникновения.

– Недостаточно, – равнодушно бросил он, едва взглянув. – Всего десять минут без унижений, и ты уже не способна потечь как следует. Может быть, мне стоит снова наполнить твою задницу водой и заставить удерживать ее до тех пор, пока ты не отчаешься настолько, что будешь готова выпустить ее при мне?

Сердце Гермионы заколотилось как безумное, но она лишь покорно склонила голову, показывая, что примет любой его приказ. Снейп молчал очень долго, и Гермиона так и не решилась посмотреть на него и теперь гадала, был ли он удивлен ее послушанием или просто снова погрузился в свои мысли.

– Сегодня ты была очень хорошей девочкой, – наконец сказал он, и его голос прозвучал отстраненно. – Поэтому я позволю тебе выбрать, куда принять мою сперму, после того как я оттрахаю твою задницу. Напоминаю, что тебе все еще запрещено говорить. Покажи мне.

Отступив назад, он снова сел на кровать и принялся наблюдать за ней равнодушным взглядом. Чувствуя себя будто на сцене, Гермиона замешкалась, не зная, что делать и как лучше выразить свое желание. Наконец, решившись, она закрыла глаза и широко открыла рот, высунув язык. Тишина, наполнившая комнату, стала почти физически ощутимой, пробежав мурашками по коже. Гермиона мелко задрожала, а щеки вспыхнули от понимания, насколько откровенной выглядит сейчас ее поза. Кажется, череда унижений этим вечером никогда не закончится.

– Значит, ты предлагаешь мне кончить тебе в рот? – словно услышав ее мысли, проговорил Снейп. – Вытащить член из твоей задницы и дать тебе облизать его и высосать из него всю сперму до последней капли? Ты уверена, что одной клизмы было достаточно, чтобы хорошо промыть тебя? Или, может быть, ты предлагаешь мне просто слить сперму в твой открытый рот?

С каждым произнесенными им словом Гермиона все сильнее заливалась краской, хотя, казалось, что сильнее уже некуда. Северус и раньше использовал «грязные разговоры», чтобы смутить ее, но ничего подобного она никогда от него не слышала. Сегодня он определенно открылся ей с новой стороны – как она и просила. Возбуждение мешало ей связно думать, но потом она обязательно проанализирует все случившееся и, возможно, что-то о нем поймет.

Снейп задал ей вопросы, но она знала, что реагировать нельзя, поэтому просто продолжала стоять, открыв рот. Она надеялась дать ему понять, что сделает так, как пожелает он, пребывая в полной уверенности, что ее Верхний не допустит никакой грязи. Сложно было сказать, правильно ли он истолковал ее «ответ», но наконец его голос мягко скомандовал:

– Сместись немного назад, повернись спиной и предложи мне себя, как послушная нижняя.

Чувствуя, как начинает ныть челюсть, Гермиона наконец закрыла рот и сглотнула уже почти начавшую капать слюну: возможно, Снейп именно этого и ждал, чтобы заставить ее окончательно смутиться. Она аккуратно переступила по полу коленями и повернулась к нему спиной. Встав на четвереньки, она снова уткнулась лицом в ковер и, потянувшись назад, постаралась как можно шире развести ягодицы в стороны.

Снова повисла тишина – Снейп явно хотел, чтобы Гермиона в полной мере прочувствовала каждое унизительное положение, в которое он ее ставил на этой сессии. И, словно послушные его воле, в ее голове заметались образы самой себя, стоящей перед ним на коленях и предлагающей трахнуть ее в задницу.

– Вот теперь ты течешь как надо, – наконец проговорил он, и в тоне его голоса на миг промелькнуло удовлетворение. Громыхнул ящик комода, и ее ануса коснулся палец со смазкой. Быстро распределив ее снаружи и слегка проникнув внутрь, он смазал вход и исчез. И через мгновение его сменил напряженный член, сразу вошедший наполовину одним плавным, но настойчивым толчком. Гермиона застонала, почувствовав боль, и постаралась расслабиться. Сегодня Северус не дал ей передышку и продолжил медленно, но неуклонно продвигаться внутрь, раздвигая узкие стенки. Ощутив, как половых губ коснулись его яички, Гермиона обмякла и выдохнула – самое болезненное было позади.

– По-моему, вы потекли еще сильнее, мисс Грейнджер, – промурлыкал у нее над ухом бархатный голос, распространив по телу мелкую дрожь. – Так бывает всякий раз, когда я беру тебя в зад. Правильной и чопорной «стальной Грейнджер» слишком нравится заниматься таким вопиюще непристойным и запретным видом секса? Или тебя так заводит терпеть боль ради удовольствия своего Верхнего?

И к огромной неожиданности Гермионы Снейп вдруг невозмутимо добавил:

– Я разрешаю тебе ответить на вопрос.

Гермиона похолодела, понимая, что попала в ловушку коварного слизеринца. Ее анус распирал его член, рассудок был затуманен вожделением, и в мозгу билась одна-единственная мысль: сегодня на протяжении всей сессии она была безупречно послушной, и в самом конце, когда вожделенная награда в виде оргазма была уже так близка, Снейп решил устроить ей самое сложное испытание, зная, как тяжело ей дается произносить подобные слова вслух. Полная решимости ответить ему и не разрушать свой сегодняшний образ идеальной нижней, она открыла рот и замерла, не зная, что сказать.

– Я жду, Гермиона, – мягко напомнил Снейп, но в его голосе прозвучало предупреждение. Первое и последнее предупреждение. Он немного подался назад и тут же резко толкнулся внутрь, заставив ее вскрикнуть.

– Я люблю терпеть боль и доставлять вам удовольствие, сэр! – выкрикнула она, уткнувшись лбом себе в предплечье. – И…

– И? – спокойно переспросил он, делая еще один резкий толчок.

– М-м-м… И я чувствую себя грязной и развратной, когда… подставляю вам задницу, сэр, – решительно выпалила она, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно и ее ответ удовлетворит ее требовательного Верхнего.

– Хорошая девочка, – протянул Северус, возобновляя толчки, на этот раз мягкие и неторопливые. Склонившись над ней, он проник одной рукой спереди между ее ног и принялся медленно и ритмично потирать клитор. Гермиона задрожала и вскрикнула: после того, как он на протяжении всей сессии продержал ее в состоянии сильнейшего возбуждения, не давая тому погаснуть, ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить. Оргазм прошел по ее телу освободительной волной, но распаленное вожделение и не думало униматься. Движения члена в ее анусе, постепенно ускоряющиеся и становящиеся все жестче, разгоняли ощущения до максимума, приближая второй оргазм.

Гермиона тихонько постанывала в такт толчкам, но, ощутив на заднице хлесткий шлепок, громко вскрикнула.

– Кончай, – выдохнул Снейп, до боли впиваясь пальцами в ее ягодицы. – Кончай… и я… накормлю… тебя… спермой…

Гермиона взвыла, почувствовав, как вбивающийся в нее член что-то задевает через тонкую стенку, отчего все мышцы влагалища тут же сжались и начали сокращаться. Она распласталась на полу, тяжело дыша и подергиваясь от мощного оргазма, но жалобно застонала, стоило Снейпу отстраниться и вытащить член, оставив после себя ощущение пустоты. Жесткая рука властно вздернула ее наверх, заставив сесть, и развернула. Все еще одурманенная наслаждением, Гермиона тем не менее послушно открыла рот, и горячие терпкие струи спермы полились ей прямо на язык.

– Не глотать, – задыхаясь, проговорил Снейп и вытер остатки об ее лицо. Сделав шаг назад, он окинул взглядом сидящую у его ног нижнюю, покорно держащую его семя во рту и борющуюся с естественным желанием сделать глотательное движение. Ее затуманенный взгляд был направлен на него, и в нем читалось лишь безоговорочное доверие и желание угодить. Наконец Северус кивнул и, дождавшись разрешения, Гермиона с облегчением проглотила семя.

– Сессия окончена, – бросил Снейп, отворачиваясь, и змейки на ее шее послушно перестроились в колье. Подойдя к кровати, он сел и поманил к себе Гермиону.

Она помедлила, приходя в себя: голова все еще немного кружилась после двух мощных оргазмов, но мысли, на удивление, были четкими и ясными. Она посмотрела на сидящего перед ней Северуса, ждущего, пока она подойдет, и словно увидела его впервые: ее строгий и язвительный бывший профессор зельеварения, который оказался жестким, но таким чутким и заботливым Верхним, сегодня открылся ей с новой стороны, и ей срочно нужно было сопоставить все, что она знала о нем раньше, с новой информацией, иначе это просто сведет ее с ума.

Гермиона скользнула по нему взглядом, снова мысленно отметив, насколько усталым он выглядел: волосы безжизненно спадали на лоб, лицо казалось еще более бледным и болезненным, под темными провалами глаз залегли синеватые тени. Северус всегда обладал невероятной внутренней силой и притягательной загадочностью, но никогда не был привлекательным внешне. А в юности, будучи угловатым подростком, наверняка выглядел еще хуже и вряд ли пользовался популярностью у противоположного пола. В отличие, например, от Джеймса Поттера, который, судя по колдографии, которую Гермиона видела у Гарри, был красавчиком и разбивателем женских сердец. Нетрудно догадаться, что Северус и Джеймс, скорее всего, недолюбливали друг друга из-за Лили, а, учитывая, что за спиной Поттера всегда стояли Мародеры, в то время как угрюмый Снейп вряд ли мог похвастаться большой компанией друзей, преимущество в неизбежных стычках было не на стороне последнего. Иными словами, над Северусом наверняка издевались в школе, и желание возвыситься над своими обидчиками вполне вероятно и могло подтолкнуть его в руки Волдеморта. Отсюда и подсознательное стремление унижать других, которое в компании Пожирателей Смерти неизбежно укрепилось и расцвело, а также нашло свое проявление в сексе, как зачастую бывает со всякими бессознательными желаниями. Почему-то Гермиона не сомневалась, что сегодня увидела далеко не весь спектр тайных желаний Северуса, базирующихся на старых комплексах: наверняка он, несмотря на ее просьбу, продемонстрировал ей только верхушку айсберга, чтобы не задеть ее собственные душевные раны. Однако того, что она увидела, хватило, чтобы четко осознать: Снейп такой же, как она, с той лишь разницей, что психологические травмы привели его к доминированию, а не к подчинению.

Возможно, здесь также сказалась неблагополучная семья, в которой он вырос. Его рассказ об алкоголике-отце и судьбе его матери глубоко тронул Гермиону и позволил понять, что та забота, что он проявляет по отношению к Кэрол и ее детям, произросла из затаенного желания иметь крепкую семью, которая будет способна в ответ подарить ему тепло и уют, которого он был лишен. Гермиона ощутила, как больно заныло сердце, когда в душе вспыхнула робкая надежда при мысли, что, может быть, его забота о ней самой не является простой формальностью, входящей в обязанности хорошего Верхнего, а тоже связана с тем же самым – жаждой тепла… и любви.

Пошатнувшись, она поднялась на ноги и сделала два шага по направлению к кровати, откуда за ней внимательно наблюдал Северус, решивший, видимо, не торопить ее и позволить прийти в себя после выматывающего секса. Взгляд Гермионы, скользнувший по его голым ногам, остановился на неизменной футболке: она уже не раз замечала, что он никогда не снимает их во время сессий, и это давно не давало ей покоя. Но сегодня после всего произошедшего, начав догадываться о причине, она преисполнилась желания преодолеть и этот рубеж между собой и Северусом.

Подойдя, она остановилась между его коленей, положив ладони ему на плечи, и тут же почувствовала его теплые руки у себя на талии. Они скользнули вверх, а затем снова вниз, к бедрам, невесомо поглаживая, и в этом жесте больше не было ничего эротичного и возбуждающего – лишь нежность и ласка, и Гермиона замерла на миг, наслаждаясь ощущениями. А затем осторожно проникла одной рукой под воротник футболки Снейпа и коснулась голой кожи.

Северус мгновенно замер и напрягся, а затем поднял на нее свои черные бездонные пугающие глаза.

– Нет, – его голос прозвучал глухо, но твердо, и Гермиона остановилась на мгновение и успокаивающе погладила его второй рукой по плечу.

– Позволь мне. Пожалуйста, – прошептала она, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Губы Северуса дрогнули, будто он собирался что-то сказать, но передумал, и она медленно, не делая резких движений, взялась за кромку его футболки снизу и аккуратно потянула вверх. Несколько долгих, похожих на вечность секунд Снейп сидел неподвижно, но затем все же поднял руки и позволил стянуть с себя футболку. Отбросив ее в сторону, Гермиона перевела дыхание: казалось, она не просто раздевает мужчину, а пытается разминировать взрывное устройство, которое может сработать от любого неосторожного движения. Слегка переступив коленями и отодвинувшись, она посмотрела на Северуса снизу вверх, желая заглянуть в глаза, но он опустил голову, скрываясь за прядями волос, упавших на лицо.

Она поймала и мягко сжала его безвольно повисшую руку, а затем перевела взгляд на его грудь. И задохнулась от ужаса, сообразив, что на коже нет ни единого участка, не испещренного шрамами разных форм и размеров, некоторые из которых пересекались и накладывались друг на друга. Гадая, почему же она не заметила все это раньше, когда помогала Кэрол справиться с раной от пули, Гермиона вспомнила, что тогда было слишком много крови, которая и скрыла все эти шрамы. К тому же в тот момент ей было не до разглядывания его груди: страх, что они с миссис Уитби не справятся, затмил все остальное. Машинально поискав глазами шрам, который должна была оставить пуля, она так ничего и не нашла, сколько ни вглядывалась: похоже, сильнодействующим зельям ничего не стоило залечить такую простую магловскую рану без следа. А значит все остальные раны, навечно оставившие свой отпечаток на груди Северуса, были нанесены заклинаниями. Его явно зверски и многократно пытали, и сомнений, что за чудовища могли сотворить подобное с человеком, у Гермионы не возникло ни на мгновение. Подняв руку, она одними кончиками пальцев невесомо коснулась изрытой шрамами кожи, чувствуя, как душу разрывает боль: пока они с Гарри и Роном спокойно учились, Северус Снейп в буквальном смысле закрывал их собой от всех тех кошмаров, что принес с собой возродившийся Волдеморт, так что они застали лишь самую малость из всего того, что могло случиться, самый финал войны. Северус подарил им счастливое детство, а они платили ему ненавистью и недоверием. Каждый шрам, каждый малейший след на его теле – это история Второй магической войны, и трудно представить, сколько людей еще спас Северус, закрыв своим телом от гнева безумца.

Картинка перед глазами начала расплываться, и по щекам хлынули горькие слезы. Скорчившись на коленях перед Снейпом, Гермиона захлебывалась рыданиями, оплакивая искореженную судьбу человека, которого полюбила.

Позже, уже успокоившись и приняв душ, она лежала рядом с Северусом в постели, нежно водя пальцем по шрамам на его груди. Он не сказал ни слова с той секунды, как объявил об окончании сессии, но выйдя из ванной и обнаружив, что он так и не надел футболку, Гермиона ощутила, как потеплело у нее на душе. И все же она была в смятении: за сегодняшний день произошло так много событий, и столько разных чувств кипело и бурлило у нее внутри, что, когда Северус нарушил наконец молчание и спросил, останется ли она сегодня на ночь, ответ родился сам собой:

– Я… пожалуй, пойду домой... если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы я осталась. Мне нужно уложить все это в голове… в одиночестве, – извиняющимся тоном проговорила она, не сомневаясь, что Снейп поймет ее лучше всех, как и всегда.

– Тогда я провожу тебя вниз, – спокойно ответил Северус и успокаивающе провел рукой по ее волосам, словно показывая, что знает о происходящем у нее на душе, и Гермиона расслабилась и еще крепче прижалась к нему.

– Еще пару минут, – прошептала она, не в силах выбраться из его объятий и заставить себя куда-то пойти. – Пожалуйста…

– Я тебя не тороплю, – проговорил он, снова зарываясь пальцами в ее волосы, когда она уткнулась носом ему в грудь и закрыла глаза.

Она лежала так очень долго, слушая, как уверенно и звучно бьется его сердце. Этот ритмичный звук убаюкивал, и, почувствовав, что ее клонит в сон, она наконец неохотно поднялась и, напоследок погладив Северуса по груди, встала с кровати и прошла в ванную за своей одеждой.

Собравшись, она вышла в кабинет, и сидящий за столом Снейп, уже одетый для улицы, поднял глаза и незамедлительно встал, пряча в карман брюк пачку сигарет.

– Идем, – сказал он, но Гермиона, решительно преградив ему путь и не обращая внимания на его вопросительно поднятую бровь, крепко его обняла.

– Спасибо, Северус, – пробормотала она, вдыхая аромат его кожаной куртки, пропитанной запахом табачного дыма. Он не ответил, но, когда она отстранилась, наклонился и ласково коснулся губами ее лба, заставив вспыхнуть щеки. Смущенно отвернувшись, Гермиона первой поспешила к двери, чувствуя в душе железную уверенность, что когда-нибудь этот по-отечески невинный поцелуй превратится в настоящий: ей просто нужно дать Северусу время.

Робкая, глупая улыбка не сходила с ее губ до самого выхода из бара. Обернувшись на слегка отставшего Снейпа, прикуривающего сигарету, она вдохнула чистый морозный воздух и двинулась к проулку между домами, откуда обычно трансгрессировала.

Завернув за угол, они оказались на месте и некоторое время стояли молча, пока Северус курил. Как ни странно, молчание не было неловким: Гермиона с удовольствием наблюдала за его изящными пальцами, сжимающими сигарету, а он задумчиво смотрел на нее спокойным умиротворенным взглядом, в котором больше не было ничего мрачного или пугающего.

Наконец он отбросил окурок, сверкнувший в темноте ярким огоньком и исчезнувший прямо в полете. Гермиона уже открыла было рот, чтобы попрощаться, как вдруг на проезжей части взвизгнули тормоза, и в глаза ударил слепящий свет фар. Снейп мгновенно оказался впереди, заслонив собой Гермиону, и она сумела разглядеть черный автомобиль, перегородивший им выход из проулка, и высокую темную фигуру на фоне бьющего в глаза света.

– Мистер Снейп, вы пройдете со мной, – чеканя слова, проговорил грубый мужской голос, и Гермиона застыла, чувствуя, как внутри все холодеет от ужаса.


End file.
